A Daughter's Justice
by CubbiesFan1
Summary: Jessie is visiting her mother in Brazil, but they are soon visited by enemies from Estella's past. Estella must act in order to save her daughter, but at what price? Will the Quests be able to help save Jessie and stop an even more serious catastrophe from taking place?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest is owned by Hanna-Barbara. No money is being made from this story. It is simply by a fan for other fans.**

 **Author's Notes: For those that may recognize this storyline from another story, well you are not imagining things, this was "From Failing Hands We Throw" It has been a long time since I started the story and I've come up with new ideas, which I think are better, for the way I want this story to progress. So I have pulled the original and am reposting as a new story with a new title.**

 **Chapter 1**

As the blazing mid-day sun bore down on the site, Jessie Bannon stood up and stretched her weary muscles. Jessie was visiting her mother in Brazil for a month while also assisting on the latest archeological excavation that her mother was commissioned to perform by the Brazilian Government. Glancing around the site, Jessie saw a variety of local workers digging alongside American college students working as interns. Jessie spied her mother, Estella Velasquez, a distance away speaking with the foreman.

Walking briskly across the site, but keeping conscious of not disturbing any of the site's dig areas, Jessie made her way over to her mother, who was just finishing a discussion of the latest guidance for the rest of the week's schedule with the foreman.

Estella smiled as her daughter came up to her side. "How's it going at your area, Jess?"

Jessie shrugged. "Alright, mom. We haven't discovered anything of significance today."

Estella nodded and shot her daughter an appreciative grin. "Such is the life of an archeologist, my dear."

Jessie nodded in agreement as she spoke. "I think I'm going to take a break and try to give dad a call on the satellite phone."

"Can it wait a little longer, hon? The sun will be setting in just over an hour and I only have so much time left with you." Estella smiled gently at her daughter. She knew Jessie missed her father and the Quests back in Maine, but it bothered Estella that Jessie, at times, appeared more preoccupied with calling back home than spending time with her. "You can call them after dinner."

Jessie sighed, but agreed. She saw the slight look of pain in her mother's eyes and Jessie knew that if she pushed the point then her mother would acquiesce, but she also knew her mother was right; the two of them did not get a lot of time together and Jessie would be back home and getting ready for school in another week. "Alright, mom." She said as she wrapped her arm around her mother's waist. "Let's go see if we can find any more artifacts before the sun goes down."

That made Estella happy and mother and daughter strode off to one of the roped off dig sites, intent on finding some useful piece of history, but also just happy to be together.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Kosta sat in his mobile command center, the air conditioning spewing out lukewarm air as it strained to compensate for the heat of not only the Brazilian summer, but also the small bank of communications equipment in the back of the van. He was waiting for a report from his two men in the field and his impatience festered as the temperature rose. He frowned, swearing in his native tongue under his breath.

"Where the hell are they?" he grunted, causing one of his men to glance in his direction. The other held his tongue, knowing his boss was not asking for his opinion.

As if on cue, the handset to the radio crackled. "Sir, this is Almin. Over."

Kosta grabbed the handset, practically ripping it from its holder on the side of the radio. "Report. Over."

"The targets have headed off to one of the dig sites. Still too many others in the area that would interfere with the extraction. Over."

Kosta ground his teeth, a bad habit he developed as a child and never outgrew, in anger. He was sick of sitting in the hot van all day watching these pathetic people go about their work as if any of it really mattered. "Hold your position. Report back when the camp has settled down for the night. We'll make our move then. Over."

"Yes, Sir. We have line of sight on the women's trailer. Will hold position. Over."

"See that you do, Almin." Kosta swore he could hear the other man gulp nervously as he ended the conversation, placing the handset back in its cradle.

Kosta grinned. Everything was proceeding as planned. "Jefta, contact transport and have them on standby for 2300 hours," he commanded, turning to the other man inside the van. "As soon as they are settled in we infiltrate the camp, eliminate any threats, and secure the targets. Understood?"

Jefta grinned, a gapping grin that was missing two lower teeth, and patted the sub-compact machine gun that was resting next to his seat. "Yes, sir."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Frustration overcame Estella as she sat up from her cot. Sleep would not come to her; she was bothered by the lack of significant findings during this excavation and it gnawed at her mind that she might not be able to satisfy the desires of the Brazilian Government in locating the lost tribe that it believed had occupied this area so long ago. The trailer that she occupied with her daughter was dark and as her eyes adjusted she stole a quick glance in her daughter's direction; Jessie was sound asleep and Estella watched the rise and fall over her daughter chest for a few moments, wondering when her little girl had grown up to be a beautiful young woman who in a couple years would be heading off the college.

Knowing that getting back to sleep was wishful thinking, Estella rose and glanced at her watch. It was just after ten in the evening and the camp had settled down for the night. She made her way to the window and, spreading the blinds with her fingers, she glanced out at the darkened sky. The full moon had just recently passed, so there was little illumination around the open grounds of the site. Estella let out a breath and as she turned away from the window, something outside caught her attention _. Probably a trick of the mind or an animal,_ she thought. Peering out the window just to be sure, Estella no longer saw any movement in the open field, however a flash of light caught her attention. _It came from the foreman's trailer_ , Estella said to herself and suddenly another flash of light. Then more from the other trailers. Estella froze as she realized what was happening. _Someone was attacking the camp!_

Without thinking Estella rushed over to where her daughter was sleeping and shook Jessie, perhaps to violently, jolting her daughter awake.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Jessie groaned, still groggy, but become more alert every second.

Estella pressed a finger to her lips to silence her daughter. "We have to go. Something has gone terribly wrong." Estella whispered. She had a handgun under her cot, but she didn't want to risk turning on any lights in order to retrieve the weapon.

"Wha-" Jessie started, but was cut off as the trailer door banged open, having been violently kicked in. Both women turned towards the sound and saw three dark figures pour into the trailer. Each was armed with a rifle and wear clad in dark military fatigues and balaclavas that masked their faces.

The man in front raised his rifle and pointed it at the two women. "Hands up. Stand up." He grunted. Estella noted the man's English was slurred by a thick accent, but she was too anxious to be able to place it.

Estella nodded and did as she was told and whispered to her daughter, "Do as they say, honey."

Jessie, her jaw set firm, was not about to let these men take them without a fight and in one smooth motion, flung her loose sheet off and dove in the direction of where she knew her mother kept a concealed handgun.

"Jessie, no!" Estella screamed, seeing her daughter's desperate attempt to save them.

One of the other men that had not yet spoken, intercepted Jessie, and landed a swift kick to the teen's midsection. Jessie grasped for air as the man's boot connected with her ribs and she fell to the floor in a heap. Tears well in her eyes from the pain, but she stopped and glared at the man that had robbed her of her attempt at escape.

"Do not do something so foolish as that again." The third man said. Again, Estella noted his English was heavy laden by an accent and she racked her brain to place it. She'd heard it before.

"What do you creeps want?" Jessie demanded in her most defiant tone.

As the other two men kept their weapons trained on the women, the third man slung his weapon across his back and moved to the women. "Hands behind your backs." He ordered. Estella nodded to Jessie and she compiled, suddenly feeling the cold steel of handcuffs slammed onto her wrists.

"Someone wants to see you again." The man snickered.

Estella attempted to respond but before she could say anything a black hood was roughly slid over her head and when she heard her daughter yell "Hey!" a moment later, she assumed the same thing had happened to Jessie.

Rough hands grabbed Estella by the arm and let her out of the trailer. The hood muffled some of her hearing, but she thought she heard what sounded like rotor blades. She also noted that there were no other sounds and she feared the worst for her workers _. If you can hear me, Lord, please send Race and soon. He needs to kill these men,_ was Estella's last thoughts before she felt her feet touch metal as she was led into a waiting helicopter.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An excruciating pounding in her head woke Jessie. She opened her eyes and attempted to sit up and felt a wave of pain and nausea that forced her to keep still. She was lying on a hard metal slab, in a small dark room made of concrete. She stared at the ceiling as the pain and sickness in her stomach subsided then attempted to sit up once again, much slower this time. She scooted up into a sitting position and surveyed her surroundings. Nothing but the dark cell and a door with no handle and a slit towards the top which Jessie guessed was for observation. As her headache began to lessen, she tried to recall how she had gotten into the cell, but the last thing she remembered was entering the trailer at her mother's dig site.

Realization flooded her mind; she had been kidnapped. However, she had no idea who had taken her or why. She thought about yelling out, but quickly realized that her captors more than likely would not do her the honor of introducing themselves and explaining, in detail, why she had been taken. She had no idea how long she had been unconscious or where she was being held. _'What would dad do in this situation?'_ she thought and quickly came to the conclusion that her best course of action was to wait and gather as much information as possible from her captors when they made an appearance. _'Stay calm, Jess. I'm sure dad is already raising hell trying to find me,'_ she reassured herself. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, suddenly realizing that it was quite cold in her cell and she was still wearing the clothes from the dig in Brazil.

As her the fog in her head began to clear she remembered that her mother was with her when armed and masked men broke into the trailer. She could only hope that her mother was okay and Jessie knew that if she found an opportunity to escape that she would not leave without her mom as well, no matter what.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Estella's head was pounding with pain as she slowly opened her eyes, regaining consciousness. She found herself in a small, cold room and she was handcuffed to a hard wooden chair. In front of her was a wooden table, upon which sat a metal lock box. She had little recollection of what happened to her and Jessie, except that they had both been kidnapped by armed men. As her memory returned she thought back on what happened and remembered that the men that had taken her and her daughter hostage had spoken with thick accents. She squinted, trying to remember, but the recognition evaded her. _'In time'_ Estella told herself. For now she had to figure out where she was and why she, and Jessie, were being held hostage.

As if her captors could hear thoughts a door behind her opened. Being restrained in the chair prevented her from turning around to see who had entered. She heard heavy footsteps, at least three sets she surmised. The footsteps stopped directly behind her. She could smell her captors, their stale sweat and at least one wore a cheap cologne.

"Who are you people? Where is my daughter? What have you done to her?" Estella demanded, but her throat was so dry and so hoarse she wondered if she had made any sound at all.

She heard a slight chuckle from behind. A chuckle that was purely cynical. "I know you have so many questions, Dr. Velasquez," came the voice of another man, one that was not on the raiding party. His accent too was thick, but his English was much more pronounced, he knew how to speak the language fluently. "However, you are not in a position to ask questions."

Estella's hands clenched the arms of the chair as she muster up the bravery to defy these kidnappers. "You kidnap me and then mock me? How dare you? What do you want? Where's my daughter and what did you do to my crew in Brazil."

"Do not concern yourself with your crew, my dear. They were in the way."

Estella felt sick. She knew what this man's words truly meant and she was suddenly overcome by a flood of emotions ranging from anger, to guilt, to sadness, to grief, and then to rage.

"What about Jessie? Where's my daughter?"

She heard fingers snap and suddenly one of the men came into view. He was masked, so she could not identify his face, but even if she had seen her attackers' faces it was dark and everything had happened so quickly. The man approached the table and gently pushed the lock box to the side so he could set down a laptop. He opened the computer and pushed a button and an image appeared on the screen. The image was of Jessie and Estella felt her heart flutter with relief. She watched as Jessie sat on a bed in what appeared to be a prison cell of some sort. She was huddled on the bed against the wall, her legs drawn up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. She looked cold. But as she raised her head, she saw a look of determination on her daughter's face; a look that, thanks to her father, showed that Jessie was not about to take being held captive lightly. Even in the face of terror, kidnapping, and who knew what else, Estella felt a surge of pride for her tough, self-controlled daughter.

"This is a live feed. So as you can see your daughter is safe." The man, who Estella determined to be the leader, stated. "It is up to you to determine for how long she remains safe."

"How so?"

"I have instructions for you. You will follow these instructions to the letter. You will quickly realize who I am and what I want." The man paused and Estella wondered if he was attempting to appear dramatic. "You will understand how you have wronged me and my people. And you will pay for that injustice."

"I don't even know who you are." Estella snorted in reply.

The man grunted, "Oh how quickly you forget. You are all the same. You stick your nose into other peoples' affairs, where you are not needed nor wanted."

The accent was picking at her mind. That combined with the man's last statement was helping Estella close the loop on who this man may be. "What do you want from me? I'm just an archeologist."

There was a long silence, then she heard softer mutterings coming from the men behind her. A moment later, two of the three men appeared before her, masked and armed with AK-47 assault rifles. One man closed the laptop as he opened the metal box.

"No!" Estella exclaimed.

"You will see her again as you just have once you completed your tasks. If you do not complete your tasks you will see her again…in pieces." The man behind her laughed.

Estella's guy wrenched at the implication. "You'll never get away with this. I have friends in high places you know." She claimed, trying to sound calm.

"I know you do." The man replied. There was no hint in his voice that Estella's claim had rattled him at all. "And you will soon be visiting one of them. He's an old friend…of ours." The man laughed again and the evilness contained within that laugh made Estella cringe.

"Here is your first set of instructions." At that, the man that opened the metal box had retrieved a piece of paper and placed it on Estella' lap. She read the words and shook her head.

"No. I won't. I can't!" She jolted.

"Then your daughter will pay the price."

"No! Wait," Estella said. "Why do you want me to do this? What's the purpose?" But she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"You know why. You will retrieve the files listed in regards to the individual whose name is at the bottom of the paper."

"I can do that. But why…the rest?" Estella felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"He's a part of this as well. You know this now. He has to pay for what he did, just as you do."

Estella's throat had gone dry, she couldn't speak.

"You will do as instructed. Everything you need to gain access to the building and complete your task is in that box. My associates will escort you to the drop off point."

"You bastard." Estella croaked.

"You must decide what is best for your daughter, Doctor." The man stated matter-of-factly. "Do as instructed…or else."

Estella heard the man turn on his heel and walk off, a moment later a door opened and then slammed shut. She was alone with the two masked men. Never in her life had she thought she'd be in such a position and all because she had helped save another life so many years ago.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Kosta had watched the entire interaction play out from the two way mirror that had been located at the back of the room where their captive, Estella Velasquez, was being held. His boss, Drazen, exited the interrogation room with a grin.

"She will do everything we want." Drazen stated.

"Are you sure?" Kosta asked.

"Of course, she wants her daughter back."

"What if she fails?"

"She won't."

Kosta studied Drazen's demeanor. His boss was confident, perhaps too confident. He was the same way in prison, but to Drazen's credit, his plan did get them all out of that hellhole. If nothing else, Kosta owed Drazen his life for the prison break.

"This is a dangerous plan, Drazen." Kosta said dryly.

"It is, but it will succeed. She can get us the information we need to find the girl."

"What about our backers?" Kosta asked, reminding his boss that there was another agenda they were required to fulfill as well.

Drazen's mood darkened. "We will get to that when we have completed OUR mission."

Kosta noted that Drazen's tone indicated that he wanted to hear no more of this conversation; at least for now. Kosta nodded then said, "I'll go make sure the men are ready to take the woman to the drop off point."

"Good." Drazen said quietly. _'The plan is in motion.'_ Drazen thought to himself. _'Now it's only a matter of time before I reclaim what was stolen from my people.'_

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Special Agent Philip Corbin of Intelligence One rubbed his eyes as he glanced at the clock on the wall of his office. A quarter past 8:00 P.M. Corbin had decided to work late on this particular Thursday evening so he could spend some quality time with his family. His eldest daughter, Marissa, had a volleyball tournament in Bethesda over the weekend and he was determined to be there to cheer her on.

He stood and stretched, then walked over to the coffee pot in the corner of his office. The aroma alone was enough to give him a little pep in his step, but he poured himself a cup anyway. Sitting back down behind his desk, he picked up the report he had been working on, and prepared to get it finalized and signed when the buzzer on his desk phone chirped.

"Sir, you have a visitor," Corbin's administrative assistant, Ms. Lisa Saunders, announced. Phil didn't require his assistant to work late whenever he did, however she was studying for the cryptology examination that was going to take place in a couple months, so she did not mind staying late sometimes. Since she offered to stay late when he did, he told her it was okay to use that time once she was done with her tasks to study.

He picked up the receiver on his phone. "At this hour? Who is it, Ms. Saunders?"

"Ms. Estella Velasquez, sir."

"Estella?" Corbin was a bit taken aback. "Send her in, Ms. Saunders."

A moment later his office door opened and Estella entered. Phil immediately noted how tired and worn out she looked. She clutched her purse in both her hands, as if letting go would cause something disastrous. There was something in her face that he could not place, a look of worry or apprehension, perhaps?

"Estella, this is an unexpected surprise," he said as he rose from his chair, gesturing for her to take a seat in one of the leather upholstered seats in front of his desk. Estella nodded and sat down.

"I'm sorry to disturb you so late. I'm surprised you were still here," Estella said, barely looking at the man.

"It's alright. I've been working some late hours the past couple of weeks." Phil shook his head as he tried to ponder why Estella, whom he hadn't seen in probably a year, was now in his office at almost 8:30 at night. When he realized that she wasn't going to speak he decided to prompt her. "So, what can I do for you?" He didn't want to comment on her appearance at the moment.

Phil watched the woman intently as she pursed her lips , searching for the right words to say. "Phil, I-" she started, but stopped, glancing at the windows at the front of his office; the one facing his assistant's work area. Seeming to understand her discomfort, he got up and closed the blinds to the window, giving them some privacy. He hoped that she didn't start crying.

"Is something the matter? Is Jessie okay?" He remembered Race mentioning something a couple months back about Jessie visiting her mother this summer. The fact that Jessie was not with Estella at the moment wasn't lost on the man.

Estella watched the I-1 agent sit down in the chair next to her, trying to make her feel a bit more at ease. She averted her eyes from him, _'He has no idea,_ ' she thought.

"No, Phil. She's not. That's why I'm here." Estella stammered, feeling hot tears well up in her eyes.

She saw a look of concern cross the man's face as he straightened his posture. "What's wrong? Have you talked to Race?"

"No!" Estella blurted out a bit too forcefully, causing Phil to flinch. "No, I can't. I can't tell him. I had to come here."

"Why?"

"Because that's what I was told."

Phil shook his head. She wasn't making any sense. "What do you mean? What's happened?"

Estella placed a hand across her mouth as she finally met the man's worried gaze. She had to stay strong. For Jessie. Remembering her instructions, Estella took a moment to compose herself in front of the agent before she asked, "Can I get a glass of water?"

Phil nodded and proceeded to the back of his office where he kept a small refrigerator filled with bottles of water.

Turning back towards the distraught woman, he noticed she now stood and was facing him. It didn't register at first what she was doing until he saw the small pistol in her hand. The fact that it had a sound suppressor attached to the end and that she currently had it pointed at his chest was not a welcoming sign.

Instinctively he raised his hands in the air, dropping the bottle of water. "What the hell are you doing, Estella?" he asked dumbfounded.

The woman that answered him was not the same as the one that had walked into his office only minutes before on the verge of tears. Estella was calm and cool. He could tell she was still upset, but a steely determination had settled into her eyes. Glancing at the pistol in her hands, Phil saw that the safety was off. _'This is not good,'_ he thought as he waited for the red-haired woman to make her next move.

"I need information from you, Phil," Estella stated matter-of-factly. Her voice was cold.

"Well, you don't have to point a gun at me for that," He said without moving from where he stood.

"Shut up," Estella growled. "Now, are you armed?"

Phil shook his head. "I don't wear a weapon in my office. Never saw a need for it." He added the last part with a bit of sarcasm.

"Where is it?"

"What?"

"Your gun!" Estella spat.

Phil cocked his head towards his desk. "Top left drawer. Estella, what's going on? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I have to. For Jessie," she said as she moved toward his desk. She never lowered her weapon. As she reached his desk she saw the picture of his family. She felt a slight tug on her heart as she looked at the photo of Phil with his wife and two daughters. They were all smiling and happy. She tried to remember the last time she was in a picture like that with Jessie and Roger.

"Estella, please. Put the gun down," Phil said, watching her intently. "Yes, that's my family. You remember them? I have children. Why would you do this to them?"

"I have to," she said as she opened the drawer and saw his service weapon, verifying he was telling the truth.

Phil was starting to get angry and he let that anger get the best of him. "What the hell, Estella? You come here, point a gun at me, and then make demands? Who do you think you are?" He dropped his hands and took a step towards her.

Estella took a step back and leveled the gun towards his chest. "Stop!"

Phil stopped in his tracks.

"I need information and then I'm gone," Estella said. "Phil, please." The last was spoken as a plea.

"Put the gun down and I'll help you get your daughter back however I can."

Estella shook her head vigorously. "No, it has to be like this."

"Why?"

"Because they'll kill her if I don't follow their instructions to the letter!"

Phil sighed, but did not respond right off. "What do you want from me?"

"I need your files on Yuri Delic. All of them."

Phil was actually shocked at the request, to the point his response was purely instinctual. "What?"

"You heard me!" Estella motioned with the gun for him to move to the desk and his computer.

Phil obeyed. He felt Estella's presence directly behind him and as if to affirm this feeling he felt the muzzle of the suppressor pressed into the back of his neck as soon as he sat down. "Estella…" He started but she pressed the weapon harder into his flesh. He also felt her other hand pat down his back. _'She's checking to see if I'm wearing a vest._ ' He thought. _'This is not good.'_

"Just do it. Print out all you have."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. I have information on Delic, but…"

"But what?"

Phil could tell she was getting impatient. "Delic is dead, Estella."

He heard her gasp, but she quickly regained her composure. "You're lying."

"I'm not." He said as he worked the I-1 files, quickly pulling up the dossier on Yuri Delic. The file showed a picture of a man and next to the picture informational records, including his date of death.

"What about the girl?" Estella asked.

"Estella, no," Phil said. He had a feeling that once she asked about Delic, she would then ask about the girl. "We agreed on this."

"Things have changed." Estella said. "I need to know where she is."

"I can't tell you that." Phil said.

"Even with a gun pointed to your head?" Estella said, but Phil could tell it was hard for her to say those words.

"Give me her file, Phil!" Estella spat, attempting not to raise her voice so she would not alert the woman outside. With a bit more calm, she added, "I need it to save Jessie."

Phil remained determine in his conviction to withhold the information she wanted. "You know I can't give that to you, Estella. It's too risky."

"What about _my_ daughter, Phil?"

"You know as well as I do that what…the girl possesses must remain out of the hands of those that I assume are making you do this. It goes beyond even us. That's why we did what we did back then. That's why we agreed that only I would know where she went, so to keep her and the secrets safe."

"That was over a decade ago."

"And?" Phil asked. "So you'd have her killed in order to save Jessie?"

"Don't say that, Phil!" Estella blurted and she pressed the barrel harder against the base of his neck. "You know I have no other choice."

"We all have choices, Estella."

"What if it was one of your daughters, Phil?"

"Don't do that, Estella." Phil said. "Instead you should put the gun down, let me stand up, and we can work together to save Jessie. We can call Race."

"No! Just print out the damn file on Delic."

Phil complied and the printer next to his desk whirred to life. "Now stand up." Estella ordered.

He did as she said again and slowly turned towards her. "Estella, just let me help you. I know this case, but Delic is dead. I assume it's those left of his gang that are making you do this."

"I need the girl's location?" Estella demanded.

Phil shook his head. "No more. I'm done, Estella. Take the files on Delic and just go. You are not getting anything on the girl."

"No. I have to do as they say."

At that moment Phil realized that she was serious. A determined mother would do anything to protect her child, even kill. His eyes drifted towards the drawer where his weapon was. He had to take the chance, but as he lunged Estella saw his move and reacted.

The gun went off.

Estella was almost as shocked that she had squeezed the trigger as the man she had just shot. She watched as the bullet hit Agent Corbin in the upper chest area, spinning him around and causing him to knock over his monitor from the desk. Estella watched as his body slid to the carpet. She felt as if she was watching from the outside, as if it wasn't her that had just gunned down an unarmed man in his own office.

Her head spinning, she stepped around the desk and glanced at the door. Nothing happened. Corbin's assistant must not have heard the commotion. Estella exhaled and grabbed the documents from the printer. She found an empty folder and placed the documents inside. It wasn't till she was about to close the folder and place it in her purse that she realized there was blood on some of the pages. It made her stomach lurch.

Estella inhaled and exhaled a number of times, trying to steady her nerves. She felt like she was going to vomit. Phil groaned and Estella watched as he tried to pull himself up off the floor. She stepped back as Phil made it to his knees, and then attempted to use the desk to pull himself up.

She felt as if she was out of her own body, watching the events from afar, observing this woman that looked like her, but wasn't her; attacking an unarmed, wounded man. Over a decade ago she had made a pact with this man, with Philip Corbin, to protect an injured girl from certain torture and death. And now she was betraying that pact, that trust, of both Corbin and the girl. Only Phil knew her new name. Only Phil knew where she was and if she didn't get that from him, Jessie would suffer.

Estella watched as Phil kept attempting to stand. His blood stained both the front and back of his shirt, the bullet had passed through him. He grunted and Estella realized that if he got up, he might have enough strength left to subdue her, then Jessie would really be lost.

Estella, barely knowing what she was doing, pulled the desk chair out the way, and as Corbin was trying to steady one leg under him, she lashed out and landed a swift heel kick to his knee. He collapsed back to the floor, grunting in pain.

"Tell me where the girl is?" Estella said through clenched teeth.

"Go to hell, Estella." Phil spat.

Without realizing her actions, Estella palmed the handgun, raised her arm, and swung. The weapon, secured in her hand, smacked into the side of Phil's face and he collapsed completely onto the floor. The sudden impact of the weapon impacted against Phil's skull jolted through Estella's arm, the pain shocking her back to reality. She saw the man's blood flowing from an open gash on the side of his forehead from the rough edge of the pistol.

"Damn you, Phil!" Estella cried through tears. But she knew she was almost out of time. The secretary outside would soon get suspicious. Estella had no way of accessing the data from Phil's computer; she wouldn't even know where to start looking since she didn't even know the girl's name. And that was assuming he even had a computer file on her, at least one here at his office. Panic finally set in as she looked at the man she had just shot and then knocked unconscious. She knelt down beside him, taking care to stay away from the blood that was slowly pooling. She quickly searched his pockets and took his keys and wallet. She glanced around and saw his suit jacket hanging on the back of his chair. She searched it as well and found his official I-1 credentials. She tossed all the stolen items into her purse, along with the bloody folder that contained the files on Delic.

Estella stood and looked around at the destruction she had caused _. 'I had to do it._ ' That was all she kept telling herself. _'And I have to do this…for Jessie.'_

"I'm sorry, Phil," she said. "Please forgive me."

She fired one more bullet into the man's back.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Quest Compound, Maine

Dr. Benton Quest was already awake and finishing his breakfast when he heard the phone ring. Curiosity as to who would be calling so early arose in his mind almost immediately when he considered that it was just past 5 A.M. Passing through the kitchen into the expansive living room, he felt the presence of his son's dog Bandit following behind him. Bandit whined at the scientist when the pooch realized that the man was leaving the kitchen without providing a bowl of kibble for the little dog.

"It's okay, boy," Dr. Quest said to the dog as he took the phone from the cradle. "Be patient."

Bandit huffed and trotted back to the kitchen.

"Hello?" Dr. Quest said into the receiver.

"Sorry to disturb you so early, Doctor Quest," The voice on the other line stated directly.

"It's alright." Dr. Quest replied, "Who am I speaking to?"

"Sir, my name is Agent Callahan. I'm with Intelligence One and I was calling to speak with Agent Bannon."

"May I inquire as to what this about, Agent?" Dr. Quest said as he made his way towards the stairs that led to Race's room.

Hesitation on the other end of the phone set Dr. Quest a bit on edge, "I'm sorry, Doctor. But I was told to speak with Agent Bannon concerning an event that took place here in D.C. last night."

"What event is that, Agent?" Dr. Quest asked as he knocked on the bedroom door of his bodyguard. A moment later a bleary eyed Race cracked the door open.

"Ah," the young agent started, "A shooting. Sir, is Agent Bannon available?"

"A shooting?" Dr. Quest repeated, causing Race to motion for the phone. Before the Agent on the other end of the line had time to respond, Benton handed the phone to Race and shrugged.

Race went immediately into high-alert mode as he spoke, "This is Race Bannon. What shooting are you talking about?"

Speaking to the infamous Race Bannon must have flustered the young Agent and he stammered, "Sir, I was directed to call you and inform you that you need to report to D.C. immediately."

"What's this about? I don't take orders from just any I-1 Agent that calls this house," Race said sternly. "Who directed you to call here?"

"Special Agent Simpson, Sir."

Benton saw a look of confusion cross his bodyguard's face, however since he could no longer hear the other side of the conversation he wasn't sure what had been said to make Race react in such a manner.

"Special Agent Simpson?" Race covered the bottom of the phone with his hand and spoke softly to Benton. "Simpson is second in command at I-1."

Benton nodded, "I'll go get the boys up and moving," and headed down the hall.

"What's your name?" Race asked the man on the other end of the line.

The answer came with a bit of annoyance, "Agent Callahan, Sir. I'm fairly new. I was told you need to report immediately. That's all."

"Understood, Agent Callahan. We are on our way, but may I ask, why is SA Simpson telling you to call and not Director Corbin?"

Silence at the other end of the line made Race think that the other agent may have hung up, but he could still hear breathing.

"Sir, that's what this is about. I don't know all the details; no one does at this point."

Race felt his face flush hot with anger. He hated getting the runaround. "Spit it out, Callahan," Race barked as he began opening dresser drawers, throwing clothes to pack onto his bed.

"Director Corbin was shot last night."

Race froze. "Shot? Where? By whom?"

"Sir, you need to report immediately," Callahan stated once again and then hung up.

"Damn!" Race spat as he threw the phone down onto his bed.

Benton was back in the threshold of the bedroom. "What's going on, Race?"

"Get packed, Benton. We're heading to D.C. Someone shot Corbin last night."

Race heard the older man inhale.

"Any details?"

Race shook his head as he grabbed a suitcase from his closet. "Of course not. That's what happens when some low level field agent calls. Tells you just enough to get you worked up and nothing else."

Benton hesitated before turning away, but then asked, "Is he dead?"

Race stopped and looked at the older man. "I have no idea."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Once the pain in Jessie's head finally subsided to nothing more than a low drumming against the inside of her skull, her stomach announced that it was empty. Not knowing how long it had been since she was kidnapped and not yet seeing or hearing from her captors, both anger and fear surfaced in her mind. The isolation of the small, dark, cramped room made her desperation even worse. She moved off the bunk and to the heavy steel door and banged as hard as she could. When there was no answer she banged harder, continuing to bang her fist against the metal until her hand was numb.

"Hey," she cried out, "let me out of here."

Still no answer.

"Let me out of here now and I promise my dad won't hurt you too bad!" she shouted and then continued to bang on the door with her other fist.

Either the shouts or the banging, or perhaps both were enough to annoy her captors and within minutes Jessie heard heavy footsteps on the far side of the door. A moment later the viewing slit opened and Jessie recoiled from the sudden, albeit small, amount of light that suddenly entered the room.

"Quiet down!" the man on spat.

Jessie noticed he had a thick accent, probably Eastern European. Jessie cataloged the information in her mind, perhaps the first clue as to solving the identity of her captors and why they had taken her.

Thinking quickly, she decided to play into the role of the helpless, scared girl, "I'm sorry," she replied meekly, "but I'm hungry."

"I do not care."

"Please, can you please bring me something to eat and some water? I'll be quiet after that, I promise."

The man appeared to be contemplating her request. "Be quiet. I'll see what I can do."

Jessie didn't have time to respond before the man closed the slit, cutting off the little source of light she had savored. "Well at least I know I'm not alone. Please hurry up, daddy," She whimpered as she went and sat back down on the metal slab she had for a bed.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

A black SUV awaited Race and the Quests when they arrived at the airport in D.C. The driver identified himself as Agent Callahan and Race was taken aback by how young the man looked. As Callahan loaded the luggage into the back of the vehicle, Race climbed into the front passenger seat as Benton, Jonny, and Hadji got into the back of the vehicle. Once Callahan got in and pulled away from the curb, Race flooded the young agent with a slew of questions.

"What's going on, Callahan? What happened? How did it happen? Is there a suspect?"

Callahan sighed, "I'm taking you to the hospital. You'll be filled in on the details once we arrive."

"Is Director Corbin dead?" Hadji asked from the back seat.

Callahan shook his head and Benton noticed Race's posture slack in relief. "He made it out of surgery about an hour ago. That's all I really know."

Benton asked, "What's his condition?

Callahan shrugged. "Stable, but they're watching him closely. He lost a lot of blood and it was touch and go for a while from what I've been told."

Jonny was the next to speak. "So any idea who did it?"

Callahan remained silent.

"Well?" Race stated with an authoritative tone in his voice that the other agent could not ignore.

"You'll be briefed when we get to the hospital." Callahan replied, never taking his eyes off the road.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Estella woke to find herself curled on a crusty bathroom floor. She had used the stolen access card she found with Corbin's credentials to exit the building through the parking garage area, just as she had been instructed to do. Her captors had been waiting for her, so she had no chance of escaping. The men had quickly grabbed her and shoved her into the back of the van and took off. After that, the rest of the night was a haze. She grimaced as she realized she must have passed out, or was knocked out. Scanning her surroundings she realized she was in a motel or hotel bathroom. Slowly, Estella pulled herself off of the dingy floor and walked out of the restroom. The rest of the room was fairly standard; a king size bed, desk, dresser stand, and a television. Nothing of significance. She made her way to the large window next the door and peered out through the curtains. It was daytime and the light hurt her eyes. Squinting she tried to determine where she was, but there was no identifiable features within her line of sight. She tried the door. Locked, from the outside, Estella noted. _Not good_ she thought as she made her way over to the bed and sat down on the edge. There was nothing left for her in the room, no note, laptop, computer, nothing. She realized that even the purse she had been given that contained her forged I-1 credentials, the gun, and the stolen items and file was missing as well.

Rubbing her temples her mind raced back to all the events that had just happened, events that had suddenly thrown her into a life that she did not desire. She was an archeologist, not some Government operative and definitely not a murderer. But that was what she had become, these men from her past had forced her to murder and it made her nauseous just thinking about last night. She was being forced to do things she would never contemplate doing, but she kept trying to remind herself that she had to in order to protect Jessie. The thought brought her little comfort though.

She looked at her watch, 6:02 A.M. She had heard nothing from her tormentors since she had been dropped off here. But someone had to be watching her, of that she had no doubt. If nothing else, the locked door, preventing her from leaving made her think that these men were not done with her yet.

A sudden thought entered her mind: perhaps there was no point to what she had done. Perhaps her captors had just used her to kill SA Corbin and they never intended to give Jessie back. Flooded with a new sense of dread, Estella lunged back into the restroom, fell to her knees in front of the toilet and heaved. Her body was exhausted. She started to cry. She cried for Jessie, not knowing where her daughter was and crying because she knew that it was a decision that Estella had made, when Jessie was just a child, a decision that was now causing all this. _We did it to save a life and many more lives_. She told herself. Estella knew that she and Corbin had done the right thing, there was no doubt about that, but she never thought this could be an outcome of that decision. And with Delic dead, the men that held her now had nothing stopping them from coming after the rest of the team.

After the latest fit of dry heaves, Estella slowly pulled herself up off of the floor. Washing her face in the dirty sink, she glanced up in the mirror. She was dismayed by her reflection; she had aged at least ten years over the course of a couple days. Dark circles and red eyes were evidence of her trauma. She was tired and exhausted and her nerves were frayed to the point where she thought she was going to shut down.

Moving out of the bathroom, she sat down on the edge of the bed. Memories from the night before flooded her head; she relived the episode in her mind over and over and felt like she was about to break out into tears again. She thought that the memories would be hazy, unclear, but they were as vivid and haunting as if she was watching them play out on the television in front of her. She remembered how scared she had felt, how disgusted she was with herself when she lied to the man that offered to help; that trusted her. The first shot. The weight of the gun as it bucked in her hand when she fired. And the blood. She hadn't thought that such a small weapon could do what it did, but it did. She remember standing over him, hitting him, and then shooting him again and the relief she felt that as she committed that final act to end his life that he was face down, so she did not have look at his face as she killed him.

Biting her lip, she held back her tears and a moment later a warm coppery liquid touched her tongue and she realized she had been biting her lip so hard that she was bleeding. It reminded her of the blood from the man she had shot. How it pooled around his body. She couldn't believe what she had done, the monster these people had turned her in to. Not only had she killed a man, she killed a man she knew. A man with a family of his own. She took from Corbin's loved ones what these evil people had taken from her. She felt no better than those responsible for taking Jessie. Part of her mind tried to justify the actions, saying it was what had to be done for Jessie, but it was the other part that tore at Estella's heart. When she had walked in Corbin's office last night she was there to kill him. She manipulated him when all he tried to do was help. She should have put the gun down and told him everything; instead she had played right into the hands of the men holding Jessie and done exactly what they wanted. And now Philip Corbin, a man that would have done anything to help her rescue Jessie, a man that would have used every resource at his disposable, was dead.

Estella had killed him in cold blood.

Having worked for Intelligence One in the past, Estella knew that all of D.C. would be looking for her and the men directing her actions must have known as well. They had made Estella their patsy. Suddenly realizing that she was locked in this room she wondered if the room had been reserved in her name and if it was then she would be tracked, she started to panic. Rising from the bed her eyes darted frantically around the room, not sure what to do. _'I wish Race was here now. He'd know what to do,'_ Estella thought.

The sharp shrill of the room's phone brought Estella out of her thoughts, she jumped as the phone rang, the red button flashing in tune with the tone. The light both mesmerized and frightened her at the same time. Her legs felt heavy, like two thick logs that she was forced to move. The phone continued to ring and she willed herself to move towards the sound, dreading what she would hear when she picked up the receiver.

After what had felt like an eternity, she was next to the ringing phone. She picked up the receiver and raised it to her ear. Before she could speak, a voice spoke to her. The same voice as the man who had taunted her and instructed her to kill.

"You did very well last night." The man said. Estella imagined the man on the other end of the line was grinning as he spoke. She felt light-headed, so she sat down on the bed.

"I did what you asked. Now let my daughter go." Her voice barely above a whisper.

"I never said that was all you would have to do." The man replied. "But, you did not gather all the information I requested. Your daughter will understand your failure, yes?"

"No!" Estella croaked. "I got you the file on Delic."

"But not on the girl."

"He wouldn't tell me anything about the girl!" Estella pleaded. "I tried."

"You didn't try hard enough."

"I…I ran out of time." Estella said, then added. "It was you that told me I had to kill him. What was I supposed to do?"

"Get the information and then kill him. What is so difficult about that to understand?"

"Well, I'm not a killer, so…" Estella responded, her hands were shaking and she had to use both hands to cradle the phone next to her ear.

The man on the other end of the phone laughed, "You are now, my dear."

A lump formed in Estella's throat and she had to bit down to stop herself from heaving again. "Why are you doing this?"

"You all have to pay."

Estella didn't respond. A few moments passed and then the man spoke again, "My men are waiting for you outside your room. They will take you to your next drop off point. They also have the instructions and tools you will need."

"I can't do this anymore."

The man ignored her plea, "Once you have completed your next task I will let you see your daughter. Make sure you do it right this time, or else, she will not be as pretty as she is now."

Estella gasped, all the air escaping her lungs. "Don't hurt her."

"Do as you are told and I won't." The man said and then hung up.

Estella said motionless, knowing if she tried to stand she would collapse and would not be able to get back up. The sound of the door unlocking snapped her back to reality and she hung up the phone and turned.

Two men entered, shutting and locking the door behind them. One carried a metal lockbox and another carried a shopping bag. Estella felt a cold shiver run down her spine. She also noticed that neither man wore a mask anymore; she could see their faces, which in her mind, meant only one thing. _'They don't care if I know what they look like. I'll never live long enough to identify them to anyone'._

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Race burst through the hospital doors at a furious pace. It infuriated him that he wasn't being told anything about what had happened to his superior. "Race," Jonny said as he quickened his pace to keep up with his white-haired mentor, "they probably don't know anything either."

"Bullshit," Race growled, not even realizing he had just sworn at a teenager. "Its' the Government. Don't tell me they don't know."

The group turned the corner and at the far end of the hall on the right a group of men and women were gathered. "Well it appears we are about to find out," Hadji stated in his no nonsense way.

Jonny gave his brother a quick nod and hurried along. Reaching the group of I-1 agents, Race was met with angry, even hateful looks. _'What's going on?'_ he thought.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming here, Bannon," A tall, muscular black man in a dark suit said. His Alpha Male persona forced him to speak for the group.

"What are you talking about, Jenkins. SA Simpson called me here."

"How is Director Corbin?" Dr. Quest asked, hoping to diffuse the tension that had suddenly engulfed the area.

Jenkins ignored Benton and leered in Agent Callahan's direction. "What did you tell them?"

Callahan shook his head. "Nothing more than I was told to tell them, Sir."

"That's right," Race stated, "So why don't you tell me?"

Hadji watched the exchange between the two men. He could not understand why they were being kept in the dark at this point now that they were here at the hospital. He also noted that the demeanor between Race and the man named Jenkins was so tense that there had to be a bitter history between the two.

"Agent Callahan said he made it out of surgery, so how is he?" Dr. Quest asked again.

Jenkins snorted as he locked gazes with Race again. "Lucky for you, Bannon, he's alright…for now."

"Lucky for me?" Race's face twisted with confusion and anger. "If you've got something to say to me, Jenkins, say it."

Jenkins took a step forward in an attempt to assert his dominance over the other agent. His face was etched with hate and without a word he shoved Race back. Race, not being one to ever back down from a fight lunged at Jenkins, but he quickly found himself restrained by Benton. The agents behind Jenkins were also holding back the other man; the anger in the room was boiling over and Benton was about to speak to try and talk the men down, but before he could get a word out the door behind them opened.

"What's going on out here?" a stern and demanding voice bolstered.

Two men exited the hospital room and Benton noticed an immediate change in the demeanor of the agents that stood in allegiance with Jenkins. Jenkins shrugged off the hands that were restraining him, but he made no other move towards Race. Instead he just continued to stare down Bannon.

"Get out of here, Agent Jenkins," the elder man that had exited the room stated. His voice demanded obedience. "Take your people and go get some coffee."

Jenkins stared at Race for a few more seconds before turning away and looking at the man that had ordered him to leave. "Yes, Sir. Just not sure if I can trust this man, Bannon, at this point. He shouldn't be here."

"That's not a decision for you to make."

"Come on, Jenkins," said one of the other agents, who had been silent up until that point, "Let's go get some coffee."

As Jenkins turned to leave he glared back at Race, a stare that could have cut through stone. "Fucking babysitter," Jenkins mumbled, but loud enough for Race, Benton, and the boys to hear. With that he and the others left the area.

The Quest clan was alone now except for the two men that had exited the hospital room and a distraught young woman on one of the hard plastic seats. Jonny noticed her for the first time since they had arrived and wondered who she was.

"Don't mind Jenkins," the older man stated once the entourage was gone. "He, like the rest of us, is wound up pretty tight with emotions."

Race nodded, but he was still pretty pissed off that Jenkins put his hands on him, he wasn't going to forget that so quickly. But for now, Race decided it was best to play nice and shook the man's hand. "Good to see you again, Sir. I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances." Race turned to Benton. "Benton, you remember Phil's father, Colonel Corbin?"

Benton shook the man's hand. "Yes, it's been a long time, Colonel."

The man shook his head. "I'm retired. You can drop the rank. It's just Brian now."

Benton nodded. "These are my boys, Jonny and Hadji."

The elder Corbin nodded. "Been a long time, gentlemen." He shook each other their hands.

The second man that had come out of the room introduced himself as Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. He said he was there to offer any help in any way the BAU could. Race nodded towards the man and then Jonny added, "You look a lot…"

Hotchner cracked a slight smile. "Yes, I know. Phil is my cousin. Another reason I'm here offering whatever help I can."

"How is he?" Benton asked, hoping that these men would give him the answer finally.

"He's asleep, doped up on a lot of painkillers. That's why we came out here when we heard the commotion," Aaron stated.

"He's been in and out of wakefulness since coming out of surgery," Brian answered. "The pain medication is keeping him pretty sedated, he hasn't really said much. Not sure he has any idea where he is let alone what's going on. His mother is in there with him as well as Sarah and the kids."

Race nodded. "How did this happen?"

"Well, lucky for Phil your ex isn't a very good shot," Aaron replied. "She managed not to hit any vital organs or arteries. The first shot fractured his collarbone though as the bullet exited."

Race and the others stared at the two men in shock. "What do you mean? My ex?" Race stammered.

Hotchner and Brian exchanged shocked glances, and Hotchner said, "You haven't been told?"

"Obviously not!" Jonny declared.

They all sat down in the hard plastic chairs, forming a crude semi-circle in front of the door. Brian walked over to the young woman that was still sitting by herself and whispered something in her ear, causing her to glance at the others, nod, and join the group.

"This is Ms. Saunders, Phil's assistant. She was there last night when it happened," Brian said as he offered the young lady a seat with the group.

"Perhaps we should start at the beginning," Brian started. "Ms. Saunders can provide as much information as she knows."

The young woman nodded. Race observed her mannerisms and saw how genuinely upset she was. He guessed she was the one that had found Corbin after the shooting.

Ms. Saunders cleared her throat, trying to compose herself before speaking. After a few moments she began. "It was a little after eight, last night. Director Corbin was working late so he could spend some time with his family this weekend. I was working on some modules for an examination. A few other people were around, but not many. Most people are gone for the evening by then." She glanced at the group and continued, "Well, this woman entered my office and asked to see him. If I had known…" she turned towards Phil's father with a pleading look on her face, she was obviously overcome with guilt. The older man patted her hand in a fatherly manner.

"It's alright, Lisa. You had no way of knowing."

The statement appeared to reassure the woman and she continued. "She said her name was Estella Velasquez. So I ringed into his office and he said to show her in. About fifteen minutes later she left. She even was talking as she walked out his office door, you know, saying thank you for seeing her so late or something like that. How could she do that? Knowing what she had done?"

Hotchner spoke, "Probably part of the ruse to not alert you to anything being amiss."

"Did you not hear anything at all?" Hadji asked the young woman. "How could you not hear gunfire?"

The last question seemed to wound her, however she shook her head and continued. "No. I did notice the blinds were closed, but he sometimes closes them when he is working on something that is classified. I figured that was the case this time as well. But I didn't hear anything." She looked away, somewhat ashamed. "You see, I was listening to music on my headphones."

"What?" Race exclaimed causing the woman to jump.

"Director Corbin told me it was okay to do so when I worked late. It helps me concentrate on my studies," She said in a sheepish, but defensive tone.

"It's okay, dear," Brian said, shooting Race an unhappy look. "Again, you didn't know what was happening."

"Well, the woman left and I didn't hear anything from Director Corbin. Earlier he had told me he was hoping to finish up by 8:30 or so. It was almost 9:00 when I knocked on his door to see if he had anything else for me before I went home. When he didn't answer I opened the door and saw…" She started tearing up.

"Please, go on if you can," Benton said in a sincere tone.

"The first thing I saw was that some things were on the floor. The monitor for his computer and some files. Then the rest just hit me all at once. That's when I saw him lying on the carpet…there was blood everywhere. I rushed over to him and he was still breathing, but very lightly. I ran out into the hallway, screamed for help and called 911. A few other agents arrived, saw the scene, and I managed to say something about the woman, and they ran off."

She looked at her hands before continuing, "There was so much blood. I tried to press down on his wounds, you know, to stop the bleeding. I don't know if it helped at all. It seemed like eternity until paramedics arrived and took over."

She looked at Phil's father. "I'm so sorry, Sir. I wish I could have stopped her."

He shook his head; again Race saw the genuine comforting look in the man's features. "You did all you could. Trying to stop the bleeding probably slowed it down enough to save his life. You did just as you should have, Lisa." She nodded. "You should go home and try to get some rest. We'll call you when his condition changes."

The woman nodded and stood. SSA Hotchner stood and fished his phone from his suit jacket pocket. "I'll have one of my team members take you home. They'll get your car from I-1 and take it to your house later." He led the woman away from the group down the hall.

Seeing the FBI agent pull out his cell phone made Race jump and do the same.

"Race what are you doing?" Jonny asked.

"Calling Estella. This can't be true. It just can't be."

"Sit down, Race," Brian ordered. "We've already tried to contact her and no luck. I don't think she's going to answer her phone any time soon."

"You don't understand, sir. My daughter Jessie is with her."

The retired Colonel shook his head. "There was no report of her. All reports indicted Estella was alone when she shot my son."

Benton placed a hand on Race's arm, prompting the man to sit. Then he turned his attention back to Brian. "So, how do we know it was Estella? It could have been someone using her name."

"Phil wouldn't let just anybody into his office at that time of night. And he would have immediately been on alert if someone entered that was using her name and it wasn't her that appeared. No, Doctor, I believe it was her. I-1 is going through the surveillance footage as well to verify."

"This doesn't make any sense," Jonny announced. "Why would Estella do something like this? And where's Jessie?"

"That's what we have to find out," Race declared. "Is there anything else?" Race said as Hotchner reappeared.

"Not now," Hotchner stated dryly.

"Can we see him?"

Brian shook his head. "No. Like I said, he's still recovering. And honestly, Mr. Bannon, you're probably the last person those women in there want to see walk through that door."

Race couldn't argue with the man's logic. It seemed all of Washington, D.C. was ready to hold him responsible for gunning Corbin down as if he had done the deed himself.

"So, what now?" Jonny asked; his anxiety growing as it became clear that Jessie was missing and there was more to what was going on than an attempted murder of a federal agent. His concern for Jessie was growing and knowing her tenacity and aggressiveness Jonny hoped that Jessie wasn't in a position to be harmed. He thought of all the times in the past when they were in danger, captured by one bad guy, held at gunpoint by another, and he realized that when they were together they always came out on the winning end. But now Jessie was alone and needed their help.

"Some of my team is at I-1 headquarters now, going over the crime scene," Hotchner said.

"Your team?" Benton asked.

"FBI handles domestic cases, Doctor," Hotchner replied. "And especially since Phil's my cousin I'm taking this personally. Of course we are working hand in hand with I-1, but they are focusing on possible international ties. My people are trying to track down Ms. Velasquez. We are working on the assumption that she is in hiding somewhere in or near the capital."

"International ties?" Race asked.

"I'll have my team brief you on the way to I-1 headquarters. No better place to start than the crime scene, agreed?" Hotchner said. "I'm going to stay here, check on Phil to see if he's awake. I'll meet you over there."

"Let's go then," Jonny said. "Jessie's counting on us!" As an afterthought he added, "And so is Estella."

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest is owned by Hanna-Barbara. No money is being made from this story. It is simply by a fan for other fans.**

 **Chapter 4**

"Sir, we have a problem," Kosta stated as he strode into the small room that served as his team's command center.

Drazen raised his eyes from the text he was reading and glared at the man. "What problem?"

"According to our men in D.C. the I-1 agent survived."

Drazen slammed the book closed, causing Kosta the flinch. "What? How could that happen?"

Kosta shrugged as he answered, "She didn't follow the instructions. I suppose she assumed he was dead when she left."

"You suppose?" Drazen rumbled under his breath.

Kosta shifted his weight nervously from one foot to the other. "I did say…"

"You said what exactly, Kosta?" Drazen pressed. He stood and moved next to the other man, inches from his face.

"I told you using the woman was a bad idea," Kosta replied. Drazen was definitely intimidating; however Kosta had grown up in the same Regiment and went through the same hardships as Drazen. In the world they lived in, showing fear would get you killed and quickly.

"Oh yes you did, didn't you, Kosta? You know what's best now don't you?" Drazen was furious, but managed to keep his anger in check. After all, Kosta was right, but Drazen would never admit to it, even to his trusted Lieutenant.

"It is obvious now that the woman wasn't up to the task. To continue to use her could prove disastrous." Kosta stated. "You know we never needed her in the first place." He added.

Kosta watched as Drazen's eyes narrowed, perturbed at what Kosta was saying. "We couldn't get inside Intelligence One."

"We could have gotten Corbin somewhere else. We could have snatched him, dug the information out of him, and killed him ourselves. At least then we would have known he was dead for sure."

Drazen remained silent and stroked his chin, deep in thought. "What's done is done."

Kosta nodded and continued. "We should call Malik; have him eliminate Estella and the next target. We have Delic's file."

"But we don't have the girl. And Delic's file tells us nothing."

Kosta shook his head. "It tells us that the Americans are willing to go to great risks to hide Delic from us."

Drazen sat down and thought out loud. "If Intelligence One is hiding Delic, but keeping him alive, then it means he hasn't given them what they want…yet."

"Probably because he wants the girl as well." Kosta guessed.

Drazen nodded. "She is the key to everything. She holds the final secrets that we…and our backers need."

"The I-1 agent had to store her data somewhere. There has to be a trace." Kosta thought. "No way he's taking care of her alone. Someone has to know."

Drazen shrugged. "That is likely." He slowly nodded. "I will admit, to you Kosta, perhaps we went after him to soon. But eliminating him was necessary so he couldn't warn her. Unfortunately, I assumed Delic's file would contain her information. I underestimated Corbin's determination to protect her."

"He didn't even tell Estella and she was part of the initial escape." Kosta reminded his partner in crime.

"Yes," Drazen slapped his palms together and declared, "But we cannot dwell on any of that now. Malik has Estella and they are en-route to the next target. Corbin is as good as eliminated and he's inaccessible now, they'll have him guarded day and night. Let's look at the Delic file and see if we can find anything else out about where he might be located or who he might have confided in."

Kosta grinned, standing around was not what he was used to. "What about Estella's girl?"

"Oh yes," The words slithered from Drazen tongue like venom, "I had almost forgotten about her. She needs to be told of her mother's failure and reminded that we are not a group that takes failure lightly."

Kosta nodded as he reached behind his back and produced a long, sharp combat knife that he kept sheathed at the small of his back. "Here, use my knife, brother Drazen. It hasn't tasted blood in some time."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jonny took in the scene with explorative eyes. The office of the Director of Intelligence One was spacious, but at the moment it was crowded with agents from both I-1 and the FBI as they conducted their crime scene analysis. They had arrived at the building only moments before and were escorted unceremoniously to the office. Jonny could feel the tension in the air and felt a sense of pity for his bodyguard, Race Bannon, who was catching a lot of angry looks from his fellow agents as they made their way down the halls of the federal building.

Standing at the threshold of the office, Jonny watched as two men, one from the FBI and one from I-1, notice the group and came over. Race extended his hand to the older man. "Sir, sorry to have to report under these circumstances."

SA Simpson nodded. "What news from the hospital?"

Race shook his head. "Well, Corbin survived, but that's all we know. His father wouldn't let us see him."

Simpson took in the information and continued. "Well, we won't know what really happened until he wakes up."

"Or till we catch the shooter," The FBI agent said.

Race felt like the man hit him in the gut with those words. "And you are?" he asked.

"SSA Derek Morgan. I work with SSA Hotchner at the FBI's BAU."

"May we have a look around?" Hadji asked the two men that currently stood between them and the crime scene.

Agent Morgan was a tad perplexed that two teenagers were at the scene and gave the I-1 agent a look. Simpson nodded and said, "It's okay. The Quests are well…a unique group." He shot a smile at Benton. Simpson's cell phone rang, and snatching it from his pocket he mumbles, "Excuse me." as he left the office to take his call.

Morgan shook his head, "Alright then." and then walked away.

"Maybe a fresh set of eyes can reveal something hidden," Hadji replied.

The group entered the room and took in the scene. Race's investigative skills were alert and tingling. He approached Agent Morgan again and asked, "So what do we know?"

"From the looks of the scene it appears he was set up."

"What do you mean?" Benton asked.

Another FBI agent came over to the group; Morgan introduced him as Doctor Spencer Reid. Reid smiled and addressed Doctor Quest. "Doctor Quest, this is truly an honor to meet you in person. I attended your lecture on Quantum Physics at Georgetown last year and I must say…"

"Reid!" Morgan cut him off.

Benton smiled at the young man's enthusiasm. It wasn't every day that Doctor Quest was greeted by an admirer so young and he was already a PhD as well!

Reid mumbled, "Sorry. Just a bit of hero worship."

"It's alright. Perhaps when this is all over we can talk a bit more on the subject from the Georgetown lecture."

Reid's face lit up and he nodded vigorously. "Sounds great! Anyways, as to what Agent Morgan said, we think that Agent Corbin was set up."

"Again, how do you know that?" Jonny asked.

"We know that Ms. Velasquez came into the room and was visibly distraught. Ms. Saunder's already confirmed that. Probably in an attempt to make her feel at ease, Agent Corbin closed the blinds." Reid pointed towards the far end of the room where a water bottle lay unopened. "It looks like he must have retrieved a bottle of water for her and when his back was turned she produced the weapon, catching him off guard."

"Do we know how she got into the building?" Jonny asked.

"Fraudulent security badge. But the strange thing is, it was in her name."

Race took the information as he carefully stepped towards Corbin's desk, it wasn't easy to fake I-1 credentials, so they were obviously dealing with someone or some group that had connections.

The blood on the carpet was almost dry and there were splatters of blood on the desk.

"Looks like she used a suppressed .32," Morgan added as he came over and stood next to Race. "We found two shell casings near the desk where he was found. Forensics thinks he was shot once while standing and then the last shot came straight down from above." He made a firing motion with his fingers. "She shot him in the back as he lay helpless on the floor. Cold."

"So she pulled the gun on him over there," Jonny surmised, "but shot him over by the desk. Why?"

"She had to pull the gun when his back was turned to take him my surprise. No way could she have controlled him any other way," Benton suggested. "Corbin's a strong man so the only way she could get him to do what she wanted was to threaten him with a gun. He would have easily subdued her if she had tried to attack him any other way."

"Our tech analyst is working with I-1 to get access to his computer now," Morgan said. "Why do you think she did it, Agent Bannon?"

Race rubbed his chin. "Call me, Race. And like you said, she set him up, but she wouldn't do this on her own. Estella is not a killer. And even if she was, she would have shot him when his back was turned. No, she wasn't here just to kill him; she needed something from him as well."

"Ummm…." Reid started.

"What I mean is she has no reason to do this, unless…" Race felt that tug of worry in his stomach and once again pulled out his cell to try and call Jessie. The number went straight to voicemail.

"What are you thinking?" Morgan asked.

"Her hand was forced. She was ordered to do this."

Morgan glanced at his fellow FBI agent. "There's no evidence of involvement of anyone other than her." He watched intuitively as Race tried to call Jessie again. When it again went straight to voicemail he tried Estella's number, but received the same voicemail response. "Who are you trying to call?"

"My daughter. She's missing as well."

Jonny caught on to what Race was saying and felt his heart sink. The only reason Estella would try to kill Corbin is to protect Jessie. But protect her from what?

"So you think someone has your daughter and is manipulating your ex-wife to kill?" Reid asked, a hint of skepticism was evident in his tone.

"You got a better explanation?" Race retorted.

Reid shook his head, unperturbed by the roughness in Race's tone. "No. When was the last time you spoke to either of them?"

"A couple days ago. Jessie called from Brazil. She was down there with her mother assisting on a dig. Estella is an archeologist."

"Do you know where exactly?"

"Amazon Stonehenge, in the North."

Morgan pulled his phone and placed a call to the FBI tech analyst. "Hey, Baby Girl. I need you to work your magic."

"Anything for my Sugar Bear."

"You're on speaker Garcia," Morgan said, smiling as he shook his head. "Can you access satellite imagery from the last seventy-two hours over the Amazon Stonehenge ruins in Brazil?"

"Anything for you, my sweet. What am I looking for?"

"Anything involving the group working an excavation at that site. A young girl and her mother went missing from there."

"The same woman that shot Hotch's cousin?" Garcia asked. The sound of her typing furiously away on her keyboard could be heard filling in as background noise.

"We believe so. This is deeper than just a simple attempted murder. Looks like it could involve outside sources and possibly even kidnapping."

"Got it."

"How's it going with getting access to his computer?" Morgan asked.

"Sweetie, there's a reason I work for the FBI and not Intelligence One," Garcia replied.

"Huh?"

"I never could hack the system. I mean, I-1's network security protocols are massive. Super intense. That super awesome, genius scientist Doctor Benton Quest and his kids built it! I mean can you believe that an agency like Intelligence One is using security protocols built by teenagers?"

"Well, thank you, young lady," Dr. Quest said into the speaker.

"What? Who's that?" The woman on the other end gasped.

"Doctor Benton Quest," He replied.

"Oh my god," Garcia blurted.

"I know, right!" Reid threw in like a giddy child.

"Morgan, you are so dead. You didn't say anything about him being there! Oh god."

Morgan was grinning from ear to ear. "It's alright, Baby Girl. Just get me those images."

"Call you back," Garcia said quickly and hung up.

"So," Benton said, "what else do we know?"

The team glanced around. The crime scene was pretty straight-forward. "Oh, Agent Corbin's service weapon was still in his desk drawer," Reid added.

"What does that tell us?" Hadji asked.

"That he didn't feel threatened enough to pull it when he saw Ms. Velasquez enter. It also confirms that she set him up, played some sort of ruse on him, probably involving your daughter."

"But it might not have been a ruse at all," Jonny said, somewhat flustered how the FBI agents still seemed to assume that Estella acted alone. They didn't seem very concerned that Jessie had been kidnapped either.

Benton added, "It also means that whoever sent her here knew that information as well."

"Didn't she used to work for this agency?" Morgan asked.

"That was almost a decade ago," Race defended. "She wouldn't know his habits like that."

"Well someone did," Hadji stated. "And whoever that someone is it appears that is the person that sent Estella here."

Race's phone rang and he quickly snatched it from his pocket, hoping it was Jessie calling him back. "Hello?"

It wasn't.

Race listened to the other line and said, "Okay, we're on our way," and hung up.

"That was your boss," Race told the FBI profilers. "He said Phil is awake so we're heading back there to talk to him."

Morgan and Reid nodded.

"We'll let you know when our tech finds the images from Brazil. If you can, ask Agent Corbin if he remembers what he was doing on the computer. If you're right and Estella was sent here to gain information we need to know what that information was," Morgan said dryly.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jessie contemplated eating the last hunk of stale bread the guard had brought her. On one hand she was starving and needed the energy, but on the other she had no idea how long she was going to be trapped and if the guard would bring her anything to eat again in the near future. She set the bread down on the bunk and just as she did she heard footsteps stop in front of the door.

Jessie blinked against the light as the eye slit in the door opened.

"Turn around and face the wall," the guard ordered.

Jessie did as instructed, knowing she was too weak to rush the guard if he opened the door.

"Do not move." the guard said.

Jessie heard the loud metallic clank as the door to her prison was unlocked and opened. Instinctually she started to turn her head to try and catch a glimpse of the man, but a rough hand was on the back of her neck almost immediately.

"I said not to move," The man growled in her ears.

Jessie caught a whiff of his breath and gagged. He stank like garlic and cigarettes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," Jessie replied, but was ignored.

The guard slipped a dark bag over her head and then handcuffed her hands behind her back. Any hope she had mustered for a possible escape attempt drained from her body as she felt the cuffs slapped onto her wrists.

"Keep your mouth shut," The guard instructed and with a firm, almost painful grip on her shoulder he maneuvered her out of the cell.

Jessie willed herself to remain calm, recalling to mind the meditation techniques that Hadji had taught her. As her pounding heart slowed and her breathing calmed she attempted to take in her surroundings using the senses that were still available to her.

The hallway smelled musty, with a strange hint of something that Jessie thought could be salt water. She started counting her footsteps as well so she could determine the distance between her cell and wherever she was being taken; it could prove useful if she found a chance to escape. As they walked further down the hall she could hear noises growing louder; rough voices laughing and arguing, but in a foreign language.

As she took all this information in and cataloged it into her mind, the guard pulled her to a stop and then she heard a door directly in front of her open. The sounds of the men were much louder and she deduced they were inside the room she was being led into. The voices did not lower so she assumed whoever the men were, they were unconcerned by her presence.

After ten steps the guard stopped her and pushed her down into a metal chair. He then quickly and efficiently un-cuffed one of her hands and then attached the cuff to the chair. The hood was pulled from her head and Jessie immediately squinted against the influx of light.

Slowly opening her eyes, she glanced around at her surroundings. The men she had heard laughing were off to her left, seated around a table playing some sort of card game. She could see what looked like money on the table and rifles leaned up against the wall. The men smoked and drank and ignored her. She also noticed an old television next to their table on a stand. An old Top Cat cartoon was playing, but again the voices of the characters on the screen were not ones which she could understand.

Turning her head to the right, she saw a man staring at her. He was calm and had an evil smirk on his face. His arms crossed over his burly chest, he stared at her intently to the point that Jessie felt even more uncomfortable than she already was and she turned away.

"Ah, what is the matter, little girl?" The man asked. His English was good, but with a strong accent. He grabbed her chin and turned her head, so she was forced to look at him. His grip was strong and it was starting to hurt.

"Why are you holding me?" Jessie asked through her clenched jaw.

"I need you," the man replied and released her chin. He took a few steps and was now directly in front of her. Another man came over with a chair and placed it on the floor and the man, obviously the leader Jessie thought, sat down. His posture was impeccable and he picked at his fingernails on his left hand with his right. His behavior gave Jessie the creeps.

"My dad is going to find you and he's going to kill you," Jessie blurted defiantly.

The man laughed as did the men at the table. Their confidence was overwhelming. "I do not think so…Ponchita."

Jessie blinked as she heard the man speak her childhood nickname her father had given her Even the thought that this deranged man that had taken her hostage knew such an intimate detail about her made Jessie ill. She bit back the sour taste that rose in the back of her throat and asked, "What do you want from me?"

The man leaned forward, his face so close to hers that she could see that while his teeth were straight they were not very clean; _He's not as dashing as he's trying to look_ , she thought. It indicated to her that perhaps he had been in prison, an environment where personal hygiene tended to fall to the way side. He smelled of cologne and sweat. She noticed all the other men had stopped their conversations and were watching the exchange. The only sound was Top Cat as he teased Officer Charlie Dibble in some foreign tongue.

"Please, if you let me go now…"

"I am not going to let you go until your mother does what she is supposed to do."

Jessie's face twisted in confusion. "My mother?"

The man nodded. "And right now she needs some persuasion." Jessie watched as he reached behind his back and pulled out a large, glistening knife, the grin on his face that of pure evil.

"Please…"

"Don't worry, Ponchita. If you don't struggle, it won't hurt. At least not too much." He stood and moved next to the girl.

To Be Continued…

 **Author's Notes: This is the last chapter that I pulled from the previous story, so all I needed to do was make some revisions. That also means that my updates may not be as quick as they have been since I posted this story. I will be working as much as possible on this, but we all know that life gets in the way sometimes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The hospital was much calmer than it had been when Race and the others had first arrived. Corbin had been given a private room in the intensive care unit, more than likely for protection purposes, and as the group approached Race saw that there was only two I-1 personnel standing outside the door.

Off to the side was a row of chairs, leather, but still looking rather uncomfortable, and on those chairs Corbin's daughters sat. Jonny noticed the older girl, he couldn't recall her name, glance up at the group, sneered, then looked back down at a magazine she was reading. The younger girl sat next to her sister, her legs swinging back and forth as they dangled from the chair. She was clutching a stuffed animal tiger and was leaning her head against her sister's shoulder.

Glancing back in the direction of the room, Jonny saw the door open and SA Simpson walk out. _He got here quick_. Jonny thought, but then he remembered that the agent had left the office when he had received a call. Jonny wondered what the call was about.

Simpson strode up to the group and said, "You can go in" motioning to Race and Benton, "but you boys need to stay outside. And remember, he's still kind of drugged up. SSA Hotchner is already in there."

Benton turned to his sons and said, "Perhaps you should go wait over with the girls. Talk to them." Tilting his head in the direction of the chairs.

"Sure thing, dad." Jonny said. He didn't know if he wanted to go into the room anyway. He knew Corbin, liked the guy, but he really didn't interact with him enough to feel the need to go into the room. He was so worried about Jessie that he suddenly came to the realization that there were other people involved in this entire ordeal, other people that were hurting as well.

Benton squeezed his son's shoulder encouragingly and turned to head into the room. As he and Race were about to step inside, Simpson placed a hand on Race's arm and said, "After you're done in there, you and I need to talk."

Race gave the agent a quizzical look, but nodded. "Alright." He pushed down on the door handle and went inside with Benton.

Jonny and Hadji watched the two men disappeared into the room. "I hope everything goes alright in there." Hadji surmised.

"The adults will figure it out. I just want to find out what the hell is going on and save Jessie." Jonny said, slapping a balled fist against his other open palm.

"We will, Jonny. Hopefully Race and our father will get some answers. Or at least a clue to start with."

"Yeah." Jonny murmured as he turned towards the chairs. "We need to do something!"

The two brothers walked over to the girls. "Hey, I'm Jonny Quest. This is my brother, Hadji." Jonny directed the statement to the older girl.

She glanced up and then back down. "I know who you are. What do you want?" Her voice was bitter and angry. Her reaction was not totally unexpected, but Jonny still felt a twinge as if he was being kicked in the gut. _This is how Race must feel around all those I-1 agents._ He thought.

"Can we sit down?" He asked, keeping his voice even.

She shrugged without looking up, "Free country."

Jonny sat to the older girl's right and Hadji on the other side of the younger girl. Hadji gave her a warm smile and the little girl smiled back before turning her face against her sister's arm. "Its okay, Jenny," The older girl said and then looked at Jonny, "Hadji's the nice one."

The younger girl, Jenny, turned back to Hadji and showed him her tiger. "In my native India, tigers are a respected animal." He said. "They are fierce and loyal."

The young girl nodded, but she suddenly looked sad. Hadji continued, "Tigers are fighters. They fight to protect the other tigers they love against people that would hurt them, especially their young cubs. Your father is like a tiger. He is a fighter."

A smile appeared on Jenny's face again and Hadji was surprised that girl took his hand and held it tight. He glanced up at Jonny and the older girl, a bit embarrassed. "She doesn't generally take to people so quickly." The older sister said. "She's generally shy. She's partially deaf you know. Your father, Doctor Quest developed some sort of high tech hearing aids, so she can hear better than before. She still signs though. It's like her security blanket." Then the girl smiled at Hadji. "I'm Marissa."

"Nice to meet you." Hadji replied.

 _What am I? Chopped liver?_ Jonny thought. He glanced at the magazine that Marissa was reading, Model Boats. _There's a magazine for model boats? And a teenage girl is reading it?_ _Interesting girl_ , Jonny said to himself.

"So you, um, like boats?" Jonny asked.

Marissa turned towards him. "What?" Her tone was still icy, but not as harsh as previously. "No, not really. Well kind of." She flipped back through the magazine and Jonny saw it was a catalog. "My dad collects them."

"Really?" He never knew that about Race's boss.

"From when he was in the military. Before he left to work for I-1."

"I didn't know he was in the military." Jonny replied.

Marissa gave him another sneer. "You don't know much about anything outside your own world do you, Quest?"

"Huh?"

"Just you and that redhead."

Jonny raised his hands in defense. "Hey now, that's not fair." For the first time Jonny really noticed just how pretty Marissa was, with her athletic build and long dark hair that flowed to the middle of her back. And was she jealous? Impossible, he didn't even know her, but obviously she knew him.

"Look, that…friend of yours, her mother tried to kill my dad. So I'm sorry if I don't really feel like talking to you right now, Jonny." She snapped.

"Fine." Jonny snorted and stood. "Come on, Hadj. Let's go find the cafeteria or something. I'm starving."

Hadji tried to stand, but found that Jenny squeezed his hand tighter. The argument between her sister and Jonny must have upset her. Hadji looked at his brother and said, "Sorry, Jonny. I think Jenny wants me to stay for a bit longer. If that's okay with her, of course." Hadji said to the young girl who nodded.

"Fine." Jonny said, throwing his hands up in mock defeat. "I'm off to find a vending machine and think about all this crazy shit that's happened in the last day!" He stormed off down the hall.

They watched him go and after he turned out of sight, Hadji said to Marissa. "Sorry about that. He's just as upset about this as everyone else. Our friend, Jessie, the red head, has been kidnapped ."

Marissa chewed her lower lip and said, "I didn't know that. But that still doesn't excuse what her mother did."

Hadji realized that this girl was just as stubborn as Jessie! Must come from having fathers with Type-A Personalities. "I know. And he knows that too."

The older teen sighed, "I'm sorry, Hadji. A lot has happened and it's not easy seeing my dad like he is."

Hadji nodded sympathetically, "I know, Marissa. I know. We'll get through this…together." He said and squeezed Jenny's hand to show his support.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

The van sped down the interstate. Estella was seated, rather uncomfortably in the rear of the vehicle guarded by one of the three men that had been watching her at the hotel. They had left her hands free, but she wore a blindfold, probably so she couldn't ascertain where they were headed. Seated across from her in the back of the luxury van was a lone guard, armed with a short barrel AK-47 that he had lying across his legs. There was little conversation in the vehicle. Every now and then the two men in the front of the van would speak to each other, but for the most part they rode in silence. At least one of the men in the front was smoking because Estella could smell the cigarette smoke as it wafted through the van.

The men had entered her hotel room and handed her a shopping bag. Estella had no idea what to expect, but when she slowly opened the bag she had found a box of hair dye. The two men had kept their handguns trained on her as she went to the bathroom and dyed her hair, watching as her fiery red locks turned a dark brown, almost black color. She hated it, but had no other choice. Obviously her captors were attempting to disguise her looks, knowing that most of the law enforcement agencies in the Metropolitan D.C. area were probably looking for her.

Once she was done, the men quickly ushered her out of the hotel and into the waiting van. The van was one of those luxury vans meant for long distance travel. The windows were tinted, making it difficult to see inside the back of the van in the event they were stopped or a curious traveler were to peer inside.

Estella wasn't sure but it felt as if they had been travelling for a number of hours, but due to her lack of sleep, disorientation, pounding headache, and being blindfolded she really had no idea how long they had been on the road or where they were headed for that matter. Her captors had told her nothing and when they did speak, the spoke in their native tongue.

A slight shift in the vehicle's speed caught Estella's attention. They were pulling off the interstate, but where they were headed she had no idea.

Soon enough the vehicle stopped and the driver said something to the man in the back. Then they addressed her. "Be quiet. If you make any sound or try to escape you will not make it very far."

Estella nodded.

"Are you hungry?"

The question caught her off guard. "Excuse me?" She quipped in a low tone.

"Are you hungry? You best eat something we have a long drive ahead of us." The voice responded and she heard the three men snicker.

Estella shook her head. "No. I'm not hungry."

One of the men grunted and then she heard two car doors slam. She could still hear the last guard breathing so she knew she wasn't alone. A short time later she heard the other two men return, climb in the vehicle and start the engine. The van pulled away and within minutes they were back on the interstate. She could smell the food that the men had purchased and her stomach responded. A moment later her guard said, "Here eat this." as he slapped a wrapper into her hand. It felt greasy and shaped like a hamburger.

"I said I'm not hungry." She stated, trying to sound defiant and tossed the burger back in the direction of the man's voice. Laughter came from the front of the van as the guard in the back was smacked by the flying burger.

He slapped it back in her hand and said, "Eat or don't. I really do not care."

She sighed. As much as she wanted to stand up to these men she knew she would have to eat something to retain her strength. If she saw an opportunity to escape she would have to take it, but she wouldn't stand a chance if she was exhausted due to hunger. Opening the wrapper she took a small bite, and then she quickly devoured the rest. The men all laughed and she was then handed a bottle of water.

With a bit of food in her stomach and her thirst quenched the rocking of the van as it chugged along the interstate started to make Estella drowsy. She tried to stay awake, willed herself to keep her eyes open so she could attempt to gain as much information as possible, but her body was exhausted and as hard as she fought she found herself nodding off. Within moments she was asleep.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

 _Kosovo, December, 1998_

The morning air was brisk and cold, the flaps of the covered military transport vehicle kept some of the cold wind from piercing through her heavy winter clothing, but it wasn't enough to keep the chill away entirely. The vehicle lumbered on for a number of miles down a bumpy, muddy road. The driver had to take care to stay in the tracks of the vehicles that must have passed down this road recently due to the threat of possible landmines. Even though the area had been cleared, there was always the chance that something had been missed.

"You okay?" Philip Corbin asked her, he sat next to her in the back of the lumbering truck. To his right sat one of the American Special Forces Soldiers the I-1 team had been working alongside. Across from them on the opposite bench sat the other three members of the I-1 team; two male security operatives and the third was a young woman who specialized in humanitarian relief. Two more American Special Forces Soldiers sat on either side of the group. The cab of the truck was occupied by the last two Special Forces team members.

Estella glanced at Corbin, the team leader. He was wearing battle camouflage fatigue pants, boots, a black military style sweater, gloves and a black beanie cap. He was sporting a two-day old stubble on his face and had a 9mm pistol strapped to his leg in a combat holster. Estella thought he fit right in with the soldiers.

"I'm okay. It's just the message we received seemed kind of vague."

Phil blew into his hands. "True. But from all accounts there hasn't been much fighting in this area between the Albanians and the Yugoslavian Army. But higher thought we should investigate since there hasn't been much communication with this village in the last week."

"I'm just curious why they need me."

Phil shrugged. "Part of what we are doing here is trying to protect Kosovo history and the Yugos have been looting and stealing many of the artifacts and historical works of art. The Kosovo Government hid some of their most prized possessions in this small farm village in the hopes that they would be saved. We want to try and get there before the Yugos do, in order to secure them and bring them back to our base camp."

"Mmmhmm." Estella mused.

Phil nodded. "If nothing else we will catalog what we find and add it to the rest of the secured items."

Estella wasn't used to field work. She'd only been with I-1 for five years. It felt strange to her that she was out in the field, working and living under harsh conditions, but her husband, Race Bannon, was back home taking care of their young daughter, Jessie. Estella hoped that this current assignment would be over before Jessie's third birthday rolled around. She had no intention of missing any of her daughter's birthdays.

"How much longer till we get there?" Estella asked. She glanced past Phil and saw that a light snow was beginning to fall.

"Another hour or so." The solder to Corbin's right responded. "It's slow going on these roads."

Estella nodded. She looked around at the others in the vehicle. Each of them seemed so perfectly at home here, riding in the back of a U.S. Army Deuce-an-a-half, bouncing up and down on rough, muddy roads, freezing their butts off; all of them except Estella. Granted, she been on her fair share of archeological missions, but never in the middle of a warzone.

Sucking in a breath of cold, crisp air she looked at Phil and smiled, "So how does guy like you learn to speak and write fluently in Slavic?"

"Good question." He scratched at his stubble, "I guess I just wanted to learn a different language that was different than what everyone else already knew. If I had known it would get me posted here though." He laughed.

"Well, at least we have someone that can speak the language." The Soldier said. Estella remembered his name as Sergeant First Class (SFC) Williams.

"I suppose." Corbin said suddenly going quiet. Estella wondered what caused his sudden change in demeanor. She had always found it difficult to understand his personality. He was a nice enough guy, but his ability to go from joking to dead-set serious in a matter of seconds always unnerved Estella. She saw the same behavior in Race at times. It made her wonder what men like Race and Corbin had experienced in places such as these that could so alter their personalities and how they coped within themselves.

The rest of the trip was covered in relative silence. Every now and then she heard one of the I-1 security men clicking his tongue which she chalked up to being a nervous tick. Ten minutes later the truck came to a halt. The two soldiers from the front of the truck came around and lowered the gate, allowing the rest of the team to disembark. The men helped Estella down and her feet crunched lightly in the snow, which had start falling harder, at least an inch had already accumulated.

"This area should be clear of any mines, but I want my explosive techs to take a quick look." SFC Williams stated.

Corbin nodded as he peered around the village. It was cold, but it was also quiet; too quiet. "Something's not right." He mumbled. His keen senses picking up on the strangeness of their surroundings.

"Someone should have greeted us by now." The humanitarian specialist, Agent Lewis, stated.

Corbin nodded and Estella watched as his hand hovered instinctively over his sidearm.

Twenty minutes passed before the explosive tech gave the all clear and Estella couldn't be happier to get moving. Her toes felt frozen and the snow was still coming down. It was times like this that she missed the climate of her native Colombia. Also the eeriness of the small farming village set her nerves on end.

"The village elder was supposed to meet us here." Corbin said. He looked at SFC Williams and said "Search the buildings, see if we can determine where everyone has gone."

Williams gave a curt nod and assembled his men to give the order. Within minutes the Special Forces team had spread out.

"Clark," Corbin addressed one of his operatives. He was a large, well-muscled African-American man with a bald head and a stern look on his face. "You, Hill, and Lewis fan out. See if you can find any clues or evidence. I don't think we are going to find what we came here for."

"Yes, Sir." Clark responded and they moved out on high alert.

"Follow me." Corbin said to Estella and led her down the abandoned street. "The artifacts were to be stored in the Orthodox chapel's basement."

Estella followed and within a few minutes they were entering the chapel. Corbin drew his pistol, and slowly entered the church. Estella followed closely on his heels and wished that, even though she wasn't overly familiar with firearms, she was armed as well.

They searched the main chapel area and found nothing. No sign of a disturbance and no sign of life either. Moving towards the rear of the alter Corbin located a door that led down to the basement. It was dark so he withdrew a small flashlight he had clipped to his belt. "Be careful." He whispered.

At the bottom of the stairs was a large oak door that stood open. As the pair moved inside they saw that the room as empty, but it had definitely been ransacked. Storage shelves were tipped on their sides, boxes and wooden crates were strewn about, some flung open, some completely smashed and destroyed. Phil holstered his weapon as he turned to Estella. "Looks like we're too late. The Yugos must have gotten word that these items were stored here."

"Now they are lost…for good probably." Estella said with a hint of sadness. It always touched her in a painful way to see history being pilfered and stolen away for nothing more than money.

"Let's head up." Phil said as he left the room. "Maybe they stored some things somewhere else, just in case."

As they reached the top of the stairs, Corbin's radio chirped. "Sir, this is Clark."

"Go ahead." Phil replied as he slipped the radio off of his belt.

"We're out back, in the field just north of the village. You need to come see this." Something in his voice sent chills down the team leader's spine. "Now." The other agent added.

"On the way."

"What's going on?" Estella asked as she picked up her pace to keep up with him.

"I don't know." Corbin replied.

They headed out in the direction that Clark had stated and as they came out into the open Corbin knew something was wrong. His three agents were standing off in the field, looking at something that he could not see. The group of Special Forces soldiers spotted Corbin and Estella and trotted towards them. SFC Williams pointed to his men and then in certain directions and the men fanned out.

"My men are setting up a perimeter." SFC Williams said, his breath forming a cloud of mist in the cold.

"What did you find?"

Estella noticed the soldier glance at her and then back at the head agent and said, "You need to see for yourself."

Corbin seemed to get the message and looked at Estella. "Stay here." Before she could respond he moved off with the soldier, Estella heard the snow sloshing around their boots.

She watched the group intently, saw them pointing at the ground, the female, Agent Lewis was crouched down. It appeared they were examining a ditch or a ravine.

Estella felt a lump in her throat, fearing what they had found. Not being able to stand being left out, she _was_ part of the team after-all, she strode over to where the others stood and her eyes took in all that the others were seeing.

She gasped and placed her gloved hands over her mouth. Before her eyes, in the small ditch were countless bodies. They had to be the villagers. All she saw was a mass of corpses, partially covered in snow, the ground covered in darkened pools of blood. Her mind was having difficulty taking in the horror before her. There were so many bodies; men, women, children; young and old alike. Some of the bodies had their clothes torn almost off. Estella noted that most of those had been women. She couldn't tell, but there had to be at least thirty to forty people lying dead before her. She saw the dead were spattered with bullet wounds and hundreds of spent shell casings were all around the ditch. Her knees shook and her legs slackened and she slumped down to her knees. She'd never seen something like this before; never seen a massacre.

As horrible as the scene before her was, she couldn't pry her eyes away. She felt a presence next to her and she managed to turn her eyes away from the grizzly sight. Corbin had knelt down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. "I told you to stay away. You don't need to see this." His voice was gentle and Estella felt herself breathing again.

"What happened?" Who did this?" She whispered, barely audible to the point she wasn't sure she had actually spoken.

"Come on." He said as he helped her to her feet. "Let's go back to the truck."

Estella pushed away from the man, suddenly filled with an anger that she didn't know was in her. "What happened? Bastards! How could people do this?!" She felt hot tears burning against her cold cheeks.

"Estella, calm down, please." He said, trying to remain calm. She looked at him and saw both sadness and rage in his eyes. "We'll figure this out."

She sniffed, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "What about them?" She inclined her head in the direction of the dead.

"We're taking care of it. This isn't what you signed up for and I'm sorry you had to see something like this."

"No one should have to see something like this." Estella barked back, her anger misdirected at her superior.

He took it in stride and lowered his eyes, "I know."

Estella let him place his hand on her arm to guide and steady her; he turned to lead her away from the scene of the horrid execution. Clark came up to them and quietly said, "Sir?" waiting for orders.

"Call it back in to the base and you, Hill, and Lewis remain here until officials from Kosovo's Government can get here. Have SFC Williams leave some of his men behind for security as well. The rest of us will head back." Corbin would have preferred to stay at the scene, but his agents were experienced and he was responsible for his entire team. He felt his best place right now would be with Estella, who was not used to dealing with such things. He knew she would need help coming to terms with what she saw, with what was happening, and he would be there for her if she needed him.

"Yes, Sir." Clark said and turned to go, but Corbin stopped him and in a low voice he added, with his eyes set on the murdered villagers, "Search for Delic. We need to know and this will confirm."

Clark gave a nod and turned off. As they walked back to the truck Estella asked, "Who is Delic?"

Corbin didn't look at her, but she saw that serious look on his face again, "A very dangerous man."

Estella trudged to the vehicle, gently led by her team leader, as the snow continued to blanket her world is a cold, silent sea of white.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Estella jolted awake, gasping for air. Her dream, no her _memory_ , was so vivid, so real. She hadn't thought about her days in Kosovo, and the horrors she saw there, for years. She had locked them away in her memories, never wanting to relive them. But now she was reliving them and it made her ill. She started coughing and then the dry heaves came. She heard the men in the van laugh at her discomfort and her anger rose. She had no doubt that the men occupying the van with her were some of the same men that had committed those atrocities almost twelve years ago.

She felt her cheeks as they flushed with red hot anger and at that moment she vowed that no matter what happened to her, she would make these men pay for what they had done.

To be continued….

 **A/N: This chapter turned out a lot different than I originally intended. However, I figured this would be a good point to stop instead of bringing the last section in which would be back in the present day time. The next chapter will do so.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest is owned by Hanna-Barbara. No money is being made from this story. It is simply by a fan for other fans.**

 **A/N: To all: Thank you to all those that have left reviews; and thank you to all those that have read my tale so far. I hope you all are enjoying it. For those that have read my previous stories, I promise, there will be more action and soon, I'm trying to build the backstory which takes up a lot of my prose.**

 **To Guest: Thank you for the review. I can guarantee you that Jonny will not be teaming up with Marissa. She and her sister are minor characters that may only show up one more time. I added them simply to show that more people other than the Quests and Bannons are being affected by the events in this story.**

 **To Geist1321: Thanks for all the reviews so far. I hope you are still enjoying. I'll try and make the chapter updates more often, but like I said, it's hard writing while being deployed.**

 **To Goddess Evie: You always stick with me and for that I am forever grateful. I know how busy you are so that is why I have not asked you to Beta read for me, so I'm winging these on my own! As much as you want, I'm trying so very hard not to make this into an Estella and Corbin story, but you know I have difficulty with getting the kids engaged (and you know how much I love writing minor characters from the show like Corbin into my stories…okay I just love Corbin LOL). However, I promise there will be plenty of action from the kids coming soon!**

 **Chapter 6**

 _Present Day_

The hospital room was bright. The overhead lights made Race squint as he stepped towards the bed. He saw his boss; Phil Corbin was sitting up in the bed, wires twisting under his shirt, an IV drip in his arm. A monitor off to the side of his bed kept his vital signs in check. His left arm was in a sling, probably to immobilize his broken collarbone, an injury that Race knew from first- hand experience was extremely painful. The right side of his face was bruised and he had a bandage above his eye, a small amount of blood had seeped through. Race saw that the FBI agent, Hotchner, was standing over Corbin, speaking to him in a low whisper.

Race and Benton approached and stood at the end of the bed. _He looks like hell._ Race thought. "Hey, Phil." It was all he could think to say.

Corbin didn't respond right away, his eyes just studied Race and Benton. The silence was definitely awkward and Race started to shift his weight from foot to foot. "How you feeling?' He finally asked.

"Like I've been shot." Phil replied, his voice was low and hoarse. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I called us in." Race said.

Corbin shook his head, but he didn't respond.

"They called us when you were in surgery, just told us to come down immediately." Benton added.

"What have you been told?"

"Not much." Race replied, frustration creeping into his tone.

Hotchner whispered something to Phil, but it was too low for either Race or Benton to hear.

Phil sighed and rolled his eyes. The physical pain was evident in his body language, but Race picked up something else as well. He got the impression that Phil was hesitant about sharing any information. "They told us that it was Estella."

Phil looked back at Race, his countenance devoid of any emotion. It was a look that troubled him.

"She did." Phil said.

"Why?"

"You really don't need to be doing this." Hotchner said to his cousin.

"We need answers." Race prodded, irritated with the FBI agent's interference.

Race held his superior's gaze, unwilling to look away. "Tell us something, Phil."

Phil took a sip of water and exhaled. "Estella shot me. What more do you want to know?"

"How about why she shot you for starters?" Race said perturbed.

"You'd have to ask her." Phil replied evenly.

"Phil, please," Benton cut in, seeing that even Corbin was giving Race the cold shoulder. "We're just here to help. Someone has both Estella and Jessie."

Phil lowered his eyes and was silent for so long that Race thought he might have fallen asleep. His eyes fell on a device with a button on the blanket, next to Corbin's hand. He assumed it was for self-administration of the pain killers that were hooked through the IV.

Finally, Phil looked back at the two men, his eyes a bit softer. "I know. Estella told me, before," He lifted his one good arm and made a waving gestured at himself, "before she did this." Then to Race's and apparently the other men's surprise, Phil start to laugh.

"Phil?" Hotchner said. Race noticed the FBI agent was one of the most serious looking people he'd ever met. He wondered if the man ever smiled.

Phil shook his head and he stopped laughing. "It's fine." He turned his attention back to the other men, but addressed Benton. "Doctor Quest, do you remember a man named Yuri Delic?"

Benton attempted to recall the name, it was there in his mind, but it was vague. "I recall the name." He said, still thinking as he stroked his reddish-brown beard that had started to sprout a few random grey hairs.

"Who's this Delic character?" Race asked, "Is he the one that's holding Jessie?" He felt the fire of rage start to burn in his chest.

Phil shook his head, "No, Delic's dead."

Race studied the man; something in his response didn't add up. Race reminded himself that Corbin, while a trustworthy ally and friend, tended to keep information secret that was deemed need to know only. "You sure about that, Phil?" Race prodded.

Phil ignored the question. "Delic's of no concern anymore, but his gang is. They are probably the ones that have Jessie."

Benton chimed in, "I seem to recall Delic was some sort of fringe scientist in Kosovo. He allegedly was experimenting with biological and chemical agents. His methods were highly unconventional and some would argue downright illegal and immoral."

Phil added for the benefit of the others, "During the war. He was an Albanian that sympathized with the Yugoslavians that invade Kosovo in the late 1990s. He turned against his own people for profit. He was also a sociopath." Suddenly he grimaced and placed his hand against the side of his head.

"Are you alright?" Race asked stepping forward.

Corbin gritted his teeth and leaned his head back against the large pillow, closing his eyes. "Headaches." He growled.

"I'll get a nurse." Hotchner said.

Phil waved his good hand to ward off Hotch, "No, go get Simpson." Hotchner nodded and left, a few moments later he returned with the other man.

Race suddenly felt on edge, he didn't like what he was witnessing. "What's going on?" He said in a low, even tone.

"I'm sorry, Race," Corbin said. He lowered his hand from his forehead, but Race could tell he seemed weaker. Race's eyes fell on the pain killer dispenser and watched as his wounded friend pressed the plunger, holding it down. _He's hurting bad._ Race thought, but it still didn't relieve Race's apprehension. Corbin took a few breaths then continued, "I'm pulling you from this investigation."

"What?" Race said, his voice rising to almost a shout.

"Calm down, Agent Bannon." Simpson demanded.

"Calm down? Are you kidding me?" Race protested. "You can't pull me. My daughter and ex have been kidnapped for Christ's sake!"

"That's why I'm removing you." Phil continued. "You're too close; too involved."

Race gritted his teeth so hard his jaw started to ache. He felt Benton place a hand on his arm and realized that he had balled his fists, his entire body tense.

"No, Phil," Race countered, "I need to be in this. I need to find my daughter."

Phil exhaled and Race saw Corbin and Hotchner exchange a quick glance. _Was that a subtle nod between them?_ Race thought.

Simpson stood before Race and extended his hand, "Relinquish your weapon and credentials."

Race looked past the other man and directed his attention on Corbin, "This is a mistake."

"Now, Agent Bannon," Simpson said, "Don't make me have you forcibly removed as well."

"That won't be necessary," Benton interjected, "Do it, Race."

Race glared at I-1's second in command, but he relented and withdrew his creds and slapped them into the other man's hand.

"Your weapon as well."

Removing the firearm from the holster at the small of his back, Race did as instructed; he unloaded the weapon and handed it over. Simpson turned and looked at his superior.

"Log it." Corbin said his voice lowering. "That's all."

Simpson nodded, "Your mother and father are back outside with your kids."

Corbin nodded. "Thank you." With that Simpson left.

"Why, Phil?"

"All your access to I-1 databases has been suspended. That includes the Quests as well."

Race shook his head. He was being punished for something he didn't even do. "You act as if I'm the one that shot you!" Race blurted out, but immediately regretted it. Deep down he knew Corbin was only following protocol.

Corbin ignored the jab, leaning back he groaned from the pain his movement caused. "I'm tired." He didn't seem to be speaking to anyone in particular.

"I'll escort them out," Hotchner patted his relative on the forearm, "and I'll send the family back in."

Corbin nodded and closed his eyes.

"Let's go." Hotchner said, extending his arm towards the door to the two men.

Minutes later they stood in the hallway of the hospital, reunited with Jonny and Hadji. Corbin's parents and his kids were back in the hospital room. Jonny noticed that Race looked pissed beyond words.

"What happened? Does he know where Jessie is?"

Benton shook his head, "No, but he gave us a little bit of a lead."

"Yeah, while at the same time stripping us of our ability to do anything with that lead." Race growled.

Hotchner shook his head, "He did what he had to do. Why don't you come with me to the BAU at FBI Headquarters?"

Race got the meaning and realized he was right in his summation of what happened in the hospital room. Corbin had to remove him from the case and strip him of his I-1 access, but that didn't mean he couldn't get help from outside of I-1.

"You sneaky, bastard." Race chuckled, shaking his head.

"What?" Jonny asked.

"Just when I'm ready to pummel that man for his fanatical devotion to regulation, I realize just what he's up to."

"We're going to find your daughter and your ex-wife." Hotchner stated. "And we need to do it before I-1 does. Let's go, my team is standing by to brief what they've found so far."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jessie's face burned with pain as she sat back in her prison cell recalling what had just happened. The man had taunted her, she thought he was just going to scare her with the knife, but he did more than that. Jessie's fear welled back up inside as she remember the encounter from earlier in the day. The man had said something about her mother, which led Jessie to believe her mother was still alive, but where Estella currently was, Jessie had no idea.

The man was a psychopath, of that Jessie had no doubt. His emotions seemed to change with the flip of a switch and Jessie, shuddering, as she thought of it, knew that he had enjoyed hurting her.

He had slid the long, cold knife across her jawline. The blade was cold, piercingly cold. He cut her just enough to draw a line of blood along her face. He had grinned the entire time. He had held the bloodied knife in front of her eyes so she could see. The small red droplets, pulled down by gravity, plopped onto her jeans. She thought he was done. She was wrong.

His arm shot out then, and he seized the top of her head. Jessie's entire body had tensed up, rigid from fear. She felt his fingers probing her skull, it made her sick, made her feel dirty, having this man touch her. She wanted to speak, to act, to do something, but fear kept her immobile and silent. She felt his hand move down the side of her head and he let her long red hair flow through his fingertips. He looked from his hand back to Jessie and smiled. "Such beauty," He had said. "A shame it is wasted on the daughter of such a person as your mother."

At the mention of her mother, a small ball of courage built up inside of her. "Where is my mother? If you've hurt her, I swear…"

The man laughed and his compatriots joined in. "You'll what, my dear?" With sudden violence the man's hand that held her locks balled into a fist, pulling at her roots. She involuntarily cried out in pain and tears formed in her eyes. "That's right. You'll do nothing." He then took the bloody blade and sawed a clump of her hair away.

Jessie's eyes squeezed shut, filled with tears, but her heart was filled with terror and rage. She willed herself to open her eyes and she saw the man standing before her again, in one hand he held the knife, in the other he held her clump of hair, stained an even darker red by her own blood.

For the first time, off to the man's side and a few steps behind Jessie saw another man. He was holding a video camera.

The memory of that terrifying ordeal both frightened Jessie, but also created a call to action in her mind. She touched her bandaged jaw, it hurt to touch, but she used that pain to muster her will.

Her captors had been kind enough to give her a lamp in her dank cell. Shaking the recent memory from her mind, Jessie focused. She needed to find something she could use as a weapon, anything. She examined every corner of her room, but she was cautious in her movements. She had to assume that she was being watched, so whatever she did, she had to try and disguise her actions. Her eyes fell upon the edge of her bed and a thin smile formed on her lips.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Her captors had stopped for the night, but they remained in the van. Estella wasn't entirely sure where they were, but from the sounds that she heard when they had first pulled to a stop, she surmised it was an interstate rest stop.

"I need to use the restroom." Estella said when it was apparent her captors were not overly concerned with her condition.

The driver huffed. Estella had marked him as the leader of the little band of criminals. "You can wait."

"I can't." Estella pleaded.

"Donsik, take her to the wood line." The driver said.

"The woods?" Estella snorted. "We are at a rest stop, aren't we?" It was dark outside, but she was hoping to see a sign or a map or something that could help her tell where they were and possibly where they were going.

"The woods," The driver said, turning around. "or a bucket, your choice."

Estella acquiesced. "Fine."

"Donsik, remove her blindfold, keep your weapon hidden, but trained on her. Do not let her out of your sight."

"No privacy at all?" Estella asked as her blindfold was removed. She blinked numerous times, crust had formed around her eyes and as her focus came back to her, she saw that Donsik, the man in front of her, looked no older than perhaps twenty. _How easily young men are corrupted_. She thought to herself.

Donsik showed her his pistol, and then slipped it into his jacket pocket. "Do not try anything stupid."

Estella nodded as the young man opened the rear door of the van. Estella stepped out. Her legs were stiff, but she managed to remain steady. A quick glance confirmed they were at a rest stop but with the exception of a few semi-trucks the place was deserted. The air was hot, so she surmised they must be traveling south.

"That way." Donsik said and gave her a shove.

"Alright, no need to get frisky."

"Shut up and walk."

They reached the wood line and Estella saw that Donsik followed, but kept a couple steps between them. He didn't need to be right up on her in order to shoot her.

"No privacy at all?" Estella said, facing her captor.

Donsik was obviously uncomfortable, so he just nodded in the direction of some bushes. "Go over there. You have two minutes."

Estella smiled; it made her stomach lurch to smile at his man, but she was trying to act scared and innocent; it really wasn't much of an act. She needed to think. She didn't think she could escape now, but perhaps she could leave some sort of message for someone to find. She had no idea how she could do that though.

"Hurry up!" Donsik growled.

"I'm almost done." Estella replied. _Maybe I could make a run for one of the semi-trucks_ , but she immediately dismissed the idea, the distance was too great; bullets did, after-all, travel relatively quickly. Cursing under her breath, Estella realized this wasn't the opportune time to try and escape, but she'd keep her eyes open and senses sharp.

Rejoining her handler she said "All done. Thanks. Any chance we can get something from the vending machines?" She still wanted to try and see where they were.

"No." Donsik replied, destroying that chance. "Back to the van."

Estella climbed back into the rear of the van, her one current hope being that they wouldn't blindfold her again.

"Get some sleep." The driver said to her. "You need your strength."

"Mind telling me where we are going?" Estella snapped back.

The other men glanced at the driver, again confirming Estella's belief that he was the leader. She wondered if the other two knew where they were going as well.

The driver seemed to contemplate whether or not to reveal anything, but then shrugged and said, "To see another old friend of yours."

"I really do not have this many old friends." Estella retorted.

The man wasn't sure how to take her sarcastic comment and just said, "Perhaps this time you can get the job done right."

Estella grimaced at the words. They were taking her somewhere to make her to kill again. She turned away from the driver in disgust and lied down on the cushioned bench in the rear of the van. Closing her eyes, she was hoping for a dreamless sleep, but her mind was racing with too many thoughts and idea. She had no idea where they were going, but they wanted to kill another person. She needed to escape and find help, find Jessie, and make these men pay for their crimes.

Estella closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. Her mind drifted back to how this all began.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

 _Kosovo, December, 1998_

Almost two weeks had passed since the day the team had discovered the aftermath of the massacre in the small farming community in the hills of the countryside. Estella had learned that thirty-four people had perished that day and so far they had not found any survivors. Ever since that day, Estella had trouble sleeping and eating. Whenever she closed her eyes all she saw was the pile of corpses, of bodies of the innocent. The first few nights had been the worst. Being only one of two females on the camp, she had limited privacy and she never really felt comfortable confiding in the other team members. The entire I-1 team shared a large tent, with the small personal living areas cordoned off with blankets and camouflaged poncho liners. Her cot was hard and made a strange creaking sound whenever she tried to change positions in her sleep. The back of the tent was where the Corbin kept his living area and makeshift office. The two women were in the middle, with a makeshift door leading to the outside of the tent, this solved the problem of them having to pass through the men's areas or vice versa.

Agent Lewis was nice enough to her, but Estella felt like the younger woman was judging her. As a humanitarian specialist she had probably grown used to seeing human suffering during her previous missions and the men, well they were just being hard-nosed and stoic as usual.

Estella stood up and stretched, she was alone, having backed out of going to the chow tent for breakfast with Agents Lewis, Hill, and Clark. She had feigned a stomach ache.

Estella was never the type of person that could open up easily about her feelings, but she felt she had to talk to someone. If she didn't she knew she would snap like a rubber band.

Knocking on the metal post that separated her area from her team leader's space, she said, "Hey, Phil, you in there?"

He replied and she brushed the poncho liner aside and stepped into his area. It was larger than what the others had, but still almost as barren. He had a makeshift field desk upon which sat his laptop Toughbook and some files. Another small table held a coffee pot and some snacks and on the opposite side of the tent was a jerry-rigged sink and small mirror.

Estella was used to being around these men now for the last few months, but she still felt herself blush when she saw Corbin in the corner, naked from the waist up. She noticed he had changed from his normal camouflage pants to khakis, for some reason she found that odd. He didn't turn to look at her.

"You're shaving." She said as she sat down on the corner of his cot. It creaked in a similar fashion as hers.

"The itching was driving me crazy." He responded. He glanced over at her. "What's up? You already went to eat?"

Estella shook her head, "No. Not really hungry."

He returned to shaving. "You haven't been eating much lately. There's some coffee over in the corner." He jerked his head behind him and continued to shave.

Estella got up, poured two cups, and placed one on the table. She sat back down and waited till he was finished shaving.

A few minutes later he was patting his face dry with a towel and then tabbed his face with lotion. Estella liked the scent.

"Feel better?" She asked.

"Yes." He sat down and grabbed the cup of coffee. "How are you feeling?"

She averted her eyes, staring instead into her cup of joe. Finally she exhaled a deep breath and said, "I don't think I'm cut out for this line of work."

"What makes you say that?" Phil sipped the coffee.

"What we saw. It's just too much." 

"That's not a normal thing you know."

"I know. It's just…I miss my daughter and husband. It's almost Christmas, Phil. I've never been away from them for this long before. And…" She stopped.

"And what?"

"I just don't think I'm of any use here."

"What makes you say that?"

"Cataloging artifacts, it just seems so trivial when you think of what's really going on out there." Her eyes drifted towards the wall of the tent.

"It's important work and if I didn't think so I wouldn't have requested you to accompany us here."

She reflected on his statement, she knew it was true, but it still didn't completely alleviate her feelings of apprehension and uselessness.

After they had returned from the farm, Estella had never asked about the man Corbin had mentioned and he never brought it up to her again, but she had to know more. "That day you had mentioned a man named Delic. Who is he?"

Phil held her gaze, finishing his coffee. He stood; grabbed a shirt and his sweater and finished getting dressed. "Estella, I don't know…"

Estella knew that tone, it was Corbin's official Government double-speak and she wasn't about to have any of it. "Look, I'm here just like the rest of the team. I'm in just as much danger as everyone else. I'm here living the suck, as you all say, just like you. If you wanted someone to just catalog pieces of jewelry you can have anyone do that. If I'm going to stay I need to know."

Corbin smiled. "Sometimes I wish you and Race had never met. He's rubbing off on you."

"Or me rubbing of on him." She said.

Corbin chuckled; grabbing his firearm he secured it into the holster on his belt. He picked up his cap and as he pulled it down over his head, he said, "Grab your coat ant let's go for a ride. There's someone I want you to meet."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To Be Continued….


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest is owned by Hanna-Barbara. No money is being made from this story. It is simply by a fan for other fans.**

 **A/N: To all: Thank you to all those that have left reviews; and thank you to all those that have read my tale so far. I hope you all are enjoying it.**

 **GoddessEvie: Thank you for taking the time out of your extremely busy life to help me with that one part I was having trouble with. You'll see that I made some changes to what I mentioned to you yesterday. Hopefully this works better, I think it will.**

 **Chapter 7**

 _Present Day_

The sun was already high in the sky when Estella awoke in the back of the van. She squinted against the brightness that shone through the front windshield. Peering in that direction she saw that they were moving again, but slower, no longer on the interstate. She felt a rough tap on her shoulder.

"Eyes this way." Donsik growled.

"Where are we going?" She asked again, not really expecting an answer.

"We are almost there. Be quiet." The driver grumbled.

Estella huffed, but said nothing. She passed the time trying to think back on everything that had happened. Ever since she and Jessie were kidnapped in Brazil her life had been ripped up and down. She realized it must be Saturday morning. The driver's window was half way down and the van was suddenly engulfed with sounds she hadn't heard in a long time. The van rattled from a loud BOOM and moments later she thought she heard a helicopter.

The men began to chuckle. "Like being back home." The passenger said. "You don't know anything about that, do you, my brother?"

Donsik sneered at the men up front, the passenger obviously his older brother. "One day I will, Pavik."

"Little boy lusting for war." The driver's tone was steady.

"What of it, Malik?" Donsik replied.

Estella wondered if they realized they had all just given up their names in front of her, or if they even cared.

"Shut your trap, Donsik." Malik barked. "You have no idea what you are talking about."

Estella opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly another BOOM was heard. She had a feeling she knew where they were. "You all act like you were doing something brave or heroic. You invaded another country and murdered innocent people!" She spat.

"Shut it, woman." Malik warned.

"I know who you all are." Estella continued. "I saw what you all did back in Kosovo. You're nothing but a bunch of murders, rapists, and thieves!"

Without warning, Malik pulled the van into a parking lot and climbed out of the driver's seat into the back of the van. Estella sunk back, but she had nowhere to go. "I said shut your mouth." Malik snapped and quickly backhanded Estella across the face. The slap was so hard the sound echoed throughout the van. She tasted blood on her lips and tongue and felt tears well in her eyes.

"Malik!" Donsik said, just as much in shock from his leader's reaction as Estella was.

Malik turned towards the young man and raised his hand, "You want a crack as well, little Donsik?"

Donsik bit his tongue and shook his head.

"That's what I thought. You all need to learn your place and keep your mouths shut. Stop talking about things you know nothing about!" Malik proclaimed and climbed back into the driver's seat. Pavik watched Malik as he sat back down but said nothing.

Silence filled the van; the only sound was Estella's soft whimpers of pain. Malik threw the van back into drive and pulled back onto the road. "Get ready. We are almost there."

Donsik placed a hand on Estella's shoulder and leaned close to her ear. "Are you okay?" He asked. She felt that his concern was actually genuine, but she didn't care.

With her opposite hand she pushed the kidnappers hand off of her shoulder, "Don't touch me." Then she added under her breath, "I hope you all die."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

 _Kosovo, December, 1998_

After just a short ride from the base camp, Phil pulled the civilian SUV that he and Estella rode in into a small parking lot adjacent to a row of flats. They were in a small community just on the outskirts of the city of Ferizaj. Estella knew of the town, with both a Mosque and an Orthodox Cathedral located at the center of the city, the town was known for its cultural and religious tolerance. Estella had hoped to be able to visit both sites, but the war had so far prevented her from viewing such a wonderful site.

"What are we doing here?" Estella asked as they exited the vehicle and walked towards the row of flats. They were small and quaint and were a peaceful sight amidst the ravages of the war-torn country that Estella had seen so far.

"I said I wanted you to meet someone." Phil said as he approached one of the flats and knocked on the door. Immediately a dog started barking in response.

Estella could hear shuffling and a woman's voice approaching the door, yelling something in what she assumed was Slavic to quiet down the dog. The door opened cautiously, Estella could see the security chain was still attached and an old woman's face appeared, partially obscured by the door. The woman peered at her visitors then smiled, closed the door to remove the chain, the flung it wide open.

She stretched her arms out towards Phil, forcing him to bend down to hug her. "Môj drahý!" She exclaimed as the two embraced.

"Som rád, že vás zase vidím" Phil replied, then in English he introduced Estella, "This is my friend , Doctor Estella Velasquez."

The old woman, who Estella guessed was in her late Seventies grinned at Phil and said, " Priateľ? Ona vyzerá, že bude v poriadku, viac než priateľ. "

Phil blushed and said, "Stop that. Estella, this is Mrs. Biljana Kasun."

"Please to meet you." Estella replied and was shocked as the woman reached out and hugged her. She smelled like flowers. She was bundled up in a large back sweater with a colorful shawl wrapped around her shoulders. She wore a long dark skirt and her feet were padded by dark slippers. Her shoulder-length hair was grey, but full. Estella thought that at one time, in the woman's youth, she was probably quiet stunning.

Ushering them inside she said. "Come in, come in. I will make some tea." She showed them into a sitting room and as they sat a large German Shepard bounded into the room and rubbed his head on Phil's knees.

"Hello, Luka." Phil said as he rubbed the dogs ears.

"You've obviously been here before." Estella said warmly.

Phil nodded as Luka went to sit in front of the fireplace. A few moments later Biljana returned with a tray carrying a tea kettle and cups.

"What brings you here, hon?" She asked as she poured three cups of tea before moving to sit comfortably in a chair. Estella took in the view of the small room, it was still decorated from an era well past, but she liked the humblness and the cozy feel of the place.

"I wanted Estella to meet you." Phil then turned to Estella and said, "Biljana was the curator at the museum here in the city before she retired." And then to Biljana he said, "But I'm sorry to tell you that all the artifacts and artwork that you hid were stolen."

Biljana shook her head and Estella noticed her soft eyes looked sad. "I had heard and I heard what they did to those poor people."

Phil nodded and after a brief moment of silence he continued, "The stone was stolen as well."

"It was the one thing Yuri truly desired."

"Yuri Delic?" Estella asked.

Biljana nodded. "A devilish man with nothing but ambition and hate in his heart. He wanted the stone for its powers.

"What is this stone?" Estella asked.

"Hold on, dear." Biljana said and left the room.

"What's going on, Phil?" Estella asked.

"You'll see. You asked about Delic, so here we are."

She really hated it when he was cryptic like this, but she sipped her tea, which was surprisingly very tasty, and help snatch away the cold chill in her bones, and waited.

After a couple of minutes Biljana returned and handed Estella a photograph of small rectangular stone, it appeared to be about the size of a bar of soap. Etched into the stone was an image of the Virgin Mary cradling the baby Jesus within her arms. It appeared to be hand carved and Estella marveled at the detail of the two iconic figures. She could only imagine what the stone looked like in real life.

"Unbelievable." She murmured. "This must be very valuable."

"It's priceless, but that is not why Yuri desires it." Biljana replied.

"Why then?" Estella lifted her eyes from the photo to meet the old woman's gaze. Her eyes were mesmerizing.

"Because of what people believe it can do." Phil stated, doubt in his words.

Biljana shushed him with a tap on his knee and said, "Just because you do not believe it does not mean it isn't true." Estella had never seen the man be lectured so sternly before. _Don't mess with old, superstitious women from the old country._ Estella thought.

"What can it do?" Estella asked, truly fascinated by the piece and the bit of mystery behind a stone carving.

"Whoever is in possession of this stone can use it to transfer any of his knowledge to another person. When another person is in possession of the stone all of the original person's thoughts would be transferred into his or her mind."

"Nonsense." Phil mumbled.

Biljana gave him a stern look and Phil acquiesced. Estella thought back to why Phil understands Slavic and wondered about his relationship with the old woman.

"Umm…" She began her eyes shifting from her team leader to the old woman and back.

"Phil and I met a few years ago on one of his previous assignments here." Biljana answered in anticipation of the next question.

"Before you joined the agency," Phil explained. "A plot to destroy the St. Uroš Orthodox Cathedral."

"Our people were very grateful for the American Government's assistance in that matter, even if it was not public knowledge of the agency's involvement. But now I am just an old woman and he's like the grandson I never had." Biljana smiled. "He visits whenever he can."

He rolled his eyes and joked, "She makes some mean kolachkies. That's the real reason I visit. But back to the folklore about the stone."

"It is not folklore, young man." Biljana scolded.

"Look…" Phil began but was quickly cut off.

"Go take Luka out back." Biljana gave him a stern look.

"Pffft," Was the only sound the I-1 agent made as he tossed his hands up, "Come on, Luka, let's go see if any veveričky have invaded along with the Yugos."

Luka's ears perked up at hearing the Slavic word for squirrels and followed the agent out back.

Estella giggled, never having seen her boss ordered around like a child.

"He's a darling and he knows it, but he doesn't believe in these traditions. As an outsider I do not blame him, I just wish he was more open-minded at times," Biljana sighed. "Anyways, my dear, back to the story; the stone was once the most prized possessions of the Ferizaj Museum. It is believed to have been carved by a stoneworker that was present in Bethlehem during Jesus' birth and he presented the stone as a gift to Mary. After our Lord Jesus Christ was crucified it is said the stone was given to Joseph of Aramethia who placed it in the tomb with Jesus. After Jesus ascended to Heaven the stone was found to be still in the tomb and that is when it is believed that its powers of transference happened. It eventually ended up here in Ferizaj, but how it came to be here we are not sure. We decided to hide it from the Yugos, not only for its religious value but because of its powers."

"Is Delic one of them? How would he know about the stone being here?"

She shook her head, "No, he is a traitor; an Albanian that turned against his own people for power; and to pursue his mad scientist experiments." Her bitterness and hatred for the man was apparent in her words.

Estella knew about the tumulus relationship between the Albanians and the Serbs, but had never heard of anyone from either ethnic background teaming up with the Yugoslavians…at least until now.

"So you asked Phil to safeguard the stone because of the war and all the theft and looting that have been happening, but now it's gone." Estella guessed.

"He said you were his best archeologist in his organization." Then she added, "Probably the prettiest as well."

At that moment, Phil returned with the dog. "Luka wanted to come back in. It's cold out there and no squirrels to be found."

"Luka and Phil both." Biljana chuckled and Estella joined in.

He remained standing; his arms crossed over his chest and said, "So now you know a bit about Delic. He's a delusional nutcase, but also extremely intelligent and cunning. If we find him we find the stone, no doubt. We'll also bring him to justice for the war crimes he and his gang of Yugoslavian soldiers have committed here. We should get going, we have work to do."

They all nodded and Biljana saw them to the door, offering up more hugs. She waved as they walked back towards the vehicle. "So I-1 is here to find an ancient stone that is believed to hold powers bestowed upon it by Jesus Himself?" Estella asked as the approached the vehicle.

Phil shook his head as unlocked the SUV and climbed in. "No. We're here to find Delic and stop him from committing some heinous act. You are here to find the stone."

Estella thought on that and inquired, "What is Delic planning to do?"

Phil reversed from his spot and headed back out on the road. "We believe he's been experimenting with hybrid combinations of biological and chemical agents in an attempt to make some ultimate weapon which he wants to use to eradicate his enemies."

"Who are his enemies?" Estella asked.

"In his mind…everyone."

"So what about this stone?"

Phil snorted, "Fairytales."

"Your friend seems to believe and perhaps even Delic does."

"Delic is an Albanian Muslim, he doesn't care about Christian folklore. He wants the stone to sell it so he can fund his campaign of terror. He's using the Yugoslavians as his pawns to kill and steal priceless art and artifacts so he can sell them on the black market, plain and simple." He was quiet for a few minutes then added, "The only reason I thought he might have been killed in that massacre was because I assumed that sooner or later his gang of killers would have gotten wise to his true intentions and disposed of him so they could keep all the profits from the thefts, not just a cut."

Estella pondered for a few minutes then said, "But, what if?"

"What if what?" Phil asked.

"What if it's true?"

"What? The stone story? Pish posh. I love Biljana like my own grandmother, but she's an overly superstitious woman."

"Perhaps, but what if she's right?"

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

 _Present Day_

The office of the BAU at the FBI Headquarters was not much different than I-1 Race noted. It was busy, even for a weekend and the bullpen area was occupied by different agents going about their assigned duties of hunting down some of the worst criminal offenders in America. The team followed Agent Hotchner up the steps and into his team's conference room; a large room that felt somewhat cramped due to the large circular table in the center and the LED monitors mounted on the walls.

Hotchner's team of profilers was assembled. Race recognized the two agents, Morgan and Dr. Reid, from the crime scene back at I-1, but there was also a dark haired woman who introduced herself as SSA Emily Prentiss. Standing next to one of the monitors was an eccentrically dressed blonde woman who wore dark rimmed glasses framed like the outline of a cat, large hoop earrings, and a colorful dress. Her exceptionally tall heels were a mix of turquoise and yellow flower design. Race couldn't imagine that she fit in with regulations, but the BAU was quite a different type of division.

As the guests took their seats, Hotchner sat down and said, "This is our tech analyst Penelope Garcia," he motioned towards the blonde. "Let's get started."

Garcia, just like Dr. Reid, was having difficulty keeping her eyes from drifting towards the infamous Doctor Quest and his prodigal sons, but she cleared her throat and started. She clicked a button on the remote control she was holding and satellite images appeared on the screen, "Sir," she addressed her superior, "I was able to download the satellite imagery of the archeological site where Doctor Velasquez and her daughter were kidnapped." She clicked through a number of pictures. "The images show activity around the camp, however on the next pass there was nothing. Intelligence One dispatched a team and reported back that all the workers, both local and American had been murdered." Her tone had turned grim.

"Unfortunately we expected that." Doctor Quest said. "Whoever kidnapped Estella and Jessie did not want to leave any witnesses."

"The next question is how did they escape?" Race asked.

"Due to the terrain we have to assume they infiltrated and ex-filtrated the camp by helicopter." Emily Prentiss stated. "The next step is figuring out how they got into the United States so quickly and where they are hiding."

"There are a number of possibilities," Dr. Reid stated, playing with this fingers as he spoke, Doctor Quest noticed the young man's fiddling and chalked it up as an involuntary nervous habit. "The most likely being they chartered a private jet. There's also the possibility of securing passage on one of the cargo vessels leaving the ports, however due to the time constraints that doesn't seem likely."

"We'll investigate," Hotchner stated, "If we can determine how they left we might be able to find out where they are here in the U.S."

"Anything from Director Corbin's office?" Race asked.

Morgan shook his head, "Nothing more than what we already discussed. There wasn't much evidence left behind for us to figure out more than what we already know."

"Have you gained access to the I-1 database?" Hotchner directed the question to Garcia.

She shook her head, "No not yet."

"And I've been cut off." Race growled.

"Perhaps we can be of assistance," Hadji chimed in motioning to Jonny, "I-1 built its security protocols around those that were used to develop IRIS."

"What's IRIS?" Garcia asked in an excited tone.

"It is Quest Industries' security system." Doctor Quest replied, "Jonny and Hadji helped write the code."

"Okay, yeah," Garcia nodded vigorously, suddenly a tone chimed on the tablet she cradled in her arm. She looked down and then looked to her superior in surprise, "Sir, I just got a hit on Estella Velasquez."

"How so?" Race perked up, practically jumping from his seat.

"Her name was used to book a hotel room in the area."

Hotchner was on his feet, along with Morgan, Reid, and Race. "Garcia, send the location to the GPS system in my vehicle. Morgan, Reid, you're with me and Race."

"We're coming too!" Jonny exclaimed.

"Negative," Hotchner said, his voice stern, "You two work with Garcia, get into I-1's system and find out everything you can on this Yuri Delic that Corbin mentioned. He's the key to all this, he has to be."

Jonny looked away, obviously wanting to be involved in the action. Glancing at Garcia he noticed she was gitty with excitement.

"Emily, see if you and Doctor Quest can get a lead on the transportation these bastards took to get here."

"Got it." The dark haired woman responded.

With the teams assembled, Hotchner, Race, and the two agents quickly headed for the exit. Race kept stride with Corbin's cousin and said, "Agent Hotchner, I need a weapon."

"Call me Hotch," he replied and nodded towards Morgan in stride, "Get Race a sidearm. The vests are in the suburban. Let's move!"

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"What you did was risky, Drazen." Kosta said as his boss entered the room.

Drazen smiled, dismissing his lieutenant's apprehensions. "It was worth holding on to the room."

"The FBI is investigating now. And now you are playing games with this girl's father. It is unwise."

"We can handle the FBI and Agent Bannon."

Kosta was unsure of the latter. "I've heard of this man, Race Bannon. He's dangerous. You've awoken a force within a foe that we do not need to deal with right now."

Drazen was no longer amused with Kosta's constant criticism. Why could his lieutenant not see the fun in all of this? "You overestimate the American's abilities."

"You underestimate him, Drazen. He will stop at nothing to get his daughter back. Best we dispose of her now."

"No!" Drazen proclaimed, slamming his fist on the table where Kosta was seated. "We need to keep her."

"Why?"

"I grow tired of you questioning and doubting me, Kosta." Drazen's voice was low and cunning. "What is really on your mind?"

Kosta was un-phased by his superior's demeanor and Drazen attributed it to the man's years as a soldier and then his time in prison. Kosta was a hard man. "Our backers are getting impatient."

Drazen straightened and dismissed Kosta's statement with a wave of his hand. "We need to get our hands on the girl in order to satisfy our debt to them."

"Perhaps Malik and Estella will have luck with the next target."

"Let us hope so."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Twenty minutes later the FBI suburban grinded to a stop in parking lot of a seedy hotel located just off of Interstate 95. The four men exited, vests strapped on and weapons drawn but held at their sides.

"Garcia said it was room 104." Hotchner stated and motioned in that direction. The hotel was a U shaped structure with all the room doors located outside facing towards the parking lot. A few cars occupied the lot, but no civilians were in sight. It was the type of hotel where people with little money or those needing to hide out due to illegal activities could find a place to stay with no questions asked.

Stacked at the door, Morgan was first and was about to kick the door in, but Race moved forward, "I'm going first. If she is in there and sees me we might be able to avoid any unnecessary confusion."

Morgan glanced at Hotch, who nodded. Morgan pounded on the door, shouted, "FBI!" and moved aside as Race launched a hard kick to the door, near the handle and strike plate. It flung inwards and the team moved in.

The room was small, the bathroom was off to the left, the door open, Race gave it a quick glance, did not see any threat, then moved forward, weapon raised. The main area of the room was empty except for furniture. "Clear!" He yelled and heard Morgan behind him say "Clear!" in regards to the bathroom.

The four men holstered their weapons and looked around. "She's already been moved." Race stated to no one in particular.

"It was wishful thinking anyway that she might still be here," Hotch replied, "Reid, go talk to the manager, see if he remembers anything."

Reid nodded and left the room.

"Hey, check this out." Morgan said from the bathroom. Hotch and Race moved to the doorway. Morgan had put on gloves and was holding an empty box of hair coloring. "Looks like she dyed her hair; I'll go grab some evidence bags and check on Reid."

Race watched as the FBI agent left and he was left with Hotchner who was studying something on the dresser. Race moved to his side and discovered a metal box. He crouched down in front of it and visually checked it for traps. Race noticed that a yellow sticky note was sitting next to the box; in block letters it said "FOR RACE".

"Let me open it." Race said, growing impatient with procedure.

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked as he stood and took a step back.

Race nodded and moved forward. His hands were steady, but his heart thudded so hard in his chest that he felt it was ready to explode. Cautiously he flipped the metal clasp and lifted the top of the box. His anticipation was gnawing at his nerves. He let the lid fall back on its hinges and saw the box contained a DVD in a white sleeve.

"Careful." Hotch said, the sudden sound of the man's voice filling the silence made Race flinch. He lifted the sleeved DVD out of the case and felt something sticky on his fingers. Pulling his hand and the DVD away, Race was suddenly overwhelmed by anger and rage. His vision blurred and his teeth ground against each other.

He reached into the box and withdrew the source of his rage.

"What is it?" Hotchner asked. He was a man that, due to his profession, was used to seeing and dealing with the worst things that humans could imagine doing to each other.

Race turned towards the FBI agent, his face so flushed by anger that his white hair seemed to almost shine. His eyes were set, pure fury seethed from his pores. He held up the item from the box; a clump of fiery red hair, stuck together by clumps of dried blood.

"My daughter's hair."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To Be Continued….

 **A/N: Thank you for reading thus far. I decided to stop this chapter here, even though there are still some unanswered questions. I could have kept going, but I didn't want to make the chapter too long!**

 **I hope to start working on Chapter 9 here tonight or tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest is owned by Hanna-Barbara. No money is being made from this story. It is simply by a fan for other fans.**

 **A/N: To all: This chapter has some elements in it that might be a disturbing to some readers. Please read at your discretion.**

Chapter 8

 _Present Day_

Jessie, lying on her side on the old, reeking mattressslowly moved her arm back and forth, cognizant of not making too drastic a motion. She assumed that she was being watched, but she had been unable to locate any hidden cameras in her room, but she knew that did not necessarily mean they were not there.

She had been able to pry a piece of metal off of the bedframe, and so far her captors had left her undisturbed. She hoped that it meant they did not suspect her of anything. She attempted to mask her actions by crying, some of which was real. She wanted them to believe they had succeeded in scaring her into submission, but that was not entirely the case.

Was she scared? Yes.

Was she going to let that stop her from trying anything and everything to escape and somehow get a signal out to her dad or Jonny? Hell no.

But first she had to get past her guard. That was the first step.

For the hidden camera she began to whimper, bobbing her shoulders up and down. She didn't know if there was listening devices, but again she had to assume the worst. And the whimpers would help disguise not only her movements but any sounds she inadvertently made.

She continued to scrap metal against metal. It wasn't much, but her makeshift "shank" as she knew they were called, would have to be enough to at least take down the guard. She'd love to plunge it through the throat of her tormentor, but she reminded herself, one step at a time.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Estella was a bundle of nerves. She felt like she was going to break down at any moment. The van she currently occupied with her captors had been parked in a quiet residential neighborhood for the last two hours. They had arrived earlier, and the men had spoken to each other in their native language, effectively keeping Estella in the dark about their motives. Afterwards they had drove around randomly, stopped at a local grocery store for more food, gassed up the van and then drove back to the neighborhood.

Estella glanced towards the front of the vehicle, in the general direction Malik and Pavik had been gesturing towards earlier. As the sky turn dark she observed a car pull into the driveway of the house that she assumed they were watching.

"Get ready." Malik ordered.

The other two men nodded. Estella watched as they armed themselves with handguns and knives.

Once armed, Malik turned towards Estella, "Follow us and do as we say. Make any move to escape or do anything stupid and you will regret it." He raised his hand as if to strike as a reminder of what happened earlier when she spoke out of turn. She nodded here compliance.

"Alright, let's go." Malik opened the door and exited the vehicle. The others followed. Estella was pushed between Pavik and Donsik, the latter keeping a firm hand in the small of her back to direct her forward.

The house the approached was small and non-descript. Stepping on to the lighted porch, Malik withdrew a cloth from one of his pockets and reached up to unscrew the lightbulb that illuminated the group. He stood in front of the door, with his underlings standing to each side, Estella was directed to stand next to Malik and Donsik.

Malik rang the doorbell and withdrew his suppressed pistol that he had tucked into the back of his pants. Estella held her breath as she heard footsteps approach. Moments later the door cracked open, but she couldn't make out who had opened it due to the light being out.

"Yes?" A man's voice said, but before he could react, Malik kicked in the door, knocking the man back and to the ground. Estella was surprised as how quickly the big man could move and before she knew it they were all inside the house, with Donsik quietly shutting the damaged door as best he could.

Malik had his handgun trained on the man on the floor, "Don't try anything funny." He said, cocking the hammer back for good measure.

The man slowly raised his hands in the air. "Who are you? What do you want?" He stammered, his eyes darting to each of his assailants. When his eyes met Estella's they narrowed, "I know you." He said, but before Estella could answer that she recognized him as well, Pavik reached down, grabbed the man by his shirt, and pulled him to his feet.

The group filtered into the house, "If it's money you want," The man started.

"Quiet." Malik growled and slapped the man on the back of the head. "Where is your computer?"

The man jerked his head towards a hallway that led off to the left. "That way." The group proceeded and a few moments later they entered the man's study.

The walls of the study were adorned with various military awards and decorations, one of which held a folded American flag. Estella noticed that on a bookshelf there was a glass case that held a combat knife; she was too far from it to read the inscription on the plaque.

"Sit," Malik said and Pavik forced the man into his own desk chair, then quickly pulled out zip-ties that he used to secure the man's wrists to the arms of the chair. Once secured Malik sat on the edge of the man's desk, his pistol pointed at the man's chest and said, "Tell us where the girl is."

"What are you talking about? What girl?" He replied.

Malik shook his head and Estella watched as Donsik landed a hard punch across the man's face. His head snapped to the side and blood appeared on his lips. Estella watched, but slowly inched closer to the bookshelf.

"Do I need to ask again?" Malik sneered, biting his finger nails. His nonchalant attitude make Estella's skin crawl.

"You have me mistaken for someone else." The man pleaded.

"Wrong answer," Malik said and Donsik slugged the man in the gut. "You're name is Doctor Michael Wellington. You recently retired from the U.S. Army Special Forces Command and now practice medicine locally here in the Fort Bragg area." Malik paused for effect. "We know who you are and what you've done. So tell us where the girl is and we will be on our way."

"What girl?" Doctor Wellington protested. Estella saw him shoot her a subtle glance. He knew what they were after and he knew that she was aware as well.

Malik's patience was wearing thin. "The girl you and this woman helped twelve years ago!"

Wellington turned his gaze towards Estella, "I thought I recognized you. Why are you doing this?"

"They kidnapped my daughter." Estella's voice was thick with shame. "Just tell them where she is."

Wellington gritted his teeth and shook his head.

Malik's anger rose and he landed another punch to the man's face. Almost immediately Wellington's left eye started to swell.

"Tell them, Michael!" Estella pleaded, "Corbin was just as stubborn and now he's dead!"

"Then kill me too." Wellington stated.

Malik slammed his fist into the desk, rattling the items that adorned the top. "Damnit!" He reached for Wellington, but the ex-Special Forces doctor lashed out and landed a kick to Malik's groin.

The room erupted into chaos. Malik stumbled back into the desk, knocking over a lamp and a number of items. His face was flushed with anger and pain. The other two men stood frozen momentarily, confused as to what was happening while Malik started to shout at them.

In his attempt to do something Donsik released his hold on Estella and she too her opportunity. She lunched for the bookshelf and rammed her elbow into the small glass enclosure that held the combat knife. She had no idea if it was even sharpened, but she did not care. She grabbed the knife, gripping the handle has hard as possible, turned and lunched at the closest enemy. It was Donsik. Slamming into the shocked man, she plunged the knife into his belly. His eyes wide with amazement he staggered and fell, Estella crashing down on top of him.

"Donsik!" Pavik yelled and rushed to his brother's side. Estella clambered to her feet and lashed out with the knife at Pavik, catching him on the forearm that he had raised to deflect the blow.

Malik, recovered from Wellington's attack, stood and released a guttural scream. He pushed the desk to the side and rushed at the bound man, who was helpless to defend himself further. Pavik knelt by his brother's body, completely oblivious to the mayhem around him. Estella pushed past him and went for Wellington, who was trying to push himself away from the enraged Malik. Estella reached him first and slid the knife under the zip tie on the man's left arm, quickly sawing it off. Just as it snapped Malik was on the two, but Wellington stood and with some fit of adrenaline fueled strength swung his still bounded arm upward, bring the desk chair up and smacking into Malik who had raised his arms to block the blow, but not fast enough.

Estella heard a pop and saw the Doctor wince in pain. She imagined the weight of the chair and the odd, almost impossible, angle of his attack had dislocated some joints.

The chair splintered as it made contact with Malik, he staggered backwards and fell to one knee, but was quickly getting up again. Estella was amazed that he could take a hit like that and not be out cold.

"Run!" Wellington pushed Estella towards the door, but she tripped over the fallen body of Donsik.

"Grab her!" Malik barked, snapping Pavik from his daze. Pavik reached out and wrapped his hand around Estella's leg. She kicked out with her free leg and grazed Pavik's chin, but not hard enough to cause him to let go. He jerked his arm back, pulling her leg with him and then she slammed down onto the floor, the back of her head smacking against the hardwood.

Spots clouded her vision as Estella faltered on the ground. She tried to wriggle away, but Pavik kept a firm hand on her leg as he pulled her towards him.

Her head rolled to the side and she saw Malik and Wellington grappling. Wellington was a man determined, he knew if he didn't kill Malik that he would be dead. Malik had a size and strength advantage over the ex-Special Forces operative, but Wellington wasn't giving up. Estella watched as he lunched at Malik's midsection, but the other man anticipated the move and stepped aside at the last moment, then brought his knee up into Wellington's path, connecting with the man's midsection. Wellington went down. Malik bent over the fallen man, rolled him onto his back then lifted Wellington from the ground. Estella stared in amazement, shock, and horror. Malik slammed Wellington down onto the floor, the crunch of bones breaking was deafening.

"You American bastards." Malik spat over the fallen man. He lifted his eyes towards Estella and she cringed at the vacantness of Malik's orbs. This man was nothing but a cold-blooded killer.

"Stop." Wellington coughed, his words obscured by the blood that was gurgling in his throat. "Leave her alone. I'll tell you."

"No!" Estella breathed.

Malik was so enraged, but he turned back towards Wellington. "Tell me and I'll kill you quickly."

"She's…."

Malik knelt down and grabbed Wellington's shirt. "Tell me where she is!"

"Philadelphia." Wellington mumbled as blood dripped down his chin.

"What is her name?" Malik growled.

Wellington gurgled again and his eyes rolled in his head, his body going limp. Malik sneered and let go of Wellington's shirt, the man's body hit the ground.

"This is all your fault." Malik's voice was filled with wrath. He grabbed Estella and yanked her to her feet. Then he reached down, grabbed his handgun that he had dropped during his fight. He forced Estella to her knees next to Wellington, who she saw was still alive, but barely.

"His blood is on your hands." Malik proclaimed and then fired his silenced handgun point blank into Wellington's body four times. The bullets pierced his flesh, and blood splattered onto Estella as he was forced to watch the man die in front of her eyes.

Estella cried. The trauma was overwhelming and she couldn't tear her eyes from the man that she once knew. All those years ago she, Corbin, and Wellington had worked to save a life and now they were all paying for their good deeds with their own blood; their own lives.

Estella wept; the tears just would not stop. She touched Wellington's lifeless shoulder and whimpered, "I am so sorry, Michael."

She heard commotion behind her, but she didn't care. _Let them kill me_. She thought. _It doesn't mattered anymore._

"Grab the laptop and let's go." She heard Malik say.

"What about Donsik?" Pavik asked.

Malik huffed. "Leave him."

Pavik rose to his feet. "What? He's my brother."

"He's dead." Malik's tone was final. "It'll look like a robbery gone bad. Donsik died for the cause. Now get the computer and trash the place. We have a location, but not a name."

Pavik stood in defiance for a moment, but eventually nodded. He wouldn't defy his superior, even for his brother.

Estella felt Malik's hand grip her upper arm and pull her to her feet. He turned her towards him and said, "You will pay for this. You and your daughter."

Estella, fully expecting to be punished again but not caring, spit in the man's face. Malik raised his hand and slowly wiped the spittle from his face. To Estella's astonishment, Malik grinned at her. "About time you got some fighting spirit in you."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jonny nodded approvingly at the office of Tech Analyst Penelope Garcia. The space was cramped, but she had the latest high tech equipment throughout her workspace. It was dark and cool in the room, better to keep all the equipment working properly, but it didn't bother Jonny at all; his blood was hot with his desire to find Jessie.

"Wow." Hadji whistled as he took in the sites of the office as well. "This is very impressive."

"Thanks," Garcia beamed. Her admiration made Jonny feel a tad uncomfortable. She sat down at her main workstation and motioned to the boys to have a seat in the other chairs.

"How'd you get a job like this?" Jonny asked. "I mean, I don't want to be rude, but you don't exactly seem to fit in with standard FBI regulations and protocols."

Garcia smiled, sipping tea from a large mug with a picture of the TARDIS on it. "You know how you always hear about people hacking into Government systems and then getting hired by that organization?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, that was me." Garcia grinned. "SSA Hotchner offered me jail or a job. I took the job."

"Wise choice." Hadji pipped in.

Garcia nodded, her earrings dangling in unison. "I don't think I'd do well in prison. I prefer helping the team put creeps there instead."

"Speaking of creeps," Jonny started.

Garcia swiveled in her chair. "Right, so let's get started shall we, junior crime fighters?"

Jonny smiled, he liked her and from the look on Hadji's face, Jonny figured his brother did as well. He watched as Garcia's fingers flew effortlessly over her keyboard. "Don't tell anyone this, but I've tried to hack into Intelligence One's system, but no dice."

"Didn't Agent Hotchner tell you to do so?" Hadji asked as he watched data fly across the woman's monitor.

"I mean…like…before…for fun," Garcia mumbled, "That's what us hackers do. But you, kids, wow, you built something pretty amazing."

"May I?" Hadji motioned to the system before him.

Garcia nodded her approval and logged him on.

"I've been in I-1's databases before," Hadji said as he typed. "I might be able to bypass the security protocols if my credentials are still valid."

"How do you have credentials?"

"Well, since Hadj, Jessie, and I helped design this system," Jonny explained as his brother concentrated, "They gave us access to it. Also, as you may know we're a pretty unique bunch."

"You're telling me!" Garcia snorted.

"Getting into the system is not the difficult part," Hadji explained, "It's finding the data we need. Accessing classified or protected files will be difficult, especially when it comes to Director Corbin's files."

"Why doesn't he just tell us what we need?" Garcia asked as she turned back to her monitor, trying to find information through her own sources.

"Government protocols," Jonny shrugged. "He's a good person, but he's so bound by regulations it's crazy. It drives Race nuts some times."

"Or he's protecting something or someone." Hadji suggested.

"It must be in that family's blood," Garcia quipped, taking a playful shot at her own boss.

After a few minutes, Hadji's system beeped and he leaned back in his chair approvingly. "I'm in."

"No way," Garcia said, her mouth agape. "I thought I was good, I mean, I know I'm good, but that's…I've never seen someone get into a system like that so fast."

"Like we said," Jonny added, "We kind of had a way in already."

"Now, to try and locate Corbin's files on this Yuri Delic."

Garcia typed away at her own system and Jonny got the feeling she was suddenly competing against the two teens.

Hadji trudged through the system, bringing up and closing database after database. Jonny watched, adding a helpful suggestion every now and then, but he itched at the inactivity. He wanted to be out there, looking for Jessie. He knew deep down that this was the best way to get to her, but sometimes he felt he was better suited to follow in Race's footsteps than his father's; he needed action.

Twenty five minutes passed and finally Hadji let out a long whistle. "I think I found something."

Jonny leaned in over his brother's shoulder and Garcia looked on as well. "What is it?"

"Maybe what Race said was true." Hadji said as he scanned the files.

"What? What did he say?" Garcia asked.

"He said Corbin told him that Yuri Delic is dead. I'm looking at a death certificate here."

"But if that's the case, then Delic is a dead end, no pun intended." Jonny suggested.

"Hmmm," Garcia mused.

"What are you thinking?" Hadji asked.

"Well, from experience, I'll tell you that sometimes people in these positions of authority can, well, how do I say it, manipulate the data." Garcia started typing. "Where does it say he died?"

"In Dubrava Prison, Kosovo. Two years ago." Hadji answered.

"What do you mean, 'from experience'?" Jonny asked.

"Well, you remember Emily from the conference room, right? Well, some bad dude was after her, beat and stabbed her and then escaped. Hotch, with the help of the State Department, faked Emily's death to convince Doyle he had killed her." Then she added, "The messed up part was he didn't even tell us. We were all kept in the dark, for Emily's sake."

"Woah, that's cold." Jonny said.

"Well, all is good now. Emily's back and Doyle is dead." Garcia's desk side phone rang and she hit the speaker phone button with her pink gel pen she had clutched in her hand. "Speak and be wowed by your amazing techie and her wonder kids."

Hadji and Jonny glanced at each other and smiled, "Definitely not standard FBI practice."

From the phone, "Garcia,"

"Yes, Sir," She perked up at Hotch's voice. "

We're headed back. We found a DVD that I need you to analyze. Not sure what's on it, but I don't think it is anything good. I'll bring it to you personally."

"Yes, Sir." Garcia replied.

"Anything on Delic?"

"We've accessed some files, but are still compiling the data. Should have more when you get back."

"Good, thanks, Garcia." Hotch said and hung up.

"Ok, so back to the death certificate and Dubrava Prison."

Hadji turned back to his screen and kept searching. A few minutes later, Garcia blurted out, "Oh boy."

"What is it?"

"I think I might have found out who has your friend."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"What is she doing?" Kosta peered at the video monitor that played the feed from Jessie Bannon's room.

"It looks like she's just crying, probably scared." The man that sat in front of the monitor responded. Kosta hadn't bothered to learn the man's name; hired thugs did not matter to him, as long as they did their job and kept their mouths shut.

Kosta studied the monitor. "I don't know."

"Should I call Drazen?"

"No," Kosta replied. "I'll handle this." He spun on his heels and quickly left the control room. He didn't think it was necessary to disturb Drazen with something that was probably nothing. He could handle a teenage girl. Drazen was busy buying more time from their backers, who were, rightfully so Kosta thought, growing impatient.

 _If we don't deliver soon we will all find ourselves with bullets lodged into the backs of our necks._ Kosta thought as he made his way to the girl's holding cell.

Striding down the hall, he motioned to the door guard to open the cell. The man nodded and did as he was instructed.

Kosta stood in the doorway, glaring at the girl who had turned her head towards the door when she heard it open. She made no other moves.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing," Jessie sniffed. "I'm just scared…and in pain." Then she added, "I'm hungry."

"Move away from the bed." Kosta ordered, pointing towards the far corner or the room.

Jessie sat still for a moment and Kosta barked, "Now!"

Jessie shirked at the sudden ferocity in his voice and did as she was told. "Stay there." Kosta said when Jessie was standing in the far corner. He searched the bed, looked around the bedframe, even lifted the mattress slightly, but found nothing. He turned towards the girl. "What were you doing?"

Jessie lowered her eyes, "Nothing, just picking at the wall." Kosta turned and saw scratch marks on the wall. He assumed she was scratching at it with her fingernails.

"Why?"

"To keep my mind occupied, I guess; to stop from thinking about my mom."

"Your mother is fine." Kosta replied.

"Can I see her?" Jessie pleaded, trying to sound fragile and innocent.

Kosta glared at the girl, wondering how the daughter of Race Bannon could be so weak. "Your father is Race Bannon, no?"

Jessie perked up involuntarily at the mention of her father's name. "Yes."

"I know of him." Kosta said.

Jessie wasn't sure how to take that. "I doubt you want to meet him." She said, a small bundle of bravery seeping into her at the mention of her father.

Kosta laughed, it was a frightening laugh, "Oh no, little darling. I do want to meet him. I want so very much to meet the infamous Race Bannon."

"Why?"

"So he can watch as I kill you and your weak mother." Kosta sneered.

Jessie's mouth went dry, but she spat in the man's direction. "Well, I'll be happy to watch him kill you and your sick, crazy boss."

Kosta approached Jessie and knelt down in front of her, he touched her cheek. His fingers were rough and callused. Jessie felt revolted by his touch. Very quietly, so low of a whisper she had to strain to hear Kosta shook his head, "No, no, little darling, your father won't have that opportunity. As soon as we get what we came here for, I'm going to kill Drazen myself."

As he stood he bent down and kissed Jessie on the forehead. She jerked her face to the side. Kosta smiled, snickered, and turned away. "The guard will get you food and water."

Jessie watched as the man, the man she realized was truly the more evil of the two she had encountered, left. The cell door slamming shut behind her.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"Pull over." Pavik demanded. He sat in the back of the van, where his younger brother had sat on the trip to Fort Bragg; the trip to kill Wellington.

"Shut up." Malik growled.

"I said pull over." Pavik demanded.

"We have to get back with the laptop. We know the girl's location and I've already called it in. The laptop should have her name."

"I don't care about that anymore." Pavik hissed.

"Well you should."

Pavik glared at Estella. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her since they got back into the van and drove off from the latest murder scene.

"Malik, find a secluded spot and pull over. It won't take long."

Estella heard Malik groan. They had been on the road for over an hour, back on the interstate heading north, there was very little traffic. She was surprised when she saw him pull off the interstate. He followed a lonely road and Estella felt fear welling up inside of her. He was driving to a secluded area, for what she didn't dare want to think about.

Twenty minutes later the van stopped. They were down a dirt road, deep in the woods somewhere. "Make it quick, you fool." Malik said and lit a cigarette.

Pavik grinned at Estella; a horrible grin that showed his intentions. "No one will hear you scream out here." He said and reached over and grabbed her hair. Estella pulled away, but his grip was tight and pain shot through her scalp.

"I'm going to make you suffer for killing my brother." Pavik said, drool dripped from his lips as he taunted her.

"He got what he deserved." Estella shot back.

Setting his handgun down, Pavik grabbed her arm with his free hand and forced her to the floor of the van. Estella squirmed, he was going to rape her.

She fought against him, kicked at his legs as he hovered over her, but he was too strong. He released her hair and then ripped at her shirt, exposing her flesh. He grinned and his drool splashed against her skin, she wretched.

"I like it that you are struggling." He said as he reached down to unzip his pants.

Panic flooded over Estella, her eyes darted around for anything she could use as a weapon. He wasn't pinning her hands down, but it was dark in the van. She felt him lean down against her and she was repulsed, she had to fight back or she was dead; raped and dead.

Feeling around the floor her hand grasped something smooth and hard. It was a small fire extinguisher that must have come loose as they drove down the bumpy dirt road. Without hesitation she grasped the object and swung it as best she could at Pavik's head. It connected and cracked against his skull. He fell to the side, but the blow wasn't hard enough to knock him out completely.

"You bitch!" His words were slurred and blood was running down the side of his face.

Estella scrambled out from under him, grabbed the handgun he had left sitting on the bench, aimed it at him and fired.

The shot sounded like a cannon in the small enclosed van. The bullet slammed into Pavik's neck and jolted him against the interior wall of the van. Estella fired again, this round hitting him in the face. He was dead before his body slumped against the bench.

It had only taken seconds.

"What the hell?" Malik roared, dropping his cigarette. He tried to open the door, but Estella fired again; two rounds through the back of his seat. He slumped forward and didn't move.

"How's that for fighting spirit, asshole." Estella snarled.

Estella kept the gun pointed at Malik. She had no idea how long she sat like that, but when her hands started to ache and neither man moved she relaxed. She dropped the gun and burst into tears. Then her rage took over and she beat her fists against the lifeless body of the man that had wanted to rape her.

Exhaustion took over and finally she stopped hitting the man. They were dead. She had killed all three of them.

"I need to get out of here. I need to call Race." She said out loud.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To be Continued…

 **Author's Notes: I have never been a fan of Questworld. I didn't like it back in 1996 and I still do not like it now. That is why I do not include it in my stories. I had Hadji and Jonny reference IRIS, which I am fine with, and I used their knowledge of that system to assist them in getting into Intelligence One's network.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest is owned by Hanna-Barbara. No money is being made from this story. It is simply by a fan for other fans. Also, Criminal Minds is a product of CBS, no money is being made from the use of their characters.**

 **Chapter 9**

Race stormed into the BAU offices, determined to find out what was on the DVD that was found at the hotel room where Estella had at one time been held. He needed answers; where was Estella and where was Jessie. While the BAU was being extremely helpful and was just as concerned with finding Jessie and Estella as he was, it seemed like things were just moving too slowly.

Keeping on Hotch's heels Race followed the other man down the hallway and into the BAU tech analyst's office.

"Garcia, we need to see what's on this DVD." Hotch said as he entered.

Jonny and Hadji both jumped to their feet at seeing the two men enter. "What did you guys find?" Jonny inquired.

Race shook his head and grumbled, "Not much."

"I suggest you boys head over to the conference room." Hotch said.

"But, if that DVD has something about Jessie," Jonny protested.

"He's right," Race said, trying to sound calm for the sake of the boys.

"Why don't you start setting up in there to brief us on what you've discovered so far?" Hotch suggested. "Garcia can meet you there in a few minutes."

Jonny and Hadji, both looking dejected and frustrated left the room.

"Just set this up for us and go meet the boys," Hotch told his analyst. "We'll be in there when we are done in here."

"Yes, Sir," Garcia said as she loaded up the DVD. She wasn't happy when someone occupied her lair when she wasn't there, but it was her boss and she imagined whatever was on the DVD wasn't something she really wanted to see anyways. "It's ready. Just press play."

Hotch nodded and Garcia left, closing the door behind her. "You realize this may be something you don't want to see, right?" Hotch said to Race.

"Just play it." Race replied through gritted teeth.

Hotch held Race's gaze for another few seconds then hit play.

Jessie appeared on the screen, bound to a chair. Race felt a mix of emotion flood his mind; she was alive, but she was obviously being held captive. Soon a man came into view and Race watched, unable to tear his eyes from the monitor, as the man hurt his little Ponchita. After the man had sliced his daughter's hair he held the clump of bloody locks in front of the camera and said "This is what happens to your daughter when you cross me." He laughed and then said, "Next time I will send you something from her that won't grow back." The camera shut off and the DVD ended.

Race seethed. His eyes were still locked on the monitor, but he knew Hotchner stood off to his side. All Race could think about was finding and killing whoever that man on the screen was. He clenched his fists so hard his nails dug into his palms, drawing blood.

"Race," Hotch said softly.

Race lashed out and slammed his fists onto the tech analyst's desk, causing the monitor to tip over and pens and trinkets bounce into the air. "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch." Race hissed.

"Calm down," Hotch said more sternly.

"Calm down?" Race turned on the man. "You want me to calm down after watching that?"

"I don't want you destroying this office." Hotch replied.

"Do you have kids?" Race asked.

"I have a son." Hotch answered.

"What would you do if that was your son?" Race asked, pointing back to the monitor.

Hotch kept his eyes locked on Race and responded, "Remember, Race, you are here as a guest. We're helping you and we will find your daughter and your ex-wife."

"But will we find them alive? We've discovered nothing so far!" Race let his frustrations pour.

"These things take time."

"Do you have any idea what this is like for me?" Race seethed.

Hotch stared Race down and finally responded, his voice even. "Yes, I do. You see, I know what it is like to have someone threaten my family as well."

"And what did you do about it?" Race glared.

"I killed him." Hotch replied, causing Race to blink, it wasn't the answer he was expecting. "I killed him with my bare hands; I beat George Foyet to death after he murdered my wife. After he stabbed me nine times and threatened to kill my son. So don't lecture me, in my office, about justice."

Race signed, taking a deep breath. He ran his hands through his hair and said, "I'm sorry. I had no idea. I just cannot stand inaction. Every minute that passes…" His voice trailed off.

Hotch shook his head. "We'll find Jessie. Let's go to the conference room, the team is waiting and Garcia said they found some information on Yuri Delic."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

It had begun to rain. Estella grumbled and tried to find some shelter. After she had calmed down, she had searched the van and the bodies of her dead captors. She had grabbed a backpack that contained Doctor Wellington's laptop, some bottled water, a few snacks, a flashlight, and a knife. She had debated taking the gun she had used, but she thought that if she got picked up by a passerby, or worse the police, she would have a hard time explaining the gun. She had also found some cash in Malik's pockets and she had taken his watch which she put in her pocket, she'd also found a light windbreaker. She had hoped to use Malik's phone to call Race, but he had it password protected and she had no idea what the number combination was. After a few attempts she had given up. She couldn't even check the GPS on the phone to determine her location. The van had begun to feel claustrophobic and she wanted to put as much distance between herself and the dead men as possible.

Glancing at the watch she saw that it was 0338 in the morning. She was cold, exhausted, and scared. Once the adrenaline of the event had worn off Estella could barely keep on her feet. She trudged on though, determined to find someone that could help her or at least find a phone. She headed in the direction she had believed they had come, but the darkness and her mind was playing tricks on her. All she wanted to do was sleep, even if just for a little while.

She pulled the hood of the windbreaker over her head and kept walking. The rain started to come down harder, making it impossible for her to see more than a couple feet in front of her. She needed to find shelter and fast. As she walked she made it to a clearing in the woods that looked to be an open pasture or farm field. Peering through the darkness and the rain she thought she saw a small structure on the far side. Her hopes elevated, she crossed the field and eventually the structure grew closer. It was an old barn that appeared to have been abandoned for decades.

Cautiously she approached the barn and pushed the door open. The only sound was the rain spattering against the wooden roof, which had numerous holes. She stepped inside and stood, half expecting her tormentors to be there waiting for her, but nothing happened.

Estella breathed and clicked on the flashlight. It was relatively dry and she was out of the cold and wind. Searching the barn she discovered an old horse blanket. Finding a relatively dry corner of the barn she sat down, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. She felt the tears in her eyes, but forced them away. She had to think. _I'll only rest of a short time, let the rain pass._ She thought to herself. She thought about Jessie and prayed that her little girl was unharmed. She was determined to make them pay for all of this.

Her eyelids heavy and the soothing sound of the rain brought back the tiredness and soon Estella slumped over onto the ground and fell asleep.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

 _Kosovo, December, 1998_

"We got a hit." Clark said as he strode through the tent that he and the rest of the I-1 team occupied. Estella had been on her cot, reading a letter she had received from her husband and smiling at the colorful drawing of what her daughter, Jessie, claimed was a dog. Setting the letter and the drawing down, she stood and followed the big man to the back of the tent.

Corbin was fully clothed, but sleeping on his cot, arms crossed over his chest. His beanie cap pulled down over his eyes. Clark smacked Corbin's boot, "Wake up, boss."

Corbin pulled the beanie from over his eyes. "I was already awake. No one can sleep in here with your big ass rumbling around." He sat up and looked at his subordinate. Estella took a seat in the chair by the table.

"What have you got?"

Clark held up a folder and said, "Intel report for the long tabbers. They received information that Delic and his crew are holed up in a small village about thirty miles from here." He handed the file to his superior who thumbed through it. "Is this witness credible?"

"SFC Williams thinks so."

Corbin nodded and stood. "Alright, let's move out. Let SFC Williams know to have his bubbas ready to go in twenty minutes. We'll try and catch these thugs before they are on to us."

"Got it." Clark said then left.

"So?" Estella asked as she watched Corbin getting ready. She watched as he strapped his combat holster to his leg like usual, but then was a bit surprised when he reached down and pulled a long weapons case from under his cot.

"So?" Corbin mimicked her.

"I'm coming too, right?"

"Do you have weapons training?" He asked, but Estella knew he already knew the answers.

"Just qualification back at headquarters and what Race has taught me. I shot a little bit at the range here with the Special Forces guys." Estella smiled.

"Yeah I know about that." Corbin smirked, "That's why I asked."

Estella acted shocked, "Are you saying I can't shoot?"

Corbin lifted the weapon out of the case and held it out for her to examine. It was of medium size, but compact, and looked just as lethal as any heavy weapon she'd seen. She also noticed it had a sliding stock. "Do you know what this is?" He held it out to her with one hand, she took at and realized it was heavier than it looked, her arm dipping as she took it from him; he laughed.

"Ummm," She played innocent.

"It's an H&K MP5."

"So all I do is point and shoot, right?" She asked.

He motioned for her to give it back and she relented, "All you do, my dear, is sit in the back seat and keep your head down and your eyes and ears open."

"At least let me take a sidearm, for personal protection." She pleaded.

He sighed. "Fine, at least I know you've qualified on an M9 at one point." He tilted his head at the weapon rack that was in the back corner as he shrugged into a Load Bearing Vest and packed the magazines into the holders.

Estella grinned, got up and retrieved her weapon.

"Now let's go get these scumbags." Corbin said.

The team rumbled down the road, packed into three HMMWV vehicles painted in a woodland camouflage pattern. Estella was in the middle vehicle which was also occupied by the two male I-1 agents and Corbin. The other two military vehicles carried the Special Forces team and Agent Lewis.

Corbin was seated across from Estella in the back. He leaned over and in a loud voice said to her, "Stay in the vehicle. We have to clear the village. Once it's clear I'll signal for you or come get you."

"Alright," Estella agreed. She was glad to be part with the team, but action like this was not her cup of tea.

"Intel says they are holed up in a house down this street," Corbin pointed to a road on the map of the town that he had gotten from the file. "If you see anything once we dismount, radio us." He pointed at the radio mounted up front between Clark and Hill. "Agent Lewis and two of the SF guys will stay behind and pull security, so you won't be alone."

"Got it." Estella said and gave him a thumbs up.

She looked out the window, watching the peaceful countryside roll by. As they approached the town, she turned back to ask Corbin another question when suddenly a huge explosion shook the vehicle. BOOM!

Clark swore as he slammed on the brakes and jerked the wheel. "We're under attack!" He announced.

Corbin looked forward and saw the vehicle in front of them stopped and on fire. "Fucking landmines," He swore and started barking orders. "Clark, Hill, get out there and see if there are any survivors."

The two men up front got out, followed by Corbin who was signaling with his hands at the vehicle behind them. Weapon at the low ready he moved over to the other side of the vehicle, scanning the buildings of the town that was quietly poised in front of them.

He opened Estella's door and said, "Stay here, just keep your eyes open."

"RPG!" Someone shouted. Corbin's head spun around, then he turned grabbed Estella's arm and yanked her out of the vehicle. They took a few steps and he pushed her to the ground and got down next to and slightly on top of her. Seconds later the front of their vehicle exploded. Suddenly gunfire erupted.

"Damnit," Phil growled and raised his head. He observed gunmen on the roof of one low building and two more in windows in the buildings on the opposite of the street. "So much for them not knowing we were coming."

Estella kept her head down, but saw that Clark was dragging one of the men out of the front vehicle. He slung them man over his shoulder and ran back towards them, Hill providing covering fire. The sound of the gunfire was so loud, Estella couldn't think straight; she had no idea what to do.

SFC Williams was behind them, barking orders at his men who started bounding towards the buildings, firing as they moved.

"Come on," Corbin said, snapping Estella back to reality. He grabbed her arm and they ran for cover behind the last vehicle. Estella fell to her knees as they reached the rear of the military vehicle and seconds later Clark and Hill joined them.

Clark placed the wounded man down and Estella saw he was covered in burns and his right arm below the elbow was missing. She wasn't a medical doctor by trade, but she had training in first aid. "I need a first aid kit." She said without thinking. Hill snatched one from inside the vehicle and handed it to her.

She went to work. The man was moaning and groaning, but she couldn't hear him. In fact she heard nothing at all; she was too focused on trying to save his life. She placed a tourniquet on his amputated arm. "Tighten this as hard as you can." She said to no one in particular and saw Clark react.

Corbin looked at Hill, "What about the others?"

Hill shook his head, "All dead. Agent Lewis included."

"Damnit," He cursed. "Someone tipped these bastards off."

A volley of gunfire impacted close by and they all huddled around the back of the vehicle. "Clark, stay here with Estella and help her," Clark nodded, "Hill, you and me. Let's move."

Corbin and Hill took off towards the town.

"What do you need me to do?" Clark asked.

"Hold this." Estella said and handed the large man an IV bag. "Hang it up somewhere if you can." He watched as she tried to put an IV into the man's uninjured arm. He hung the bag on the rear bumper and watched as Estella expertly placed the needle.

She reached into the first aid kit and withdrew some bandages and began wrapping the man's head when she noticed he was unconscious. "Come on." She whispered as she tried to bandage the burns.

"Estella?" Clark said.

She forced herself to look at Clark, who had his fingers to the man's neck. He shook his head and met her gaze, "He's gone."

"No." She said and started checking the man's vital signs.

"He's gone, Estella. You did your best." He was trying to be kind, but Estella sat back and squeezed her eyes shut. She grabbed the man's hand that was still attached to his lifeless body and squeezed it tight.

"No, Damnit, no!" She stammered.

Clark moved over to her and placed a large, muscular arm around her shoulders. "It's alright."

"It's not alright!" She yelled. She could still here gunfire in the distance and it was fueling her anger. "This place is nothing but death!" She leaned forward and punched her fists into the frozen ground.

Clark kept his arm around her, but said nothing.

After what felt like an eternity, the team returned. Estella, her head leaned back against the vehicle, opened her eyes. She had no idea when the gunfire had stopped.

She saw Corbin and Hill and three of the Special Forces Soldiers standing around them. "He died." It was all she could say.

"What happened in the village?" Clark asked as he stood.

"About a dozen guys," Corbin said, "Most Yugoslavian gunmen. They've been eliminated."

Corbin saw Estella glaring at him. He looked away and said, "But no Delic."

"They knew we were coming," Hill guessed, "Delic took off and left these guys to try and take us out."

"Well he partially succeeded," Estella mumbled.

"I'll call for transport." SFC Williams said and moved to the front of the truck, the only one still operable.

Corbin nodded to his men and they stepped aside, out of earshot of Estella, "Help SFC Williams' men in getting everyone out of that vehicle. Then search the enemy dead, see if they carried any intel on them."

"Yes, Sir," both men said, and then Clark added, "What about Estella?"

"I'll take care of her." Corbin's voice was filled with remorse and he turned to go.

"Hey, boss," Clark said, causing Corbin to turn back, "She did a hell of a job trying to save that man's life."

Corbin nodded, "Got it."

Estella had watched the men talking, figuring Corbin was giving out orders then watched as Clark and Hill took off and Corbin came back an crouched down next to her.

"Are you going to say something?" She asked when he didn't speak.

He shook his head, "Not much to say in a situation like this," He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, his touch was gentle and reassuring, "but I heard and I see you did all you could for Joe here."

Estella sniffed and said, "It wasn't enough, but I tried."

"I know you did and he does as well."

Estella sniffed again and turned to look at Corbin, "We need to get these bastards so we can all just go home. I'm tired of all this bloodshed." Wrapping her arms around him, Estella buried her head into Corbin's shoulder and wept.

Holding her close he softly replied, "Me too, Estella, me too."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

 _Present Day_

Race fumed as he took a seat at the round table in the BAU conference room. He felt Benton's and the boys' gazes on him, but they said nothing. Race's jaw was firmly set and he thumped his fingers against the polished table. Race was never one for openly talking about his feelings, but he wore them on his sleeve. He wanted to be out there, looking for Jessie, making the bastards that held her…that hurt her, pay for their actions. But instead he sat here, feeling worthless. He silently cursed Corbin for stripping him of his I-1 credentials and access, even though he knew his superior did what he had to do by regulation.

As the team assembled, Hotch nodded towards his tech analyst and said. "Sir, while you were out, we," she nodded and Jonny and Hadji, "were able to gain access into the Intelligence One database."

"What did you find?"

"Well, a lot…and nothing." Garcia replied cryptically.

"What does that mean?" Race asked, none too happy.

"Well, we found out about this Yuri Delic character and that he was a pretty bad guy; did some really nasty things in Kosovo in the late 1990s." She gave the team the history of Delic, his background, and his crimes.

"Kosovo?" Race mused, stroking his chin. "Estella was on an assignment there at that time. It was her last assignment before leaving I-1."

"Do you think she and Delic crossed paths?" Hotch asked.

Race shrugged, "I don't know. She didn't talk much about it. She was definitely changed after her time there. She left the agency and focused her attention on raising Jessie and continuing her independent work. I asked Corbin about it at the time, but he wasn't very forthcoming either."

"He was there as well?" Benton asked.

Race nodded, "He was the team leader."

"Something must have happened there." Hadji guessed.

"Why do you say that?" Hotch asked, seriousness etched across his face.

"Well," Hadji concluded, "This whole ordeal appears to tie back to something that happened in Kosovo; the connection between Estella and Corbin, Yuri Delic, the secrecy behind all of this. It's just very strange."

"Well," Garcia continued. "It looks like Delic was arrested and charged with war crimes along with about fifteen Yugoslavian soldiers. They were all convicted and sent to Dubrava Prison." She clicked a button on her remote and a video appeared on the display behind her. "Now, Sir, you may or may not be receiving an inquiry from INTERPOL because I kind of got this video through nefarious methods perhaps."

Morgan and Dr. Reid smiled and Hotch, stern as ever nodded, "What is it, Garcia?"

"This is video from inside Dubrava Prison just over two years ago." She clicked play. The video was from a security camera that covered the prison's dining facility. Men milled about, some in line for food, some sitting at tables, eating. There was no sound with the video. "See the tall, skinny man just now leaving the lunch line and walking down the middle aisle? That is Delic."

The group leaned in to observe the grainy black and white video.

"Now here comes the ugh part," Garcia said, she must have watched the video enough times to know what was next because she did not look at the screen.

On the video Delic walked passed a table of men and it appeared he glanced in the direction of the group. It was unclear if any words were exchanged, but as he passed, one man from the table stood and quickly ran up behind Delic and stabbed the disgraced scientist multiple times. Delic fell and the man stepped over his body. No one on the video moved to help the fallen man.

"He was stabbed thirteen times." Hotch said reading from the file that his tech analyst had given him.

"I assume he died from those wounds." Race said.

"According to the official file, yes, he did."

"This was two years ago. Six months later there was a massive riot at the prison and twelve men escaped, including this man." Again she clicked a button and a mugshot appeared, Race felt his entire body tense when he saw the image, it was the same man from the video with Jessie.

"His name, according to prison records is Drazen Popovic. He was the leader of the Yugoslavian soldiers that went rogue and took part in the killings, thefts, and rapes during the war. He was sent to prison along with Delic and the rest of their gang."

Twelve men don't just escape for prison at the same time," Morgan said motioning with a flip of his wrist at the files, "they had help from either the inside, outside, or more likely both."

"If Drazen was working for Delic then why would he kill him?" Benton asked to no one in particular.

"Who know, but we do know this Drazen character killed Delic and escaped prison and now he's holding Jessie." Jonny stated. It was clear that he was just as fed up as Race.

"He's also using Estella as a pawn to do his dirty work. But what is his ultimate goal? Is he just out for revenge for going to prison? And how the hell does this help us find Jessie and Estella?" Race asked, again feeling like they were getting nowhere.

"Well," Garcia pipped in, "I have an idea."

"Go ahead, Garcia," Hotch stated.

"Pause for dramatic effect," she hummed and then stated triumphantly, "Maybe you can ask Yuri Delic."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To Be Continued….

 **A/N: For my readers, I have a few notes of clarification. If any of you are not familiar with the show, Criminal Minds, where the BAU characters are from, the story Hotch tells Race is from one of the episodes. A criminal named George Foyet did taunt Hotch, stabbed him 9 times, and then later killed Hotch's wife. Hotch did end up beating Foyet to death.**

 **Also, I was going to add some more to this chapter, specifically a Jessie scene, but I think where I left off is a good spot. So the next chapter will include another scene with Jessie and her attempt to escape. Also, Jonny and Hadji are going to get some key information that will lead them off in a typical Jonny and Hadji getting into trouble routine!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest is owned by Hanna-Barbara. No money is being made from this story. It is simply by a fan for other fans. Also, Criminal Minds is a product of CBS, no money is being made from the use of their characters.**

Chapter 10

Estella slowly opened her eyes, her mind was hazy, and it took a few seconds for reality to set back in and for her to remember where she was, an abandoned barn where she had taken shelter after killing and escaping from her captors. She was still so tired. Peering through the slits of the wooden barn wall, she saw that it was still dark outside, but the rain had stopped.

"Only a few more minutes," she yawned and shut her eyes, falling back to sleep within moments.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

 _Kosovo, December 1998_

The team had arrived back at the base from the failed mission to find Delic almost five hours ago. Estella had gone back to the team tent, but unable to sit still she had wandered around the camp. She had found herself in the storage tent, examining the artifacts that she had been brought here to catalog, but she was having difficulty concentrating. Her mind kept wandering back to the ambush and to the soldier who had died while she was trying to save his life. Unable to focus, Estella set down the paperwork she had been trying to work on and left.

Outside, she had wandered some more, it was cold, and snow had begun to fall as the evening crept closer. Wrapping her arms around her body she attempted to shut out the chill which she knew wasn't just from the change in temperature. She wasn't hungry, she had no idea how anyone could eat or socialize after what had happened, but she saw Clark and Hill heading into the mess tent.

 _People cope differently._ She told herself and made her way back to the team tent.

The warmth of the tent hit her immediately as she entered. As she stripped off her coat and gloves, she saw that the cot across from her area had been stripped. Agent Lewis' cot, she knew. All of the agent's belongings had been packed up and placed in two green tough-boxes, presumably to be shipped off home to her next of kin.

As she hung up her coat on her makeshift clothesline, she heard typing and muffled curses coming from Corbin's area of the tent. She wasn't sure if she should bother him, but figured she'd at least see if he needed anything from her.

Knocking gently, she pushed the divider aside and stepped through. She saw Corbin sitting at his laptop, his elbows propped on the desk and his head buried in his hands. 

"Hey," Estella said softly, "everything okay?"

Corbin didn't look up or respond.

"Phil," She said as she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright?" She spied a bottle of Jack Daniels on the table next to him; it wasn't like him to drink, at least not that she had ever seen.

Her touch seemed to wake him from his daze and he lifted his head and looked at her. He looked ragged and tired. "I'm fine." He said.

Estella took it upon herself to take a seat on the edge of the man's cot and said, "You don't look fine."

He stared at her for so long, she was starting to feel uncomfortable, when he finally said, "Well, today didn't go exactly as I had planned."

Estella nodded and watched him pour a shot of whiskey into a small glass and then gulp it down. "You want some?" He asked.

"No," Estella shook her head, "Perhaps you shouldn't be drinking right now either."

Phil sneered at her and turned back to his computer. "I just finished typing up the report, to include the notification for Agent Lewis."

"What now?" Estella asked, she really wasn't good at this, but she was quickly realizing that Phil had gone out of his way to help her when she was hurting, so doing the same for him was the least she could do.

"What?" Phil grumbled, reaching for his bottle again.

"I mean, maybe you should take a break." Estella suggested.

"I have one more report to write."

"Are you sure you'll be able to do that?" Estella said, inclining her head towards the bottle of booze.

To her surprise, Phil laughed. "You may want to proofread it anyways. It's to send you home."

"What?" Estella blurted.

"You don't need to be here anymore, this place is too dangerous."

Estella felt anger and frustration rise in her, "Oh no, Phil, don't you dare do that. Don't you patronize me."

"It's not that, Estella," He started, but turned away, unable to lie to her face.

"You brought me here and I'm here to stay." Estella said, "I've seen enough bloodshed for a lifetime and believe me I'd much rather be at home with my family as I imagine you would as well. So if you want to fire me when we get home then fine, but I'm not leaving, not until we get this bastard!"

Corbin eyed her, a strange smirk on his face, "Alright, fine, have it your way. You stay." He hesitated, but eventually took another drink.

"Does that really help?" Estella finally asked, glad the subject of her being sent home had ended, at least for now.

Phil shrugged, but said nothing.

"Maybe you should be talking, not drinking." Estella said.

"About what?"

"Don't give me that crap, Phil," Estella said, it was like arguing with her husband! "you know what I mean. You may be the team leader, the man who has to hold it all together, never faltering, but you're still human. Don't tell me that bottling your feelings up inside is okay for you, but not any of the rest of us."

Phil snorted, "I didn't know you were a psychiatrist as well."

"Cut the crap, Phil. You don't have to be an asshole _all_ the time!"

"I'm not an asshole," Phil protested.

"You're sure acting like one now," Estella retorted, "Either that or a baby."

Phil threw is head back and laughed. "Okay, Estella, I get it. I really do."

Estella sighed to calm her nerves, "You spend so much time making sure we are all okay, but no one ever checks on you. That's all I'm trying to do, Phil."

He nodded, his eyes fixed on the floor, "I understand."

"So let it out." Estella added gently.

He stood and ran his hands through his short hair. Estella was taken aback that he could stand so well after having just consumed almost a half a bottle of whiskey. "I'm just frustrated and angry."

"We all are." Estella agreed.

"It shouldn't be this damn hard to catch this guy, but it's not just him. We need to find out who he's trying to sell his experiments to. We're always one step behind these scumbags and now we've lost Agent Lewis and three good soldiers as well. It pisses me off."

Estella nodded and let him continue, "I try so damn hard to make sure everything is set just right, and then we get ambushed and taken out by a fucking landmine! I don't want four people to have given their lives for nothing; just senseless deaths."

Exhausted he sat back down and once again buried his face in his hands, Estella watched, saying nothing, he finally sighed and leaned back in his chair. She wanted to stop him, but she let him take another drink. After gulping it down his eyes caught hers, "Don't judge me, Estella."

She shook her head, "I'm not."

"Bullshit," He spat, "I know that look."

"I just think you're being too hard on yourself." Estella said, "You couldn't have possibly known that they knew we were coming."

"Someone tipped them off." He stated. "Probably not one of our guys, but some civilian must have seen us and called them. I can't figure out how else they would have known."

"You need some rest," Estella suggested. Standing she walked over to him and reached for the bottle, she was thankful when he handed it over to her without protest.

He shook his head, "I'm hungry." She watched him stand, move to one of his tough-boxes, rummage through it and produced a bag of Twizzlers. He tore it open and started eating the red vined candy.

"Ugh," Estella gulped, "You're going to make yourself sick! Whiskey and Twizzlers."

"Never argue with a man about food." He said.

She giggled, happy that his mood was taking a turn for the better, even if it was only a small turn. "Candy is not food. You and Roger, I swear!"

"Don't compare me to him," Phil said as he set the bag of candy down. "He's bullheaded and stubborn, just like you."

"Just like you!" Estella shot back smiling. Then she added, "Feeling better?"

"A little, but I really just want to get Delic."

"We will, I know we will." Estella stood, letting her dark haired superior sit on his own cot. He sat down and stared at the floor again, lost in thought.

After a long silence he said, "Yeah, I just hope no one else has to die before we get him."

He continued to stare at the floor. Estella hesitated, but sat back down and placed a comforting hand on his knee. She felt his leg shaking. "Is this the first time you've lost someone in the field, Phil?" She whispered.

He ran his hands over his face then clenched them together behind his neck. "No, but it never gets easier. Anyone who says it does is a fucking liar."

"It should never get easier," Estella offered, "That way you know you haven't succumbed to the despair."

Corbin looked up and met her eyes. Sitting this close to him she noticed that his eyes were bloodshot and watery. He nodded then looked away, "Yeah. Thanks, Estella." He cleared his throat and said, "I'm okay now. Really. Thank you."

Estella held his gaze for a few more moments, squeezed his knee again and said, "Any time, my friend."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jonny was beyond perturbed. Once again, he felt like he and Hadji were just along for the ride. His dad and Race both knew how important Jessie was to him and all he wanted to do was help find her, but the adults figured it would be safer to leave Jonny and his brother behind at the FBI where they would be safe. At least that's the excuse his dad had used.

Doctor Quest, Race, and SSA Hotchner had left for the United States Penitentiary, Lee, located near Pennington Gap, Virginia. The BAU had its own jet, which the three men had used to shorten the trip that would have taken them almost seven hours to drive.

Penelope Garcia had discovered that Yuri Delic was actually alive and was being held at the USPL facility under a different name. Jonny had been impressed with her computer skills, but it was Hadji that had made the connection between Yuri Delic's stabbing and the discovery of a man who resided in the USPL facility named Daniel Yarborough. Daniel Yarborough was imprisoned for multiple murders and was serving a life without parole sentence, but the more Hadji and Garcia dug, they could not find anything beyond the surface of Yarborough's file.

Yarborough had appeared in the system just six weeks after Yuri Delic was stabbed in the Dubrava Prison's mess hall. Based on that information, along with what appeared for all intents and purposes to be a made up file on Yarborough, the team had concluded that Delic and Yarborough was the same person.

Jonny huffed and spun himself around in the chair that he occupied once again inside Garcia's data room. "We need to do something!"

"Hopefully they will learn some new information, Jonny," Hadji stated seeing the impatience growing in his brother.

"But what if they don't?" Jonny protested, "What if Delic doesn't know anything."

"There has to be a reason he was transferred here," Garcia stated as she typed at her computer. "We just have to find it."

"No, we have to find Jessie!" Jonny was hot, it seemed like the older they got, the less they were involved, but Jonny knew his dad was just trying to protect them. Benton had already lost his wife Rachel, Jonny's mother, because of his line of work and Jonny knew his dad would break if something were to happen to his sons. However, that didn't make Jonny any less anxious to get out there and do something.

"I need to analyze this DVD," Garcia said, her hesitation in her voice apparent. She obviously knew what was on the disc. "Maybe you guys can take a break?"

Jonny crossed his arms and remained seated, "No way. We need to see what's on that disc."

"But, Hotch said," Garcia stammered, obviously not wanting to defy her superior's orders.

"Just tell him we walked in on your while you were watching it and then it was too late to keep us from seeing it," Jonny suggested.

Garcia, mouth agape, mumbled, "Am I really being manipulated in my own office? No way, I can't let you."

"Please, Penelope," Jonny pleaded, "Jessie is our best friend."

"And three sets of eyes could be more beneficial than just one." Hadji added with a suggestive wave of the hand.

"Huh," Garcia said, "They always said the Quest boys were quite skilled in the art of persuasion."

Jonny looked at his brother who winked in return, they had her.

"Look, Hotch will kill me if he knows I let you guys watch this." Garcia pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose. "But we need to find something to try and locate your friend, so,"

"That's what I'm talking about," Jonny announced triumphantly.

"We'll start with trying to isolate any sounds or images in the background; anything that might be a clue." Garcia stated and popped in the disc.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Race ground his teeth, a bad habit that always surfaced when he was angry or pissed off. He, Benton, and SSA Hotchner had arrived at the Penitentiary and were currently in an interview room, waiting for Daniel Yarborough, AKA Yuri Delic to arrive. Hotchner had made some calls, pulled some strings within the Justice Department and had gotten the meeting established. The prison usually didn't take visitors on a Sunday, but time was of the essence and each day that passed was one more day that Jessie and Estella were at the mercy of their captors.

"I'm gonna have to restrain myself from ripping this bastard to pieces." Race growled as they sat in the grey room.

"I just hope he may know something," Hotchner added, "He has been locked up this entire time."

"If his gang is responsible for this, I'm sure he knows." Race retorted.

"Let's not forget his gang tried to kill him." Hotch replied.

"Why would the U.S. Government move him here is the question that perplexes me." Benton wondered as he stroked his beard. "He must possess something valuable."

"Looks like we are about to find out." Hotch said as the door opened and a thin, somewhat balding man was shuffled into the room, flanked by two prison guards. He wore thick glasses and a standard orange prison jumpsuit. His hands and ankles were shackled, making his movements slow and cumbersome. He eyed the trio of men as the guards sat him down and then secured his shackles to a ring that was mounted on the floor below the table. The man definitely matched the photographs of Delic that Garcia had dug up.

"Thank you," Hotch said to the guards, "We'll let you know when we are done."

The guards exchanged looks, but nodded and left.

Interviewing prisoners was not something Benton or Race did very often, however Hotchner did and he took the lead, "Yuri Delic," He started, his visage hard and determined, "We need to ask you some questions."

"You have the wrong man." The prisoner replied.

"I don't think so," Hotch said and showed the man the photographs in the file he had brought with him.

Delic didn't look at the photos; instead he kept his eyes fixed on the trio. He eventually turned towards Benton and said, "Doctor Quest, I'm a great admirer of yours."

"Really?" Benton drawled, unimpressed by the man.

Delic nodded, "You are a pillar of the scientific community. Of all people I would think you would appreciate my work."

"We aren't here to talk about your work," Race said.

Delic turned his head towards Race, his eyes cold. He looked at Hotch and asked, "Where is Director Corbin?"

Race seethed, he hated being ignored.

"He's indisposed." Hotch replied cryptically.

"I doubt that." Delic replied.

"Someone shot him." Race said.

To the surprise of all three men, Delic's expression appeared almost sad, but not surprised, as if Race had just confirmed something Delic had already known, "Who?" Is he dead?"

"Why is that important?" Race demanded.

Delic asked again, "Is he dead?"

Hotch glanced at Race, something was up. Why would Delic care if Corbin was alive or dead? Hotch figured the truth couldn't hurt. "No, he's not. He survived the shooting."

"That is good to hear." Delic nodded. "Who shot him?" He asked again.

"Your gang is holding my family hostage!" He slammed his open palm down on the table, tired of these back and forth questions and answers.

"I do not have a gang," Delic replied coolly, un-phased by Race's show of aggression. "But if you are referring to Drazen Popovic, then I am sorry to say that I fear for your family."

Race felt his chest tighten in anguish, "What is that supposed to mean?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Drazen is a dangerous man. He's a fool, but he's dangerous," Delic responded, "He's also rash and unpredictable. My thirteen presents from him is a testament to that."

"Why did he attack you?" Benton asked.

"He had his reasons." Delic replied, but said no more.

"Word was that you betrayed him." Hotch stated.

Delic shrugged then looked at Race, "Are you the infamous Race Bannon?"

Race blinked, caught off guard by the question, "Yeah, what of it?"

"So I assume it is your wife and daughter that Drazen has?"

"If you know where they are you better tell me right now," Race threatened.

"Or else what, Mr. Bannon? You'll kill me right here? Then you'll be no closer to finding them then you were before you found me." Delic taunted.

"What do you want?" Hotch asked.

"Nothing you can provide. Director Corbin knows what I want." He glanced back at Race, "But I assume Drazen had your wife shoot him?"

"How do you know that?" Race asked.

"I hear things," Delic smiled, "But that makes me sad. They are good people, even though they tried to stop me."

Race's face contorted with a confused look and Delic grinned, "You three really have no idea what this is all about, do you?"

"Why don't you enlighten us?" Hotch said, growing tired of the games Delic was playing.

Delic sighed, "I can tell you what I know, but it isn't much. I know Drazen is here, in the United States, but I do not know where. He has contacts within his circles."

"What is he after? You?" Benton asked.

Delic shook his head, "He thinks I am dead. He believes he killed me back in prison, but your Government brought me here."

"Why?"

Delic shrugged, but said nothing.

"So if he's not after you, what is he after?" Hotch asked.

"Drazen cares about money and power. So I guess he's looking for the stone."

"What stone?" Benton asked.

"The stone that Joseph of Aramethia took from Jesus' tomb after the resurrection."

"Why?" Benton was perplexed. He knew the story of the stone and that it had been lost for years until it was discovered during an excavation in Kosovo in the 1980s.

"Probably to sell, I don't know."

Something about his tone made Benton question the honesty of the man's statement. "I think you do."

Delic did not reply.

"Where is this stone?" Race asked. If they could find the stone, they might be able to negotiate with Drazen to release Jessie. Once Jessie was safe, Race would deal with Drazen on his own terms, stone be damned.

"I don't know." Delic replied.

Hotch's eyes narrowed at the man's response, "I think you do."

"I don't care what you think," Delic said defensively. "If he's still alive, you should ask Director Corbin."

"What? Why" Benton asked befuddled.

"Because he knows who has it."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jessie listened. After the man had confronted her in her cell, she wanted to make sure she would be ready the next time. She had to act and act soon. With no clock, no light, no sense of day or night she couldn't tell how long she had been held. It could have been days or it could have been weeks. Jessie knew that her senses were starting to play tricks with her mind and she needed to do something to alleviate the dullness and long hours of loneliness that she was being forced to endure.

Sitting cross-legged on her bed she meditated. Hadji had been teaching her meditation techniques for over a year and she always found that they helped calm her mood and clear her mind. Sometimes she would meditate when she overheard an argument between her mom and dad; other times if the stress of school or her projects with Doctor Quest seemed too complicated she would take the time to clear her thoughts through meditation. Now, as a captive of some extremely hostile and violent men, she used the technique to sooth her worries and her apprehensions.

Jessie had found herself in similar situations due to her father's work and her association with the world-famous Doctor Quest. However, this time she did not think these men had anything to do with Doctor Quest. These men seemed more interested in her mother and it felt like it was personal. She had to find out why, but first she had to get out of her cell.

She knew now that she was being watched. The man that frightened her would not have been suspicious if he hadn't been watching her from the outside. Since then she had been more cautious, moved more slowly. She had sighed in relief when he believed her story that she had only been scratching at the wall, when in fact those scratches had been caused by her testing the sharpness of the makeshift weapon she possessed. It wasn't extremely sharp, but it would do the trick, she just had to ensure that when the opportunity presented itself that she could act.

These men were ferocious and she had to be even more ferocious to them if she wanted to get out alive. All she needed was a chance to get to a phone or computer; something she could use to send a signal to Jonny or her father. If she could do that, she knew they would find her.

She heard the cell door open and popped one of her eyes open; two men entered; one of them the man who had cut her. She loathed and hated him and she let that hate motivate her thoughts. He would pay, if not by her hand, then by her father's, or Jonny's. He wasn't going to get away with what he'd done. She saw that the two men were armed, one with an AK-47. She also saw movement beyond the two and surmised that her door guard still stood watch outside. This would not be the time to act; she wouldn't make it out of the cell.

"Hello, Jessica." The man grinned, he tried to sound soothing, but he was not.

Jessie looked at him with disgust. "What do you want with me?"

"I fear that, once again, your mother has not done what I've asked of her."

Jessie cringed inwardly. Last time he said something like that was when he hurt her. "If you just let me go," She started.

The man shook his head, "No, I cannot do that. That would be rewarding her for her failure."

"What do you want with us?"

The guard brought in a chair and set it on the floor, across from Jessie. The first man spoke again as he sat down, "I am afraid I never probably introduced myself. My name is Drazen."

"That's an odd name." She smirked.

"Not where I am from."

"Which is?"

"Did your mother ever tell you about her time in Kosovo?"

Jessie knew her mother had gone to that country on a mission, but she had been very young and her mother never spoke about the trip. She shook her head.

"Well, that is unfortunate." Drazen said, picking at his fingernails again.

Jessie thought perhaps she could turn the tables on him, get him talking to her. The more she learned the more she might be able to figure a way out of here. "Is that where you are from?"

"Somewhat," Drazen replied. "I spent some time there, more time than I wished actually."

"What happened? You knew my mother?" Jessie asked, trying to sound as if her questions were just innocent inquiries and not attempts to gain information.

"Well, not exactly, but she was responsible for the extended stay of myself and some of my comrades."

Jessie deduced that Drazen and his men had been incarcerated. "How so?"

"Do you know Philip Corbin?" Drazen asked.

Jessie bit her lip, an odd question. "My dad works for him."

"Your mother did as well, did you know that?"

Jessie shook her head, genuinely surprised. She did not know her mother had worked for Intelligence One.

"You see, everyone keeps secrets," Drazen said. "And your mother kept her employment with Intelligence One and her time in Kosovo a secret from you. Why do you think that is, Jessica?"

"I don't know," Jessie replied honestly, "I would assume something happened there."

Drazen sat up and nodded, "Yes, you are a sharp one. Something did happen and your mother and her friend, Philip Corbin were key players. That is why I am angry with them."

"What does holding me have to do with any of this? If you are mad at Mr. Corbin," Jessie said.

"He has already been dealt with."

Jessie didn't like the sound of that. "You killed him?" She had always liked Corbin; he was a nice man with a nice family, even if he did drive her father pretty hard at times.

Drazen shook his head, "No, Jessie. I didn't. Your mother did." He grinned wickedly at the revelation.

Jessie was mortified, "No, you're lying. She wouldn't do that!"

"But she did." He continued to pick at his nails.

"Why?"

"Because I told her that if she didn't I would kill you." Drazen voice was cold.

"You, Son of a Bitch." Jessie spat.

"And now I have asked her to do it again, to another person from their little team in Kosovo and once again she has failed." Drazen's eyes went dark and Jessie felt scared again. "Instead she killed three of my men."

Jessie's mouth went dry and she was lost for words. "You know, Jessie, if your mother cannot follow simple directions,"

"You bastard!" Jessie screamed and threw herself at Drazen. In one fluid motion she withdrew her shank from its hiding place in her sock as she lunged forward.

Drazen was actually caught off guard, and before he could move, the enraged red-head was on him and he felt her plunge a sharpened object into his leg. He cried out as he was knocked to the ground, but the girl was like a wild animal and she stabbed him again in the lower abdomen. "Get her off me!" Drazen screamed.

Jessie felt the other man grab her shoulder, but she spun, bringing her leg around with a roundhouse kick and caught the man in his midsection. Before he could recover he drove the bloodied shank into his throat.

The door guard yelled and raised his rifle, but hesitated firing, due to his boss, Drazen, being in the line of fire.

"Shoot her, you fool!" Drazen barked.

Jessie scrambled to her feet and ran at the guard. As he raised his weapon she slid to her knees and right through the man's legs. The guard, not knowing what had just happened, was in shock, but as he tried to turn around he was stabbed repeatedly in the back. He dropped to his knees then fell face first to the floor.

Drazen was dragging himself to his feet as Jessie met his gaze. "You little bitch!" He spat.

"You're going to pay for all this, Drazen." Jessie said and ran.

Drazen limped to the doorway and watched the girl turn a corner, out of sight. He slammed his bloodied hand onto the alarm next to the door and a loud klaxon sounded.

Jessie heard the alarm as she ran. So she ran faster.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To Be Continued….


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest is owned by Hanna-Barbara. No money is being made from this story. It is simply by a fan for other fans. Also, Criminal Minds is a product of CBS, no money is being made from the use of their characters.**

 **Chapter 11**

The scene played out for the third time on Garcia's monitor and each time he saw it, Jonny became even more furious. They had been through some pretty rough situations in the past, but rarely did he see such terror in Jessie's features and such wickedness in those that had attempted to cause harm. He continually slammed his right fist into his open left palm while chewing on his lower lip. He couldn't tear his eyes off of the image of Jessie, the girl he had grown up with and had come to have more than just friendly feelings for, and how she was so helpless.

"These guys are gonna pay for this," Jonny grumbled.

Hadji, just as upset, but able to control his emotions better than his adopted brother, placed a comforting hand on Jonny's shoulder and said, "Yes, Jonny."

"How are we supposed to tell anything from this?" Jonny raged.

"I can run it through some filters, try and isolate the images or sounds from the background," Garcia suggested. Even with all the horrible things she saw every day working with the BAU, she never got used to it and seeing this poor girl so distraught made her sick to her stomach. "We might be able to pull something out of this that can lead us to their location. If only they had sent it over the internet I'd have them pegged in no time."

"These men are professionals." Hadji offered.

Garcia nodded. Her phone rang and she hit the speaker phone button, "Speak and be recognized," She announced.

"Garcia," Hotch's voice came over the phone.

"Yes, Sir?" She stopped typing.

"We're on our way back from the interview."

"Did he give up anything?" She asked, ready to delve into another information search.

She heard the aggravation in her superior's answer, "Not much. I want you to look into any connections here in the U.S. between known terror cells, Delic, and this Popovic character. Focus on any groups coming out of Kosovo or the surrounding regions."

"Got it," Garcia answered, already typing, "Anything else?"

"I'm assuming these guys are probably holed up close to D.C. So focus your search on the capital then spread out as needed. Have Reid and Morgan standing by, I need Spencer to look into some historical references as well."

"I'll let them know. What specifically?"

"Have Reid concentrate his efforts on a stone related to Joseph of Aramethia and the resurrection of Jesus Christ. This stone seems to be what Drazen is after."

"You know he'll have the entire history of this stone by the time you land, Sir."

"That's what I'm hoping for. I'll let you know when we are back."

"Yes, Sir," Garcia responded and hung up.

"You two want to start looking into what Hotch wants while I run this video through the software program?"

Jonny's demeanor was grim, but he nodded. Anything that could help find a hot lead would do. Then he'd have to find a way to take matters into his own hands. "Yeah, sure." He replied flatly.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

The sun was high in the sky when Estella awoke and emerged from the barn. Peering cautiously across the open field she found herself hesitating, afraid her captors were waiting for her, just hidden from view.

"I can't stay here forever." She said aloud, "I have to get in touch with Race."

She stepped out into the sunshine. The warmth on her skin made her feel a little better and gave her the motivation to keep moving. She half expected a shot to ring out from some hidden sniper, but nothing happened. With the sun directly above, she couldn't judge direction, but she eyed a trail that ran off ahead of the barn. Figuring it was as good a place to start as any she headed off.

After walking for what felt like eternity, the trail Estella followed and as she continued she could hear sounds off in the distance. _Traffic!_ She thought and quickened her step. After about another mile the trail began to run parallel to a two lane road and Estella wondered if it was the same road that her captors had taken her down. Cautiously she crouched in the foliage, hesitant to emerge from the woods, still afraid that other men were looking for her. _I need to keep moving._ She told herself and followed the trail as it ran parallel to the road.

A few random cars drove past, but she was certain that none of the drivers had seen her in the wood line. She had been walking for most of the afternoon, occasionally having taken a much needed rest break, and the sun was starting to dip in the sky. She knew now that she was headed west, which she hoped was the direction of the interstate.

She moved slowly, and after almost an hour, with random vehicles driving past in both directions Estella finally came upon civilization. She knelt in the woods and studied the area that lay ahead of her, on the opposite side of the road. It looked like an old country rest stop, with a gas station and a diner.

The sight of the diner made her stomach growl and she knew that she needed real food, not just the snacks she had taken from the van _. They should have a phone as well,_ Estella told herself as she stood. Glancing in both directions of the road she quickly scampered across the street and trudged through the gravel parking lot. The diner was open and walking in the bell above the door tingled to announce her entry.

The place was cozy, with the air conditioning keeping the few guests cool and comfortable. Estella made her way to a booth in the corner from which she could still observe the road. She also spied a back entrance that she could quickly escape through if need be.

Sitting down was a relief. Her feet were sore and worn out and she figured she had at least a couple of blisters from her journey. A moment later a slightly pudgy waitress with curly brown hair and dark rimmed glasses came over to her table. The name tag on her blouse identified her as Beatrice.

"Hey, hon," Beatrice said, setting down a glass of water and handing Estella a menu, "Rough day?"

"You have no idea." Estella mumbled and realized she had no idea what she actually looked like. It had been days since she saw herself in the mirror. She probably reeked as well. "Can I get some coffee? And where's the restroom, I need to freshen up."

Beatrice nodded and pointed towards the rear entrance. "Head that way and it is off to the left."

"Thank you," Estella said and saw that Beatrice gave her a funny look, but quickly moved off to get the coffee. Estella glanced at the menu and saw the name of the diner was "Big Bob's Diner" located on a Rural Route, near Capron, Virginia.

Estella made her way to the ladies' restroom to clean up. She turned on the sink and ran her hands under the water then quickly splashed her face with the cool liquid. Staring at herself in the mirror, she was haunted by the image that stared back. Her dyed hair was hideous, she hated the color, and it was ragged and un-kept. She wet her hands and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to look halfway decent and not like a travelling hobo. She scrubbed her face, washing away dirt and grime that had caked onto her cheeks. Even with the much needed sleep that she had gotten in the barn, her eyes were still bloodshot and sunken. She had a dark bruise on her face from where Malik had slapped her and her lip was split, but had started to heal. _No wonder Beatrice looked at me funny_ , Estella thought.

After she had cleaned up as best she could she went back to her booth, relieved that it was still empty and not occupied by the men that were undoubtedly looking for her.

Beatrice returned with a mug of coffee and asked, "You want to order anything?"

Estella nodded and said, "Just whatever you have on special." Then she asked, "Do you have a phone I could use?"

Beatrice replied, "Hold on a sec." and left.

Taking in her surroundings, Estella finally felt safe for the first time in days. It was the first time she had been among people that weren't trying to get her to kill or enjoyed beating her into submission. Seeing a newspaper that had been left on the counter, she stood and grabbed the paper and was suddenly stricken with shock.

"Is this right?" She stammered as Beatrice emerged from the kitchen. A couple of the other patrons glanced in her direction.

Beatrice raised her eyebrows in confusion and asked, "What?"

"The date? It says this is Monday's paper!"

"Are you alright, honey?" Beatrice asked. Her voice had a hint of concern, but Estella wasn't sure if it was for her or if Beatrice thought a crazy person had just walked in during her shift. "Have you been in an accident or something?"

Estella shook her head, "No, no. But, this doesn't seem right. It was just Saturday night."

"Why don't you sit down and I'll bring your food out." Beatrice had taken on a motherly tone.

"I need to use a phone." Estella said as Beatrice led her back to her booth. She had lost an entire day sleeping in that barn.

"I know, I'll get it for you." The waitress disappeared into the kitchen and about ten minutes later emerged carrying Estella's plate of food. She set it down in front of Estella and asked, "Anything else?"

Estella saw Beatrice glancing towards the parking lot and panicked. "No, I need to go. I need to leave. I have to get back to D.C."

Beatrice placed a hand on Estella's arm, "That's a long way away, how are you going to get there?"

Estella pulled against the woman's grasp, but the old country lady was strong, "I'll walk if I have to. Let go of me, I need to go! You don't understand, they have my daughter!"

"It's okay, honey," Beatrice said, but it was obvious she wasn't listening to Estella's rants. "Just stay here and get some rest."

"No," Estella protested, but was cut short as she heard the bell above the door tingle. Looking up she saw two sheriff's deputies walk in and head straight over to her.

"Is there a problem?" The one wearing Sergeant stripes asked.

"She looks a mess," Beatrice said, "I think she's been in an accident or something. She's going on about getting to D.C. and her daughter."

"Thanks, Bea," the deputy said, "We'll take it from here." He reached down and took Estella's arm, "Come with us, Ma'am."

"No!" Estella tried to pull away.

"Ma'am, don't make us put you in cuffs. You're scaring the other patrons. Come with us and we'll get this all sorted out." The Sergeant said.

Estella was suspicious, what if these men were really her tormentors in disguise. And why had Beatrice called them? _Probably because I look like hell,_ Estella thought.

"I need to make a phone call," Estella said as the deputy pulled her to her feet.

"You can do that at the station," He replied.

"No, I need to do it now!" Estella again tried to pull away, but was restrained.

"That's it," The deputy declared and before Estella could react he was pulling her arms behind her back and slapping handcuffs on her.

"The bag is hers as well," Beatrice said pointing at the backpack.

"Johnson, grab that bag and let's go." The Sergeant said, then to the patrons he said, "Sorry for the disturbance, folks, we'll get this all taken care of."

"I'm just glad you were close by," Beatrice said, "She started going on about it being Monday, not Saturday."

"Probably drunk or delusional," Deputy Johnson said, "Or a head injury."

"We'll figure it out." The Sergeant said and led Estella outside, shoving her into the back of the squad car.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

The klaxon siren droned on as Jessie raced through the dark hallways. She heard the shouts and footfalls of the men that were chasing her and she knew that if she didn't get out she would soon be recaptured. She didn't even want to begin to think about what would happen to her then.

A door slammed open behind her. Not daring to take a glance backwards, Jessie found a door off to the right and yanked down on the handle; thankfully it opened. She found herself in a large room, off to the left was a half wall of windows with a door in the middle, another room on the other side. The room she occupied looked as if a tornado had ripped through it. About half a dozen old metal desks were strewn about the room, in no particular shape or formation. Chairs were toppled over and some were just located in random parts of the room. Old files and papers were all over the floor, covered in a film of dirt, dust, and grime. Jessie saw a duo of rats scurry off into some hidden corner at the far side of the room. As she watched the rats she realized that the far wall was actually an exterior wall, with windows. Moving quickly, she made her way to the windows, careful to avoid bumping into the rusted desks. It was nighttime outside, but she was able to make out some buildings. From her vantage point she knew she was up a number of stories and she looked out across the scenery, taking in the old brick buildings and warehouses. In the distance she was able to make out a large body of water, illuminated by streetlamps that adorned the walking paths along the water's bank. Looking around more closely her gaze fell upon one the old warehouse buildings, partially lit up by the moon. A one eyed man stared back at her.

"I know," She mumbled. She heard the voices of the men in the hallway and quickly spun around, looking for somewhere to hide. She ran through the door in the other wall, into the other office area, and quickly hid underneath one of the desks. As best she could, she tried to slow her breathing as she clutched the bloody shank in her hands. She wasn't sure if she had actually killed any of the men, but she found herself hoping that she had.

Suddenly the door from the hallway slammed open and Jessie tried to keep herself from jumping at the sudden noise.

"I think she came in here." A voice said.

"Keep heading down the hallway," Another man stated, Jessie recognized the voice as the man that had come to her cell and threatened to kill her entire family. "I'll search in here."

Jessie curled up tighter, but she realized that she had not discovered a way out. If she could get behind the man, she might be able to make a break for the door. She knew where she was, or at least what city she was in, and if she could get away just long enough to get a message to her dad or Jonny they would be here to save her in no time.

The man moved slowly, methodically through the room, his footsteps heavy. Jessie heard him whistling; the sound made her squirm.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," He taunted. "I know you are in here, there is no way out."

Sitting as still as possible, she listened to determine his direction of movement. A new sound filled the room, metal scraping against metal. Jessie didn't like that sound; he was dragging something, probably a knife, against the metal desks as he walked.

"If you come out now, I promise I won't hurt you."

Jessie didn't believe that for a second. She tried to think, she needed to act. She saw an old cord running along the wall behind her. Following its path as best she could while still trying to remain concealed, she saw that it ran off to the right, then along the floor. Cautiously, she poked her head out from hiding and she suddenly felt a small surge of hope. Two desks down from where she hid, an old style push button phone sat atop the desk.

As quietly as possible she crept out from the desk; the man hunting her was still pacing around the other room. Watching him through the windows, she waited till his back was turned and scrambled out on hands and knees towards the next desk. Reaching it she tucked herself under the new location. _'One more to go.'_ She told herself.

A few moments later, she took a deep breath, saw the man's back was turned again, and repeated her movement to her final location. She squatted beneath the desk that held the phone. Even with the technology of the day, Jessie was thankful that her dad insisted all the kids actually memorize his and Doctor Quest's phone numbers. Now she just needed to get the phone and hope that it still worked.

Jessie had been so consumed with her thoughts, she realized she no longer heard the man's footsteps. She had no doubt he was still in the room, but didn't know where. Her hiding spot wouldn't allow her to peer under the desk without exposing herself and she couldn't reach the phone without doing the same thing. _'Patience, Jess'_ She told herself. Sitting still for what felt like hours, Jessie started to think that perhaps her tormentor had actually left and she didn't hear the door. Convincing herself to take a quick peek, she leaned out from the hole in the desk and slowly inched her face towards the corner in order to take a quick look.

"Hello," The man said. Jessie jumped in surprise, he was behind her on the other side of the desk. She tried to scramble to her feet and the man jerked the desk away with inhuman strength. It crashed into a pile of junk that had accumulated on the floor, the phone hitting the ground with a loud bang.

Jessie was on her feet and darted for the door that led back to the other room. It was her only escape.

In two quick strides, the man was on her and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around. Jessie tried to lunge at him as her body spun, the shank held firmly in her grasp. The man side stepped her attack and she fell to her knees, cutting nothing but thin air. Reaching down, he clamped this meaty hand onto her wrist, causing Jessie to cry out in pain. His grip was like a vice and he squeezed. Fearing her bones were about the break, she dropped the makeshit blade.

"That's better," He said, as he pulled her to her feet, his hand still locked tight around her wrist. Twisting in his grasp, she landed a kick to the inside of his lower leg, but the attack had no effect on him.

' _This guy is a beast,'_ She thought.

"Are you done?" He mocked.

Jaw set firm, Jessie stared at her captor with rage and defiance. He laughed and twisted her arm behind her back, never loosening his grip.

"I commend you for your attack on Drazen and your attempt to escape," He said as he guided her towards the door, "You have a survivor's instinct."

"And you a murderous one," She spat.

He tightened his grip causing her to wince in pain, "I am a soldier."

"Bullshit," She said, "Soldiers don't murder innocent people. Soldiers don't kidnap children and mothers and make them do their dirty work for them. You're not a soldier, you're a coward."

The man smacked the back of Jessie's head with an open palm, causing her teeth to clatter. "Watch your mouth, little girl."

He pushed the door open and they were immediately met by two other men. "She has seen too much." He told them.

"You know something, tough guy?" Jessie goaded.

"What is that?"

"I cannot wait till my father gets here and kills you. All of you."

Jessie was surprised that all of the men were silent.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Estella sat in the interrogation room, still feeling bewildered that it was actually Monday, and not Saturday night or early Sunday. She didn't think she had slept as long as she did while she was hiding out in the barn. She wasn't sure what time it was now, but she had been at the police station for hours now and the deputies were not telling her anything.

They had processed her when they had arrived, treating her like a common criminal. But she had to remind herself that she had no identification on her and the police were just following procedure.

Having calmed down only slightly, they had left her in the interrogation room with nothing but some water and a bag of chips. She sipped the water and ate the chips, but still felt hungry. She also had a splitting headache, but they would not give her any medication for the pain. She had tried to stay strong, tried not to cry, but after a while she couldn't hold it in any longer and she had burst into tears. Eventually her eyes dried up and she sniffed, huffing in deep breaths as she tried to regain her composure.

The door to the interrogation room opened and a female plainclothes officer walked in. She was young, and pretty. Her hair was cropped in a modern and practical style. She wore khaki pants and a blue polo shirt. Her badge was clipped to her belt. She took a seat across from Estella.

"My name is Detective Smith," She stated, her voice was compassionate yet stern at the same time. "We have some questions for you, Ms. Velasquez."

"Doctor," Estella corrected.

"Excuse me?" The Detective arched a single eyebrow.

"My name is Doctor Estella Velasquez," Estella tried to keep her tone even, but she felt the frustration building up again. "I've told you everything already. I need to contact my ex-husband, Roger Bannon. He works for Intelligence One. It's an emergency; our daughter's life is at stake."

"Why is that?" Detective Smith asked.

Estella narrowed her eyes, it was obvious the officer did not believe her. "She has been kidnapped and is being held hostage."

"Hmmm," Smith hummed and then said, "We found a van in the woods,"

Estella gasped reflexively. She tried to hide it, but the Detective picked up on Estella's response, "What can you tell us about it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Estella lied.

"Well, you see, _Doctor_ Velasquez," She stated Estella's title with a hint of doubt, "we found fingerprints at the scene. Do you think they will match yours?"

Estella tried to look innocent, but she imagined it wasn't coming off as she had hoped, "Again, I don't know what you are talking about."

"We searched your backpack as well, found some interesting stuff in there. Who does that laptop belong to?"

Estella shrugged.

"And why does it appear to have blood on it?"

Estella hadn't noticed any blood, but she didn't doubt there could have been some.

"Do you know what else we found in that van?"

Estella shook her head.

"Two dead bodies."

"Really?"

Smith nodded and said, "They had been shot multiple times. No ID either. You know anything about that?"

"No idea," Estella was mindful of her words, she figured the Detective was trying to catch her in a lie or make her slip up. The fact that the Detective had not mentioned the gender of the dead bodies was not lost on Estella. "Can I make my phone call now?"

"In a minute," Detective Smith said, "Just one more question for right now."

Estella sighed and rubbed her eyes, "What is it?"

"Where were you prior to entering the diner?"

Estella bit her lip, she couldn't think of a good answer, so she just said, "I'm done talking now."

"Fine," Detective Smith stood, "We are going to hold you as a person of interest in this investigation." The door opened and two deputies entered. "My deputies will escort you to your holding cell."

"What about my phone call?" Estella said as she stood.

"We'll let you know when the phone is available," the Detective stated dismissively as she left the room.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Two days had passed since Race, Benton, and Hotch had gone to see Yuri Delic and they had discovered very little since that time. It was now late Tuesday morning, Jonny and Hadji walked into the BAU office with their dad and Race. Hotch had insisted they get some rest when they had returned Sunday and ensured them that his team was still working diligently on discovering any new leads, so far little had been discovered.

"This is so frustrating," Race grumbled as he sipped a cup of coffee he had picked up on the way in, "We are approaching a week now since this all happened and we've gotten squat!"

"I know, Race," Benton's voice was low, "I wish we had our own access right now."

"Maybe we need to go back to the hospital and pump Phil to give up something," He had attempted to go see his superior when they had returned from the prison, but his access was denied and I-1 Agent Simpson had threatened to arrest Race if he saw him again. "He knows more than he told us, I know that for a fact."

"Whoever he's protecting must have something very valuable." Hadji stated as the group made their way towards the BAU conference room where Hotch had his team assembled.

"Isn't it obvious that he's protecting Delic?" Jonny asked.

Race shook his head, "I don't know, Jonny. I don't see why he would protect that scumbag."

"He had him moved here after he was stabbed, so why not?" Jonny's anger had started to fester again.

"We don't know that for sure," Benton told his son, "All we know is that Delic was moved. It is possible that Corbin doesn't know about it." However, Benton wasn't convinced by his own words.

The Quest team entered the conference room and sat around the round table. Also seated were Hotchner, Morgan, Dr. Reid, and Emily Prentiss. Penelope Garcia stood in her usual spot near the monitors.

"Let's get started," Hotch nodded towards Garcia.

"I was able to work with the DVD that you all found in the hotel and I isolated some of the background sounds."

"What kind of sounds?" Doctor Reid asked. He had his fingers steeped in front of him.

Garcia shook her head, "It's hard to tell specifically but construction type sounds and horns, long horn blasts."

"A construction zone?" Morgan mused, "That could be anywhere."

"The horns could be indicative of a mass transit vehicle, such as a train." Doctor Reid suggested.

Garcia shook her head. "Unlikely, my boy wonder. Train horns are usually longer and higher pitched than what I isolated."

"Ships, perhaps?" Jonny thought.

Garcia inclined her head, "That's possible."

"And the construction type sounds could actually be port operations; cranes and forklifts and such." Morgan nodded.

"Anything else from the DVD?" Hotch asked.

"Not yet, Sir, I'll keep at it though."

"Emily, any luck with the transport investigation?"

Emily shook her head in frustration, "Doctor Quest and I worked all sorts of angles, but we couldn't get anything concrete."

Benton interjected, "There are just too many possibilities for entrance into this country, many of which are illegal. The right price can get you in, no questions asked. It is obvious though, that whoever is holding Jessie and Estella have some serious connections."

"Any luck on that side, Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"Nothing but dead ends. There are some small communities of Albanian and Serbian immigrants all along the east coast, but so far I'm not having any luck finding a connection to these escaped convicts. I'll keep digging though, like Doctor Quest said, somebody has to be helping these guys."

Doctor Reid spoke up next, "I did some research on this stone you mentioned. An ancient Christian fable tells the story of how this stone was created in Bethlehem by a mason and given to Mary as a gift for her newborn son, the son of God. It came to Joseph of Aramethia after Jesus was executed by the Romans and remained in the tomb after the resurrection."

"I'm familiar with this tale as well." Benton said.

Reid's face lit up at Benton's words and he continued, speaking faster and gesturing with his fingers, which was normal behavior for the young prodigy. "The stone was eventually lost throughout time and there are accounts of it resurfacing in different parts of the globe, from ancient Mesopotamia in Babylon, now in modern day Iraq, all the way to lands as far north as Norway."

"What's so special about this stone?" Morgan asked, "And why does Drazen want it so bad?"

"It allegedly possesses the power of transference. Whoever is in possession of the stone can both imprint his or her knowledge onto the stone and then pass that knowledge off to another person; or they can retrieve knowledge that has been stored on it." Benton told.

"Sounds pretty far-fetched to me," Morgan replied.

"There are many stories throughout the history of mankind that may sound far-fetched, as you say, but that does not make them untrue." Hadji offered.

Morgan nodded, but remained doubtful, "So if it is true, then there is some information on this stone that Drazen wants."

"We just need to find it before he does." Jonny specified.

"That's if he knows for sure the stone is authentic," Reid began, "Throughout history many similar stones have appeared, but they were deemed to be fakes."

"How do we know this one is the real thing then?" Hotch asked.

"We need to find it." Reid said, repeating Jonny's assertion. "Only then can we tell if it's the real deal. If Drazen finds it before we do, then…" He turned and looked at the Quest group, his look filled with pity.

"Then Jessie is no longer of any value to him," Race finished. "If we can get the stone we can set up an exchange. According to Delic, Corbin knows where it is."

Hotch made a rumbling sound, not happy with where Race was going. "He might, I'll talk to him."

"We should all go," Jonny suggested, "Put some pressure on him. If he knows where it is, he knows, at least indirectly, how to get Jessie back!"

"I doubt confronting a man that was willing to die to keep its location a secret and presenting him with an ultimatum will do any good." Hotch said.

Race opened his mouth to argue further, but was interrupted by the sudden ringing of a phone.

Hotch fished his cell phone out of his pocket he answered, "SSA Hotchner." Then, "Yes," "Yes, that is correct," "Okay, I understand. Can you send my tech analyst all the details and the address? Yes, Penelope Garcia, okay. We're on our way." He hung up and stood.

"What was that?" Race asked getting to his feet as well.

"A friend of mine with the Virginia State Police," He said, "Estella was picked up yesterday by some Deputies outside of Capron, Virginia. They are holding her as a suspect in a double homicide."

"What?" Race exclaimed. "What about Jessie?"

"He didn't say anything about your daughter. We'll find out more soon." Hotch's demeanor went from serious to even more serious. "Reid and Garcia, keep working the analyses of the information we have, find a connection to these guys, there has to be one. Morgan, Emily, you guys keep trying to find out where they might be holed up. If Jessie isn't with Estella, which it sounds like she isn't, then she's still in danger and we need to find her. There's a small private airstrip near the police station where Estella is being held. Race, Benton, Jonny, and Hadji, let's head to Capron.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

A few hours later, Race burst into the police station in Capron, startling the desk Sergeant. "Where is she?" He demanded to the stunned man. "Where is Estella Velasquez?"

Hotch flashed his credentials and said, "I'm looking for Detective Smith."

The man nodded and a moment later, probably drawn to the front by the commotion in the small building, a woman emerged and introduced herself as Detective Smith.

"The prisoner's back this way." She said and led the group towards the back. "She was picked up at a diner outside of town on Monday."

"What is this about a double homicide?" Race asked.

"We found a van with two dead men inside, both shot. We matched her prints to ones found in the van."

"Any ID on the dead men?" Hotch asked.

"Not yet," Smith said, "But they both had the same tattoos on their forearms."

"My tech analyst can probably match those to any known offenders in her database fairly quickly." Hotch offered.

Smith stopped, "Is this a federal case, Sir?"

Hotch said, "We are just here to help at this point. There is a larger investigation going on that we are working, a kidnapping and attempted murder or a federal agent."

"You think she did that too?' Smith asked as she led them to an interrogation room.

Hotch didn't answer.

"We brought her back to the interrogation room when we heard you were coming." Smith jerked a thumb at the two-way glass and on the other side, Estella sat, looking ragged and bewildered.

Race rushed through the door, quickly followed by Benton, Jonny, and Hadji. Estella looked up and her face brightened. She stood and Race barreled into her, wrapping his arms around her in a huge hug. "Estella, are you okay?"

Estella started crying and said, "I am now." Then she asked, "Have you found Jessie?"

Race held her at arm's length and said, "Not yet, but we are searching. The FBI is helping us out. I-1 stripped me."

Estella sniffed and said, "Roger, this has been so horrible. It is so good to see you, you can't imagine."

Benton moved over and hugged her, followed by Jonny and Hadji. "It is so good to see you all." Estella sighed, "You have no idea! It's like I've been living in a real life nightmare!"

"We're here now, Estella." Benton said. You're safe."

"What happened? What's going on, Stell?" Race prodded gently.

Wiping tears from her eyes, she said, "They made me do it. Made me shoot Phil and made me…" She trailed off, "I was only trying to protect Jessie."

"I know, hon, I know," Race comforted. "Now we need to find Jessie. You're the only one that might know where she is." He wasn't going to mention the DVD, not now, and probably not ever.

Estella nodded and bit her lower lip. "The police?" She looked at the mirror and a moment later Detective Smith and Agent Hotchner walked in. Estella blinked at the FBI agent, he looked so much like Corbin.

"We have a problem, gentlemen," Smith said, holding up a folder.

"What is it now?" Jonny asked.

The Detective eyed him and said, "She's a suspect in a double homicide. Also, we found a laptop we've traced to a Michael Wellington. He's a Doctor or should I say was."

"What do you mean?" Benton inquired.

"He was murdered in his home in Fayetteville, North Carolina over the weekend and his laptop was stolen. And now we have his laptop that was found on Ms. Velasquez here."

Estella noticed the Detective left off her official title again. Estella really didn't like this woman.

"So I can't just let her walk out of here." Smith stated flatly.

"Actually, Detective, that is exactly what you are going to do." Hotch said.

"Excuse me?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Doctor Velasquez is a suspect in at least three homicides and also an attempted murder investigation. Of those the attempted murder was of a federal agent. Also, if that wasn't enough, you have three dead bodies in two different states, that makes this a federal case now. Have her belongings brought in and all evidence you've collected so far. I'll be sending teams down here and to Fayetteville now."

Smith huffed realizing her mistake too late.

Hotch turned to Estella, "Let's go. You're coming with us now."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To Be Continued….


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest is owned by Hanna-Barbara. No money is being made from this story. It is simply by a fan for other fans. Also, Criminal Minds is a product of CBS, no money is being made from the use of their characters.**

Chapter 12

"Anything yet?" Kosta inquired.

The hired goon that was conducting the internet search shook his head nervously as he continued to type on the laptop. "You did not really give me much to start with," He mumbled and then gulped, "Sir."

Kosta fumed. Malik and the others had been killed before they could get back with Wellington's stolen laptop. All Malik was able to give them was that the girl was located in Philadelphia, which Kosta knew was a huge American city. Without a name, more specific location, or occupation he was not having any luck locating the girl. There was only one other distinguishing feature about her that he knew and he was surprised to find more women like her than he had expected.

"The boss won't be pleased," Kosta roughly patted the man on the shoulder, more as a warning than a comforting gesture, "I suggest you search harder."

The man nodded vigorously and continued on with his insurmountable task. Kosta eyed him for a few more minutes and then left. He wandered down the hallway until he reached Drazen's room. Most of the men slept in an open bay on old army style cots, but Drazen needed his own private space, more so now than ever. Kosta knocked and then entered the small, dingy room without waiting for an answer.

"How are you feeling?" Kosta asked. Drazen was seated on his cot, with a foul look on his face. His wounds had been relatively minor, but Kosta knew that it was his boss' pride that had taken the real brunt of Jessie's assault. Kosta smiled inwardly at seeing Drazen suffering from an attack that was carried out by a teenage girl.

"I'm fine," Drazen growled as he stood. "What of the search?"

Kosta shrugged, "Nothing so far."

"This is unacceptable. It is taking far too long to find her!"

"I told you not to try to kill the I-1 agent. We should have taken him instead of Estella and Jessie."

Drazen sneered, not liking his orders being questioned. "He wouldn't have told us anything."

"Eventually he would have." Kosta retorted. "I have my ways, you know."

Drazen waved the statement off with a flick of his wrist, "That doesn't matter anymore."

"We can send a team to the hospital where he is." Kosta suggested.

"And do what, dear friend?" Drazen spat, "He is under constant guard. Do you propose killing those agents then torturing a man in a public hospital?"

Kosta shrugged, "It is better than doing nothing. Obviously, Estella does not know where the girl is, but that doesn't matter either since she is gone now as well."

Drazen slammed his fist onto a small metal table and winced, "Our plans have been thwarted by a woman!"

Kosta didn't reply, believing it best to leave Drazen to fester in his own anger. Eventually he said, "So what now?"

Drazen sucked in a deep breath, regaining some of his composure. Turning to his second in command he said, "Keep at the internet search, but I want you to send three men to D.C."

"What for?"

"Estella has Wellington's laptop. If she is back in the hands of the Feds it is only a matter of time before they track down the girl or plead to Corbin to give up her location. Either way, we'll have a team there ready to follow them as necessary. Let the Feds lead us straight to our prey."

"And what our captive?"

"Where is she now?"

"Back in her cell, but she is secured now. We've disposed of the bodies of your two guards that she killed." Kosta reported. He had taken Jessie back to her cell and handcuffed her to the frame of her bed. She wasn't going to get the jump on them again if he could prevent it. "She's a feisty one' very agitated now, but she'll wear down eventually."

Drazen nodded, "Good. Send your best men to D.C. and make sure they are appropriately equipped. All that matters now is finding the girl and securing the stone. Anyone that gets in the way is to be eliminated. Do you understand?"

Kosta grinned, "Of course."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

The trip back to Washington D.C. had happened in a haze of tiredness and relief for Estella. She, along with Race, Benton, the boys, and the FBI agent had boarded the private jet for the short trip back. Even though she knew she was safe, Estella was still plagued by a sense of weariness and suspicion. It had been almost a week since this whole ordeal had started and in that time her sense of trust had been completely destroyed, both in others and in herself.

Her goal now was to save Jessie, but she knew that to do so she was going to have to face her past. She was already being forced to relive one of the most trying times of her life and she hated being punished for just trying to do the right thing.

Race had tried to talk to her, to sooth her worries, but Estella was shut down. The entire flight back all she did was stare out the window of the small plane. She heard the others speaking in low voices and knew that the FBI agent, SSA Hotchner, was relaying information back to the tech analyst that worked for him.

Whenever they tried to ask her a question she found herself too exhausted or too scared to answer. They had asked about Wellington and who he was and her response was just a shrug and an inaudible mumble. They asked about the men that had taken her and if she knew where Jessie was being held and again, she couldn't muster the strength to answer. For Estella, to answer was to relive the nightmare; the nightmare that was currently happening and the one that she experienced twelve years prior and she couldn't do that, not yet.

Eventually they had landed and, on Hotchner's recommendation, they went straight to a hotel. It was getting late and it was apparent to him that Estella was not going to be able to provide much more information.

"Get some rest; you've been through a lot." He had said, somewhat sympathetically. Estella couldn't help but see accusation in his eyes however, accusations that she had tried to murder his relative. Corbin was her friend too; at least he was until she had tried to kill him.

Turning to Race and Benton, Hotchner said, "All the evidence has been sent to Garcia and the rest of my team. We'll keep working it and let you know as soon as we find something. Come back in the morning."

"Tomorrow will be Wednesday," Jonny protested. "Almost a week!"

"I know," Hotch replied. "But we have a lot more to go on now than we did, thanks to Estella."

"Hmmm," Estella hummed, raising her eyes to meet Hotchner's gaze.

"Come on, Stell," Race gently took her by the arm; he knew the onset signs of post-traumatic stress when he saw them and knew he had to get Estella some rest. "Let me know the minute something comes up." He said to Hotch.

Hotch nodded and gestured towards two waiting SUVs. "My people will take you back to your hotel."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Back at the hotel, Race stood gazing at the view of the nation's capital through the large window while Estella was in the bathroom, showering. The BAU team had stopped along the way and gotten Estella some fresh clothes and toiletries. Benton, Jonny, and Hadji were staying in the adjoining room. It was getting late, almost dinner time and they had all decided to clean up and then get some dinner.

"Where are you, Ponchita?" Race asked aloud. He couldn't help but worry. In the past, things never took this long to figure out, usually if the kids had gotten into trouble they had always found a way to make contact, even briefly, but never had they been completely silent for so long. Race pushed the horrid thoughts out of his head, he had to operate with the mindset that Jessie was still alive. If he didn't he would break down worse than his ex-wife currently was.

A few moments later he heard the bathroom door open and Estella emerged. She was clothed, but moved in a meek manner, like she was ashamed. She kept her head down and sat on the edge of the bed. While the shower probably helped her freshen up, dark bags were still evident under her eyes and she had simply combed hair back still wet. A large bruise was turning purple on the side of her face and her lip had been split at some point as well. Just seeing the abuse, both physical and emotional, she had been through made Race's blood boil in anger, both for Estella and for Jessie who was still in the hands of these monsters.

Race moved towards her and sat down next to her, "Feeling any better?" He asked. It was a lame question, but he didn't know what else to say. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

She nodded, "A bit, but I can't stand this hair color. I want to shave it all off."

Race felt her tense, "It's alright, Stell."

She shook her head, "No it's not! I want to erase everything that reminds me of these bastards."

Race figured he take a chance, "What happened?"

Estella turned and looked at him and he was surprised to see such a look of disgust on her face, "What do you mean, what happened? Are you accusing me, Roger?"

"What?" He was caught off-guard by her sudden outburst, "No! I just meant…"

"You have no idea what I've been through. What Jessie is still going through!" She stood and glared at him accusingly, "You're just happy that it wasn't you this time that got her in trouble!"

"Estella, stop this," Race faced her with his hands raised; "I'm not accusing you of anything. I just want to get Jessie back and make these men pay for this."

"They have a lot more to pay for than just this!" She responded cryptically.

Race eyed her for a few moments and lowered his voice; he didn't want Benton and the boys to think that Estella and he were fighting, "What happened in Kosovo?"

"What do you know about Kosovo?" Estella asked with a sneer.

"This is all about something that happened there, when you were there on assignment." Race said. "That's all we know. Corbin's not saying anything."

"He's sworn to secrecy. He wouldn't even tell me." Estella remarked, a little less venomously. Race was surprised that her tone changed when she spoke of Corbin.

"You two were on assignment there together," Race surmised. "And something happened."

"A lot of things happened. A lot of people died needlessly."

"Why?"

"Because it was a damn war!" Estella shouted.

"Okay, calm down, Stell." Race tried to bring the situation back under control.

Then Estella said, "I need to see him."

"Who?"

"Phil. Where is he?"

"He's still in the hospital as far as I know."

Estella sighed and then collapsed back down onto the bed. "I'm so tired."

Race, again seeing the signs of PTSD in Estella's erratic behavior said, "Why don't you get some rest. I'll send out for some food."

"Don't leave me, Roger." Estella said.

"I won't, Stell," Race said. "I'll ask Benton and the boys to get us something to eat. You need to eat and rest."

"We need to find Jessie."

"We will, honey. I promise we will." Race vowed.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Benton quietly shut the door between the rooms he shared with his son's the one that Race and Estella occupied. "Race wants us to grab some dinner for them." Benton told his boys.

Jonny looked up from the laptop that he had Hadji were huddled around. "Okay."

"Let me finish getting ready and we'll head out and grab something," Benton told them and moved towards the bathroom. Jonny watched his dad and when he heard the door shut and the shower running he looked back at his brother and said, "Okay, where are we?"

"I took the data that the state police turned over and inputted some of it as search parameters into our database." Hadji explained.

"So any hits to those parameters will send us an alert?"

"That's correct," Hadji confirmed. "I've also set up an emergency beacon that hopefully if Jessie can get to a computer or internet terminal she can use contact us. It is a program that she and I had been working on back home, so hopefully I have set it up out there, on the web, and she will know to look for it."

"That's awesome, Hadj," Jonny slapped his brother on the back, "Now we just need to hope she can get to a terminal."

"Let us hope so," Hadji agreed. "If not, we will have to rely on old fashioned detective work to try and find her."

Hadji turned and studied his brother. He was visibly upset, as was expected, but Hadji knew that Jonny could act irrationally when driven by emotions, "Jonny," He started, "If we do get a hit or Jessie can contact us, you do agree that we need to take that information to your father and Race immediately, yes?"

Jonny shrugged, but looked away momentarily, "Of course."

"These men we are dealing with appear to be extremely dangerous," Hadji added.

"No more than others we have dealt with in the past." Jonny countered.

"Maybe and maybe not," Hadji said, "We must proceed with caution."

"But act swiftly."

"Yes, on that I do agree, Jonny."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

The next morning, the Quest team entered the FBI building with hopes of progress. They hadn't heard anything through the night from SSA Hotchner or his team, yet with the new evidence that had been collected from the crime scene in Virginia they kept their hopes high that a break would come soon.

Estella hadn't spoken much through the night. Race had encouraged her to take a mild sedative to help her sleep which she had done reluctantly. He wanted answers and knew that Estella could possibly provide some information, but he also did not want to pressure her while she was still in such a fragile state. She had said that she did not know where Jessie was and that she had only seen her on a video after they had been captured, but other than that she didn't speak much of the ordeal she had been through. She provided no further insight to Race about what had happened in Kosovo to cause all this and he could tell that when she thought back to those days her demeanor would change from her present day fears and worries to more a solemn look of sadness and grief.

As the team gathered in the BAU conference room, Race saw that all of SSA Hotchner's team was present. They all looked tired, but determined as well. For all his anger and frustration at the lack of progress he had to remind himself that these people were helping and were just as concerned about getting Jessie back alive as he and the Quests were.

Estella took a seat at the table and Race next to her. Benton chose to remain standing and Jonny and Hadji occupied the small couch at the back of the conference room.

"How are you feeling?" Hotch directed his question at Estella.

She nodded a little and said, "Better."

"So any news over night?" Benton asked.

"No identification on the two dead men as of yet," Hotch reported, "but we are running their faces through our recognition software; same with the tattoos they both had. Since the tattoos are the same it's safe to assume they are some type of gang or prison tattoos that are used to identify the members to each other and rivals."

"You probably won't find them," Estella said softly. She inhaled a deep breath and then looked up, a sudden wave of determination in her features. "They aren't Americans and they are here illegally of course."

"Do you know them?" Dr. Reid asked.

Estella shook her head, "Not personally, but I know where they are from. They were Yugoslavians. The police in North Carolina should have found another one at Michael's home."

Hotch nodded, "They did. No ID and no tattoo either though."

"He wasn't one of the soldiers," Estella said, suddenly it all came flowing out of her and she couldn't stop, "not from back in Kosovo. He was the younger brother or the one in the van that…"

"That what?" Race placed a comforting hand on Estella's forearm; a reminder that she was safe now.

Estella's lip trembled and she bit down on it, composing herself as she remembered what Pavik tried to do, "Pavik, that was the older brother, he tried to rape me." She said the last part very softly and felt Race's hand tighten on her arm.

"We need to get these bastards," Race growled, "Jessie is still in the hands of these men."

Hotch nodded and focused his attention back on Estella, "What else?"

Estella sniffed and Garcia placed a box of tissues in front of the distraught woman, "So they took me to Michael's home, I assume they wanted me to hurt him too, but he fought back, but they killed him anyways."

"What do they want?" Benton asked from behind.

"So you all know about Yuri Delic?" Estella asked.

"Yeah, that bastard didn't tell us much though." Race replied.

Estella hiccupped and was shocked by Race's response, "He's alive? Phil said he was dead."

"He's alive alright," Race grumbled, "We paid him a visit in prison. He's being held here in Virginia under a false name."

"Does Phil know?" Estella asked.

Race again wondered what was truly going on here and asked, "I don't know, but I assume he does. Why? What's this all about?"

Estella shook her head, "They want the stone."

"The stone of Joseph of Aramethia?" Dr. Reid asked.

Estella looked at the young man and nodded.

"Where is it? And why do they want it so bad?"

"I don't know where it is. Phil does and it appears that Doctor Wellington did as well." Estella replied.

"Who was this Doctor Wellington and what was his role in all of this?" Hotch asked.

"He was in Kosovo with us." Estella replied. "He was with the Special Forces unit that was assigned to help us apprehend Yuri Delic."

"So he was there when you all found Delic?" Raced asked.

Estella shook her head, appearing generally confused, "We never found Delic."

"What does that mean?" Benton asked, "He was in prison along with his gang."

"She means that Delic found us." A voice from the doorway said. Everyone turned and saw Phil Corbin standing in the doorway. One arm in a sling, his forehead bandaged above his eye, he stood there looking at the entire group. Race noticed that he was casually dressed, jeans and a polo shirt, but he was armed as well, his weapon holstered on his belt. He held a dark brown file folder in his uninjured hand.

"What are you doing here?" Hotch asked standing to greet his cousin. "You should be in the hospital still."

"This coming from the guy that was stabbed nine times and back to work in less than a month," Corbin replied. He shrugged awkwardly and said, "I was lucky, dirty ammunition. The bullet Estella fired into my back was damaged which caused it, supposedly, to not travel very far upon impact. Nicked a kidney, but I'll be fine."

He then turned his eyes towards Estella, who was staring at the man she had tried to kill less than a week prior, "I always knew you weren't a very good shot." Phil said to her.

She half laughed and half cried, but jumped from her seat and to everyone's surprise hugged Corbin. He winced in pain, obviously not as healthy as he implied he was and she said, "I'm so sorry, Phil, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Estella." He replied, holding the embrace, "I know why you did it."

She released him from her embrace and stepped back. Wiping tears from her eyes she placed a hand on his stubbled cheek and said, "Another beard?"

"No time to shave," He replied. "Even in my position I had to do a lot of convincing to get out of that hospital bed and get here. My agents didn't want to let me go."

"Ok, you guys need to come clean," Race proclaimed. He was as confused as everyone else it seemed. "What the hell is going on?"

"What did you get from Wellington's laptop?" Corbin asked.

"We're still analyzing it," Hotch replied, "But maybe you can tell us what to look for."

Corbin shook his head, "That doesn't matter anymore. We need to get to Philadelphia."

"He told Malik that before they killed him." Estella told Phil.

He nodded and said, "I had to assume he told them something and it would only be a matter of time till they found her."

"How do you know all this?" Benton inquired.

"Do you really think I wasn't keeping tabs on what was going on?" Corbin replied.

"What's in Philadelphia and what do you mean 'we'?" Hotch asked, changing the subject.

"I'm coming with you." Phil said and as Hotch began to shake his head, Corbin held up his one good hand to cut him off, "I have to, she won't talk to anyone but me or Wellington and he's dead now. It's part of the arrangement. The only reason Wellington knew her location is because he was the doctor that performed the surgery back then and he needed to keep up with her treatments."

"I can't let you go," Hotch protested, "Not in your condition."

Corbin frowned and said, "Fine. Estella, can you go? She knows you."

She nodded.

"Get me a secure phone then," Corbin said, "I need to call her and let her know you are on your way. Bring her back here safely with the stone. If we have the stone then Drazen will come to us and then we can get Jessie back. Drazen is rash and he'll make a mistake, giving up his location. Then we can move in and end this." Then he added, "I suggest you take some heavy firepower and some better body armor. If Drazen has found her location then he'll be going after her as well." He handed the folder he held over to Hotch and added, "This is file on her."

"Who is this 'she' you two keep talking about?" Race asked exasperated.

Estella and Phil glanced at each other and then Phil replied, "Yuri Delic's daughter."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

 _Kosovo, January 1999_

Two more weeks had passed since the team's last lead on Delic and his gang of murderous thugs. The team had a quiet New Year's celebration a few days ago, but it was remorseful and sullen, having lost one of the team members. Estella and Phil had made another trip to visit Biljana, but she had not heard anything through the civilian grapevine about Delic's whereabouts. Corbin had feared that Delic and his team and gone to ground and were laying low, hoping to wait out the I-1 team's investigation.

Snow had blanketed the camp and Estella had found the scenery to be peaceful and tranquil, feelings that had started to become foreign concepts to her amidst all the war and killings. Currently, she and Corbin walked through the snow, not saying much to each other. She knew he had a lot on his mind and if they didn't get a lead soon that Washington could pull the plug on their operation. She had studied more on the stone that they were searching for. She didn't believe that it really held mystical powers, but there had to be something significant about it to make it valuable enough to kill for.

"Do you think we'll ever find the stone?" She asked, her breath coming out in a thick cloud.

Phil shrugged as he walked, "I hope so, but if we can't find Delic then I doubt we'll find the stone."

"You don't believe in the legend?" Estella prodded.

"Of course not," Phil said, "but that doesn't mean that recovering such a historical artifact isn't worth the effort. I don't care of thieves."

"Who does?" Estella quipped.

Their walk was taking them near the entrance gate of the camp. It was quiet, not much activity so early in the morning, but a few soldiers hurried past them. A moment later, Phil's radio chirped. Grabbing it from his belt he answered the call.

"Sir," A young man's voice came over the airwaves, "You have to get to the front gate. Hurry."

Corbin's made a confused face and replied, "What's going on?"

"A vehicle is approaching at high speed, flashing its lights."

Corbin glanced and Estella and replied, "On the way. Do not shoot unless you're fired upon first."

"Understood."

The duo took off at a sprint, the gate wasn't far off and as they ran through the snow the sounds of yelling and confusion grew louder.

"Be alert." Phil told Estella as they approached.

As they reached the gate, the vehicle in question was screeching to a halt. American soldiers yelled at the vehicle, aiming their weapons, ready to fire.

Phil pushed through the crowd and said, "What's going on here?"

"Not sure, Sir." A young sergeant reported, keeping his eyes locked on the vehicle.

Phil turned and approached the gate barrier, he held his hands up, indicating to the driver that he held no weapons, but he did have his pistol strapped to his leg. Estella was close behind.

"What do you want?" Corbin yelled at the driver.

The door to the vehicle opened and the last person he expected to see emerged. Yuri Delic jumped out of the vehicle, hands raised in the air. Corbin immediately drew his pistol aimed it at the man, "Stop right there!" He ordered. He heard shouting from the soldiers behind him and realized the situation just got more intense.

"Help me, please!" Yuri pleaded and stepped forward towards Phil.

"Stop!" Phil ordered again. He saw that Delic was covered in blood. "Get to your knees, now!"

Delic complied and Phil approached with caution. "You have to help me!" Delic pleaded. "Help my child!"

Estella heard the man's plea and moved forward. "Stay back, Estella." Phil said, but she ignored him and moved quickly towards the vehicle.

Phil kept his weapon trained on the suspect as his two other agents, Clark and Hill arrived. "Search him and cuff him." He ordered as Hill moved towards the man.

"You have to help her! She's dying. I'll tell you anything you want!" Delic said as he was being placed into custody.

Estella had moved to the back of the vehicle and discovered a grisly scene, "Phil! Over here!" She shouted opening the hatch of the small SUV.

"Estella, be careful!" He said, "It could be rigged."

"It's not. Just help her, she's dying." Delic said as Hill pulled him to his feet and slammed him against the side of the truck. Delic squirmed, obviously agitated and Hill had to use extra force to keep the man from breaking away.

"Sir," Hill started, unsure what to do next.

"Hold him," Phil said as he went to Estella's side. "Get SFC Williams up here to search this vehicle." He heard cries and moans coming from the back of the vehicle.

"What the hell?" He mouthed as he reached Estella and saw what was happening.

In the back of the vehicle, was a teenage girl, covered in blood. She was moaning and crying, and obviously in pain. Estella had already begun to assess the girl's physical condition and pulled a blood soaked blanket away from her torso. Underneath the girl's left leg was mangled at the knee, barely attached. "Jesus," Phil whispered. Estella tasted bile in the back of her throat and bit her tongue to combat getting sick. The site of the mangled leg, the smell of the blood and sweat made her head spin, but she had to focus.

"She's already lost a lot of blood," Estella said as she tried to comfort the girl, "She's in shock."

Phil leaned around the vehicle and yelled, "Clark, get a stretcher over here!" He looked back and watched as Estella was taking off her belt. "She needs a tourniquet. Talk to her, you speak her language." Estella said.

Phil took the girl's bloody hand in his and spoke softly in Slavic to her. She continued to cry, the pain in her eyes intense. Estella wrapped her belt around the girl's leg, creating a makeshift tourniquet. "Tighten this as hard as you can until the bleeding stops." She switched places with him and he did as instructed. The girl cried out in pain, but Estella held her hand tighter. "Tighter, Phil," She said as she watched the blood still leaking from the shredded limb. Phil nodded, even in the cold he was sweating, and inhaling a deep breath, he pulled tighter, causing the girl to yell, pleading for him to stop. Estella heard him say something to her in Slavic and she quieted down. He pulled again and finally the bleeding stopped.

"Switch," Estella said and changed positions quickly but cautiously in the cramped space, letting Phil comfort the girl as Estella continued to evaluate the girl's condition. "What caused this?" She asked.

Phil asked the girl, but she babbled incoherently. He looked at Estella and said, "She's not making sense, but from the looks of it, she probably partially stepped on a landmine."

At that moment, Clark and an SF medic appeared with the stretcher. "Let's get her on it. Be careful." The medic instructed.

Estella and Phil assisted with moving the girl. It was slow going as they had to be extremely careful with her leg, not to mention the tight quarters of the SUV made getting into a position to assist in moving her difficult. Another man appeared. "What's the status?" He asked.

"Looks like a landmine almost took her leg off." Phil said as they placed the girl on the stretcher. "Estella put a tourniquet on."

"Alright, we need to get her into the surgical room right now."

"Got it, Doc," the medic said. Clark and the medic lifted the litter and took off at as fast a trot as they could.

"Go with her," Phil told Estella. He noticed that both their clothes were now caked with blood.

"We both need to go," Estella replied shaking her head, "You can talk to her."

"Alright. Hill!" He called to the other agent who was still guarding Delic. The Albanian appeared to have calmed down after having seen his daughter carried off on the stretcher, but he was still worried.

"Sir?"

"Take him to the holding cell and watch him," Phil instructed. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Got it." The blonde agent responded and hauled the prisoner off.

Phil exhaled and looked at Estella, "Let's head over there and by the way, good job."

"You didn't do so bad yourself either." Estella replied.

A few hours later, the girl was still in surgery, so Phil left Estella and headed over to the holding cell. He told her to call for him on the radio, the moment she heard something from the doctor. Estella had wanted to come to the holding cell as well, but he insisted she stay with the girl, so in case she made it through she would see a friendly face. Estella had agreed, but so far she had heard nothing from the medical team.

Corbin watched Delic's behavior from the other side of the holding cell bars. The makeshift jail was one of only two hard standing buildings on the camp, the other being the medical clinic, and the soldiers had turned one of the rooms into a holding cell, complete with bars and rings mounted on the walls and floor to attach handcuffs and chains to. Delic sat in a table, currently handcuffed, with chains, to the ring on the floor below the table. He looked tired and dejected, still covered in his daughter's drying blood.

When Phil entered the cell Delic looked up, with hope in his eyes and asked, "Is she okay?"

"She's in surgery," Phil stated as he stood on the other side of the table and crossed his arms over his chest. "What happened?"

"A landmine." Delic said.

"There's a reason the UN and the United States have banned their use."

Delic snorted. "So will she live?"

"I don't know. What happened and why did you bring her here?"

"Nowhere else to go."

"Because you're a wanted man."

Delic did not reply. So Corbin pressed on, "You've committed a lot of heinous crimes here, Delic."

He shook his head, "Experiments in the name of science."

"You sound like Doctor Josef Mengele."

"Another misunderstood genius."

Phil sneered in disgust, "You want us to help you? Help your daughter? You need to confess and give up not only your work but your buyers as well."

Delic eyed the agent suspiciously and said, "What are you offering?"

"That depends on you and what you tell us. We also want the names and location of the Yugoslavian soldiers that are helping you."

"I want to see my daughter before I decide."

Phil shook his head, "That's not how this works, Delic. You're going away for a long time no matter what. So you can either help us bring the rest of these bastards in as well and maybe your daughter can have a decent life, free from this war, if she lives; or you can rot in prison alone."

Delic considered Corbin's words and said, "If they know I turned on them, I'm a dead man, even in prison."

"I'm not really concerned about that," Phil uncrossed his arms and leaned on the table, his face inches from Delic, "You murdered innocent people, you executed them and left them to rot in a ditch and that's only the one we've found so far. You've stolen artifacts that don't belong to you so you can fund your mad scientist experiments. You want to exterminate humanity, but guess what, that's all over now. You'll never see the light of day again, so give it up and maybe I can do something to protect your daughter."

Delic held Corbin's stare, but eventually turned away, unable to keep up the hardened criminal act any longer. "Fine, I'll give you what you want."

"Where is the stone?"

"What stone?" Delic tried to play innocent.

"You know damn well what stone I'm talking about!" Corbin slammed his open palm on the table. "Where is it?"

"I'll tell you where it is, but you have to keep it safe."

Corbin glared at the prisoner and said, "Why? What's so special about it?"

"It contains something that, if discovered, could unleash an evil upon this earth more deadly than anything we've ever seen." Delic responded with a devilish grin.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Estella looked up from her seat when she heard the door open. She saw Phil enter, a stern look on his face. She stood and handed him a cup of coffee when he reached her. "It's still kind of hot." She said.

He sipped it and said, "Any word?"

Estella replied, "A medic came out about twenty minutes ago and said the girl made it and the Doc would be out soon. They are moving her to recovery."

Phil nodded and Estella could tell his mind was elsewhere, "What is it?" She asked, "What did Delic tell you?"

He stared off into the distance, as if thinking, and then looking at her said, "We need to do something."

Before she could ask what he meant, the door that led to the surgical area opened and the doctor from earlier emerged, looking tired. He wore scrubs over his combat uniform; the scrubs were still bloodied from the surgery.

"How is she, Doctor…" Phil asked, he didn't know the man's name.

"Wellington," The Doctor replied, catching Phil's hint. "Michael Wellington. She's recovering. I think we got to her just in time. Any more blood loss and she wouldn't have made it onto the table. She also had some minor shrapnel wounds, but we got those out as well, the biggest thing was the leg." He looked at Estella, "Getting that tourniquet on her was quick thinking. We couldn't save her leg, but you did save her life."

Estella nodded, feeling a sense of relief and optimism for the teenager. Phil placed an arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "Can we talk to her?"

"She's still out from the anesthetic, so it'll be awhile. Do you even know her name?"

Both Phil and Estella shook their heads, "Didn't have time to ask." Then Phil asked Wellington in a low voice, "How soon before she can be transported?"

"Transported? Where?" Wellington was a little taken aback by the question.

"Away from here; Landstuhl perhaps and then onward."

"What are you getting at, Phil?" Estella asked.

"She's in danger and we need to protect her." He gave both Estella and Wellington hard looks and said, "and I need both of you to help."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To Be Continued….

 **A/N: This chapter ended up being longer than I anticipated. I wasn't sure where the right place would be to stop and I didn't want to leave a drastic cliffhanger (even though those are always fun!). If I had ended it earlier where I was thinking of ending it (after the daughter revelation) I wouldn't have been able to write the flashback and I know at least one reader enjoys those!**

 **So I hope this was a good point to end the chapter and I hope I've answered at least some of the questions that some people (I'm looking at you, GoddessEvie) have asked!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest is owned by Hanna-Barbara. No money is being made from this story. It is simply by a fan for other fans. Also, Criminal Minds is a product of CBS, no money is being made from the use of their characters.**

Chapter 13

Two black SUVs raced down the interstate, headed towards Philadelphia. Estella occupied the back seat of one of the vehicles, driven by SSA Hotchner with Race riding shotgun. Jonny had convinced Race to let him come, offering to help, and Race had reluctantly allowed Jonny to tag along. Corbin even said it would be a good idea to have someone younger there, but he didn't expound as to why. The other vehicle had Agents Morgan, Prentiss, and Dr. Reid.

"What more can you tell us about this girl, err, woman?" Race asked Estella.

They had read the file that Corbin had handed over. The woman was Natasha Delic, but her name had been changed to Natalie Smith. She had been fourteen years old when she had stepped on the landmine that almost claimed her life and was now twenty-six and a Doctor herself as well. She was extremely intelligent, and with the assistance of Corbin and Wellington, had been kept safe all these years while she attended high school, college, and eventually medical school.

Her own medical condition and the roles of her benefactors had given her the passion to pursue medicine in the hopes of being able to save lives like her life had been saved twelve years prior. She did not let her handicap dissuade her and she graduated at the top of her class at all levels. She currently was employed at Penn Presbyterian Medical Center in Philadelphia.

"I did not have any contact with her once Phil got her back to the states. I know he set her up with some of his own relatives in order to keep a close watch over her. He felt, in fact we all felt, obligated to help her. Phil told me once that she had picked up on English rather quickly and she had a desire to practice medicine. She had seemed to forget most of her previous life, but whether that was by choice or because of the trauma none of us was ever really sure."

"Why didn't he tell you where she was?" Race asked; all this secrecy was new to him. Estella had never mentioned anything remotely like this cover-up before, not one hint.

"We all decided it would be best that the less people knew the better. Wellington kept in contact because of her prosthetic, which I guess must have caused some complications for her. Other than that, I don't know. I assume Phil didn't want me to know just in case…something like this actually happened. He used to tell me about her, without giving up her name or location, but it's been a number of years. I guess life just got in the way and she kind of fell off my radar." Estella sounded remorseful as she spoke the last sentence.

"So she has this stone?" Jonny asked.

Estella nodded, "Yes. I just didn't know where she was all these years, so I had no idea where the stone was as well."

"How did she get it?" He inquired.

"We gave it to her." Estella replied.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

 _Kosovo, January, 1999_

Delic's daughter, Natasha, had been kept under constant guard during her recovery. She could speak a little English, but not much. Corbin had spoken to her in her native tongue and had learned that she had tried to run away when one of Delic's men had attempted to assault her. The assault caused a fight between Delic and the man, his name was Drazen, and she was so scared that she ran off, not knowing about the minefield. The explosion had brought her father running and he had bravely scooped her up and drove her to the American camp, not caring about anything that would happen to him by either the Americans or his comrades. Corbin assured her that she was safe now, that she wouldn't have to face those men ever again.

Estella, Phil, and Wellington made all the arrangements. Estella and Wellington would accompany the girl to Landstuhl, Germany to received follow-on care. Once Delic was handed over to the proper authorities and his men were in custody, Phil would follow, leaving Clark in charge to take care of the clean-up.

"You ready to go?" Phil asked Estella as she was finishing packing her bags. He sipped a cup of coffee as he leaned against one of the tent's support poles.

"Yeah, I think so."

"The rest of your things will be send back home." He told her. "You sure you're up to do this?"

Estella wrung her hands and nodded, "It's scary, but she needs us. She has no one else and I keep imagining what if it was Jessie, or your daughter."

Phil nodded, "Marissa." He didn't talk much about his family.

"We have to help her. There's nothing for her here anymore."

Phil handed her a book, it was a translation book for Slavic to English, "This should help you communicate with her till I get there. It should only be a few days as long as the snow stays away."

Estella smiled and tucked the book into her purse. "Thanks." She paused for a moment then said, "Phil,"

"Yes?"

"We've been through a lot these past couple of months."

"That's an understatement."

She laughed and said, "Yeah I know, but I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there and sticking with me. I'm not used to this kind of stuff, you know."

She could tell she made him uncomfortable and he rubbed the back of his head and said, "Of course, that's what being a team is about."

"It's more than that though. I just don't know how I'm going to talk to Roger about this when I finally get back home."

"You don't have to."

Estella looked at him, "We don't keep secrets."

The side of Corbin's lips turned up in a sly smile and said, "We all keep secrets."

Estella wasn't sure what he meant, but she continued, "I just feel I need to tell him something."

"You'll know what to say once you get home, just remember what you cannot say is all."

Estella nodded; he was talking about the classified nature of their mission and now this impromptu rescue. "Of course." Changing the subject she asked, "So you'll get the rest of those bastards, right?"

"If the information Delic provided is accurate, yes. There's an SF team getting ready to conduct surveillance tonight and then, based on their assessment, we'll move in on their location. Hopefully, we'll have them in custody within the next twenty-four hours."

"I hope so." Estella agreed, "Then we can all go home for good."

Phil grabbed one of her duffel bags and led her out of the tent, "Just take care of her. Once I get to Germany we can figure out the next move."

They continued the rest of the trip to the helipad in silence. Once they arrived, Phil went to check in with Wellington. Estella watched the flight crew as they worked around the large helicopter. It had front and rear rotor blades and looked like a large flying fortress or a cow, depending on how you looked at it. Estella knew it was a CH-47, Chinook, and despite its looks it was fast. There was another helicopter, a UH-60 Blackhawk that would fly alongside them providing air support. She watched as two men loaded some medical equipment through the back of the Chinook as the pilot and co-pilot went through their pre-flight checks.

A few minutes later Corbin returned and said, "Everything is ready. Once the bird is ready, they'll bring her out and then you and Wellington will board. They'll fly you to the airport and from there you'll head on out to Germany. Wellington has all the details."

"Got it."

"Good luck." Corbin said and gave her a thumbs up sign.

"You too," Estella said. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him in a strong hug. "Just be safe, all of you. Don't go getting yourself killed."

"I'll try not to. I kind of like living."

Estella snorted a laugh and let go of her team leader.

"Estella, just remember," Phil said, serious once again. "Keep the stone on you at all times. Keep it hidden and safe."

She nodded and instinctively clutched her purse a bit tighter. "I will."

"We don't know for sure what it contains, if anything, so we can't let it fall into the wrong hands. Even in another country it might not be safe."

"Alright, I'll see you in Germany." She said.

"Yep," He replied. A flight medic waved at the duo and Corbin left to talk to him. Estella watched the man go and hoped that everything would work itself out from here.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"Kosta, I think I have found something."

In three long strides, Kosta was standing next to the man at the computer terminal. He looked over the younger man's shoulder and asked, "What have you found? It better be good."

The man pointed at the screen and said, "This looks like her. Her name has been changed and that is why it took so long to find her, even with her injury. She's moved around many times as well, but I think this is her current address."

"Do you have a photo?"

The man jammed a few keys and a driver's license appeared on the screen. Kosta leaned in and studied the photo intently "Yes, that is her." He declared. "Good work." He fished a cell phone out of his pocket.

"Drazen, come down to the control room. We've found her. I'm rerouting our men now."

Kosta made the call to his men that he had sent to D.C. to head to Philadelphia instead. He gave them her name and address and reiterated the instructions of what to do if they came in contact with any of the Federal agents. He also reminded them not to harm the woman. Things were finally falling in to place, but something nagged at Kosta, but he could not place it. Something did not feel right and he had learned a long time ago to always trust his instincts.

As he hung up the door opened and Drazen appeared. Kosta studied his boss, seeing that the man was tired and weak, probably from the stab wounds he had taken from the Bannon girl. Kosta frowned, weakness was unacceptable in this line of work; his apprehensions about Drazen's devolving state of mind quickly being confirmed as truth.

"I've already rerouted our men." Kosta reported as Drazen came up next to him.

"Let me see." Drazen said and pushed the man at the terminal aside. His eyes focused on the woman in the picture. Her long dark hair and matching brown eyes were the same, even though she was much older than last he saw her, she was no longer a child. "Yes, that is her."

"Our men will bring her back and the stone. Our backers will finally get what they've been paying for."

Drazen stroked his chin as he turned to face Kosta. "It appears we no longer have a use for young Ms. Bannon now."

Kosta's jaw was set firmly. "Perhaps we should wait, just to be sure."

Drazen sneered, "We've waited long enough."

"We may still need her."

Drazen's dismissed Kosta's concerns and said, "Let's go see how she is doing. Have Almin get the camera. I think it is time we send another little video to her father and his friends at the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit."

Kosta wanted to object, but instead simply nodded in compliance.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Hotch turned the black SUV down a quiet suburban street. Estella gazed through the window, taking in the peacefulness of the quaint community. It was shortly after lunchtime and the street was mostly deserted, as people were still at work or out running errands. The sun was bright and the sky was an amazing blue, with only a scarce cloud here or there. The scene filled Estella with sadness from the realization that most people lived such normal lives, without the threats of kidnapping, murder, or terrorist acts. It was a lifestyle that she had once desired as a young girl, but as she grew up she knew that she could never feel passionate about a life of suburban living and an endless 9-5 routine. She thought that joining Intelligence One as a contracted archeologist would give her a chance to explore the world and it did, but after her time in Kosovo she knew that the lifestyle of that occupation was not for her. She wanted to be with her husband and young daughter.

She left I-1 shortly after returning from Kosovo, but then her husband, Roger, was put on assignment to guard Jonny Quest and she realized that she would never be able to escape that life. She had become more withdrawn from her husband and while she still loved him, she never felt comfortable enough around him to let her true feelings and emotions out. She didn't think he would understand. Race Bannon was used to death and danger, he thrived off of it, so she did not think he would understand how it made her feel. Their marriage quickly fell apart and while Jessie stayed with her, she eventually decided that Jessie could have a better life with her father and Doctor Benton Quest. Perhaps it was selfish, but she no longer felt tied down to a single place after the divorce, and she was finally able to breathe freely again.

Now, as she watched the houses roll by, she wondered if she had made a mistake. If she should have just sucked up the pain and guilt and stayed with Roger and Jessie. Maybe if she had tried harder to convince Race not to take the assignment with the Quests they wouldn't have been apart so often. Perhaps if she had, Jessie wouldn't have been exposed to all the dangers that were associated with being a member of the Quest team. But now, as much as she tried to deny the truth, she couldn't escape the fact that Jessie was in danger now, not because of Race or the Quests, but because of her. The truth was tearing Estella apart. So many lives were being ruined because of her and the guilt was slowly eating her away.

A few random cars were parked along the street, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It was just another day in the suburbs of Philadelphia.

"This should be it up ahead." Hotch said.

"There," Race pointed towards a small two-story house that was a few lots down from the next four way intersection.

Hotch pulled up to the curb and the trail SUV, driven by Agent Morgan turned into the driveway a few moments later. As they all climbed out, Hotch said, "Keep your eyes open. We need to get her and get out of here."

They all nodded, and Morgan, Prentiss, and Reid stayed near the vehicles. Hotch and the rest of the group approached the door. Estella moved to the front of the group and rang the doorbell. Almost immediately the door opened slowly inward and the face of a scared, young woman appeared.

"Estella?" She asked.

"Natasha," Estella replied and smiled. She hadn't seen her since she was a teenager.

The door opened and she waved them in while shaking her head. "It is Natalie now. Mr. Corbin called and said you were coming. I did not know he was sending so many people." Natalie was about 5'9" and slender. She had long brown hair that was pulled into a tight ponytail. Her eyes were a gorgeous almond brown color and her lips were full. She wore a loose fitting, light colored blouse and jeans. As she moved it was almost impossible to tell that she had a prosthetic leg unless you knew; Estella could tell she had adapted well. "It is so good to see you doing so well."

"Thank you, but what is this all about?" Natalie asked. "Mr. Corbin didn't say much."

Estella could still make out a faint accent in the woman's voice. "He probably didn't want to scare you," Estella said. "The men from your, from our, pasts are back."

Natalie gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. "What? No. They were in prison."

"They broke out and are after the stone." Hotch stated.

Natalie looked scared and rightfully so. It was those men that caused her to lose her leg and go into hiding. "What? Why?" She cradled her stomach and Estella blinked, recognizing the protective gesture.

"They think it has something of value." Estella said and then added, "Does it?"

"We have to move quickly." Race instructed. "We can talk about this on the road. Miss, do you have everything you need? And the stone?"

Natalie nodded and moved to grab two bags that she had hastily packed. "Yes."

Jonny hefted the black gym bag that Natalie had motioned towards and turned back towards the door.

Stepping back outside he was momentarily blinded by the brightness of the sun, but he heard the sounds as clear as day; an engine revving, a vehicle speeding down the street and slamming on its brakes, causing the tires to lock up and squeal, men shouting both in English and another language.

"Get down!" Jonny yelled and dove back into the house, wrapping his arms around the Albanian woman and pulling her down.

Seconds later the peaceful, quiet neighborhood was assaulted by the blasts of automatic gunfire. Bullets ripped through the house as the group threw themselves to the floor.

Race grabbed Estella and covered her with his body. He looked at Hotch who was also down and yelled, "We need to get out of here!"

Hotch radioed to his team outside, but they were pinned down and trying to engage the gunmen who had come prepared with serious firepower.

Race drew his pistol and motioned for Estella to stay low, "Jonny, get Estella and Natalie out the back." He said and Jonny nodded. Race kept his head down to the floor as another barrage of gunfire ripped through the house, shattering the large bay window in the room off their left. Race slid an extra handgun towards Jonny and said, "Get them out and then hide, wait for us. And don't do anything stupid, kid!"

Jonny nodded, "Got it, Race!" Then he looked at Estella and Natalie and said, "Stay low and keep close. Keep a hand on me at all times."

"You're Doctor Quest's son?" Natalie asked.

Jonny smiled as he began to low crawl down the hallway that led to the back of the house. "How did you know?"

"Danger follows you from what I've read."

"Yeah," Jonny said as he continued to crawl. He figured talking, even in the face of gunfire, was enough to keep their minds off the severity of the situation. "But this time they aren't after me!"

Race crawled towards the front room where the bay window was shattered. He tried to avoid the glass, but it was difficult and he felt a few shards cut into his flesh. He crouched next to the window and was shortly joined by Hotchner. "Guess Corbin was right; these guys are armed with AKs." Race reported as he stole a quick glance outside to see three men wearing masks and armed with AK-47s. They were also wearing military grade body armor and were firing at the other SUV.

"Morgan, what's going on out there?" Hotch said into his radio. Currently the three terrorists seemed more interested in taking out the agents outside before assaulting the house, but neither Hotch nor Race knew how many men there were in total.

"We're pinned down. Emily is hit, but not life threatening."

"How many are there?" Hotch asked.

"Three that we can tell," a report of automatic gunfire cut the man off. Then he came back and said, "Reid is with Emily. I'm gonna try and flank them. I have my M4, but that's it."

"Be careful." Hotch said and filled Race in on what was going on outside.

"Perhaps we can make a move to get behind them. If there's only three we should be able to swing around."

Hotch appeared to think about the plan then said, "Alright. I'll move first, back through the front door, and try to distract them. You go around back."

"They'll mow your down if you go out the front." Race protested. "You'd be killed instantly. That vest isn't going to stop 7.62 rounds."

Hotch's face was grim, but he seemed to rethink the situation. "I have an idea. Move towards the back."

Jonny and the two women made it to the back of the house. They were in a small kitchen and a door led out into the back yard. "That way," Natalie pointed. The sound the gunfire was still loud, but not as loud as it had been at the front.

Jonny held a finger up to his mouth, motioning the women to remain quiet. He was about to pop his head up and do a quick scan of the back yard when Race appeared from the front of the house. He was sporting a few cuts, but was otherwise unharmed.

"What's going on?" Jonny asked his bodyguard. "Where's SSA Hotchner?"

"He's going to cause a distraction. I need you to stay put."

"We can't stay in here. If they make it inside we're done for." Estella protested. She was propped up in the sitting position against some kitchen cabinets and holding Natalie's hand. The woman they had come to rescue was scared and hurting. She held her stomach and winced as she pulled her prosthetic leg into a better position.

"They'll kill us all, especially me once they see." Natalie's voice shook from fear.

"See what?" Race asked.

Natalie lowered her head and Estella said, "She's pregnant, Race. We have to get her out of here. This stress is too much."

"So are these bullets!" Jonny added. They could hear yelling coming from out front, but it was in a foreign language and more gunfire.

"Where are the damn police?" Race grumbled, wondering why there was a full blown gun battle going on outside and no one seemed to care. A second later his radio crackled and he head Hotch say, "I'm in position."

"Alright, we're moving now." He looked at Jonny, "Let's move, buddy. Out the door, go right and take up a position by the side of the house, by the driveway. See if you can make it to the other FBI agents. You ladies follow on his heels. Then I'll go left and try to flank these bastards."

"Got it."

"Go!" Hotch said over the radio. Race knew the Leader of the BAU team had made his way upstairs to the second floor where he was going to fire on the gang of masked men from an elevated position. The hope was to keep their attention skyward, allowing both Morgan and Race to flank the men and take them by surprise.

Jonny burst from the door and moved to the right, with Estella and Natalie right behind him. Race moved to the left, weapon raised and made his way around the side of the house. At the corner he hopped the metal chain link fence that separated the back yard from the front and quickly moved along the side of the house, towards the front. The sounds of gunfire grew louder and he crouched down, making himself a smaller target to be identified. As he crept up he saw that two of the gunmen had taken up position behind the back of the SUV parked at the curb, the one Race and the others had been inside only minutes before. Race watched the two men, they were well trained. One fired as the other crouched behind, then they changed positions as one went to reload. Race wondered where the third man had gone.

Jonny crouched down at the rear corner of the house and peeked around towards the front of the driveway. He saw two of the FBI agents, Doctor Reid and the woman, Agent Prentiss. Prentiss was leaning against the vehicle and Reid was holding a makeshift bandage on her arm. It looked as if she had been hit. Jonny motioned to Estella and Natalie to stay close and was about to step out from the side of the house when the back door, the one they had just exited, slammed open and one of the armed men burst forth. He turned and looked at them and raised his rifle.

"Down!" Jonny yelled and shoved Estella out of the way as he moved towards the gunman, raising the pistol that Race had given him. For Jonny it felt like the world had suddenly stopped and the only two people in existence was him and the masked man that was raising his AK towards Jonny's head.

Jonny fired. The handgun kicked in his hand and he saw the man's right leg twist from the impact of Jonny's round hitting him just above the knee, causing him to fall to one knee. Even wounded, the man attempted to raise his rifle and Jonny fired again. This time he kept the pistol steadier, ready for the recoil and as he fired, he watched the man's head jerk backwards, a stream of blood billowing forth. The man collapsed, dead before his torso hit the ground.

Jonny exhaled, he had been holding his breath. "Nice shooting, kid." He heard Natalie say.

Jonny was snapped back to reality by her words. "Yeah," His chest heaved up and down as adrenaline pumped through his body.

Race waited to make his move. He watched the two men continue to fire at the house, no doubt where Hotchner was located. He hadn't heard any more radio communication, but he heard the gunfire that the other agent was returning at the men, so he knew he was still alive. Race watched as the one gunman fired until his magazine was emptied. As the gunman turned to change positions he heard another series of shots and saw the rear gunman, who was in the process of standing up fall to the ground, flat on his stomach. His compatriot was startled and out of ammo, and Race jumped up sprinting across the lawn, his pistol raised.

"Hey!" He shouted at the shocked criminal and the man spun back around to face Race. He let go of his AK, and reached for a sidearm, but Race was already within close range and had his weapon ready. He fired two rounds, both striking the man in the face. The gunman fell back dead, never even having drawn his sidearm.

Suddenly the street was quiet. Race's ears were still ringing and he kept his weapon trained on the fallen men. He saw Morgan emerge from the back of the vehicle and knew the FBI agent had taken out the rear gunman. Race kept his weapon on the dead men and Morgan grabbed stripped the bodies of their weapons and checked for pulses, just in case the multiple shots to their heads hadn't killed them.

"Clear." Morgan said and stood, slinging his M4 across his back. "Nice work."

"You too," Race admired the calm demeanor of the other man. "I have to check on the others."

Race ran back towards the house and saw Jonny, Estella and Natalie emerge from around the corner. "Jonny!" He yelled and sprinted towards them. Jonny wrapped his arms around the white haired man and said, "I got the other one out back. He tried to take us by surprise."

"Good work." Race admired the kid. Even in their extended adventures they didn't often face trained military men armed with AK-47s. Race turned towards Estella and wrapped her in a huge hug, not wanting to let go.

"You okay, Stell?" He breathed into the side of her neck.

"Yeah, I am now."

Jonny took Natalie's hand and said, "You alright?"

The young woman was shaken up, but nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay. These scumbags are no different than the ones I lived with back in Kosovo."

Race turned and saw Hotchner walk out of the house. He was unharmed and made his way over to his wounded agent. Moments later Race heard police sirens in the distance and getting closer. "Now they show up." He grumbled. "Grab your stuff, we still need to get you back to D.C. where's its safe."

Natalie agreed. "I'll help." Jonny said and the two went off to gather up her belongings, most importantly the stone.

Alone with Estella, Race looked his ex-wife in the eyes and then, without thinking, kissed her deeply on the lips. He was surprised that she didn't pull away. Finally he released her and looking in her eyes he said, "Is this what you dealt with back in Kosovo?"

"You have no idea, Roger," Estella said softly and then leaned up and kissed the love of her life again.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Huddled on the floor of her cell, Jessie tugged at her handcuffs. She had been attempting to loosen her restraints for hours now and her wrist ached with pain. She had tried so long to squeeze her restrained hand through the cuffs that they had begun to dig into her wrists, causing them to bleed. She thought that could actually help, the blood acting as a sort of lubricant, however, they had tightened the cuffs so much that it would be impossible for her hand to slip out. That did not stop her from trying. She had lost track of how long she had been locked up and no one had come to check on her since she had been recaptured and put back in her cell. But she was a Bannon and a Bannon never gave up, no matter what.

She heard footsteps approaching and she froze; intent on listening. As the footsteps grew louder she could tell that more than one person was coming. A moment later she heard the lock on her cell being opened and the door was flung open. Squinting against the sudden influx of light, Jessie saw her tormentors enter.

"Hello, Jessica." The leader, the one she had stabbed say. "How are you feeling?"

"How do you think? How are you feeling?"

He chuckled and replied, "Better than my two guards."

"I should have went for your throat, or your balls." Jessie spat back.

Drazen's smile was wiped away at her remark and he snatch her chin in his hand, "I have grown tired of your attitude, little lady." He turned to Kosta. "Get her into the chair."

Kosta flipped a switch on the outside of the cell and the room was suddenly filled with a harsh brightness from overhead lighting. Jessie didn't even know that there had been lights in the room. _'Not that it mattered'_ she thought. Kosta unlocked the cuff that was connected to her bunk as the third man brought in a chair. Kosta seized Jessie by the throat, applying just enough pressure to warn her against trying anything stupid and quickly sat her down in the chair, attaching the cuff to the chair.

"Good," Drazen grinned, the word oozing from his lips like venom. "Turn the camera on."

Jessie tensed. The last time they video tapped her they had cut her face and hair. She was afraid to think of what would happen now.

"I want to send a little message to your father," Drazen said to Jessie.

"Like I said before, I can't wait till he kills you." Jessie replied and even with her dry throat she managed to spit in Drazen's face.

"You bitch!" Drazen yelled and slapped her across the face.

Jessie heard the big man chuckle.

Drazen turned towards the camera and said, "To Mr. Race Bannon and associates. I am tired of playing games with you. Bring me the stone and I'll let your daughter go. If not, your daughter, that bitch wife of yours Estella, and anyone else that crosses me will feel my wraith."

"So poetic." Jessie taunted.

"Shut your mouth." Drazen screamed.

Kosta watched as his boss began to unravel, so easily taunted by a teenage girl. He knew that Drazen was receiving pressure from their backers, who sooner or later, would cut them all loose if they didn't deliver the stone.

"Release her." Drazen huffed, his face flushed red with anger.

"What?" Kosta asked.

"You heard me!" Drazen snapped, "Uncuff her and keep filming. I want Race Bannon to see this."

Kosta held Drazen's stare, but finally turned away and undid Jessie's handcuffs. Immediately she jumped from her seat and lashed out at Kosta, but he grabbed her arm and twisted if behind her back, causing her to cry out from the sudden rush of pain. He pushed her into Drazen, who took her by the shoulders and said, "If you struggle it will just hurt more."

"Get off me!' Jessie screamed, but Drazen held her firmly and turned her towards the camera.

"I hope you enjoy this, Mr. Bannon. This is the price you will pay for raising such a snotty little girl."

He tossed Jessie onto the bed and pinned her down.

"What are you doing?" Kosta grabbed his superiors shoulder and tried to pull him back.

"Let go of me. Remember who is in charge here."

"You're losing it."

"We'll have Delic's daughter. We don't need this girl anymore. Since when have you been bothered by this?"

"That's not the point!" Kosta argued. He grabbed Almin, the camera man, and pushed him backwards, "Move over there."

Jessie kicked and squirmed, but she could not break free of Drazen's grasp. He leaned down on top of her and his breath made Jessie sick. She'd rather die than let this happen, so as his face got closer to hers she twisted her head and clamped her teeth down on the man's ear. He howled in pain and Jessie heard cartilage tearing and tasted blood as he tried to jerk his head back. He recoiled from her and put his hand against his torn ear. Jessie spat the blood and bit of flesh from her mouth and scrambled out from under him. She tried to make a break for the door, but Kosta, grabbed her, wrapping one muscular arm around her chest and lifted her off the ground. Jessie kicked and screamed, but it was no use, Kosta was too strong.

She was pushed hard back into the chair and her handcuff reattached. She kicked and hollered and looked at the camera. "Help me!" She yelled.

"Quiet!" Kosta ordered and raised his hand as if to strike, but he did not. She saw him turn to Drazen and said, "That was foolish and pointless."

Drazen was up and moving towards the duo, blood running profusely down the side of his face and neck. "You'll pay for this!"

Kosta stood between Jessie and Drazen and held out his hand, stopping Drazen in his tracks. "Drazen, you're right." He said, "I was wrong. We can get rid of her. We will have Delic's daughter soon. But you don't need to rape her. Just finish her off and be done with it."

Drazen breathing was heavy as he eyed Kosta. "Fine." He finally growled.

"Let me do it." Kosta said. She was him pull a handgun from an ankle holster and then moved to stand behind her. "Watching will be more enjoyable for you anyways."

Jessie started to kick and protest and she felt Kosta's hand on her shoulder from behind. She heard him say something in his native tongue and she watched as the camera man moved to a different position, changing the angle of the tape.

Drazen stood in front of Jessie, his eyes eager with anticipation. The man was truly sick, and enjoyed murder and rape. Jessie felt sick to her stomach at having to look at such a vile excuse for a human being, but she refused to look away. She heard Kosta cock the handgun and felt the cold barrel against the back of her head. She watched as Drazen's eyes widened in anticipation and she stared back at him.

"Just do it." Drazen said; his grin showing his perfect teeth. Jessie spat at him one last time.

"My dad is going to send you all to hell!" She yelled.

Drazen's eyes widened in surprise. The gunshot echoed throughout the small cell, so deafening it was like a cannon. The last sound any of the occupants heard as the gun went off was the scream of the defiant redhead.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Garcia typed furiously at her keyboard, trying to find even the smallest shred of information that could give her something to go on. She knew she was the best at what she did, why else would Hotch have offered her a job versus jail when she had hacked the FBI system six years ago, but it seemed like whoever was behind all this madness was just as good. Or at least they were good enough to stay off the grid.

"Probably using disposable cells." Garcia said to herself. She was alone in her office again. Doctor Quest, the I-1 Director Philip Corbin, and Doctor Quest's boy Hadji were all in the conference room. Corbin had told Quest that he needed to discuss something with Benton and they had left. She assumed Hadji was with them, but he might have wandered off to get something to eat.

Garcia, lost in thought, typed away, but her fingers suddenly froze above her keyboard; her eyes fixed on an alert message that had just popped up on her screen. It was a URL link that had been sent directly to her. She leaned back and looked around cautiously, unsure what to do. Taking a chance she clicked the link, opening the video.

As the scene played out on her screen she started to hyperventilate. "Oh my god, oh my god," She said over and over as tears streamed down her cheeks.

As the video ended she jumped out of her seat, grabbed her laptop and hurried, as fast as her designer high heels could carry her, to the conference room.

The door was open and she hurried in talking immediately as she placed the laptop down in front of the two men who were startled by her sudden appearance.

"You have to see this," She stammered.

"What is it?" Benton asked, disturbed by the woman's frantic behavior.

Garcia looked around and saw that Hadji was gone.

"Where's Hadji?" She managed to ask.

"He went to get something to eat." Benton replied.

"Oh," Garcia said, she seemed lost and confused.

"What's wrong?" Corbin asked. He had stood up and had moved next to Garcia, placing his good hand on her arm to try and calm her. "What is it?"

Garcia turned her tear streaked face towards the man and said, "They just send me this video link." She hit the replay button on the laptop.

They three watched the video in shock. As the video came to an end Garcia turned her head and buried her face into Corbin's uninjured shoulder; just then the gunshot rang out from the screen. Then two more and the video ended.

Corbin wrapped his arm around the crying woman that he barely knew and said nothing, still staring at the screen.

"No," Benton mumbled and buried his face in his hands, "Oh god, no."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest is owned by Hanna-Barbara. No money is being made from this story. It is simply by a fan for other fans. Also, Criminal Minds is a product of CBS, no money is being made from the use of their characters.**

 **A/N: Thank you to all those that are reading this story and for those that have left reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy. Goddess Evie, like I said, I'm sorry, I knew you'd react to the cliffhanger in the last chapter, but I didn't think I'd leave you speechless!**

Chapter 14

"Are you sure this was the right move?" Almin asked after uploading the video. "We don't need any more heat from the Feds, you know."

"They know nothing." Kosta replied looking down at his subordinate. Almin was nervous, but Kosta no longer cared. He had grown tired of all these games.

"They will soon enough." Almin had worked with the hired tech analyst to upload the video, but that nameless goon now floated in the harbor with the other two men that Jessie had killed.

Kosta ignored his compatriot's concerns and asked, "What about the men that went to Philadelphia?"

Almin shook his head, "No word, however the local news reported a shootout. I don't think they made it."

"Incompetent fools all around!" Kosta growled. "That means the Feds have the woman and the stone."

"That is a safe assumption."

Kosta glared at the other man, but said nothing. He had to think, plan out the next move. Kosta's cell phone rang; answering it he said a few words, some laced with anger, and then hung up.

"Who was that?" Almin asked.

"The Chechens, they are almost out of patience."

"Then we need to act quickly."

Kosta shook his head, "I don't care about them anymore."

"What do you mean?" Almin was confused. "Drazen said…"

"I don't care what Drazen said or what he promised to them. Don't you get it, Almin?"

"What?" The man's confusion was evident in his mannerisms; his hands began to shake. Kosta knew Almin was afraid of him; Kosta enjoyed that.

"Why should we go through all this trouble just to sell the stone to the Chechens?"

"Drazen promised. So did Delic."

"I said I don't care what Drazen promised and Delic doesn't matter anymore. Those two idiots manipulated us from the beginning, even back during the war. All we did was follow their orders; paid thugs and not even well paid!"

"I don't understand." Almin stuttered, hesitation evident in his voice.

"Why should we just hand over the stone to the Chechens? We can keep it for ourselves and then we would hold all the power!" Kosta declared, bravado filling his voice as he made his statement.

Almin nodded, he was starting to understand where Kosta was going with this line of thinking. "But how do you plan to deal with the Chechens?"

"Once we have the stone and we can unlock its secret the Chechens will be just as insignificant as everyone else. They already know how to weaponize Delic's formula, so we just take that from them once we have stone."

"But the Feds have the stone and Delic's daughter more than likely."

Kosta bit his lip as he thought. "Well we need to make them give it to us."

Almin motioned back at the computer screen, "Well once they see that video they'll be ready for a fight, no doubt."

"We've set the trap and shown them the cheese," Kosta said, "Now we just need them to come to us. We still have the advantage."

"They'll bring a whole Army. Bannon will be determined."

Kosta eyed the other man and said, "Good. Bannon is mine."

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"I hate what he represents. What they all represent; their arrogance and their sense of superiority over the rest of the world." Kosta looked the other man in the eyes and said, "Do you think they will be able to trace the link?"

"Eventually; that tech analyst and the Quests are the best at what they do. It will take some time, but sooner or later they will find us."

"Good. That's exactly what I want." Kosta laughed.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

The BAU's tech analyst, Penelope Garcia had retreated back to her office with Philip Corbin in toe. Benton had left to find Hadji, not sure how he was going to tell his son about what he had just seen on the video.

"Are you going to tell them?" Garcia asked Phil as she sat back down in front of her monitors. The small room was filled with equipment, but her desk was also covered with colorful toys, nick knacks, and crazy pens. Those items, combined with her eccentric personality and clothing made her feel safe in such a cruel world. She'd seen a lot of things in her time with the BAU, horrible images brought to life on her screens, but she always felt like they would catch the bad guys. Now she wasn't so sure, these men were some of the cruelest people she had ever seen.

"I have to," Corbin said as he sat down next to her. Garcia studied him closely. She may not be a profiler like the rest of her teammates, but she could identify the signs of guilt when she saw them. This man was blaming himself for what had happened and Garcia wasn't really sure that he wasn't justified in beating himself up about it. After all, these men were from his past and his actions, while honorable, were at least partially to blame for what was currently happening.

"Connect me to Agent Hotchner." He said pointing at her phone.

Garcia complied and a few seconds later, the other agent answered. Garcia started typing at her computer, attempting to trace the IP address that the video had been uploaded from.

"Aaron, its Phil," Corbin said, "What's your status?"

"We ran into some trouble, but we're on our way back now; had to get some new vehicles from the field office here in Philly."

"Is everyone alright?" He asked.

"Yes," Hotch replied and Corbin heard Garcia breathe a sigh of relief. "We should be back within the hour. We have your friend, Doctor Smith, and the stone."

"Good," Corbin wasn't sure how to proceed.

Hotch seemed to pick up on the apprehension in Phil's voice and said, "Is everything alright there? Any news on Jessie?"

' _He's good,'_ Garcia mouthed to Phil in regards to her boss.

"Just hurry back, we need to talk."

"What's going on, Phil?" It was Race who asked the question.

"Something new," Phil said.

"Stop being so damn cryptic for once in your life!" Race said, had picked up on the nervous tone in the I-1 agent's voice.

Phil sighed and rubbed his eyes, "We received another video."

Silence on the other end, then Race's voice, low and serious, "What kind of video?"

Corbin glanced at Garcia and she felt sorry for him. She couldn't imagine how he was going to tell that girl's father about what they saw. "Race, just get back here as fast as possible. I don't know…" He trailed off.

"Damnit, Phil!" Race barked. Over the speaker phone they heard Hotch flip the sirens on and the engine accelerate.

"We'll be back soon." Hotch said and hung up.

Phil sighed and placing his elbow on the desk he cradled his head in his hand, "None of this was supposed to happen." He said.

Garcia wasn't sure how to respond, so she continued typing. "I…"

Corbin shook his head and looked over at her screen, "Any luck?" He figured the inevitable was going to happen when Race and the others returned, so if they could get a lead before that time it might help.

"You know, I can't tell if these guys are good or just playing games with me." Garcia admitted; glad to be focused on her task and not on the incident from the video.

"What do you mean?"

"They're using multiple servers, routing their signal all over the place, bouncing it off of numerous points throughout the world."

"Trying to mask their location, right?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, but it's sloppy. Almost, like they want us to find them." Garcia said.

She continued working and the door to the office opened. Hadji and Benton had returned, both looking solemn and reserved. They both sported red, bloodshot eyes and Benton appeared to have aged ten years in a matter of an hour. Corbin knew that Benton had not shown the video to Hadji, but he had more than likely sat the young man down and explained what they had witnessed.

"I think I may have found something." Hadji announced.

"What is it?" Corbin asked, appearing a tad hopeful.

"Jonny and I had set up an alert database. We used the evidence that was given to the FBI from the crime scenes in Virginia and North Carolina as parameters that would alert us if any similar cases or evidence was uploaded to another law enforcement database. The moment anything that matched our criteria with a sixty percent or greater accuracy was uploaded, my system would get an alert and route me back to the system that uploaded the data."

"Is that even legal?" Corbin asked.

Hadji shrugged, "If law enforcement agencies were more concerned with data sharing than worrying about who has jurisdiction or who gets the credit then it would not be necessary, however we all know that is not the case sometimes."

"Oh believe me, honey, I know," Garcia chimed in.

"So what did you find?" Corbin moved out of the young man's way so he could get to one of the terminals. Standing next to Benton, Corbin briefly glanced at the older scientist. Benton, always a man of reason and logic, looked torn apart, but he placed a comforting hand on Corbin's shoulder, as if to try and relieve some of the agent's apparent remorse.

"Two bodies," Hadji said as he pulled up the data onto the monitor. "Unidentified as of yet, but both bore the same tattoo markings on their forearms. Both men had been stabbed, one pretty violently in the throat."

"Where were they found?" Benton inquired.

Hadji hit a few more keys and then gestured at a point on a map he had called up to the monitor. "Here."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

As soon as Hotch put the vehicle in park, Race was flying out of the vehicle. After the call from Corbin a million scenarios had played out in his head and he cursed his superior for not telling him anything more about this new video. Hurrying across the parking lot he slammed against the door that led into the garage entrance, not waiting for anyone else to follow. Race considered himself a reasonable man, but when things like this happened; when his family (including the Quests), were being threatened he became irate and vowed never to slow down until those responsible were taken care of.

"Race, wait up!" Jonny yelled causing Race to stop and breathe. Reluctantly he waited for the rest of the group to catch up to him and they rode the elevator up to the sixth floor, the location of the BAU offices together. Agents Morgan, Reid, and Prentiss waited for the next ride.

The elevator was a little tight and Estella stood next to Race, leaning against his arm. She took his hand in hers and squeezed and was relieved to feel his hand squeeze back. They didn't say anything, there was nothing to say.

As soon as the elevator door opened they were on the move again, "The conference room." Hotch stated and led the way.

As they entered they found those they had left behind; Benton, Hadji, Corbin, and Garcia. They all had grim and sad looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Race immediately asked, he didn't bother to sit down.

Corbin rose and hugged Natalie, happy to see that she was safe. He spoke to her in Slavic and she nodded and said, "Yes, I'm fine." and then added in English, "I'm pregnant. I was going to tell you the next time we spoke. My fiancée is out of town in Chicago, business trip."

Corbin smiled, but it was weak and forced. He kissed her forehead and motioned for her to take a seat on the couch. After she did, he turned his attention back to Race. "Ms. Garcia received this video while you were gone, sent straight to her email." He looked at Benton, who nodded, and turned to his sons, "We need to leave. You can't see this."

"No!" Jonny protested.

"I'm serious, Jonny," Benton said, his voice sterner than Jonny had ever heard before. "Let's go."

Jonny fumed and tried to resist, but it was no use. He looked towards Race for assistance, but his bodyguard was wrapped up in his own rage. Jonny relaxed and let his father lead him out and Hadji out of the room. As they walked, Hadji leaned over to his brother and said, "I don't know what it is, but it is not good, Jonny. But I did find something useful."

Jonny barely heard him; all he could think about was Jessie.

After Benton and the boys left, the other three agents arrived and took seats around the table. Hotch closed the door and said, "Go ahead, Garcia."

Garcia, looking paler than normal, bobbed her head. She had transferred the video to the large wall-mounted monitor. She hit play. Race watched the short video and felt ready to explode. The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. As the video played out, Race experienced a flood of emotions he didn't know how to contain himself; anger, fear, sadness, fury, rage, guilt. It all overtook him at once. He heard Estella begin to sob.

The video ended, but Race continued to stare at the screen. He had balled his hands into fists and his jaw was clenched so tight that it began to ache. No one said anything and the silence only infuriated him further. Slowly, he turned towards Corbin who stood a few feet away and locked eyes with the man.

"This is your fault." Race growled and before anyone could react he rushed his superior.

Corbin stepped back, but he had nowhere to go. He held up his one good hand in defense, but Race was too fast and he landed a hard punch to Corbin's cheek, knocking him to the ground.

"Stop!" Someone yelled, but Race didn't care.

With Corbin dazed from the blow and trying to stand, Race continued to lash out and kicked the fallen man hard in his wounded shoulder, producing a pained shout from the other man. Corbin went down, flat on his back, and Race lunched at him, no longer caring about the consequences.

"You could have just talked, you bastard!" Race growled and began swinging at the man he held responsible. Corbin took a few hits as he tried to scramble away, but he was defenseless. Race grabbed a fistful of Corbin's shirt, lifted his slightly off the ground and hit him again, a combination of sounds filled the room, from Corbin's shirt being ripped to the back of his head banging into the floor.

Suddenly Race felt his arms restrained and he was being pulled back off of the other man. He struggled as Morgan and Hotch held him back.

"That's enough!" Hotch ordered, but Race continued to struggle in their grasp. The other two men held firm, determined to let Race wear himself out before letting him go.

Corbin was pulling himself up off the floor as Natalie, who like Estella was shocked and in tears, and Prentiss helped the I-1 Agent to his feet. His face was bloodied and he grimaced in pain from both his shoulder and his head; Race had landed one of his blows to his stitches, causing them to split open. Corbin steadied himself on one of the chairs as Prentiss grabbed a first-aid kit to help stop the bleeding. She then left to go find some ice.

"Let me go!" Race howled, but he was slowly losing steam.

"Calm down," Hotch ordered. "I'll restrain you if I have to. Don't forget where you are!"

"Those bastards!" Race said, but he suddenly felt weak and sick to his stomach. The tension in his body relaxed, but the other men held on to him in the event it was a trick.

"Race, I'm sorry," Corbin wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. "I had no idea this would happen." He turned towards Estella, "Estella, I…"

Estella, like Race, was consumed by emotions and she didn't know what to say or how to react. Corbin's eyes pleaded for forgiveness and she knew that nothing he did had been intended to be malicious in any way. She nodded to him, but turned away. 

"Why can't we find these assholes?" Race insisted as Hotch forced him to take a seat.

"Guys, hold on a sec," Doctor Reid said. In the commotion no one had seen that the young man was studying the video. "Something's not right here."

"What is it, Reid?" Hotch asked, his hand still firmly placed on Race's shoulder.

Reid turned towards Garcia and said, "Can you pull this back up on your laptop and slow the image down?"

Garcia, who was also shaken up by the fight, snapped back and said, "Yes, what are you looking for?" She pulled the image off of the monitor, much to the relief of Estella and the others, and started typing.

"Go back to before the gun goes off, when the two men are speaking to each other. The body language of the man holding the gun changes, very subtly but it is there," Reid observed then he turned to Corbin and asked, "Do you know these men?"

Prentiss had returned and given Corbin and Race both ice packs, one for Corbin's head and the other for Race's knuckles. Corbin winced as he placed the pack to his head, but he nodded and said, "Yes. The first one that Jessie taunted is Drazen, he's their leader. The other is a man named Kosta. I was always weary of Kosta, he's a straight up sadistic killer; no emotions and no remorse."

"I consider myself to be well versed in many languages, but I can't make out what they are saying to each other," Reid admitted.

Corbin leaned over towards the laptop and then Natalie joined him; they studied the replay together.

"Well?" Race asked.

Corbin shook his head, "I don't get it."

"I knew these men better than you did, Mr. Corbin," Natalie said and she turned towards the others, "their behavior is out of character, at least Kosta's. He'd never change his mind so suddenly. Drazen wants to hurt Jessie and then kill her, but Kosta tells him not to, that they need her, but then he suddenly changes his mind. It doesn't make sense."

"Why would he do that?" Hotch asked.

"He wouldn't, that's the point," Natalie responded, "Not unless…"

"Unless what?" Race was becoming impatient.

Natalie said something to Corbin, again in Slavic. His brow furrowed he said, "Unless he's manipulating Drazen and us." Corbin turned back towards the others, "Like I said, the man is a sadistic killer. He may have seen Drazen's behavior as a sign of weakness. He may also be fed up with playing lackey for a man like Drazen and for whoever busted them out of prison."

"Garcia, play the video again," Reid said, his hands and fingers moving swiftly threw the air as he spoke, "Slow it down to right before the first gun shot."

Garcia did as she was asked and then Reid shot in, "Pause it, right there. Did you see that?"

Garcia nodded, "We didn't catch that before. The camera angle changed, just slightly."

"We were kind of caught up in the actual content," Corbin added.

Reid straightened up and said, "That was probably the point. This Kosta fellow didn't want us or Drazen to see what his next move was going to be. Continue, Garcia, in slow motion."

The group was huddled around the laptop and watched as Reid narrated, "Did you see that?" He asked.

Morgan nodded, "It looks like he changed his angle."

Reid nodded enthusiastically, "Right. I don't think he shot Jessie at all."

"You mean?" Estella said, a flutter of hope engulfing her body.

"Yes, I think she may still alive." Reid continued, "He was probably just trying to scare her…and us."

"Well it damn well worked!" Race said.

"Besides, it doesn't make sense to hold her hostage then kill her given the history of the stone."

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked.

"I did some more reading as we drove back from D.C. after finally getting a look at the stone for real."

"He had my smart phone the entire time." Prentiss quipped.

"The story, as we've already stated is that the stone was given to the Virgin Mary at Jesus' birth. The image of Mary has always been one of purity and selflessness throughout time, the iconic figure that many people base their life pursuits after."

"What does all this have to do with Jessie?" Race interrupted.

"Well, if the legend is true and the stone does hold some secret that Yuri Delic somehow hid within the stone, then it could be that Drazen and his people believe that only someone with a pure, untainted soul can unlock it."

"She's more than a hostage, she's insurance." Morgan added. Race shot him a look, somewhat offended by the FBI agent's straightforward talk about Race's little girl.

"Right," Reid added. "In the event that Doctor Smith here couldn't unlock the stone, which by being pregnant they would have realized she is no longer pure in the same sense as the Virgin Mother, and therefore would have needed someone else. That's why they kept her and that's why Kosta stopped Drazen from attempted rape."

Race opened the door and called out into the hallway for Benton and the boys.

As they arrived, Benton saw the relief in Race's face and said, "What is it?"

"Jessie could still be alive." Race told him and Benton's shoulders sagged with relief. Jonny and Hadji each stood on opposite sides of their father and placing his arms around their necks Benton pulled them in and hugged them both.

"What about Hadji's findings?" Jonny shot in, not wanting to be left out, but also relieved to hear the news about Jessie.

"Garcia?" Hotch looked at her for answers.

"I'm still working on getting an exact location, but Hadji's program narrowed their location down to possibly Baltimore. Two dead thugs were discovered floating in the Inner Harbor the other day, both with the same tattoos as the creeps Estella took out. Someone had cut their arms, trying to mangle to markings, but Hadji's ingenious program was still able to make a match."

"So they're hiding out somewhere in Baltimore. How much longer till you can get an exact location?" Hotch asked.

"Hopefully soon, if I can get a hit on the IP, I can send you straight to the room the terminal is in."

Race turned his attention back to Corbin and said, "I want the stone."

Corbin hesitated, but then motioned for Natalie to hand over the stone. "Just make sure if stays out of the hands of any of those murderers. If Kosta gets his hands on the stone, no one is safe. He'll use Jessie then kill her the moment he's done with her."

"He'll never lay another hand on her again." Race proclaimed.

"Let's head to Baltimore," Hotch said, motioning to the same team that had gone to Philly, minus Estella and Doctor Smith. "Garcia, as soon as you pinpoint a more exact location,"

She cut in anticipating Hotch's order, "Got it, Sir Bossman. It'll be send to you before you can say 'sim sim sala-bim'!"

As the team got ready to leave, Race turned back towards Corbin, "Hey, Phil,"

Still pressing the ice pack firmly to his forehead, Phil replied, "Don't bother. I deserved it."

"It was blind rage, poorly directed. I would have killed you if they hadn't of pulled me off of you." Race admitted.

"It would take more than a couple punches to my hard head to do that," Corbin said lightheartedly, but Race could tell his boss was a mix of emotions…and physical pain. "Just go get Jessie. The rest will work itself out."

Race nodded, cracked a little smile and the followed the BAU team out the door.

"That was mighty noble of you, Phil," Estella said after the group disappeared.

"He needed to hear it and like I said," He turned and looked at Estella and added, "I deserved it."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To Be Continued…..

 **A/N: Now that Jessie's location has been revealed I will wanted to say that when Jessie temporarily escaped her cell she knew where she was because she saw a one-eyed man. That man is Mr. Boh, the "mascot" of National Bohemian Brewing. Naty Boh beer was originally brewed in Baltimore and most of its sales are still in the Baltimore area. The image of Mr. Boh is a mustached man with one eye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest is owned by Hanna-Barbara. No money is being made from this story. It is simply by a fan for other fans. Also, Criminal Minds is a product of CBS, no money is being made from the use of their characters.**

 **Thank you again to all those that have read and reviewed this story so far. Even after I resurrected this story to write it in a different way than I had originally, it has still changed dramatically over the course of 15 chapters. A lot of things that were supposed to happen have not and will not and the ending is actually going to be very different than I had planned a month ago.**

Chapter 15

Two black SUVs headed down the interstate, heading for Baltimore. Evening rush hour traffic in D.C. wasn't making the short trip easy, however, and Race slammed his fist against the dashboard.

"I swear I hate the traffic in this city!" He announced.

Hotch grumbled under his breath, but concentrated on driving. Jonny occupied the backseat of the SUV. While the BAU agents did not feel that bringing the teen along was appropriate, Race had quickly explained that Jonny was a member of the Quest team and could serve as a valuable asset. The gang of thugs would be focused on the agents, not looking for a young kid that could easily sneak around and search for Jessie.

"Garcia and Hadji are working on tracing the IP," Hotch stated, "Baltimore is a big city, but I have a feeling we'll be headed somewhere close to the docks and the warehouse district."

"Based on where those bodies were found?" Jonny guessed.

"Right," Hotch nodded.

Race's cell phone rang. Pulling it from his pocket he saw the number was marked private. His gut twisted into a knot, a feeling that always put him on edge. He hit the speaker phone button and said, "This is Bannon."

"Hello, Mr. Bannon." A thick European accent flowed from the phone. The tone was sly and condescending.

"Who is this?" Race growled. "I swear if you hurt my daughter…"

"I already have, Mr. Bannon," the voice cut in. "What do you propose to do about it?"

Race seethed with anger, his face turning red. He glanced in the rearview mirror at Jonny and saw a similar look of anger and desperation on the young man's face.

"Tell me where you are and I'll show you exactly what I propose to do." Race demanded. He caught Hotch giving him a sideways glance. Race knew that BAU unit chief and his team were profilers and he figured that Hotchner couldn't help but look at Race's behavior as suspect and illogical.

There was laughter on the other end of the line. "Bring me the stone and I'll let you and that worthless wife of yours live."

"I'm gonna shove this stone so far up your ass you'll be tasting rock!" Race spat.

"I'd like to see you try that, tough guy."

"Race, he's taunting you on purpose." Hotch whispered.

Race ignored the FBI agent and focused his attention back on the phone. "We're coming for you. We know where you are."

"I'll be waiting." The man replied and then the line went dead.

"Damnit!" Race resisted the urge to hurl the phone. Exhaling he turned his attention towards Jonny and said, "Sorry, kiddo."

Jonny smiled half-heartedly and said, "You were more controlled than I expected. I probably would have thrown the phone out the window."

That made Race laugh. "We'll get these guys, Jonny. I swear."

Hotch reached up towards the ceiling and hit a button to connect him back to the BAU.

"Yes, Sir?" Garcia answered.

"We're stuck in traffic, how's the search coming?"

"We've narrowed it down to a two mile radius within the warehouse district, but still working."

"That's too much for a city the size of Baltimore. Race just received a call from one of the kidnappers. Can you trace it?"

"Give me the number and I'll work my magic."

Race relayed the number to the woman and she replied, "I'll hit ya back when I've got something. For now, I just sent the details of the radius to your phones."

"Thanks, Garcia." Hotch said then hit the button to hang up.

"Between Garcia and Hadji they'll be able to pinpoint the phone that call was made from by the time we arrive." Jonny said. His respect for the technical analyst at the BAU had grown considerably over the last week.

 _Back at the BAU_

"What have you got?" Benton asked. Garcia had moved her workstation into the conference room so all that had stayed behind could lend their assistance.

"One of those creeps just called Race," Garcia stated. "I'm trying to trace the call now."

Hadji was seated next to Garcia, working on his own laptop. "We can try to triangulate the call based off of the cell towers it pinged off. It would be easier if we could have done this while the call was still connected."

Garcia pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Yeah, but since when do the bad dudes ever make things easy, right?"

Hadji smiled, "Agreed, Ms. Garcia."

"Penelope," She told him. "And you have no idea what an honor it is to be working alongside Doctor Quest and his team of Brainiac kids!"

"One of those kids is still in need of our help." Benton reminded her.

Garcia nodded and continued working.

Corbin was seated on the couch, still holding the melting ice pack to his wounded forehead; his eyes closed and his head leaning back against the wall. "You should probably switch that out." Benton said, walking over to the man. "Let me see."

Slowly, Corbin pulled the ice pack from his head, which made a tearing sound due to the dried blood and skin. "It hurts like a son of a bitch." He said.

Benton examined the man's head wound and shook his head. "Race sure did a number on you."

"First Estella then Race." Corbin said, shooting a comforting smile towards Estella who was seated next to Hadji. He knew she still felt guilty about what she had done and even though he knew why she did it, he was still wounded by the idea that she had tried to kill him instead of taking him into her confidence from the beginning.

Benton sat down and examined the wound. "How's your shoulder?"

"Hurts." Corbin stated the obvious.

Benton hummed and said, "Your stitches are all busted. They need to be replaced."

Corbin waved him off, "Not now. We have other things to concentrate on."

Natalie came over to the two men and said, "I agree with Doctor Quest. The bleeding needs to be contained."

Corbin rolled his eyes, never one to like having so much attention on him. "I'm fine."

"I'll go find a med kit." The Albanian woman said and went off in search of supplies.

"Hadji and Penelope are working as hard as they can right now. Until they pinpoint the location, there isn't much for you to do." Benton stated, "So you're going to let us do this whether you like it or not."

"Sometimes I wonder who the real boss is." Corbin said, resigning himself to his fate.

Natalie returned with the med kit and said, "I found some sutures. Now, Mr. Corbin, you know we have to remove the old ones first."

He eyed the young lady that he had helped save twelve years prior and sighed. "Alright, I assume this is going to hurt."

Benton smiled at him and the young woman in turn. "Oh yes, my friend" He said. "It will."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"Get ready," Kosta instructed. His men were gathered before him, all armed and ready for a fight. "You know your positions. Let them approach and do not fire until I give the order. Bannon is mine, remember that, or I'll kill you myself."

"What about Drazen?" One of the men asked.

Kosta glared back at the man. "Do not worry about Drazen. I will get him when the Feds arrive. Now get out of my sight and get to your positions."

As the men left to gather their ammunition and move on to their pre-arranged fighting positions, Almin hung back. Once the room was cleared he turned to Kosta and said, "You shouldn't have called Bannon."

Kosta had found the man's number in Jessie's cell phone. He had contemplated using it to call Bannon, just to play with the man's head a bit, but decided against it. He wanted Bannon and the Feds to show up, but he wanted to ensure he was ready for them before they arrived. A trace could have been put on Jessie's phone so that as soon as a call was made, the location would be known. He knew they would trace his call and the video eventually, but he didn't want them arriving before he had everything in position.

"They are already on the way," Kosta stated. "I suggest you get to the roof."

Almin gulped. He had a bad feeling about what was about to transpire.

"I'll go let Drazen know we are ready." Kosta added. He watched Almin turn and head to the stairwell that would take the man to his lookout position on the roof.

Kosta headed towards the hallway that led back to the holding cell. The hallway was deserted; the remainder of the men were needed to take out the Feds that were coming. He turned on the light to the cell and opened the door. The inside of the cell was musty and reeked of blood. Kosta took in the scene which had remained fairly the same as he had left it. Jessie Bannon was tied to the chair, slummed over and unmoving. Drazen however was another story. He was lying in a pool of blood, clutching his stomach and his breathing eradicate.

"Hello, Drazen," Kosta said as he entered.

"You bastard." Drazen replied, his words gurgled by a mouth full of blood.

Kosta reached down and grabbed his superior under the arms and dragged him into a seated position next to the bed. He then sat down on the bed and addressed the other Yugoslavian. "You have fouled this operation up from the very beginning. You do not deserve to have the stone."

Drazen's face was ashen and his eyes rolled back and forth, unable to focus. "The stone," He started, but was suddenly overcome by a coughing fit that produced more frothy blood from the man's innards.

Kosta scooted back, out of the way of the other man's bodily fluids. "You disgust me. Why we ever followed you I will never know."

"You did it for the money," Drazen countered after his fit had subsided. "That's all you ever cared about."

Kosta shrugged and said, "Well, now I am doing this for the power. You were a fool to promise the stone to the Chechens when you could have used its power for your own gain. Nobody in this world," Kosta spread his arms to visualize his statement, "cares about us, about our country. But I promise you, that after tonight, when I have the stone, they will know who we are. I will make us great again!"

"The Chechens will kill you."

Kosta shook his head, "No, they will not. I will use them up to the point where they are no longer necessary and then dispose of them; just like you."

"Intelligence-One will find you." Drazen wheezed.

"Oh they are already on their way here; the FBI too."

"You're a fool." Drazen spat, finding a small ounce of strength.

Kosta stood and moved to the side of his former superior. Crouching down next to him, Kosta withdrew his combat knife and whispered into Drazen's ear, "And you are dead."

Pulling Drazen away from the wall, Kosta positioned himself, and then slid the knife across Drazen's throat. The wounded man attempted to struggle, but only momentarily; within seconds he was dead. Kosta wiped the blade on the dead man's shirt then stood and let the lifeless body fall to the floor with a sick thud.

He turned his attention towards Jessie, who was still slumped over in the chair. "Your father is next." He laughed and then left the cell, slamming the door shut behind him.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

The conference room of the BAU was silent, except for the typing of Garcia and Hadji. The two had divided up the tasks; Garcia attempting the trace the IP address while Hadji worked on the phone call.

Benton assisted the young Albanian Doctor as they finished stitching Corbin's cut. He had winced and jerked away a few times, prolonging the process, but he had finally settled down and let them finish. Pressing a fresh bandage to his head, Benton said. "Sometimes I wonder about you tough guys."

"I sit behind a desk most of the time," Corbin said. "I'm not that tough anymore."

Benton let out a short laugh and said, "I know what you mean. Our lifestyles are not as glamourous as they once were." He turned his attention toward Doctor Smith and asked, "So what more can you tell us about the stone? Were you able to find the secrets?"

Doctor Smith was cautious in her response, "No, but then again I never really tried."

"Why not?" Estella asked.

The young Doctor looked at Corbin and he replied, "Because I never told her about it. I figured it was better that way."

"I wanted to leave that life behind. Remembering what my father had done, what his actions did to me, was enough. I didn't even want the stone, but Mr. Corbin said I had to keep it and keep it safe. I didn't ask why because I didn't care."

"What do you think it contains?" Estella asked.

"My father's formulas."

"So Drazen and his people want it so they can unlock the formula," Benton said stroking his beard.

Corbin nodded, "The formula is not very powerful by itself. I mean, it can kill as we saw back in Kosovo. However, it needs to be combined with a method to weaponize it, which could cause even deadlier results. Delic had only tested it in small doses and the death and destruction it caused back then was significant, hence why we knew we had to retrieve it before he could weaponize it or sell it to someone who could turn it into a weapon. I don't want to imagine what it could do if it was combined with a method of transmission that could infect a large populace."

"Why not just destroy it?" Benton asked.

"At first I wasn't convinced that it was the only copy. Delic gave us some information after we helped Natalie, but he had alluded to other copies as well, but we never found any evidence that he was telling the truth, but we had to be sure."

"Is that why you had him relocated to the states?" Benton inquired.

Corbin sighed, he looked beaten. Benton assumed that ever since this ordeal had begun, the I-1 director had done nothing but second guess himself that entire time. Benton considered leaving the issue alone, it was obviously taking its toll on Corbin, who by all rights appeared as if he should still be in the hospital, but he needed answers.

"Yes, but it was also part of the deal." Corbin confessed.

"What deal?" It was Natalie who asked the question. Apparently there were things that even she did not know.

"After he survived Drazen's attack, Delic came forward with more information; information that proved to be true. He ratted out a number of his potential buyers, to include some pretty powerful nation states. He claimed to know more, but he wouldn't give it up unless we got him out of that prison. We faked his death certificate and leaked word into the prison that he was dead, so as to put off Drazen. There was also something else Delic wanted."

"What?" Benton prodded.

Corbin looked at Natalie and said, "He wanted to be close to you."

Shock overtook the young woman and she turned away from her protector. "I didn't even know he was alive."

"I didn't know how to tell you. He wants to see you, but I didn't think it was right."

Natalie turned back and said, "That's for me to decide, not you."

Corbin shook his head, ashamed. "I know. I'm sorry. I was just trying to keep you safe. And then when I was told about Drazen's escape I figured it was best to keep everything secret. I'm sorry."

Natalie's features softened; Benton felt for the young woman who was experience a wave of emotions based on this new information. But he could also tell that she still respected the man who had devised the plan to protect her and would more than likely forgive him for keeping so many secrets from her.

Benton rubbed his eyes, trying to remember how long it had been since any of them had really slept. Before he could ask any more questions, Hadji pipped into the conversation.

"I've got it!" He exclaimed.

"What? Where?" Garcia asked as she leaned over to look at the young man's screen.

"I've pinpointed the location of the phone call."

"I'm patching it through to Hotch and the others now." Garcia announced as the rest of the group gathered around.

"Good work, son!" Benton said and squeezed his son's shoulders.

Corbin fished his cell from his pocket and placed a call. "I'm going to call in I-1 SWAT from Baltimore. They'll meet the others at the site."

"Good thinking." Benton said.

"Now let's hope this is over soon." Estella added and the looks from the others showed that they agreed with her statement.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To Be Continued….

 **A/N: This chapter is much shorter than what I usually write, however I wanted to break up these scenes from the next, which is where more action will take place. It just did not feel right to continue on with it here, but deserves its own chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest is owned by Hanna-Barbara. No money is being made from this story. It is simply by a fan for other fans. Also, Criminal Minds is a product of CBS, no money is being made from the use of their characters.**

Chapter 16

Race strapped on his body armor at the back of the SUV as the last rays of the sun set on the city of Baltimore. The two SUVs had parked a block over from the coordinates that Garcia and Hadji had sent and met up with the I-1 SWAT team that Corbin had called in to assist.

Popping the small ear piece into position, Race did a radio check to ensure the communication device was functioning properly. The SWAT team Commander, Agent Miles, waved them over to the back of the armored truck that his team occupied. Race secured his pistol into his leg holster, tapped the ammo pouches on his vest to ensure the extra magazines were secured and trotted over the truck.

The rest of the FBI agents had assembled alongside the I-1 team. Jonny lingered and was generally being ignored by the others. He wore a vest as well, but had not been given a weapon. Race had told him to stay close to the vehicles once they arrived at the warehouse. Jonny had nodded at the order, but having spent years guarding the young teen Race knew that Jonny was probably already concocting his own plan of action.

"Comms checks complete, Sir," One of the I-1 agents reported to Agent Miles. The radio tech occupied a seat in the back of the truck a small communications station. Also at the station was a monitor that would live stream the feed from the mini-cameras the team members wore. The stream was also being fed back to the BAU conference room for Corbin and the others to observe. They had also set up a line of communication with the I-1 Director to the comms station in the van; however the agents that would conduct the assault would be on an internal comms channel that could not be accessed back in D.C. due to the long-range distance of the radios.

Agent Miles' demeanor was all business. His team had received a rapid brief on the situation; rescue operations were always difficult, but when a fellow agent's family was involved, the mission became personal for everyone. He locked eyes with Race and there was a silent exchange of comradery between the two men. The radio tech hit another button that connected a land line call back to the BAU.

The line was immediately connected, "Corbin here. Everything set?"

"Affirmative, Sir," Miles reported.

"You know the orders," Corbin said. Race could hear the seriousness in the other man's voice. "The only hostage is Jessica Bannon. Anyone else is a hostile, eliminate as necessary. Agents Bannon and SSA Hotchner will be in charge of the respective teams."

"Got it, Sir," Miles replied. Race didn't know the man personally, but he wondered if Miles felt any animosity towards Race for his command being taken away. If there was, Race didn't see it. He already liked Agent Miles, this wasn't about jurisdiction or personal feelings of who should be in charge, it was get the job done; period.

"We'll be watching. Good luck." Corbin stated and the line went dead.

Miles turned towards Race and Hotch, waiting for his orders. Hotch spoke up, "My team will take the west entrance, yours the east. We'll pull up, no lights or sirens, and secure the perimeter. Once your team is in position, Race, radio in and we'll give the signal to breach."

Race had his arms crossed over his chest and replied, "I'll leave four agents at the corners of the warehouse to watch the perimeter." The I-1 team had brought more agents than the FBI.

Hotch agreed, "Got it," He looked at the group and said, "Everyone know the plan?" Nods of assurance came from all the people assembled, "Good. Then let's mount up and roll out. My vehicle will lead, followed by the I-1 SWAT truck and Morgan in the rear."

As everyone moved back to the vehicles, Race grabbed Jonny by the elbow, holding the young man back a moment. "Jonny, I know you're anxious about this and so am I."

Jonny opened his mouth to say something, but Race held up a hand, cutting him off. "I've spent enough years with you to know exactly what is going on in your mind and you've already devised a plan to give those I-1 SWAT guys the slip so you can get inside."

Jonny grinned sheepishly but didn't deny the charge, "Well..."

Race glanced around, saw that no one was looking at the pair; reaching behind his back he pulled out a small semi-automatic pistol and handed it to Jonny. "I know you know how to use this and Jonny, it is for self-defense only!" He stressed.

Jonny took the weapon, checked to make sure the safety was on and tucked it into his pocket. "Thanks."

"Stick close to Agent Prentiss and stay out of trouble!" Race ordered as he ruffled Jonny's hair.

"Stop that, Race," Jonny felt some of the tension in his muscles ease. He had been in situations like this before and they always came out alright, but this time it felt different. But no matter what, he was determined to rescue Jessie.

Race dug the stone out of his pocket and handed it to Jonny, "Hang on to this, just in case something happens to me."

"Nothing will happen to you." Jonny turned the stone over in his hand, but it was hard to make out any features in the dark. He felt a low, odd vibration emanating from the stone, but said nothing about it and slipped it into his other pocket.

"Let's go end this, kiddo." Race said and the two headed back to the vehicle.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Gathered around the monitor, the group watched as the team on the ground loaded up into the vehicles. It would be a short ride to the warehouse, but the anticipation was so thick that the room was perfectly silent.

Needing something to fill the silence, Estella exhaled loudly and said, "Please, Jessie,"

Corbin glanced at her, "They'll find her."

"But in what…" Estella couldn't bring herself to say the rest of what she was thinking.

Corbin put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. She leaned against him as he whispered, "They'll find her."

Her head nodded against his chest as they both turned their attention back to the monitors.

"They're arriving on the scene now." Hadji stated.

"It's time." Corbin mumbled.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"They brought a SWAT team." Almin reported. He was stationed on the roof and was watching through night vision goggles. "Three vehicles total. Six occupants from the SUVs and it looks like ten SWAT guys total."

"Weapons?" Kosta's voice crackled in Almin's ear.

"Small arms; pistols and M4s."

"Child's play," Kosta laughed. "Let us know when they are in position outside the building. We're ready for them."

"Yes, Sir."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Kosta crouched down next to one his men from Kosovo, "Don't open fire till I give the signal. We want to lure them in, let them take out the hired guns first." They were on an elevated crosswalk overlooking one of the larger open areas of the warehouse.

The man nodded and patted the weapon system he was situated behind; an M240B machine gun, courtesy of their Chechen backers.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Race cleared his mind as they pulled up to the warehouse. Hotch threw the vehicle in park and motioned for them all to exit. Race shot a quick glance back at Jonny, nodded, and exited.

Hotch motioned for his team to assemble and Race did the same. They fell into position and moved silently towards the buildings, weapons raised. Race watched out of the corner of his eye as Hotch and the other FBI agents, along with Jonny moved towards their position; he motioned for his team of I-1 Agents to follow, pointing at the four agents that would stay outside and guard each corner of the building. Those four moved off and Race, along with Agent Miles and three other agents moved swiftly towards the far end of the structure. Two agents were left behind in the truck to monitor the radio traffic and video feeds.

Race was focused and his eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness; he constantly scanned around him, making sure they weren't walking straight into an ambush. They reached the far side of the building with no incident and found the entry door; Garcia and Hadji had managed to pull up blueprints of the building and had sent it to them for a quick study.

"In position," Race said into the small microphone attached to his vest.

"Same here," Hotch reported back.

A few moments later each of the four I-1 agents at the corners reported in as well.

Race grabbed the handle of the door and found it was unlocked, it set the hairs on the back of his head tingling, "The doors is unlocked." He reported.

"Likewise on this end." Hotch said. Race wondered if the FBI agent had the same rock in his gut feeling that Race had at the moment.

Race motioned a silent signal with his hand and two agents moved up, opened the door, and filtered inside, with Race, Agent Miles, and the last agent quickly following.

"We're in." Race reported through the mic.

"Us too," Hotch responded.

Race expertly scanned the area; they were in a large bay, with a roll up door on the far end of the same wall that occupied the door they had just entered through. It was dimly lit, many of the overhead lights were out, but those that were working cast just enough light to partially illuminate the large open space, but still left many of the outlying corners shrouded in darkness. Multiple rows of packing crates filled the far end of the bay and off to the left a set of metal stairs led to a catwalk that ringed the lower level before disappearing into the blackness beyond. Race motioned for the team to keep moving and the two lead agents fanned out into the bay. Miles nodded towards Race before heading up the catwalk with his final man.

Race followed the two men in front of him into the open area, he didn't like being exposed. A faint sound came from behind one of the rows of crates and Race headed towards the noise, cautiously. As he approached, he was able to make out another door that was partially hidden behind the wooden boxes, which he assumed led deeper into the building or into an office area or another bay. Weapon raised, Race moved with a sense of stealth when suddenly a man briefly appeared from around one of the crates. Race tensed as the man raised his AK-47 and opened fire.

"Contact!" Race dove out of the line of fire as bullets whizzed through the empty space that only second before he had occupied. In one fluid motion, Race hit the ground and rolled into a kneeling position, taking aim at the man who had fired at him. As the enemy tried to adjust to the sudden change in position of his target, Race took aim and fired, hitting the man multiple times in the chest. Before he had time to think, more gunfire erupted, causing him to scramble towards a row of crates for cover.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Distant gunfire could be heard as the BAU team moved silently through the building. The door they had entered led straight into a hallway and so far the agents had not encountered any enemies. Approximately twenty feet in, they reached another hallway that branched off to the left and a door on the right. Hotch and Morgan moved up and quickly scanned the new hallway, it was dark and appeared to be vacated. The door opened up into a stairwell. Hotch motioned at the door and Emily nodded.

"Stick close to me, kid." Emily instructed Jonny and the duo pushed through the door.

Emily stayed on point with Jonny close to her heels. She moved as quietly, but swiftly as possible as she expertly ascended the stairs backwards as to keep her eyes and weapons above her at all times. They made it to the second landing without incident and found the door unlocked. Emily jerked her head at the door as she kept her eyes and weapons pointed upwards towards the stairs that continue on up.

Just as Jonny went to push through the door the hallway was filled with shots. Emily and Jonny both slammed their backs against the wall closeted to the stairwell they had just climbed as bullets rained down, kicking up bits of concrete and dust upon impact. The small, enclosed space of the stairwell echoed the sounds of the gunfire, causing an effect so loud that one would think the unseen men higher up were firing cannons and not rifles.

Jonny set his jaw and heard shouting from above. Suddenly the gunfire stopped and it was followed by the sounds of heavy boots descending the stairs. Emily locked eyes with Jonny and again jerked her head at the door.

Jonny nodded and watched the dark-haired agent silently count to three. As soon as she was done she nodded and jumped away from the wall towards the stairs that led up. Her weapon at the ready she fired a volley of rounds upward and was rewarded by a scream and a loud thud. She had hit at least one of their attackers.

Jonny didn't wait. He launched himself at the door and pushing down hard on the release bar he, and the door, swung inward. He was in another hallway, similar to the one on the floor below. He heard more shouting from the stairs and heard the report of Emily's rifle as she returned fire.

He wanted to stay and help, but he knew he had to find Jessie. Withdrawing the small pistol that Race had given him and a flashlight, he scanned the hall and with three options, the hallway he was in he could go either left or right and then the one straight ahead of him, he quickly made a decision and stepped forward.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"How many of them are there?" Benton asked as he watched the shootout unfold on the monitors.

"I don't know." Corbin replied. They had witnessed Race take out at least two of the gunmen, but there was a lot of confusion and chaos taking place in the warehouse and without the benefit of comms, they could only guess as to what the team members were saying to each other.

"It is likely that Drazen and his men hired some additional manpower when they holed up in that warehouse." Hadji confirmed.

Corbin nodded, "Yes that seems plausible especially with at least five known dead previous to this."

"Or their backers have provided men," Benton added.

"Regardless, they are in for a tough fight." Corbin's cell phone rang, "Excuse me." Stepping away he took the call and Benton could overhear the I-1 man talking about air resources. A few moments later Corbin hung up and rejoined the group.

"What was that?" Benton asked.

"I called a ride for us." Corbin smirked. "An I-1 helicopter will be waiting for us on the roof here. Once the scene is secure," He nodded at the monitors, "we'll head over. It'll only take about twenty minutes, if that. My guys can push a lot out of their birds."

Estella smiled at him, thankful that she would be able to see her daughter soon, no matter what the outcome may be.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"This way," Race said into the comms and motioned at his team. The gunfire had ended, with four more additional enemy combatants dead, bringing the body count in the bay up to six. None of the I-1 agents had been hit, a testament to their training and calmness under fire.

The two other agents on the ground joined Race as he called to Miles over the radio, "Miles, this is Race, what's your position?"

A few moments later, "We've cleared the catwalk and a small office. This building is strange, hallways that end abruptly and small rooms all by themselves."

"Understood, can you meet us back down here?" Race asked.

"Affirmative, be there in a sec."

Two minutes later the last two agents joined Race and the other two. Race pointed at the door he had seen behind the crates. "Probably another open bay."

Miles nodded and looked at his men, "Let's move."

The team followed the same procedure for entering this room as their initial breach. Race's assumption had been correct and another bay, almost identical to the one they had just left opened up before them. This one, however, was even more poorly lit than the last, with more shadows, and less storage crates, which meant less places to hide or use for cover.

"Proceed with caution." Race said as Miles took point with one of his men.

As the group filtered into the bay, the openness of the area unnerved Race. His eyes rolled upwards, scanning the darkened catwalk above.

"I don't like this," He mumbled and as if to affirm his suspicions the room was suddenly filled with the deafening blasts of automatic machine gun fire.

Race saw Miles and his other man go down, bombarded by the onslaught of the hidden machine gun. Diving for cover, Race, and the other agents were immediately separated. Race crouched behind some long crates that had been stacked five high, but he knew it wouldn't protect him for long.

"Miles," He yelled over the scream of the machine gun, but he feared the man was dead.

"M240B," One of the other agents reported over the comms, "They've got some pretty heavy weaponry."

"Can you reach Miles and Kent?" Race asked.

"Negative," The agent replied. "Not with that machine gun having a clear line of sight of this whole area."

"Damnit," Race growled.

The machine gun went quiet, but Race knew the assailant was just conserving ammunition, waiting for someone to expose himself.

Race stole a quick peek around the edge of the crates and saw that both Miles and Kent were unmoving, large pools of blood already surrounding their fallen bodies. Race cursed; his heart was pounding so hard in his chest he felt like it would explode.

"What do we do now?" The agent asked.

"We need to take that guy out," Race stated the obvious.

"Yeah, but how?"

"Any grenades?" Race asked.

"Negative."

"Damn."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Hotch, Morgan, and Doctor Reid only encountered two random gunmen, which they easily took out, since neither seemed aware of the FBI presence until it was too late.

"Race, Hotch here," Hotch said into the mic. "What's your position?"

"Pinned down in one of the storage bays," Race reported, "Heavy machine gun up on the catwalk and two of my guys are down."

Hotch looked grim and replied, "We're on our way."

It felt like an eternity to Race, but soon his earpiece crackled, "We're outside your location now." Hotch reported.

"Don't come through the same door," Race said, "You'll be mowed down instantly."

"I mean we are outside as in outside." Hotch said. "We left the building, circled around and came up along the side. There is another door, can you see it?"

Race was on his stomach, making himself as small a target as possible as he peered around the boxes. The machine gunner let lose another burst, forcing Race to duck back behind his quickly deteriorating cover. "I see it."

"Where's the machine gun in location to the door?" Hotch asked.

"There is a catwalk directly above the door, he's at the far end, tucked into the corner." Race reported back.

"Got it," Hotch said.

"As soon as you see your chance, take the shot," Race ordered the other I-1 agents.

"Roger," they both replied.

Race bit his lower lip in anticipation. It was difficult for him to see what was happening without exposing himself. Briefly he popped his head up and fired off a few rounds in the direction of the machine gun, causing the man to fire again. Race quickly flattened himself as the rounds impacted overhead. It was just enough of a distraction to let Hotch and his team enter undetected.

As the gunner continued to fire, now strafing the area between Race and the other I-1 agents, Hotch entered, quickly followed by Morgan and Reid.

Hotch's eyes went upward, to the catwalk and the three BAU members opened fire, walking their rounds down the length of the catwalk as they moved forward below.

The loud bangs of the combined gunfire engulfed the bay, making it impossible to hear anything when suddenly the machine gun fire ceased and a loud, painful scream emanated from the position. Hotch's team had succeeded in wounding the man; he never even knew they were below him. Race popped up and he saw the I-1 agents in his peripheral vision do the same. They all opened fire, filling the space where their target lay wounded and hidden with a burst of rounds. The bullets could be heard impacting against metal, concrete, and flesh, and suddenly the wounded groans of the dying man ceased.

Finally able to move, Race and the agents left their positions and trotted over to meet the FBI agents.

"Thanks for that." Race said. "Any word from Emily and Jonny?"

"No," Hotch replied. "And so far we haven't seen Drazen or Kosta."

"Let's split back up and keep moving." Race said.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

The entire conference room breathed a sigh of relief as they witnessed the machine gunner being killed.

"That was intense." Garcia said with an exacerbated sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I know," Hadji agreed. "Let us hope that was the only one."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Jonny moved down the hall, careful to mask the sound of his footsteps. An overhead light flickered towards the end of the long passage, casting an eerie glow around the edges that created the illusion of the hallway becoming smaller, shrinking in on itself. Jonny steadied his breathing, up ahead he could see a door set into the left side of the wall, the only one he's come to so far.

Jonny stole a glance back behind, ensuring no one was trying to sneak up on him. The sounds of the gunfire from the stairwell were long gone and he said a silent prayer for Agent Emily Prentiss, hoping she was alright.

Stopping in front of the door, Jonny discovered it was a cell door, like the ones in prisons that had a small slit to pass items inside and outside and a reinforced glass window above. Leaning upward, he peered through the glass, but the room was dark. No sounds came from within. He found a light switch and flicked it to the ON position and looked back into the cell.

His heart skipped a beat. The tangle of red hair immediately caught his attention and he quickly jerked the cell door open, finding it was unlocked. Rushing in, Jonny took in the scene; a bed, nightstand and a lamp, a body on the floor and the red-head, slumped over in a wooden chair, her hands secured by handcuffs to the arm rests.

Jonny rushed over and knelt before the girl. Setting his gun on the floor he gently reached up and lifted Jessie's head. Her eyes were closed and her face and hair were caked with dried blood.

"Jessie," Jonny whispered to her as he brushed her hair back, keeping her head secure. "Ace, can you hear me?"

Jonny felt his eyes well up with tears. His hands navigated her face and head, searching for wounds. "Come on, Jess," He whimpered as he reached to find a pulse on her neck.

Fingers pressed against the side of her neck he squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to force the tears away, he didn't feel anything. "Jess, you can't be gone, you can't be." He said, "I need you. I never told you but I love you."

Running footsteps interrupted his thoughts; grabbing his weapon he raised it and aimed at the door, just as Agent Prentiss came into view.

"Woah," She said, holding up her hands, "It's just me, Jonny."

Jonny exhaled and dropped the weapon, turning his attention back to the young woman that he had grown to love; the young woman he feared was lost.

"Help her," He said to Emily.

Emily entered the room and quickly verified the body on the floor was in fact dead. Joining Jonny by his side, she handed him handcuffs keys, "Found these lying next to the body over there."

Jonny took the keys and gently released Jessie from her restraints.

"Hotch, it's Emily," Prentiss called into the radio, "We found Jessie."

"Status?" It was Race who replied.

"Unknown, we need medics up here and like now." Emily said.

"On it," Hotch replied.

"Hotch, we also found Drazen or what's left of him," Emily added in her trademark sigh. "Someone shot him then slit his throat."

"Understood." Was Hotch's only reply.

"Let's get her out of that chair," Emily said once Jonny had removed the handcuffs and the two of them gently moved Jessie's limb body to the floor. "Hold on." Emily added and stripped the bed of its ratty blanket. She placed it on the floor and they rolled Jessie onto it.

"I couldn't find a pulse," Jonny said, the tears had returned.

Emily, sympathy in her eyes, nodded and started to evaluate the girl's condition. Jonny held Jessie's hand, checking her bruised and bloodied wrists for any sign of life.

"Jonny," Emily's voice was gentle, "good news."

"What?" The young man said, looking up to meet the agent's eyes.

"No gunshot wound."

Jonny felt his heart skip a beat with relief; Doctor Reid was right, Kosta didn't shoot Jessie. But she was still unconscious and that worried Jonny, why hadn't she woken up yet?

"Wait," Emily said, her fingers pressed firmly onto Jessie's neck. "I feel something, faint."

Jonny's eyes lit up with joy.

"We need to get her breathing, no telling how long she's been like this," Emily state in a matter of fact manner. "They probably dosed her with something to knock her out."

The two began to perform CPR.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

As soon as Race heard the news about Jessie he took off back the direction they had come.

"Race, wait!" Hotch yelled, but the other man either didn't hear or just flat out ignored him. "Damnit!" Hotch watched as Race barreled through the door and disappeared.

"We have no idea how many bad guys are left." Morgan stated.

"I know," Hotch turned his attention to the remaining group that included the two I-1 agents. "We need to finish clearing this building and find Kosta."

The two I-1 agents nodded and headed towards another door at the far end of the bay, the door would take them deeper inside the building.

Hotch pointed to the catwalk and said, "There's another door. Morgan, you and Reid head that way."

"What about you?" Morgan asked, but he felt he knew what Hotch's answer would be.

"I'm going after Race. He's a liability now, not thinking straight. We don't want him or anyone else getting killed."

Morgan nodded and mumbled, "These Intelligence guys, I swear."

"Let's go and keep in radio contact." Hotch ordered and headed off after Race.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Race stopped in the bay that he and the other agents had first entered. Scanning the room, his eyes fell onto the door at the end of the catwalk. He hadn't noticed it the first time.

Taking the steps two at a time he ran up; drawing his pistol, he dropped the rifle because he was out of ammunition and stopped at the door. Listening briefly he did not hear any sounds from the other side, so he quickly pushed through; weapon raised and found himself in a long hallway. Moving quickly he kept his weapon raised and soon came upon a door. He opened it and found himself in what appeared to be an abandoned office space, with desks, chairs, and debris strewn about. The far wall was an exterior wall with windows that were aglow with the lights from the inner harbor and a Natty Boh sign staring back at him. Another room was off to the left, separated by a wall of half-windows with a door in the middle.

Seeing the room empty, Race turned to leave. From the corner of his eye he saw a movement, a darkened shape heading straight for him. Race turned and raised his pistol to fire, but was not quick enough.

The large man, who must have been hiding behind one of the desks, barreled into Race's chest, lifting him off his feet and driving him backwards. The man slammed Race into the solid wall, causing Bannon to drop his weapon as all the air rushed out of his lungs. The man stepped back and at the same time released Race, letting him fall to his knees. He turned his face to look upward and was met with a hard right fist to the side of his head.

Blackened dots threatened to fill Race's vision. He was dazed and his body ached all over. Shaking his head, he forced himself to stay conscious as his attacker grabbed his vest and proceeded to rip the Velcro, and swiftly took away what little armor protected Race's torso.

The man stepped back as he hurled the vest across the room. Race grunted and pulled himself to a kneeling position as he focused his gaze upon his attacker; it was the man known as Kosta.

"Hello, Mr. Bannon," Kosta grinned as he cracked his knuckles.

Race spat a wad of blood from his mouth and said, "So you're the bastard I get to kill today; how nice."

Kosta laughed at the remark and spread his arms. "You are welcome to try, my friend."

"I'm not your friend," Race stood, assessing the other man. He was large, well over six feet tall and built like a brick wall. Race already knew the man's fists felt like hammers impacting with his face. He knew he'd have to wear him down and quickly, while at the same time avoiding his attacks.

Kosta's face went dark and he said, "No, you are not. I will enjoy killing you slowly, even though I didn't have that pleasure with your little girl."

The mention of Jessie set Race's mind back on track and he pushed down the anger that was building up inside of him. Kosta wanted Race angry; he wanted Race to make a mistake.

"So let's do this," Race said as he raised his fists.

Kosta huffed and mirrored Race's stance. Race feinted a forward attack, causing Kosta to make the first move. He rushed the I-1 agent, his arm cocked back, ready to strike. Race stood his ground and at the last moment sidestepped while ducking under Kosta attack. Race landed a quick jab to the other man's ribs, but with only minor results. Kosta reset his feet and swung his arm in a backhanded attack, clipping Race in the side of the head.

Staggering, Race shook the blow off. He pivoted away from the other man as Kosta spun with the momentum of his attack, trying to follow up with another painful blow aimed straight at Race's temple. Race was able to move out of the way, causing Kosta to stumble. Race took the opportunity to land a swift upward knee to the big man's midsection and as he buckled over, Race lashed out with a kick to Kosta's knee, causing a painfully loud crunching sound. Kosta's teeth chattered together as he went down and Race moved in closer. He lifted his knee for another strike, this time aimed at Kosta's face, but the big man saw it and latched onto Race's leg midair, pushing the lighter man up and back off his feet. Race crashed down hard on his back, but quickly scrambled back to his feet.

Kosta was moving again, faster than a man his size with a wounded knee should, and he was on Race again within seconds. Race dropped down and swept the man's legs out from under him, causing him to land on his back. Kosta growled as he rose, obviously not expecting Race to provide such a worthy opponent. Ducking under a swing from Race, Kosta closed the distance between the two and wrapped his arms around Race.

Race grimaced as the bigger man squeezed his body and he lifted an arm to drive an elbow down onto Kosta's shoulder. Kosta grunted and lifted Race off his feet towards the ceiling and then slammed him down on a desk. Race struggled to stay conscious and he felt Kosta's hands close around and squeeze his throat. The big man grinned down at Race as he squeezed, determine to crush Race's throat while choking him to death. Race, knowing he had to act quickly, spots already beginning to populate his vision, grabbed Kosta's face and rammed his thumbs into his eyes.

Kosta screamed and released Race, who quickly rolled off the desk. Kosta was staggering backwards, his hands over his face. "You'll pay for that!" Shaking off the pain, Kosta withdrew his combat knife from behind his back.

"I see, can't beat me with your hands, can you?" Race taunted.

Kosta let out a wild yell and lunched at Race. Thinking the man was enraged, Race sidestepped the attack, but Kosta mirrored his movement with the grace of a ballerina, not a two-hundred plus pound murderer, and slashed the knife towards Race. Reflexively, Race raised his arm in defense and the blade cut into his forearm. Ignoring the pain, he grabbed Kosta's arm and using the big man's momentum pulled him downward. Rolling onto his back, Race planted his feet into the man's midsection and flung him over his head. Kosta's body crashed into a couple of desks. Race, still in motion from the judo move was back to his feet and he ran over to Kosta's fallen body. The big man had lost the knife in the fall and was dazed. Race lunged onto the other man and landed a flurry of blows to his unprotected face.

Bloodied, Kosta spat and was able to get an arm up to block Race's punches, then shifting his hips rolled down and out, causing Race to fall to the side. Raising himself to one knee, Kosta faced Race who was also getting back up and grabbed the white-haired man's leg, pulling him forward and off his feet; the back of Race's head bouncing off an overturned metal chair. Kosta, now on top of Race, landed a number of hard punches to Race's face and then abruptly stood.

Race moaned from the pain that ran through his skull and beat up body. Wiping blood from his forehead he forced himself into a seated position and scanned the room for his assailant. Race saw him, he was bending over to pick up his dropped blade. Race clambered to his feet, using the closest desk for support to fend off the wave of dizziness standing had caused and picked up the metal office chair. Kosta grabbed the knife and turning back towards Race his eyes widened as Race lifted the chair and swung it at Kosta's head. Kosta raised his arms, but Race, having summoned a surge of strength, made contact with full force. A brutal noise emanated from both the impact and from Kosta, forcing his body to stagger and crash into the glass pane windows between the two offices. Glass shattered and Kosta's body wavered then fell to the floor in a heap.

The impact jarred through Race's arms and torso and he was propelled forward as Kosta's body hit the glass then the floor. Dropping the chair, he fell to his knees, heaving deep breaths as he stared at his fallen foe. Head pounding, Race knew he should get up, find his weapon, and finish the man off once and for all, but as he stared at Kosta, whose eyes were shut and was unmoving, Race lost focus.

 _Just stand up!_ He told himself, but his legs would not respond and he fell backwards, arms spread out at his sides _. Just let me catch my breath_ He thought, closing his eyes. His breathing slowed and as he closed his eyes, he tried to remember why he was there in the first place.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

The sounds of a scuffle suddenly ended with the breaking of glass and two loud thumps. Hotch had been in the hallway and he approached the door with care. Weapon raised he pushed the door, from where he heard the noises, open and quickly entered.

The room was a mess and blood was splattered across the floor and some of the old metal desks. He swept the room quickly and saw the two men, both lying on their backs near the interior wall that separated the two offices.

He looked at Race, who appeared unconscious, but alive due to the rise and fall of his chest, then quickly moved to the big man across the floor from the I-1 agent. He was covered in blood and didn't move. Hotch held onto his weapon with one hand, and checked the criminal for a pulse, and unfortunately found one.

While the man was out, Hotch quickly holstered his weapon and rolled the man over. He slapped a set of handcuffs on the man's meaty wrists, and then went over to Race.

"Morgan, second floor; I found Race and the man that appears to be Kosta. Both are still alive." Hotch reported.

"On our way." Morgan replied.

"Race, can you hear me?" Hotch asked, shaking the fallen man's shoulder.

Race groaned and his eyelids flickered. "Ugh…"

"Race, come on, look at me." Hotch said more forcefully, shaking him harder. He noticed the cut on his forearm and the beating he had taken.

Race opened his eyes then squinted, raising his hand to his head. "My head is killing me." He mumbled as Hotch helped him up to a seated position.

"He did a number on you, but he's still out." Hotch smiled, a rare occurrence for anyone that knew the BAU unit chief.

"What?" Race replied, quickly snapping back to reality.

"He's alive," Hotch confirmed, "But out. He's in cuffs, don't worry. He's going away for a long time."

Race felt a rush of anger. Kosta didn't deserve to live. Turning his attention to the FBI agent, he studied to man's features. As their eyes met, Race could tell that Hotchner knew Race had wanted to kill the man, but Hotch was like Corbin, men that followed the rules; there was no way that Hotch would have killed Kosta once the man was disabled and no longer an immediate threat.

With Hotch's help, Race got to his feet just as Morgan and Reid joined them. "What about Jessie?"

"Emily and Jonny found her and are taking her outside to the EMTs." Morgan reported.

Hotch held on to Race at the elbow and said, "It's over, Race."

Race dropped his head and sighed with relief. "She's okay?"

"She will be." Doctor Reid replied as he was picking up Race's pistol and vest.

"Let's go see her." Hotch tried to guide Race towards the exit, but Race stopped and looked back at Kosta who was beginning to stir.

"Alright, but I'm walking him out." Race inclined his head towards the man who had tried to kill him.

Hotch nodded and let go. Morgan hauled Kosta to his feet and along with Race pushed to big man towards the door.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Estella peered out of the window of the I-1 helicopter. She had headphones on, but wasn't really listening to the conversation between Corbin and the pilot. Once they had received word that Jessie was found, Estella, Corbin, Hadji, and Benton all rushed to the roof the FBI headquarters and boarded the chopper that had been standing by.

It was dark outside, and Estella watched as they flew over a stream of traffic. She couldn't help but wonder who the drivers were and where they were going. What normal lives did those people lead? They were completely unaware of what was going on only a short distance away. It made her angry, but also sad. She sighed and looked away.

Corbin was looking at her.

She stared back.

"ETA five minutes," the pilot said through the headset.

"Roger," Corbin said looking away from the woman; he turned his attention to the others. "They say she's going to be okay."

Estella tried to smile, but it came off weak and forced. The entire ordeal had thrown her into a world of chaos and she was beginning to question a lot of things about her life and herself.

"Estella?" Benton said and placed a comforting hand on her knee.

She let out a deep breath and responded a bit harsher than she had intended with, "Yes, I heard. I just want to see her."

Corbin pointed out the window and the others looked, off in the distance they saw flashing lights; lights from police cars and emergency vehicles; lights that indicated their destination.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest is owned by Hanna-Barbara. No money is being made from this story. It is simply by a fan for other fans. Also, Criminal Minds is a product of CBS, no money is being made from the use of their characters.**

Chapter 17

As the rotor wash faded away, the two men looked at each other. They were crouched low, out of view from the chaos outside the warehouse.

"Do you think it saw us?" The first man asked.

Shaking his head, the other replied. "I don't think so."

After waiting in silence for a few more moments to be sure the helicopter would not swoop around, the two men breathed normally again.

"That was close," the first man said again. He was young, his beard still all scraggy and gnarly.

The older of the two replied, "Yes, but we should be safe now."

They rose together and the younger man hefted his scoped rifle back onto the wall, placing the feet of the bipod firmly on the ledge. Leaning into the weapon he ensured the butt was tucked firmly into his shoulder pocket as he blinked, letting his eye adjusted to the optics of the scope.

The older man raised a pair of binoculars to his eyes. He was also bearded, but he kept his neat and trim; a spattering of grey hairs populated his otherwise dark facial hair. He adjusted the range finder on the binoculars, not needing the night-vision feature due to the light sets the federal agents below had set up; combined with the strobes of the emergency vehicle lights and the headlights of the vehicles being left on, the two men had no problem making out what was going on below them.

"Just be patient now," the older man instructed, "we'll wait to see if a target emerges."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Squinting against the harsh lighting, Race pushed his way out of the warehouse. One hand firmly placed on the crook of Kosta's elbow, Race guided his prisoner outside of the warehouse where he and his band of criminals had caused so much strife and grief over the last week.

Kosta had kept quiet for most of his walk, but as they emerged he turned his head and spit a wad of blood on the ground in front of Race.

Morgan, on the other side of the man saw the blatant display of disrespect and jerked Kosta to the side, but before he could say anything, Race stopped him. "It's alright. He's done for."

"You sure?"

Race shielded his eyes as a sleek black helicopter landed in the most open area of the warehouse parking lot, not far from a road that led towards the docks.

"Yeah," Race replied; he was tired and he wanted to see his daughter more than anything right now.

Morgan eyed Race as SSA Hotchner came up from behind. They all stood still as the helicopter landed and the door slid open. Hotch smiled as he saw the group emerge and head straight for them.

Hotch tapped Race on the shoulder, letting the I-1 man know he had Kosta secured. Race nodded his thanks and quickly strode over towards the others.

Estella saw her ex-husband approach. He was battered and beaten, but looked relatively okay. As they reached each other she threw her arms around his neck and embraced him. "Race, I'm so happy you are okay." She exclaimed.

"It's over now, Stel." He said as she unwound her arms from his neck. He kept his hands on her shoulders, and said, "We got them."

Estella peered past him at the Yugoslavian, her face turning up in disgust. "You let him live?"

Before Race could reply Corbin stepped forward and said, "Glad you made it out of there safe."

Race looked at his superior, knowing he had cut him off from responding to Estella's question on purpose. Corbin still looked in bad shape and had changed out of his torn shirt (probably taking one from Hotchner's office before they left) and had lost his sling. He held his wounded arm tightly down at his side, his hand tucked into his front jeans pocket, probably for stabilization. Race felt for the man.

After exchanging pleasantries with Benton and Hadji, Race said, "Jessie's okay. They are bringing her out now. Let's head over to the ambulance."

Estella beamed and held Race's arm tightly, not wanting to let go. The group headed around the building and Corbin peeled away to talk to Hotchner and the prisoner as the FBI agents were leading the big man around the side of the building.

Rounding the corner, the ambulance was in view and as they saw Jessie and Jonny, they burst into a run to cover the short distance to the vehicle. Jessie was on a stretcher, a thin blanket covering her as the EMTs worked an IV into her arm. Jonny stood at her side, his hand clasped in hers. Even in the dark, it was easy to see that his face was red from the tears he had shed.

"Mom, Dad," Jessie managed to say as the group came to her side. Her eyes were open, but she was still dazed from the effects of whatever tranquilizer Kosta had given her. The stretcher was propped up, so she was in a somewhat seated position. Dark bruises and dried blood covered her face; her lip was swollen and cracked and she looked pale.

All of Estella's attempts to stay strong deteriorated when she saw her daughter and tears began to flow down her cheeks. She wanted to wrap her daughter up in her arms and never let go, but she had to be gentle due to Jessie's fragile state. Estella gently hugged her and kissed her on the forehead, "Oh, Jess," She whimpered, "I'm so sorry for all of this."

"Mom, your hair." Jessie croaked, managing a half-smile; even after all she'd been through the first thing she saw was her mother's dyed hair.

Estella managed a half laugh, then placed a shaking hand over her mouth.

Race observed the scene with stoic silence, but he couldn't contain himself anymore. He hugged his daughter and said, "Oh Ponchita,"

"I'll be okay, dad." Jessie announced, still the tough girl emulating her father.

Race looked at the EMT who had just finished placing the IV. "She will be," the young man confirmed. "Mostly dehydrated and some cuts and bruises, but she'll be okay."

"I really don't want to go," Jessie said, her voice still hoarse.

"Just to get checked over, baby," Estella told her.

"I'm going with you," Jonny stated. It was not a question.

Jessie smiled, the pain in her green orbs suddenly disappearing after hearing Jonny's words.

Hearing commotion behind them, Race turned in the direction of the voices. Kosta was being led towards a waiting vehicle, but he struggled against the two FBI agents. Even with his arms restrained behind his back he was able to put up a fight, throwing a shoulder against Morgan, causing the man to stagger and release his grip on the man.

"Hold on," Race said to the group and went over to help the agents.

The only injury done to Morgan was to his ego, but when he let go, Kosta had taken the opportunity to turn on Hotchner. Hotch was a strong man, but Kosta was stronger and he slammed his forehead against Hotch's skull, producing a gut wrenching crack. Hotch instinctively let go of the man and raised his hands his forehead. The blow had somehow produced a gash and blood seeped through the agent's fingers as he staggered backwards and fell.

Men shouted as Kosta turned towards his next target, Agent Corbin. Grinning at the wounded I-1 Director, he rushed the man as Corbin reached for his sidearm. Kosta was fast and lowering his shoulder he barreled into Corbin, knocking him to the ground, Phil's weapon falling from his hand and skittering against the cement.

Kosta grinned at the scene he had caused and stood erect, facing Race. "I'll kill you even with my hands behind my back, Bannon." He declared.

Race planted his feet, and drew his weapon. If Kosta charged Race would shoot; damn the consequences.

"This isn't going to end the way you want it to," Race reasoned.

"Piss on your pathetic words," Kosta growled.

"Think about what you're doing," Race warned.

"You die now!" Kosta yelled and charged.

Race raised his weapon.

Kosta took two steps when suddenly a shot rang out. The beast of a man was stopped in his tracks, his head whipping backwards, a stream of blood flowing through the air with the momentum of his body. With a crash the man hit the ground, dead.

"Shots fired!" Someone yelled.

"Where'd it come from?" Another asked.

Confusion erupted. Race lowered his weapon, not having fired a shot. He strode over to the dead man to confirm; a single gunshot wound to the head. Kosta's lifeless eyes stared skyward.

Race shot his head around, looking to see who had fired. He saw that everyone else was doing the same. SWAT men ran in all directions. Morgan was gone and Prentiss and Doctor Reid were dragging Hotch to safety.

Race went to Corbin who was slowly getting up. "You alright?" Race asked, grabbing the other man under the arm to steady him and leading him behind a vehicle for cover.

"Damnit I wish this day would end!" Corbin growled.

"Yeah," Race snorted a laugh, "You're alright."

Corbin pointed towards the ambulance and the two men made their way back towards the group. The gunshot had startled everyone and they had all ducked down for cover, but Jonny had stayed next to Jessie, keeping her body protected with his own.

"Everyone alright?" Race asked.

Worried nods and muffled answers responded.

"Where's the shooter?" Benton asked.

As if to answer his question they heard someone yell, "Up there!"

As one they all looked in the direction one of the SWAT team members was pointing and they thought they saw two dark objects moving away from the wall.

"Find them!" Corbin ordered and the men ran off towards the building across the street.

Looking back at the dead prisoner, Corbin shook his head. "The only one that was left and now he's dead as well."

"I'd rather they be dead." Estella huffed. "It's better than any of them deserve." She was holding Jessie's hand firmly, but not too hard.

"What the hell is this all about?" Jessie moaned. It wasn't until she asked that the others realized that she really had no idea what was going on.

"We'll explain after the hospital, hon." Race answered and nodded to the EMT. "We better get her out of her before any more unexpected surprises arise.

"Two can come." The EMT said as he and the driver loaded the stretcher into the back of the vehicle. "Were headed to Mercy Medical."

Estella climbed in the back, but as Jonny started to climb inside, Race tapped the boy on the shoulder and held out his hand. "Gun and stone."

Jonny smirked, but nodded as he handed over the items. He got in and the driver slammed the doors shut then got back in behind the wheel. Lights and sirens on, the vehicle pulled away. The four remaining men moved back behind the SWAT truck, out of the possible line of fire.

Race handed the stone back to Phil, who quickly put it into his pocket. "We'll procure a vehicle and get the rest of you over the hospital." Phil said.

Hotchner came up to Race and Phil, he was holding a bandage to the cut on his forehead. With his free hand he handed Phil's fallen pistol back to his cousin. Phil took it and quickly holster the sidearm.

"That's my shirt." Hotch said.

"Well I needed something, Race ripped my other one." Phil replied jokingly.

"Are we done now?" Hotch asked with a grin.

"Thanks, cousin," Phil replied. "We just have a few more loose ends to tie up."

Hotch snorted, "I'll see you back at the BAU. You can use our vehicles; the keys are inside them. My team and I are taking your helicopter."

"That's not really protocol, SSA Hotchner." Phil retorted, but was not being serious.

"Call it payment for the shirt," Hotch replied. "And my cracked head."

The three men shared a laugh; releasing the tension that had built up inside all of them over the last week. "I'll call you when we are headed back to D.C." Phil said, shaking his relatives hand, "And thanks again, Aaron."

Hotch nodded, then turned back towards his team of profilers, heading off to gather their belongings before heading back home.

"A few loose ends?" Benton asked.

Phil inclined his head, but did not reply. "Let's get to you guys to the hospital. I'll join you when I'm done here."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"You can see her now." The nurse announced to the Bannons and Quests. Race, Benton, and Hadji had taken one of the FBI vehicles and made it to the hospital to meet up with Estella and Jonny. So far, they had heard very little, and had spoken even less.

They all stood as one and followed the nurse down the hall. At such a late hour the hospital was relatively quiet. Jessie had been taken to the emergency room, but had been moved to a regular room for observation.

"We'll want to keep her overnight." The nurse said as the reached the private room. "Just for observation, of course." With a soft smile, the nurse left to give the family privacy.

Jessie was sitting up in the bed, large pillows supporting her back. She had regained some color in her face, but still retained an overlook look of exhaustion.

"How you feeling, Jess?" Jonny asked as he stood next to her bed. She had a monitor attached to her finger and another saline solution IV in her arm. The cut on her face had been cleaned and bandaged.

She smiled wearily and replied, "Just a bit tired."

"You're looking great, baby," Estella said hoping to raise both Jessie's and her own spirits. Estella was still carrying the weight of guilt surrounding the entire ordeal.

"Do you remember anything?" Race asked gently. Part of him needed to know, but another part of him knew that the information would serve little purpose. There was no one left to take his anger out on.

Jessie leaned her head back against the pillow and briefly shut her eyes. Quietly she said, "No, not really. Sorry"

Race didn't believe her, but he decided not to pry. Knowing that even after her physical scars healed, there would still be the emotional and psychological trauma she'd would suffer, Race didn't want to rush her now. It was still too soon.

"It's okay, Ponchita," He said, "No need to apologize."

Jessie sighed and took a sip of water from the glass on the tray over her lap. "I don't even know what this was really all about. What did they really want?"

"That doesn't matter anymore," Estella said patting her daughter on the hand. "Just get some rest and we can talk about it in the morning."

"Can you all stay?" Jessie asked, her voice sheepish and low, "I don't really want to be alone and they said I have to spend the night."

"I'm not leaving your side," Estella declared.

"Me either." Jonny said.

"None of us are leaving," Race added. "They'd need an army to get us out of here!"

Jessie smiled, a short laugh escaped her lips, but she grimaced at the pain, causing everyone to lean in closer. "I'm alright," she said. "Just sore."

"Get some sleep if you can." Benton said.

Jessie locked eyes with the scientist, a man that had become her mentor and second father over the years. Her sucked on her lower lip and gave him a nod. "I'll try. The nurse said she would be bringing me something for the pain and to help me sleep. They wanted to make sure the tranquilizer was out of my system first though."

"That makes perfect sense," Benton replied.

"Can I speak with Jonny for a minute?" Jessie asked. "Alone?"

Estella and Race exchanged worried looks, but they nodded in agreement. "I should check in with Phil anyways."

Jessie watched as her parents, Doctor Quest and Hadji all departed and once the door was closed she gazed into Jonny's crystal blue eyes and said, "I remember everything, Jonny."

With one hand clasping one of Jessie's hands, he used his other to brush her hair back away from his face. "You don't have to do this, Jess. Not now and not ever if you don't want to."

Jessie lowered her eyes as if ashamed. "All I could think about was you and wanting you and my dad to come rescue me." She turned to face him again. "And you did."

Jonny blushed, "I would die looking for you if I had to."

"I know," Jessie said. "And when you found me…I remember what you said."

Jonny blinked in surprise, "But you were unconscious."

Jessie slowly shook her head and said, "I was but I also wasn't. It was like being in a dream kind of. But I heard you and I think what you said brought me back to reality."

Jonny looked away, somewhat embarrassed; he had never said those words to her before, but he had always wanted to. "Well, I…" He stammered.

Jessie smiled and motioned for him to come closer. As he leaned in towards her face, she breathed, "I love you too, Jonny Quest." And kissed him tenderly on the lips.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Benton and Hadji had left to go find some food for the group which left Race, Estella, and Jonny in the room with Jessie. Jessie was asleep, having finally given in to her fatigue. The private room was large and had a couch along with a few chairs in it. Estella and Race occupied the couch and Jonny was in one of the chairs at the side of the bed. He had struggled to keep his eyes open and after Jessie had fallen asleep, Jonny had finally succumbed to his own exhaustion and had fallen asleep as well.

Estella rested her head on Race's shoulder as the two sat in silence, watching their daughter. A nurse had patched up Race's own wounds and given him some medications for the pain.

A light knock on the door pulled Race out of his thoughts. Getting up and opening the door he saw it was Corbin. Looking back at Estella he whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "It's Phil. I'll be right outside."

Estella nodded. She too wanted to talk to the I-1 Director, but she didn't want to leave Jessie. There would be plenty of time to sort of all the details and talk about everything that had happened, especially between Phil and her.

Stepping outside and gently shutting the door, Race and Phil walked over to the waiting area. Phil handed Race a cup of coffee he had gotten on the way to the hospital and as they entered the vacant waiting room he asked, "How is she?"

"Sleeping right now," Race replied as he sipped the cup of Joe. "Physically she's relatively unharmed for what she's been through, but I know her wounds are more than just physical."

"They always are," Phil said.

Race studied his superior. "You look exhausted."

Phil sighed and ran his hand over the back of his head, "This entire ordeal has gotten to best of me. Of all of us."

"What happened back at the warehouse after we left? Did you find whoever shot Kosta?"

Phil shook his head. "No, whoever it was had already gotten away once my guys found their shooting location. They left the rifle, but I doubt we will get a trace on it."

"Any hypothesis?" Race asked.

"Sure," Phil shrugged. "I'd bet money it was whoever was backing Drazen and Kosta. Probably Russians or Chechens. They probably grew tired of waiting for payment as Drazen played his little games and once they learned we were on to them, they decided to take out whoever we brought out of that building so they wouldn't talk."

"Sounds logical." Race said as he drained the last of the coffee.

Phil narrowed his eyes at Race's response. "Yeah."

Race picked up on his boss' tone and said, "What is it?"

Phil waved a hand of dismissal. "Nothing. Look, I need to get back to D.C. Let me know once Jessie is released tomorrow."

Race nodded, "You're driving back by yourself?"

Phil shook his head. "Someone from the Baltimore office is driving me back."

"Alright." Race was worried about Corbin for a number of reasons. Even with this ordeal effectively closed, Race could tell that Phil was still thinking about something; something unfinished.

"We'll talk more when you guys get back to D.C. and we can debrief." Phil added.

"What are you going to do with the stone?" Race asked the question that he believed still tugged at the other man's mind.

"I'll figure something out." He withdrew the stone from his pocket, hefting it in his hand. "I still don't even know if the legend is true."

"I don't see how someone can hide a secret in that thing." Race said.

Phil chewed on his lower lip and said, "I don't know, but it was obviously worth killing for, at least for those scumbags."

"For a long time now. So what really happened in Kosovo?" Race asked.

"What do you mean?"

"To you and Estella? Neither one of you were the same when you guys got back." Race inquired.

Phil put the stone back in his pocket and lightly slapped Race on the upper arm, "We'll discuss it over a beer and a shot of whiskey later."

Race gave a half-smile and said, "Deal. You buying?"

Phil snorted a laugh, "Yeah right. Remember, I'm the one that got shot."

Race laughed and said, "Gotcha, boss."

The sound of approaching footsteps interrupted the two men's conversation and a moment later Benton and Hadji appeared with bags of food. "We got Chaps."

"Good stuff." Race said in reference to the famous Baltimore sandwiches.

"I better get going," Phil said. "My ride is waiting. I'll see you all back in D.C. in the next day or so. We'll go from there."

Race shook his boss' hand as did the other two men, "Be safe, Phil."

"You all as well. Give Jessie my best."

Phil turned to go, but was stopped when someone called his name. It was Estella, approaching the group of men.

"Phil, I need to talk to you before you go." Estella said. She looked at the others and her eyes showed that she meant to talk to Corbin in private. Looking at Race she said, "Jessie's still asleep, but you should go back. I'll be right there."

Race agreed and left with Benton and Hadji. When Estella was alone with Phil she looked at him and said, "Phil, look…"

"Estella, you need to be with Jessie." Phil cut her off. He wasn't in the mood to talk about what he believed she wanted to talk about. "What happened, happened. I'm not happy about it, but I can't change it either."

Estella's gaze drifted towards the floor. She let out a deep breath and then looked back up at the man. "That's not what I wanted to talk about."

That caught him off guard, "Excuse me?"

"I know what you are planning to do next." Estella said, lowering her voice even though they were alone.

Phil's eyes narrowed and he tried to play innocent, "What do you mean?"

"I'm going with you." Estella said. "We started this together and we end it together."

Phil didn't respond, but he straightened his posture and looked away from her.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Estella quipped. "You know what they did to me, to Jessie. For god sake's Phil they tried to rape me and Jessie!"

"What do you want me to say?" Phil shot back.

"Say that you aren't going to go without me." Estella crossed her arms over her chest and stared defiantly at the man.

Phil ran his hand across his tired face and shook his head. "Fine."

"Good," Estella smiled.

"You know something, Estella? You and Race were perfect for each other; two stubborn pains in my ass!"

Estella grinned and patted him on the chest, "You know it."

Phil rolled his eyes and said, "We'll discuss this later; after Jessie gets better and we can figure out the details."

"If you go without me, I'll shoot you again and this time I'll make it count." Estella joked.

Phil laughed, "You know what, Estella, I don't doubt those words for one minute!"

"I'm going back to Jessie. See you in D.C." She said and strode back to the hospital room.

Phil watched her go. "Bannons and Quests," He mumbled, "biggest group of headaches in the whole agency!"

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To Be Continued….


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest is owned by Hanna-Barbara. No money is being made from this story. It is simply by a fan for other fans. Also, Criminal Minds is a product of CBS, no money is being made from the use of their characters.**

 **A/N: Sorry to all my readers that this chapter took so long. I've been super busy at work and a lot of unexpected challenges have arisen. I started this chapter over a week ago, but I had a few things to work out with it before I felt comfortable posting. I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 18

Soreness encapsulated Jessie's entire body, but she was thankful to be out of the hospital and back amongst her family. Sleep had only come with the assistance of the drugs that doctors had given her during her brief stay and she was thankful that the her slumber was not disturbed by any nightmares. Those, Jessie knew for a fact, would come later.

Jessie had wanted nothing more than to go home, back to Maine, and surround herself with all things familiar and safe. However, there was still the matter of being debriefed by Intelligence One. Race and Doctor Quest had both insisted that it be done later, perhaps back in Rockport, but their protests fell on deaf ears. Jonny and Hadji had told Jessie about how her father's agency had shunned him and taken away his credentials and access to their extensive databases and she got the feeling that there were still those within the nation's Capital that wanted nothing to do with Race Bannon ever again.

Jessie stared out the window, alone with her thoughts. Since they had been required to come back to D.C., Corbin had insisted that the agency place them in the best accommodation possible. They were staying at the Jefferson, one of the most luxurious hotels in the city, but Jessie barely noticed. She spent the time staring out the window, looking out at the city and its monuments to American history.

She had wanted to stay with Jonny, but her parents thought otherwise and therefore Jessie was stuck sharing a room with her mother. For some reason it made her nervous; probably due to the last time they were alone together they had been kidnapped. The difference was that now the rest of the family was there as well. And all of their kidnappers were dead.

Lightly, she traced the scar that Drazen had given her. It was deep, but not too deep that she thought it would leave a permanent reminder of the trauma. Closing her eyes, she shuttered as the memory of her ordeal came flooding back. She needed answers. Pulling her gaze away from the scenery she looked at her mother, who was sitting across from her, watching her, but acting like she was reading a book.

"Mom?" She started.

Estella quickly closed the book, a little too quickly; making it obvious she was just waiting for her daughter to speak. "What is it, Jessie?"

"Why did all this happen?"

Estella blinked, not in confusion, but in an attempt to stall, "We told you already, sweetheart. You shouldn't worry about that now."

Jessie shook her head, not accepting being patronized any longer, "They did things to me, mom, and I deserve to know why. They said things about you and about things that happened in the past and I want to know."

Estella sighed as she looked away from her daughter, "We did what we thought was best at the time."

"You and Director Corbin?" Jessie prodded.

Estella nodded, "Well he wasn't the Director back then, but yes. You'll meet Doctor Natalie Smith at the debriefing tomorrow."

"Why is she so special?" Even though she didn't know the woman, Jessie had a slight bit of resentfulness in her towards the handicapped Doctor. She knew it was wrong to have such feelings, after all the woman had just been a teenager not much younger than Jessie, when she was injured and thrown into the situation, but Jessie couldn't shake off her judgements just yet.

Estella shrugged, "She was just a girl that was injured during a horrible war. We wanted to keep her safe as well as that damned stone." The last two words growled forth from her lips.

"Ah yes," Jessie smirked, perturbed more than she really felt she should have been. "The stone that holds secrets. That we no longer have."

"Phil has it."

"What's he going to do with it?"

Estella hesitated, but Jessie picked up on it immediately; her mother knew. "Or should I ask what are you both going to do with it?"

"You don't need to worry about that, Jess," Estella said with a determination that made Jessie flinch, "Just know that this is over now."

Jessie sat silently for a moment, not sure how to proceed, finally she decided to change the subject; perhaps she'd get better answers from someone else about the stone. "So why do we have to wait until tomorrow for the debriefing? I just really want to go home."

"I know, Jessie. Believe me, we all do. But Doctor Quest and Director Corbin had some business to take care of today."

"What kind of business?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know."

"About us? Or Dad?"

"I really don't know," Estella answered. "They wouldn't say."

"You know something, mom?"

"What is it?"

Jessie suddenly smiled, "I really can't believe you shot Mr. Corbin."

Estella was taken aback by her daughter's statement and stared, mouth agape, back at the red-headed teen.

Jessie started laughing hysterically, "I mean, wow, you actually shot him. That took balls, mom!"

Estella felt horrified and desperately tried to hold back a laugh, but couldn't contain it any longer and burst out laughing as well. While she didn't find that act of attempted murder funny, and neither did Jessie, they used the incident to release some built up tension about the entire situation.

"Lucky for him I'm not a very good shot!"

"No kidding, mom!" Jessie said as the laughter between the two women slowly died away.

Finally, silence filled the room again and Jessie turned back towards the window. A moment later there was a knock at the door. Estella went and opened it, revealing Race and Jonny.

"We heard some noises," Race said, still on alert.

"We were just sharing a few laughs is all," Estella said.

Race eyed her but said nothing. Jonny pulled a chair away from the large oak desk in the room and went and sat next to Jessie, "Hey, Ace, how you feeling?"

Jessie smiled a bit and nodded, "I'm okay."

"I was thinking, it's a nice day out, so instead of being cooped up in here, we can go for a walk or something."

Jessie felt her chest tighten; torn between the idea of staying in the room where she was safe, but reminded of her recent confinement, or going outside where she would feel vulnerable and not in control. Jessie knew the signs of post-traumatic stress, but she still fought against accepting the idea that she was suffering from it already.

Jonny seemed to pick up on her hesitation and gently took her hand, and soothingly whispered, "It's okay. If you don't want to go outside, we can stay here, or in the hotel."

Jessie shook her head, she didn't want to let fear take over. If she let it in now, it would never release its hold on her. Standing up she said, "No, I want to go," Looking at her parents she said, "We'll be okay."

Race and Estella exchanged worried glances. "Are you sure, Ponchita? I can follow…"

Raising a hand she cut her father off, "No, dad, no tails. We'll be fine and besides, Jonny will protect me." She smiled at the blonde.

With a heavy sigh, Race acquiesced, "Fine, but be back soon. I don't know how soon Benton will be back, but hopefully before dinner time."

"Thanks, dad," She went and gave her dad a hug and a peck on the cheek. Then she hugged her mom, but Estella could tell there was rigidity in her daughter's muscles.

An hour later Jonny and Jessie were seated on the edge of the steps leading up to the Lincoln Memorial. The sun was bright and only a few clouds spotted the otherwise clear blue sky. Tourists milled about, snapping family photos while pointing out directions to the next stop on their sight-seeing tour. The blonde and the red head watched the people silently, both lost in thought as to what had just transpired in their lives over the last week.

Jessie let out a long sigh, drawing a concerned look from Jonny. Reaching for her hand, Jonny took it tenderly into his and softly asked, "You okay, Ace?"

Jessie shrugged, "Mmmmhmmm…" she hummed. Leaning back her face was raised towards the sky, soaking up the sun. Closing her eyes she said, "It feels good to be outside…in the sun…but," Her reluctance to speak freely concerned Jonny, but he knew it best not to prod too much. She lowered her head and turned he gaze towards her best friend and confidant. Her green eyes shone with life, but also with trepidation and worry. "The openness…" She glanced around at the tourists, "It's beginning to bother me, Jonny. "

"We can go," Jonny said, pulling Jessie to her feet. "We can keep moving if that helps."

Jessie nodded, "Yeah, let's walk around some more before heading back to the hotel."

Jonny smiled and was pleased to see Jessie smile in return. He knew it would take time, but eventually Jessie would be back to her old self again. Inwardly, he dedicated himself to making sure that he was there to support her through the entire healing process.

Reaching the bottom step, Jonny asked, "Where to, Ace?"

"Let's just walk and see where we end up." Jessie replied as she wrapped her arm around Jonny's waist, "As long as we are together that is what matters to me right now."

The feel of Jessie's body against his gave him comfort and he could tell that it did the same for her; she did not feel tense anymore. Placing his arm around her shoulders he gently brushed her hair aside and said, "Sounds good to me."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"I think we can both agree that this is the best course of action for everyone involved." Corbin stated.

He sat in his office, the same office that Estella had tried to kill him in. In less than a week, the carpet had been replaced and his computer was fixed. Except for the memories, there was no trace of anything to remind him of the attempted murder on his life.

Doctor Quest occupied one of the chairs directly across from the Director's desk. The two men had been discussing potential scenarios for the future, but Benton could tell that Corbin was still physically exhausted from his ordeal.

"I do, but perhaps you should get some rest, Phil," Benton suggested. "You look like hell."

Corbin smiled briefly, but he didn't argue with the famous scientist.

When he saw the agent wasn't going to respond, Benton continued, "We can always discuss this at a later time; after you've had some time to recover."

Corbin shook his head and leaned forward. His wounded shoulder was still bothering him to the point he kept his arm snugly against the side of his body from time to time, "I do not want any of you to have to come back because of this matter."

"I'll still continue to consult for you as needed." Benton stated.

Corbin nodded, "I appreciate that, Doctor Quest. We'll meet again tomorrow morning before the debriefing."

Benton glanced at his watch, "It getting late. I should head back to the hotel."

"I can drop you off on my way home." Corbin suggested.

"You can drive?"

Corbin smiled, "Of course. I'm not dead you know. Besides, I need to talk to Estella briefly before I head home myself."

"Alright, but that brings up another question." Benton stated.

Phil was half way standing when he stopped and locked eyes with Benton. Slowly sitting back down the Director asked, "What question would that be?"

"What are you planning to do with the stone?"

Corbin held Benton's gaze, then slowly a sly smile crossed the man's lips, "I was hoping that with all the craziness that you'd be half way back to Maine before you realized that we hadn't discussed the stone."

Benton smirked, "That doesn't answer my question."

"I have a plan."

"Are you going to destroy it?" Benton continued to force the issue, not letting Corbin off the hook so easily.

"I do not, for one second, believe there is some magical method of storing information on the stone. That is nothing but a fantasy. However, I do recognize its historical significance."

"Jonny said he felt something odd when he touched it."

"It was probably his nerves. We were all pretty wound up."

"So, again, what do you plan to do with it?" Benton asked.

"Do you want it?" Corbin asked, catching Benton off guard. He had not expected the other man to offer it up.

But he shook his head and said, "No, I would like to see it go to a museum or someplace where it can be studied. Even without the mythological aspects, it is still a fabulous piece of craftsmanship and has such historical value to so many people."

Then Benton added, "It would be a shame if you destroyed it just to prove a point."

Benton studied the other man. While he trusted Corbin as a man of integrity and honor, he was still human and still susceptible to acting irrationally out of a need for revenge. Corbin's eyes narrowed, his lips pursed in a thin line. "I will do what is right, Doctor Quest."

"I hope you do, Phil. I hope you do." Benton rose and Corbin followed suit.

Almost thirty minutes later, Corbin pulled up in front of the hotel where the Quests and Bannons were staying. The drive over had been in relative silence, with a few remarks about the weather and other small talk pleasantries about Corbin's family and how they were holding up. It had not been Benton's intention, but he seemed to have put the I-1 agent on edge with his inquiries about the stone.

Putting the vehicle in park, but leaving the engine running, Corbin got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side, just as Benton was emerging. "I'll just call Estella later," Phil stated, "I really want to get home to see my family."

"Understandable," Benton said as he shook the younger man's hand. Even with his injuries, Corbin still possessed a strong, firm handshake. Benton turned to head inside, but turned back as Phil called his name.

"Benton, I'll do what's right. You know that."

Benton walked back over to the agent and looking him in the eyes said, "I know you will, Phil. Just remember there is a fine line between revenge and justice."

Corbin took in the man's words and Benton turned back around and headed into the hotel, leaving the I-1 agent to contemplate his next course of action.

Corbin watched the scientist enter the hotel, wondering for probably the thousandth time if they were making the right decision. As he got back in his car his cell phone rang; fishing it from his suit jacket pocket he looked, recognizing the number.

Answering the phone he said, "That was fast."

"You know that's how I work." The voice on the other end replied.

"Do you have it?"

"Of course. Have I ever let you down before?"

Corbin ignored the question and said, "When will you be here? I need it by tomorrow morning."

"My flight lands just after midnight."

"Good. I'll meet you at the airport. Send me your flight information."

"You owe me a lot for this one, Phil. This wasn't easy with such short notice."

"But isn't that how you work?" He shot back at the caller.

The caller responded with a sly chuckle, "See you at the airport."

The caller hung up. Phil smiled inwardly and shook his head as he put the car in drive and pulled away from the hotel.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

"Why don't you come back to Maine with us for a while, Stel?" Race asked. He and Estella had finished a light dinner at the hotel's restaurant and had adjourned to the bar. Race sipped a scotch as he studied his former wife. "You probably shouldn't be alone after all you've been through."

Estella traced her finger along the edge of her wine glass, appearing deep in thought. "We've never been the best at sharing our feelings with each other, Roger." She replied.

Race took her hand gently in his, "It's never too late to start, you know. And you know Jessie needs you as well."

"What happened to Jessie was my fault," Estella replied, her eyes averted from locking with Race's gaze. "I don't know that she would forgive me, or that she really even should."

"There was no way you could have known these things would have happened. Not after such a long period of time. I think you're being too hard on yourself, Estella."

Estella shook her head, "No, you just don't understand."

"Then enlighten me." The words came out of his mouth a little too harshly.

Estella looked up at him and then pulled her hand away from his. "This is how it always starts, Roger. You expect me to bare my soul to you at the drop of a hat, but you never did the same. You don't understand at all!"

Race flinched at her words as if he had been smacked in the gut, caught by surprise by Estella's sudden change in demeanor. He felt his face flare and drained the rest of his scotch. Setting the glass down, he motioned at the bartender for another. He heard Estella snort.

"I don't want to start an argument, Estella." He said turning back to her, "I want to help, but you always do this. You treat me like some sort of beast. You know we were once in love!"

Estella exhaled and returned to her wine. As Race's words sunk in she was reminded about how complicated her relationship with Race Bannon really was.

As the silence stretched on, Race was getting impatient. "Estella, look. If you won't come back to Maine for me, do it for Jessie at least."

Those words seemed to get through to her and she nodded slowly, "Okay, but I have to do something here first."

Race blinked. "What? What is there left to do?"

"I can't tell you that, Roger. You just have to trust me."

Race saw that the bartender had filled his order so he took another long pull from the glass. "Does it involved Corbin?"

Estella did not answer, so Race knew he was right. "What are you two planning? Does it involve the woman you've both gone to such great lengths to protect?"

"You say that like what we did was wrong. Just leave it be, please." Estella pleaded, again refusing to look her ex in the eyes.

"I don't like this, Estella. I don't like it one bit. You don't work for him anymore, you don't have to follow his orders anymore."

"I'm not following orders, Race." Estella replied, anger creeping into her voice. "Things happened back then, things that we need to ensure are finally over."

Race's eyes narrowed as the hair on the back of his neck tingled; always a sign that he knew something was not as it seemed. "What exactly was the nature of your relationship with Phil?"

Estella let of a short laugh as she rolled her eyes back at Race, "Is that what you think, Race? You think this is about him and me? That we were lovers or something?"

"Were you?"

"No! And how dare you even insinuate such as thing! People died and all you think is that I was sleeping with your boss!" Estella stood and gathered her purse, "Did you forget that you and I were actually married at that time? That he was married as well? You never cease to amaze me, Roger."

Race stood to block her path, "Estella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

Estella paused, "No, Race, you did mean it. But I've come to expect such from you."

"That's not fair, Stel." Race shot back.

"And you accusing me of adultery is? After all this crap, that is what you're thinking?" Estella stared him down with defiance. "We were part of a team, that's it. Some bad things happened there and you know something, Roger," She spoke his name laced with contempt, "Phil was a lot better listener than you ever have been. He recognized that what I was experiencing wasn't normal for me and he helped me through that. If that bothers you, well too bad. That's something he and I will always share."

"But you did try to kill him." Race pointed out unnecessarily.

Estella stared at her ex in disbelief; amazed that he would throw that back in her face just to try and win an argument. Glaring at him she responded, "Phil and I have unfinished business related to this matter, that's it. Once we are done, I'll come to Maine, for Jessie's sake."

Estella brushed past him, not giving him a chance to respond; watching her go Race shook his head. He could be such an ass sometimes and it seemed that neither he nor Estella could carry on a conversation with the other very long before it turned into an argument. Some people were just that way.

He sat back down to finish his drink.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

It was almost eight o'clock when Jonny and Jessie returned to the hotel. They had spent the afternoon and into the evening walking, seeing the sites, grabbing a quiet dinner together, and then just walking some more. As much as he wanted, Jonny didn't pry Jessie for any information about her trouble; he knew that she was suffering from the torment her kidnappers had inflicted upon her, but he didn't want to force her to talk before she was ready. For now, it was enough consolation that those men were all dead.

"Let's just sit down here for a while." Jessie said, motioning towards a quiet corner of the immense lobby.

"We should at least let our dads know we are back." Jonny said. "Maybe Hadji can join us?"

Jessie nodded, "I'd like that."

Jonny withdrew his phone and sent a quick text message to both his dad and Race. Then he texted Hadji to ask him to come down to the lobby.

They chose an unoccupied corner of the lobby with large, overstuffed chairs. The lighting was low, creating a calming essence throughout the area. A few minutes later, Hadji emerged in the lobby and Jonny waved him over.

"How are you feeling, Jessie?" Hadji asked as he pulled one of the chairs closer, forming a somewhat enclosed space between the three teens.

"I'm better." Jessie said, meeting his gaze. "That bastard chopped my hair though!" She added with a smile.

"It'll grow back," Jonny offered.

"But it's all uneven now."

Hadji took a risk and said, "Well at least they didn't make you dye it like they did to your mother."

Jessie giggled and soon all three were racked with laughter. Perhaps laughing at such a dire event was not common, but it helped to relieve the panic and worry that had built up in the young girl.

"We are wrong for laughing." Jonny said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"They say that laughter is the best medicine, Jonny." Hadji suggested.

"That and being with those you love." Jessie said, as the trio quieted down. "I'm just so lucky to have you guys here to support me."

"Never in a million years would we be anywhere else." Jonny said and Jessie thought she could see him puffing his chest out a bit.

"I heard you both were very brave," Jessie said. "Jonny, you even took out some of those goons trying to protect my mom and that young woman."

Jonny blushed, "It was nothing."

"What matters is that you are safe now, Jessie, and that we can all go home soon." Hadji stated.

"I don't see why we have to stay any longer though," Jonny added turning serious.

"Intelligence One wants to debrief us." Hadji said.

Jessie wrung her hands, "I mom said this was all over that stone."

"That's what they said." Jonny added, "I held the stone for a bit and it was rather odd now that I think back to it."

Hadji filled Jessie in on the history of the stone, why the men who took her and her mother wanted it, and what it was allegedly capable of.

"And Director Corbin has it now? That's what my mom told me." Jessie asked.

"He made your dad give it back to him in Baltimore after you were rescued." Jonny confirmed.

"I want to see it."

"We will see it tomorrow at the debriefing I am sure." Hadji added.

Jessie nodded as a hushed quiet came over the group. They sat for some time, just being in each other's company was enough to settle Jessie's frayed nerves and put her anxieties at ease.

Close to an hour had passed before the teens all decided it was time to head back up to their rooms.

"Tomorrow will be here before we know it." Jonny said.

"Good," Jessie replied as they reached the elevators. "I just want to get this over with and get back home to some familiarity."

"Same here." Jonny replied and put his arm around Jessie's shoulders, pulling her close.

"Likewise, my friends." Hadji added as the elevator chime alerted.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To be Continued…

 **A/N: No action here as things begin to wrap up. I hope the wait wasn't too long and I'll be starting the next chapter as soon as possible so I can wrap this story up, mark it complete, and move on to the next one!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest is owned by Hanna-Barbara. No money is being made from this story. It is simply by a fan for other fans. Also, Criminal Minds is a product of CBS, no money is being made from the use of their characters.**

Chapter 19

Corbin rubbed his eyes as he checked his wristwatch again. Standing off to the side of the customs station he waited patiently as the weary passengers filtered past him, barely giving him a second glance; they were more occupied with reaching their next destination than the bleary eyed Intelligence agent eyeing them as they passed.

As the crowd thinned out he caught a glimpse of the woman sauntering casually past her fellow travelers towards him; he wasn't the only man watching her, but unlike the others, he was more interested in what she carried than her extremely provocative curves.

"Hey, handsome." She said, stopping in front of the agent and placing a hand on her hip.

"How was your flight?" Corbin asked.

She shrugged, blowing off the question. "So do you have my payment?"

Corbin smirked at her, "Let's go somewhere we can talk. I'm not paying you anything until I see what you've got. You know better than that."

"Any bars open at this hour?"

Corbin glanced around and said, "I really want to get home and get some sleep. Where are you staying?"

"Around."

"Do you need to get anything else? Any other bags?" Corbin asked, as they walked through the terminal.

Shaking her head and motioning towards her carry-on bag she replied, "No, this is all I have. My car should be waiting for me."

"Fine," Corbin replied.

Leaving the terminal behind, they headed for the parking garage and Corbin's car. He unlocked the doors and his companion climbed into the passenger seat as he moved towards the driver's side. After getting in and closing the doors he turned and looked at her. "Let me see it."

"Hopefully these airport cops don't think I'm some kind of tramp." She quipped. "Wanna fool around?"

"Still married," Phil replied with a smirk.

"Happily?"

"Of course."

Smiling at him, she reached into her purse and withdrew a wooden box. Unlatching to clasp, she opened the lid and inside was an object wrapped in a soft, white cloth. She handed the box over to Corbin. Examining its contents he smiled.

"Satisfied?" She studied the agent with curiosity, wondering why he had asked her for such an item.

"I knew I could count on you, Jade."

A coy grin spread across her lips and she replied, "Always business with you, huh, Phil? I heard what happened."

Phil snorted, "I'm not surprised by that at all."

"Race's ex tries to kill you and you're still protecting her. You perplex me sometimes, Phil."

"I'm not protecting her."

"She's not in jail for what she did. I would call that protecting her."

"She acted under duress."

Jade rolled her eyes, "How convenient."

"You shouldn't concern yourself with it. How I handle this from here on out is my business, not yours."

Jade studied him for a few seconds before shaking her head and saying, "Well at least I know your good on your word if nothing else," As if to iterate her point she snapped her fingers at him and said "I showed you mine, now show me yours."

Reaching inside his suit jacket he withdrew a plain manila envelope from an inner pocket and handed it over. Jade put it in her purse without opening it. 

"You're not going to count it?" Phil asked as he watched the seductive woman's actions.

"I trust you," She purred.

"There's something else I need from you, since you'll be staying for a while."

"Another job? You know it'll cost more." She said, but didn't refuse.

Withdrawing another envelope he handed it over to the mysterious woman. Opening the envelope, Jade studied the contents. Turning towards Phil she asked, "You can't obtain this information yourself? Or from your FBI friends?"

"I don't have the time. I have another engagement and I want some resolution on that." He motioned towards the documents Jade held in her hands.

"This shouldn't be a problem." Sliding the documents back into the envelope she asked, "What do you want me to do when I find them?"

"What you do best." Corbin stated with utter seriousness. "But you contact me once you get the information I need. I'll handle it from there."

"I need payment up front on this. It conflicts with the other plans I already had." Jade knew better than to ask for details as to what his plans were.

"I'll give you what I have," He replied, pulling his wallet from his pants pocket. "Consider it a down payment." He handed a number of large bills over to her which she quickly tucked away. "This is your priority now."

"For you, Phil, I'll make this a priority."

"One more favor. Don't contact Race or the Quests about this. I think it would be best that they don't know you are here, at least until our business is finished."

"Alright," She agreed and leaned over to give the agent a slight peck on the cheek, "Take care of yourself, Phil. And watch your back." With that she opened the door and climbed out of the car, flaunting her assets for the I-1 agent to observe.

"You too, Jade." Phil mumbled as Jade shut the door.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

' _You though you could escape, you were wrong.' Kosta growled._

' _Leave me be,' Jessie pleaded, but with no results. The big man held her arm so tight that it was going numb._

' _Never, my dear.' He replied as he yanked her off her feet._

 _Jessie yelped from the pain that shot through her arm; hot tears rolled down her cheeks as Kosta held her aloft, her faces only inches from his. His sick grin repulsed her, but she couldn't look away. He was enjoying the pain, the terror he was causing. Blood trickled down his forehead, but it didn't seem to faze him._

' _My father,' Jessie started._

' _Your father is dead!' Kosta barked and jerked her arm upward so hard Jessie heard her shoulder dislocate just moments before her entire body was racked with pain. 'And so are you!' Kosta added._

 _They were on a rooftop. Jessie saw Mr. Boh staring back at her. She was whimpering. Kosta lifted her over his head and laughing threw her off the roof._

Jessie bolted upright, jolted from her nightmare by her body's natural fear of falling. She thought she had let out a cry, but glancing at the second bed she saw her mother was still asleep. Estella had tried to hide them, but Jessie knew her mother had taken pills to help her sleep; where she gotten them though, Jessie did not know.

Breathing quickly, Jessie put a hand against her chest, her heart pounding rapidly. She was drenched with sweat, but was shivering. Closing her eyes she willed herself to relax, telling her mind that it was just a dream, a nightmare; that Kosta was dead and couldn't hurt her anymore.

As her body relaxed Jessie grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand, the time on it read 3:21 a.m. As quietly as possible, she pushed the covers off and got out of the bed. With light steps she made her way to the bathroom, quickly shutting the door and then turning on the light.

She sent a text to Jonny, "I just had a bad dream. I know it's late or early, but need to talk"

Setting the phone down she examined herself in the mirror. The scar across her cheek was healing, creating a long jagged scab. Her face was also a multitude of colors, purple, yellow, pink, and so on due to the times that Drazen and Kosta had hit her. Jessie ran her fingers through her hair, flattening her bed-head as her phone vibrated; scooping it up she read Jonny's reply.

"Of course. Meet you in the hallway."

"Thanks." She texted back. Splashing cold water on her face and quickly running a brush through her hair, Jessie gave herself one more quick look, saw that she at least looked to be a member of the living at this point, and tip-toed back into the room to gather her room key before quietly heading out the door to meet Jonny.

Minutes later Jessie emerged from her room and quietly shut the door. The hallway was vacant except for her and Jonny, who rushed over to her from a few doors down the hallway and embraced her tightly.

"You alright?" He breathed into her ear.

Jessie nodded within the embrace and replied, "I am now, but it felt so real."

"They do sometimes." Jonny said with comfort in his voice.

Jonny released his hug, and his hands slid down Jessie's arms to take her hands in his own. "I left a note for Hadji, but I don't think we should leave the hallway or else our parents will freak out if they wake up and find us gone."

Jessie smiled while nodding, "That's the last thing I want right now."

Jonny led the love of his life over to a spot along the wall between the room she shared with her mother and her father's room, which was connected by a door inside the rooms. Jonny, Hadji, and Doctor Quest were sharing a room a few doors down and on the opposite site of the hallway. The couple sat down on the plush carpet and keeping their fingers interlocked Jonny said, "If you don't want to talk about it,"

Jessie shook her head, "No. I do. I can't allow them to keep me afraid. If I do, then even though they are dead, they would still have a hold on me and would still have won."

Jonny nodded, agreeing with her rational. "Alright."

Jessie relayed the events of her dream, Jonny listening intently the entire time. Afterwards she said, "When they had me captive, for real I mean, I was so scared, but what kept me going was knowing that at any moment you would come through that door to rescue me…and you did."

Jonny gazed into her eyes, seeing the sadness and the pain, but also the hope and the love. "I just knew in my heart that you were still with us and when we saw just how vicious those men were…well…I would have died saving you, you know that, right?"

Jessie leaned her head against Jonny's shoulder, closing her eyes she softly replied, "Of course."

They sat in silence for some time, just happy to be together, neither wanting to be the first to say they should get some sleep. Jonny felt the warmth radiating from Jessie's closeness and soon the rise and fall of her chest was accompanied by light breaths; she had fallen asleep. Slowly, as not to wake her, Jonny maneuvered his hips so he could pull his phone from his pocket. He sent a mass text message to the others, telling them he and Jessie were outside in the hallway and not to worry. Once sent, he put the phone down on his lap and then wrapped his arms around Jessie completely, holding her tight.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

The following morning, the Quests and Bannon made their way to Intelligence One Headquarters. Race had found his daughter and Jonny asleep in the hallway together around five in the morning and had ushered both the teens back to their respective rooms. He knew Jessie was going through more than she deserved and even though it pained him that she didn't feel comfortable opening up to him, he was glad that Jonny was there to support his little girl.

Over the years, Race had come to see the two grow into more than just best friends. It bothered him at first, but he knew that his daughter was becoming a woman and that as much as he resisted the idea, he would have to let her go eventually. He was just happy to know that it was Jonny Quest that Jessie had fallen for and not some young guy that Race didn't know or approve of. Jonny would treat her right, of that Race had no doubt.

"How'd you sleep?" Race asked Estella as they waited for the elevators to take them up to Corbin's office. They hadn't spoken much since their fight the night before and Race wasn't really sure if Estella was ready to talk either.

"Well enough I suppose." Estella replied, but said nothing more.

Inwardly, Race sighed. He let her response stand, the last thing he wanted to do was get them worked up again in front of the others. There would be time to work things out later, once they were back in Maine.

The elevator opened and the group road up in silence, but it was obvious that they were all ready to get things over with so they could finally head back home.

Exiting on the main floor, Race and Benton led the way down to Corbin's office. His secretary Ms. Saunders, the young girl from the hospital asked them to wait a moment and Race saw the girl eye Estella with what appeared to be a combination of suspicion and contempt; he couldn't really blame her and a quick glance at his ex-wife confirmed for him that she must be feeling the same way about the young lady's behavior. Picking up the phone, she called in to the office and after a few words were exchange she hung up then addressed Doctor Quest.

"Doctor, he's ready for you and Agent Bannon now."

"Thank you," Benton said as he stood. Race got the impression that Benton knew something more than he was telling and his gut twisted into knots.

"We'll only be a few minutes." Benton told the rest of the team. "Then we'll get debriefed and be on our way home."

The two men headed into the office. As they entered, Corbin stood up from behind his desk. He looked better, but still tired. He was dressed in his usual manner once again, in a suit and tie. Race couldn't help but notice that while the man didn't wear a vest beneath his shirt, he was armed.

Corbin shook both of their hands and motioned for them to take a seat, "Gentlemen, thanks for coming a bit early. How are the kids holding up?"

"As well as can be expected this early in the process." Benton replied.

Phil turned his attention towards Race, "And Estella?"

Corbin's formalities were not lost on Race. "About the same. So what's going on? What did you need to discuss with us prior to the debriefing?"

Race saw Corbin glance towards Benton briefly and the look confirmed for Race that Benton already knew the details of whatever was about to transpire.

"Doctor Quest and I had a meeting last night as you know," Corbin started, his demeanor turning to straight business, "and we both feel that in light of recent events that your status here within Intelligence One has been compromised."

Race took in the man's words with shock and disbelief. He was being fired! "My performance and dedication to my job have always been my top priority, you know that." He protested. "You can't hold me responsible for what Estella did to you!"

"I'm not," Corbin replied.

"Bullshit," Race spat. "Is this why you took my credentials?"

Corbin shrugged, unphased by Race's outburst. "No, not initially, but I'm not giving them back."

Race clenched the arm rests of his chair, resisting the urge to snap back at Corbin. He turned and looked at Benton, "You agree with him?"

"I do, Race." Benton replied.

"So what now? You're going to assign someone else to the Quests? Kick me to the curb?"

"Calm down, Race," Benton urged his friend.

"No, this isn't right," Race retorted and turned his attention back towards Corbin, who sat silently studying the white-haired man, "This is political and you know it."

"If you'd let us finish," Corbin replied, again ignoring Race's jabs, "I am not assigning another agent to Jonny Quest."

Race was genuinely confused, "Okay, what the hell is going on?"

"Race," Benton started, he kept his tone level, "With Quest Enterprises really taking off I need someone as my head of security. I can think of no one better than you to fill that role. You'd be dedicated to us one hundred percent without having to report back to Intelligence One or worry about reassignment. Director Corbin agrees with me."

"Wait, this was your idea, Benton?" Race asked as he relaxed.

"Yes," Benton replied. "I suggested the idea to Corbin and based on recent events it seems like the best course of action for all parties concerned."

"You may not be responsible for what Estella did, Race," Corbin added, "and believe me I do not hold you responsible, but there are numerous people of influence within this community that would see it that way. Of course you'll still have access to necessary resources within this agency that are needed for you to fulfill your new role. And I may still call on Doctor Quest from time to time for assistance."

Race nodded, "I guess I can see where you are coming from."

"And besides," Corbin added with a smile, "I'm sure the pay is much better."

Race let out a short laugh, "I'm sure you're right about that."

Corbin stood, an indication that the meeting was over. Benton and Race did the same. Corbin extended his hand towards Race who took it, returning the man's gesture. "You were always one of my best agents and I hate to see you go, but this is better for you, Benton, and your entire family."

"Thanks, Phil," Race replied.

Benton placed a comforting hand on the big man's shoulder, "Now let's get this debriefing over so we can get back to Maine. There's a lot you have to get caught up now!"

"Sure thing, Doc," Race said.

Phil called to his secretary and told her to show the rest of the group to the conference room. Benton left and Race hung back for a moment as Corbin gathered his paperwork. "Last night, I asked Estella to come back to Maine with us."

Phil paused and asked, "What did she say?"

"She said she would, but that she had business, unfinished business, to take care of here first. Business with you."

"I have no idea what she's talking about." Corbin replied turning his attention back the folders on his desk, but Race had been around the other man long enough to know that something in his tone suggested otherwise.

"So you two aren't planning a little revenge?" Race asked with caution.

"Revenge against who? Everyone is dead."

"I don't want her to be in any more danger, Phil." Race said.

"I'm not putting her in any danger." Phil sighed, "She told me she was going with me. Was very adamant about it actually."

"Where are you going?" Race asked.

Phil smiled, "You don't work here anymore, Mr. Bannon. I can't tell you that. Now let's go take care of this debriefing."

Knowing Corbin wasn't going to give up any more information, Race shook his head and followed the other man out.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJ

The group assembled in the main conference room for Intelligence One. They were all seated around the highly polished conference table. Large monitors lined the walls, however none were currently powered on. The conference room had a magnificent view of the nation's capital, but all the blinds were currently closed.

Jonny rapped his fingers against the table; patience was never one of his virtues. Seated next to him was Jessie and Hadji was on the other side of her. Estella was seated on the other side of the table, as was Doctor Natalie Smith, who they had not seen since leaving for Baltimore. Jonny had assumed the young woman had returned to Philadelphia, so he was surprised by her presence.

Just as he was about to ask for another time what was taking his dad and Race so long, one of the doors opened and the two men, along with Director Corbin entered. Jonny saw that Race's brow was furrowed, something obviously on his mind, but he said nothing, figuring if Race wanted to share he would do so later.

Benton and Race took seats along the table and Corbin went to the back of the room and retrieved a small wooden box that was on one of the tables. He brought it over, set it down on the conference table and then took a seat.

"This shouldn't take too long," Corbin said as he opened the box and withdrew the infamous stone. Delicately he handed it to Benton who passed it down the table to Jonny and Jessie.

"So the only question that remains is whether or not this stone truly contains some hidden secret," Corbin stated. "Specifically the secret formula that Yuri Delic claims to have somehow hidden within the stone."

Jessie held the stone for the first time. She shivered involuntarily as she held the object that was at the heart of the ordeal. It was truly a work of expert craftsmanship, the details in the engraving simple but beautiful. Turning it over in her palms she examined the item, but saw no indication of hidden compartments, levers, or markings that could indicate a possible hidden compartment within the stone.

"Does it do anything?" Jessie asked.

Jonny took the stone from her, a look of confusion crossed his face, "The last time I held it I felt a vibration."

"I think that may have been your nerves, Jonny." Corbin replied. "It was a pretty tense situation."

"May I see it?" Estella asked and Jonny passed it across the table.

Estella lightly ran her fingers over the engravings, "It really is quite beautiful."

"But nothing more than an artifact that, over the years, has developed a mythical legend." Corbin replied.

Estella handed it to Natalie and then responded, "You still don't believe."

"I never did, you know that."

"So now what? What about Delic's formula?" Race asked. He watched Natalie hand the stone back to Corbin who placed it back in the box.

"I think his formula was lost when he surrendered. We never found any evidence that he had developed a stable agent that could be weaponized. We took him into custody before he could reach that point. He claimed to have more information only to save his own hide." Corbin stated.

"I do not remember my father ever completing another test after the massacre." Natalie said, "But I was young and scared…of both him and Drazen and his men."

Estella patted the young doctor's arm. "That's completely understandable. It was a war after all."

Race watched as his ex-wife comforted the younger woman and again he realized that there was a special bond between them and Corbin that he would never truly understand.

"So this is it then?" Hadji asked.

"There's not much more we can do." Corbin told the youth. "Everyone is dead and honestly, even if this stone did hold some kind of secrets, I think its best that those secrets remain hidden."

"What do you plan to do with the stone?" Benton asked again.

"It needs to be returned." Natalie stated with determination.

"I'm going to take it back to Kosovo and return it to the proper authorities there." Corbin said.

Benton stroked his beard as he took in the other man's words. "That sounds like the best course of action. Perhaps the legend surrounding it can fade back into obscurity."

"We can only hope." Jessie said, shuddering at the idea of anyone else having to suffer what she and her mother experienced because of the stone.

"I'll be leaving in the morning," Phil stated. "I think we can all safely say that this issue is settled. I can finish up all the paperwork when I return and if I need anything to add to your official statements I'll be in touch."

Nods and murmurs of agreement acknowledged the Director's statement and they all rose. Benton shook Corbin's hand and said, "Safe travels, my friend."

"Likewise, Doctor. I'll be in touch."

Estella moved around the table to her daughter. "I'm going to go with Director Corbin, see this thing settled once and for all. Then I think, if it's okay with you, I'll come up to Maine for a while."

Jessie smiled and hugged her mother tightly. "I'd like that, mom. We can talk and really begin the healing process then."

Estella planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead, "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart. You are so strong."

Jessie blushed, "Okay, mom, stop it."

Race smiled as he watched his daughter and Estella interacting, truly happy that this incident didn't cause a rift between them. He felt Corbin standing next to him. Keeping his eyes on his family, Race asked the other man, "If you're just going to Kosovo, why couldn't you tell me that earlier?"

Corbin slapped the white-haired man on the shoulder and said, "Have a nice flight back to Maine, Race."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

They arrived at the prison the following morning. SSA Hotchner was waiting for them in the parking lot as Corbin, Estella, and Doctor Smith exited their vehicle and met with the FBI unit chief.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Hotch asked as he shook Corbin's hand. His question was directed at Doctor Smith.

"Yes, I need to see him." She replied.

Hotch nodded and motioned for the group to follow him.

"Thank you for arranging this meeting, Aaron." Phil replied. His cousin in the FBI had not been happy with Phil's choices, especially with the decision not to pursue some sort of charge against Estella, but he knew it wasn't really his lane and he trusted his relative to make the decision that was best for all involved.

"Not a problem." Hotch replied as they reached the counter to sign in. "I'll wait here until you are finished."

Leaving his weapon behind, Corbin and the two women were searched, along with Corbin's briefcase and then were led deep into the prison; neither woman had seen the inside of such a place before and Corbin could tell they were both on edge.

"Don't worry, he won't be able to hurt you." Corbin reassured as they followed the guards. "He'll be restrained."

"Okay," Natalie replied.

As they reached their destination they peered through the two-way glass at Yuri Delic. He was, as Corbin described, restrained by cuffs attached to his wrists and ankles.

Corbin looked at the two women, "Ready?"

They both nodded and followed the Intelligence One agent inside the interrogation room.

Delic looked up as the group entered and his face, which had previously held a look of hatred and contempt lit up as his eyes fell upon his daughter. He stood, but Corbin held up a hand, blocking Natalie from moving forward.

"Sit down, Delic." Corbin ordered.

Delic sneered at the man, but did as he was told. "Natasha, oh how you've grown. You're so beautiful."

Natalie looked at her father as she sat down in a chair at the table next to Corbin. Estella sat on the other side of the I-1 agent.

"Father," Natalie said. "They told me you were here. That you wanted to see me."

Delic beamed, "If I had known you were coming to see me,"

"That's not why we are here." Corbin said, his voice cold. Delic turned his attention to the agent, his eyes going hard.

"What do you want then?"

Phil opened his briefcase and withdrew the stone. He set it on the table, just out of reach of the prisoner.

"The stone," Delic breathed and then laughed. "You want me to tell you how to unlock its secrets. Why should I?"

"How many more people have to suffer because of this stone?" Estella asked. She couldn't tell if Delic knew who she was.

"Why should I care about that?" Delic's words were ice.

"What about me, papa?" Natalie asked. "Am I just another victim of yours? Another experiment?"

His eyes softened at his daughter's words, "That was an accident, one I've always regretted. I took you to these two so they could save you."

"And they did." Natalie rubbed her stomach. "and now I am happily married and I am pregnant."

Delic's mouth was agape, at a loss for words. Finally he whispered, "I'll have a grandchild."

"One you'll never see." Corbin stated.

"That's not for you to decide." Delic growled.

Natalie touched Corbin's arm and said, "I don't feel well."

"Come on, honey." Estella said, rising and helping Natalie from the room. Delic watched them go, but Corbin kept his eyes locked on the disgraced scientist.

Finally, Delic turned his attention back to the agent and said, "Why should I give you the secrets to the stone?"

Corbin held the man's gaze and said, "I never said I wanted you to tell me. You saw your daughter, so now I want the information you promised."

"Please, refresh my memory, Agent Corbin." Delic sneered.

"I want the identity of your buyer."

"I don't know if I remember, it has been so long."

Corbin glared at the man, knowing the game he was attempting to play. "If you want to see her again, then tell me what you know."

Delic stared down the agent, neither man giving any indication of his true intentions away. "Well, let's get started then," He said, attempting to take control of the situation, "but if we are going to be here for a while I would like a glass of water."

Corbin held the man's gaze for a moment, then motioned towards the window. "This won't take long, but sure."

After a few moments, Estella and Doctor Smith returned and placed a paper cup filled half way with water in front of the prisoner.

Delic smiled at his daughter, but when she did not reciprocate he sneered and chugged from the paper cup, crushing it when he was finished. "Why are you all really here?"

"We wanted you to bear witness to this," Estella proclaimed. On cue Corbin stood, grasped the stone in his good hand and slammed it down on the edge of the table, breaking the ancient artifact in half.

Disbelief overtook Delic and he burst from his seat, "What are you doing?" He screamed.

"Ending this for good." Corbin said as he dropped to two pieces of the stone to the floor and stomped them into rubble.

"You fools!" Delic cried, "You're mad!"

"That stone has caused nothing but death and destruction," Natalie stated, "This is justice for all you have wronged; all you have killed."

Delic's face was flushed with anger and he attempted to lunge across the table, but his muscles suddenly cramped up and he felt sick to his stomach. Sweat beaded his brow and he sat back down. In an attempt to regain his composure he said, "It doesn't matter, the formula is still up here." He tapped the side of his head, but the movement made him dizzy.

"So what," Corbin replied. "You're going to die in here."

Delic snorted a laugh, but it was getting difficult to breathe, "You think your American prison can hold me?"

"You misunderstand, father," Natalie said in her native tongue, "You are going to die in here. In this room."

Corbin glanced at the Doctor as she spoke to her father, but remained silent.

Delic's eyes widened in horror at her revelation and he grasped his chest. His breathing was labored, attempting to stand, he stumbled and crashed to the floor. His eyes were wide open and he stared at the ceiling as he heard the chairs scrape across the floor as the two women rose; seconds later the door opened and slammed shut again. Delic winced as the pain racked his body, his muscles tightening so much that he couldn't move his limbs. He attempted to yell, to call out for help, but if any words crossed his lips he did not know. He squeezed his eyes shut and his body convulsed in one last spasm of pain and then went limp.

None of the group spoke as they left the cell and returned to meet back up with SSA Hotchner. The FBI agent immediately saw the grave looks across all their faces and asked, "What is it? What happened?"

"Yuri Delic is dead." Corbin stated. "It's over."

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

To Be Continued….

 **A/N: Almost done! I hope those that have stuck with this so long are enjoying the story. The ending on this chapter kind of brought the story back to its roots, with it being more about Estella and the events of her past in Kosovo.**

 **Again, thank you all! I think I have one more chapter left and this will be complete! I hope to have it done soon, so be on the lookout!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The morning breeze was cool as it brushed over Jessie's body. Sitting in the blush patio chair, her legs tucked up underneath her, she held the oversized mug of tea, reflecting back on to all that had happened. Thankful to have made it out of the clutches of her captors relatively unharmed, she was still frightened by the results of the trauma on her mind.

She had risen early; her sleep had still been troubled by nightmares. Even with the assistance from medication, she still found herself unable to sleep through an entire night.

Hearing the sliding door behind her open she tensed involuntarily. She knew she was home and safe and should not be scared by little nuisances, but it was still difficult; she cursed herself inwardly for feeling so helpless.

"Hey, Ace," Jonny said as he sat down next to her. He was still dressed in his pajamas, his hair a slight mess. He held a coffee mug as well, and Jessie watched the steam rising from within the cup. "You're up early."

Jessie shrugged, "I couldn't sleep so figured I'd come out here and watch the sunrise."

The sky was turning a deep shade or orange and red and Jonny turned his gaze towards the East. The property in Maine had a great view for such occasions, watching the sun crest and peak over the cliffs; the lighthouse off to the left of the cliffs towards to rear of the property.

The teens sat in silence as the sun rose, bringing with it a new day and hope of healing.

Once the sun came into full view, Jonny looked over at Jessie and asked, "So what do you want to do today?"

Sighing, Jessie said, "Anything to keep my mind engaged, I suppose. I just want to feel normal again, especially before my mother gets here and starts hounding me."

"Want some breakfast? I can make your favorite pancakes."

Jessie beamed and Jonny felt a warmth of content, he knew things would be alright. "You got it, Hot Shot." Jessie replied.

Standing, Jessie took Jonny's hand in hers as they walked back inside. "Then after lunch you can show me that new Questworld game you and Hadji were developing before I left for Brazil."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Jonny agreed.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

The flight was long, so Estella settled in to her first class seat next to Phil. He had paid for the two of them to fly back to Europe, splurging first class accommodations for the long trip. They had seen Doctor Smith back to Philadelphia before heading out to return to Kosovo. The young doctor's fiancé was returning from his business trip to Chicago and while Estella felt the young woman was welcome to accompany her and Corbin, Natalie had insisted on not going. She said that her life was here now and she knew that the two of them would finally put the matter to rest.

None of them had spoken about the trip to the prison. As far as anyone knew Yuri Delic suffered a massive heart attack in the interrogation room and had died as a result.

Estella attempted to read, trying to relax her mind, but the apprehension she felt about returning to where everything had started twelve years prior had her edge. The flight attendants knew who Corbin was, or at least who he worked for, so he had been allowed to board the plane armed; his weapon was currently tucked into the pocket of his seat. He had removed his suit jacket and loosened his tie, making Estella wonder if that was how he felt relaxed. She knew he was a man dedicated to his profession and he wanted to look the part as well.

His eyes were closed and he had earbuds in, but he said, "You should try and get some sleep, Estella. It's a long flight."

She blushed, not realizing he could tell she was watching him. "I know." She replied.

Opening his eyes and pulling the buds from his ears, he looked at her and said, "What's wrong?"

Laughing a little she replied, "What isn't wrong?"

He waited, not responding. Estella had known the man long enough to understand that he was waiting for her to say more. "Things are never going to be the same, are they? I mean, I can tell that you look at me differently, treat me differently."

"Should I not? You did try to kill me instead of asking for help. A lot of this could have been avoided. Michael might still be alive."

His words solidified for her the knowledge that he was truly upset with her and probably would hold the grudge for a long time to come, possibly forever.

"I was distraught. You know I'm not used to these kinds of things. It's normal for people like you and Race, but not for me."

"It's not as normal as you may think." He replied. "You want to know what the worst part of all of this is, Estella? It's not so much that you tried to kill me, it's that you betrayed my trust in you. You can trust me, you know that, you've always known that, but you decided that trusting me was not good enough. So now, how can I ever trust you again?"

His response hit Estella like a slap in the face. "I don't know what more I can say besides I'm sorry. I don't know what you want from me, Phil."

"I know you were doing what you thought was best to save Jessie, but you didn't take into consideration what you were doing to me and to my family. The world doesn't revolve around the Bannons and the Quests, you know."

She could tell he was getting upset, but she had to get it all out in the open or else the rest of the trip would be awkward and unbearable. "You're right."

Leaning over to her, he asked, "Answer this for me, Estella. If you had to do it all over again, would you have still done what you did?"

Estella hesitated a moment too long. Corbin leaned back and said, "Your hesitation is answer enough."

"I'd do anything to protect my daughter," Estella replied, a bit too harshly. "And I believe you would do the same for yours as well."

"Don't speak for me," Phil shot back. "Don't speak as if you know me like that."

Estella's lip trembled and she turned away, not wanting to break down in front of him. All she wanted was for Phil to accept her apology so she could move on, but she knew that was not going to happen, at least not now.

"Let's just do what we have to do." He said.

"Then what?" She asked.

"I don't know, Estella. You go back to your life and I go back to mine. There's not much else we can do." Exhaustion had crept into the man's voice. As if his statement reminded him of some other matter, he pulled his phone out of his pants pocket, checked his messages, typed another before hitting send. He set the phone down in his lap, but Estella could not see what the messages on the display said.

Estella suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable sitting next to Corbin. No matter what she did, or what she said, it was wrong. Self-doubt crept back into her mind and she suddenly hated the thought of returning to Maine to face her daughter and Race.

Phil had closed his eyes again, and Estella gently touched his arm, bringing his attention back to her, "Phil, I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I truly am. I'm sorry I tried to kill you and that I didn't accept your offer to help. You're right, I should have trusted you and I didn't and I'll always regret that because I see now that I may never be able to regain your trust."

He nodded, but didn't respond. Estella wasn't sure how to take his reaction, so she let it go. She watched him a moment longer as he put his earbuds back in his ears, closed his eyes, and leaned his chair back. With a sigh, she did the same.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

Race ventured out to the lighthouse where he knew the kids were engrossed in a new Questworld adventure. The trio had darted off towards the structure just after finishing breakfast and as Race came up to the heavy wooden door he glanced again at his watch, seeing that it was already after four in the afternoon; the kids had skipped lunch.

Opening the door and passing through, Race listened as the echoes of the teens' voiced bounced around throughout the building. Race strode over to the bank of terminals where Hadji was seated; the boy was currently monitoring the activity inside the Questworld system.

Taping the young prodigy on the shoulder, Race said, "It's about time you kids finished up. Your dad wants to take us all out for pizza tonight."

Hadji grinned and nodded. While pizza was not a dish he enjoyed in his native India, he had grown accustomed to the American staple. Speaking in to the headset he wore he said "Race is here. He says it's time to log out."

Race could see the sad expressions that spread across Jessie and Jonny's virtual countenances displayed on the screens in front of him.

"Already? We barely got started!" Jonny pleaded.

Hadji had switched the audio to run through the computers sound system, so Race was privy to the young man's plea.

"Sorry, kiddo. It's already after four and you guys missed lunch."

Hadji relayed the log out instructions to the two users inside Questworld and within moments the green beams of light that spread across their eyes vanished and both Jessie and Jonny sat up from the reclined seats.

"That was a blast, but I can't believe we were in Questworld that long!" Jessie proclaimed.

"Believe it, Ponchita," Her dad replied as he helped them gather their belongings. "What's the new game about?"

"Another Fisher King Quest," Jonny explained and then turned to Hadji, "There were a few bugs I noticed as we made it to the lower levels. Did you log those?"

"Of course, brother." Hadji replied as the group finished shutting down the equipment and headed for the door.

"Probably the code that you wrote, Hot Shot," Jessie teased.

"Oh really?" Jonny replied with a raised eyebrow. "Think you can do better?"

"I know this," Jessie said as she emerged into the afternoon sun, "I can beat you to the house!" And took off running.

"No way!" Jonny protested and ran off as well, with Hadji following on his heel.

Race stood and watched as the kids zig zagged through the yard, eventually making it to the rear patio. Race smiled; at that moment he knew that everything would be alright.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

The rest of the flight had passed mostly in silence. Estella had not tried to talk to Corbin any more about what had happened, choosing instead to leave him be and let him sleep and had turned her focus back to the task at hand and then her plans for when she returned to Jessie.

Phil had somehow made all the necessary arrangements and knew exactly where to go. Estella followed him, mostly in silence, but eventually asked, "Have you been back here since the war."

"Yes." Was his only response.

They had met up with a contact of Corbin's outside the terminal. The local man handed over car keys and spoke to Phil in Slavic. Phil didn't bother to tell Estella what they had said to each other. After the man departed, Phil said, "This way." And headed towards the parking area.

Two hours passed as Phil drove; eventually leaving the city and heading into the countryside. The surroundings were both familiar and foreign to Estella; a lot of things change in over a decade.

It was afternoon when they arrived at their destination. From what Estella could see the cemetery was deserted. Phil slowed the vehicle as he wound through the main road. After a few turns, Estella noticed he didn't use a map, he pulled over to the curb at the side of a low hill.

"Grab the bag." He said as he exited and moved to the back of the vehicle.

Estella reached into the back seat and grabbed the small gym bag that they had brought with them on the flight. Moving to the back to join Phil she said, "Do you want some time alone?"

He looked at her and then gazed off into the distance, "Afterwards." He finally said. She watched as he removed his jacket and tie, and then rolled up his sleeves. It was cool and the wind brisk, but if the cold bothered the man he gave no indication. Estella noticed his weapon was affixed to his belt again.

Grabbing a shovel from the rear of the SUV he slammed the door shut and locked the vehicle. He then pointed to a large tree at the top of the hill, "There." And hiked up towards the spot, Estella in tow.

Estella shielded her eyes from the glare of the sun as they reached the large tree. Phil wordlessly walked up to tree, circled around it, then paced off a number of steps further away.

Tapping the ground for a soft spot, he looked at his companion and said, "This should be far enough away from the roots."

Estella nodded as she watched Corbin push the pointed end of the shovel into the grass. He began digging. Even with the cool breeze it didn't take long for him to begin to sweat. Estella watched as he dug, noticing that his muscles were taught, and his movements still restricted by his injuries.

"I can help," She said as she stood a few feet from him. "You shouldn't over-exert yourself. You're still not fully healed."

Corbin glanced up at her briefly, then returned to his work. She took it as a sign that he did not want her assistance with this part of the plan. Turning her attention to their surroundings, Estella took in the scene with a sense of contentment. She wasn't bothered by the quietness of the place, their only companions being those that had passed on to a better place. She examined a few of the headstones to pass the time. She knew why Corbin had picked this place, but she saw no indication of the headstone marking the final resting place of his friend.

Phil's labored breathing brought Estella back from her thoughts and she noticed that he had dug a significant hole. It didn't have to be large, just enough to create another resting place. It was deep however, and that was what mattered. He stopped and withdrew a bottle of water from the gym bag, taking a long pull of the refreshing liquid.

"This should be deep enough, you think?" He asked her.

"Yes, I think so." She answered. She noticed the pain of digging had taken a bigger toll on the I-1 agent than he was letting on and he was once again holding his wounded arm close to his side to restrict movement while trying not to make it obvious that he was using the shovel for support as well.

"Go ahead." He told her.

Reaching into the gym bag, Estella withdrew a white cloth that held the stone of Joseph of Aramethia. Unwrapping the stone, she took one last look at the item that had been the bane of her existence for so long. She held it over to Phil, who looked at it, but said nothing.

She knelt next to the hole and lowered the stone inside. "It's a shame we have to do this." She said as she set the stone down and stood back up.

"It's for the best. No one needs to get their hands on this ever again." Phil said as he started to shovel dirt back into the hole. "If it does hold secrets, they will be buried here along with it."

Estella wrung her hands as she watched Phil work. Filling the hole back up was not as physically exerting for him as digging the hole had been and it did not take long for the stone to be completely buried. Patting the soil down he looked over at the woman and said, "We don't leave until late tomorrow night. We can go to Pristina to the Kosovo Museum in the morning if you like. For now we can go check into the hotel."

She already knew the plan for their return flight, but was a little surprised at the man's offer, especially after their conversation on the plane. His words had a much kinder tone than usual and she wondered if perhaps, now that the stone was gone, the healing process between the two of them may actually have begun. That and he must have remembered her desire to go when they were here for the mission, but were never able to make it.

"I'd like that." She said, "But I have one more thing before we go." She unzipped the side pocket on the gym bag and pulled out a packet of Peony flower seeds. Ripping the packet open, she empty the contents onto the freshly turned dirt and around the vicinity as well. Twisting the cap off of another bottle of water she sprinkled the contents onto the seeds until the bottle was empty.

Estella picked up the gym bag and took the shovel and keys from him. "I'll wait for you at the vehicle." Turning she walked back down the hill, leaving the agent to his thoughts.

Phil watched her go and then headed over to Biljana's grave, a few rows over and down from where they had just buried the stone.

Estella peered at Corbin in the distance as he knelt down next to the grave of the old woman that had risk her life to help them. Phil had never mentioned Biljana to Estella since their last time in the country, but she knew that he still cared for the old woman and was upset by her passing.

Turning away from the scene Estella pulled out her phone and sent a text to Jessie, telling her she'd be home within the next few days. She heard Phil approaching and slipped the phone back in her pocket.

"I'll drive," She said as he walked up to her. He was somewhat dirty and he wiped the already drying sweat from his brow; he appeared to wince from the injuries, "You need some rest now."

Phil nodded and suddenly embraced Estella, surprising her, but she wrapped her arms around the man in return, not bothered by the dirt or sweat on his shirt. Realizing that even with the way they felt about each other now, they were bonded to each other by both the past and the present. Estella hoped that with time, Phil would forgive her for what she had done. Estella felt that time was stopped as they embraced, hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

Finally letting go of her, Phil turned and without any words, climbed into the passenger seat. Estella hopped in the driver's seat, started the vehicle and drove off. As they exited the cemetery Estella felt a sense of joy and happiness that she had not felt in a very long time.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Okay, well that's it. I hope everyone that has read this and stuck with it to the end has enjoyed the tale. I did enjoy writing it. When I resurrected this fic I had no intention of it turning into an Estella centric story, as I had never really written Estella in previous stories that would make her a sympathetic character because I never cared about her one way or the other. However, as this story progressed I realized that I did enjoy writing her and that I could make her strong, but also fragile at the same time…I hope I was able to convey that idea in the story.**

 **Also, I did not intend for this to have so little involvement from Jonny and Hadji and I found I had to force myself to write them in. I would have been happy if this had been an adults only story, but then it wouldn't be The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest, would it?**

 **I decided to write these last two chapters in a way that did not give clear-cut answers, but instead left it up to the readers to decide certain things. Throughout the story, some characters believed in the power of the stone while some did not; it is up to the reader to ultimately decide what to believe.**

 **Was Estella, Corbin, and Dr. Smith all in on the death of Yuri Delic or was only Smith? Or only Estella and Smith since it was them that gave him the water?**

 **Which stone did Corbin destroy and which one did he and Estella bury? Did his companions at both scenes know which was which? (Remember Dr. Reid from the BAU had mentioned that numerous fakes were discovered throughout time). Again…up to the readers.**

 **I always try to write these characters as more than just cartoon characters. I attempt to give them their own personalities, traits, strengths, and weaknesses that go beyond how they were portrayed in the show. In one scene someone may act a certain way, but in another they act completely opposite, just how we all act in real life. I tried to show this with the relationship between Estella and Phil; where one minute he is fine, but in another scene he is angry/upset with her again; behavior that could be expected from someone dealing with a traumatic event up close and personal (him having to work with Estella after what she did to him). I tried to do it with Jessie as well. Jessie is a tough character, but she is also human and can succumb to fear and anxiety just like anyone else. One minute she is okay, the next she is scared of her own shadow. Again, I hope I was able to translate this well into the written word.**

 **The fine line of revenge and justice was a concept I tried to address in this story as well. The title suggests only justice for one daughter, but both Jessie and Natalie/Natasha were victims of the events in the story, so who was the justice really for? Or did they both receive justice? Just different forms of justice? Was what happened to the "bad guys" truly justice or truly revenge? It is a grey area in life that I hope I was able to address.**

 **Ok, so I've babbled on long enough. Again, thank you for all the readers and those that left reviews. Believe me when I say a number of the reviews helped push me through some situations where I had written myself in a corner! So thank you!**

 **I'm taking a break to catch up on some personal things, catch up on reading some of the other awesome TRAJQ fics on this page, and then I will be resurrecting another story, so be on the lookout please!**


End file.
